Cirque Noir
by snowingstone
Summary: AU-ish. Back by popular demand. Sora left her previous life in a blaze of smoke and blood and went seeking a simpler life in the only place she could feel at home, Kaleido Stage. In her quest for normal, her life turns up side down as she meets Layla Hamilton, the Ice Queen of the stage. What happens when fire and ice clash? Fireworks. Rated T but will change to M Please Enjoy
1. Encounters

Hey Guys,  
Back by popular demand I present to you Cirque Noir. Yes it is completely finished but I will publish this story a little at a time. I hope you all dont want to tar and feather me for the absence of the story but as I have said, it back after 6 years of constant PM's and requests to bring it back. There is one person who helped me through this story, hell we got married as I wrote this story and it is my loving wife Unseen. Without her steady patience and understanding this story would have consumed me. So be patient with me, please dont push for updates. Im a moron with too many stories on her plate. Relax and enjoy.  
~Snow

* * *

1\. Encounters

 _The course of true love never did run smooth._

 _William Shakespeare, "A Midsummer Night's Dream", Act 1 scene 1_

Sometimes the smallest events in life can bring a person to their knees from the overwhelming sensation of pain or elevate them to a higher plane of existence through ecstasy only by the lightest caress from the one they would give their life for. For Sora Naegino life became more than living or dying, life became sharing, life became loving and having the courage to let her self be loved in return. Maybe it was the small wickedness buried deep within the base of her soul but she can not help that her heart had been taken by the least likely of players. Gazing out over the moonlit ocean, her heart dropped from her chest for she could not bring herself to stay and with each foot that hit the pristine sand taking her from the cottage, she felt defeated and empty. To save a life by leaving or stay and forever be a possible target, those where the choices she came face to face with on that chilly Christmas Eve. It had only been four months but for her it seemed so much more than a stolen season left to the tides of fate. The life she lived was a fantasy in comparison to the life of retched ugliness she left in a blaze of gunpowder and blood that stained her hands for fifteen years. That was a life time before she came to Kaleido Stage, and her destiny.

Four Months Prior

Sora knew of a place that she could use the skills she loved the use most, gymnastics, and decided to tryout for one of the elite circuses in the nation, if not the world. After years of running she thought that this would be a pleasant change so there she was at her audition for Kaleido Stage. She treasured flipping and flying through the air as a child and this switch was a simple adjustment and all she had to do was change her attitude. Usually gruff and cold, Sora Naegino, had to be jovial, light and free but above all warm and kind if not innocent. As her audition commenced she was perfect in technique yet clumsy verging on goofy making everyone laugh, smile, and clap. The tears of joy that streamed down some of the peoples face from the shear hilarity of her act were what Sora drove for. Everyone was having a good time, but her. She was the Queen, the Ice Princess of Kaleido Stage, and the Queen was glaring at her.

"That is quite enough. I am afraid that if you can not take your audition seriously then you do not deserve to be here. I will not have a mockery made of this institute. My stage has no room for some one such as you, one so inconsiderate for the work it will take to make this show successful."

With a whirl of her sun blonde hair and a snap in her graceful yet ridged step the queen left the auditioning room with Sora only to look after her with a mask that told everyone that this whirlwind of ice that just vacated the room had little affect upon the lithe inky black haired girl. She stood with her hands on hips, head hung just a little, and her lips slightly parted trying not to look dumbfounded but still trying to seem disturbed. Everything moved like an act from a play and Sora found that this was too easy to pretend to be apart of it. She shifted from left foot to right foot, unclenched her fists and clenched them shaking them out, alleviating stress. Then she shook her dark tresses and breathed. She acknowledged the people who came up to her and told her that they really enjoyed the show and as the people corralled out of the room she looked back to the back wall and saw a man in a navy blue suit with a matching navy tie. Eyes locked, grey on grey, and for a moment time suspended as a small tinge of recognition pulsated between man and woman. He nodded his head and then shoved his white hands in his pockets and walked out of the back door not giving Sora another glance but the moment shared between them was strong and Sora silently hoped she was not mistaken. A hand came up and landed on her shoulder that caused her to involuntary react by stepping forward and twisting around.

"Don't worry about Layla. This is her stage after all and she knows that fact well, but she never has been easy with everyone around here. Fun does not seem to be in her vocabulary. By the way, I am Ken, Ken Robbins. That was definitely a pleasure," said the smiling boy extending his hand in a warm greeting.

Sora knew she was not alone but the thoughts her mind weaved in caused her to escape but she did not think some one would approach her, especially from behind. That was something she desperately needed to get out of her system. She silently told her self she was Sora Naegino and not… that person. She looked at the strikingly handsome boy in front of her and would say he was about seventeen or eighteen and had very warm eyes. This was an innocent by her standards. Then she yanked out of her thoughts again and took Ken's hand.

"Sora Naegino, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Ken," she said with the warmest smile she could muster then, "but don't worry about me. I have handled much worse than her bite, believe me."

They both laughed when Ken looked down at his watch and whistled. He gave Sora an apologetic smile and put the headset over his ears and winced as he heard a voice screaming from the speaker. Sora smiled and waved off his apology, she knew he had a job to do.

"Hey, I'm late, as you know, and we have to get ready for the show tonight. Why don't you check it out from behind the scenes? It is a lot different than being in the crowd."

Sora nodded enthusiastically and slung her black practice bag over her shoulder and scuttled after Ken, but only one thought flew to the fore front of her mind, Layla Hamilton, then shrugged and thought this might be interesting.

As the curtain call inched closer, the blonde star tried to ease her frustration toward the spastic girl.

' _That girl was so… infuriating. She didn't even look serious for Christ's sake_ ,' she thought tearing a path through her dressing room by the excessive amount of pacing she did. She let out a small growl and launched a book at the wall. No more than a few seconds had passed when her door flew open.

"What on earth is going on in here Layla?" asked a platinum blonde headed man but the man stayed intrigued by her quick response to turn away from him.

"This girl came to auditions and made a fool out of her self. I don't understand people who waist time," she said with a fire in her eyes and a rasp in her voice.

"So what is it to you? Did she humiliate you by chance or is it something else, something deeper," he teased.

Layla spun around, her blazing gaze tried to melt that smirk from the man's graceful features then she stopped gaining a foot hold on the ground, and then regained her breath.

"Look Yuri, I know you think you can fit me in a perfect little box and label it 'Layla' but don't you for once think you understand or know me enough to do so. If I wanted a shrink I'd call for one," then just as her anger flared it was left simmering on a back burner waiting for something to trigger her explosion.

Yuri simply smiled because he never really saw Layla angry, frustrated yes, but not angry. Oh, he tried many times to get under her skin, even more often than he tried to get in her bed but on both accounts failed and wanted to know the secret of this sudden loss of control. He crossed the room in three graceful strides, lifted her chin and gazed in the most luminous blue eyes he had ever seen. If he did not know better he would swear he saw anxiety, or something total alien… fear. She jerked her chin back and looked away, furious for no one invaded her personal space like that except for Yuri, but it still made her uncomfortable. It was all told in his animal indigo eyes. She cleared her throat and began to talk about the show, building a wall of ice between them. Yuri took that as his cue to back away slowly and carefully so as not to rile the lioness within again and took a seat in the other chair next to her.

"This is opening night if you haven't noticed. Should you be somewhere else preparing? I think our timing is still iffy on the third act entrance. I want you to be more passionate as the Prince. Aurora would want a commanding male role in this production, not the limp performance you have brought the past couple of rehearsals."

"There you are all business and no fun. What happened in there Layla? Are you afraid a girl, nobody, nothing, auditioning was having more fun than you, taking chances and enjoying life? Or is it that you have become so frigid that you don't know what the definition of fun is anymore?"

Layla could have slapped him if he had not been a confidant and partner for these many years. She signed not sure of how to answer so she stood straight backed and waltzed over to where he sat. She leaned close to him, and noticed his breath hitched slightly then she smiled and breathed into his ear.

"I live for this alone. To fly and shine like a star. I live for the happiness they feel because we give it to them and nothing is going to change that including your taunts," then Layla walked back to her chair and continued with an edge to her voice, "Oh, and I certainly know what fun is. I just so happen to experience it as soon as you walk out of the room."

With those words she dismissed Yuri Killian from her dressing room. As the door closed Yuri smiled a wolfish grin that spread to his Indigo orbs. He walked down the hall whistling Beethoven's Ode to Joy oblivious to the simple fact that his black Armani suit clashed drastically with the white corridor and gave him a devilish aura. As he approached the main arena he saw Ken escorting a beautiful girl backstage. He walked up to them and introduced himself.

"This is the main side entrance," Ken explained in his small tour while he was going through his checklist. Sora could not help but notice how open everything was. The liveliness of everyone around them was exhilarating, but something was wrong. She knew enough to listen to her environment, to sense that someone was following her. Sora's body instantly tensed up, skin crawling. Sora plastered her smile on her face and nodded as Sora explained the set. Then she inhaled and the overwhelming scent of men's cologne raided her senses. She snapped out of her reverie and contributed to the conversation. From behind her she could feel the presence even closer and she breathed deeply to calm herself and side stepped to appear to be looking around. She came face to face with Yuri Killian, the Prince. She knew who he was from the news and she was in Vancouver when he and Layla perfected some extraordinary maneuver, the Phoenix something or whatever like it. How he could get such an empty and rude person as Layla Hamilton to trust him to catch her was beyond her unless they were lovers, and even that did not surprise Sora. For some reason she would have thought him to be more gentle but the slimy smile oozing on his face made her instantly weary of him. He reeked of danger and betrayal. She could feel it almost touch it for over the years she came to read people very well. This book was not even a book as he was so readable a magazine with color pictures illustrated his nature. As he approached he raised his hand in greeting but as Sora raised hers to shake his he clasped hers and brought the back of her hand to his lips in a kiss.

"En chante mademoiselle? My, my Ken who is this divine creature you have with you?"

Sora snapped her hand away and fought hard not to wipe away his offensive gesture and replied, "My name is Sora. I am just taking a look around with Ken just after auditioning. I think I blew it so I am grateful for the tour. Some hell cat of a blonde certainly did not like me making people laugh."

"Hell cat of a blonde, oh my, that is one way to describe our Layla. I wonder what got under her skin. Usually it takes forever for me to gain any fire from her but you did it in less than two minuets. Be careful Sora, this is her domain."

Sora tilted her head to the left, "You know I keep hearing that but I believe that it is everyone's stage not just some woman's with a power trip. _Your_ Layla needs to understand that."

"Whoa there, we have a Kaleido Stage revolutionary. Watch her Ken, she might aggravate our princess enough to actually change things and I will get the brunt of it," Yuri said checking his watch then proceeded, "Curtain is in nine hours, so my enchanting friend we have to depart. Maybe drinks later, ta ta."

Yuri gave a dramatic wave of his hand and left the crew and cast. Sora stood next to Ken and cocked her head again.

"I really don't think I like him," she calmly stated and Ken laughed and told her that very few do.

Sora followed him down the backstage corridor. They came to an area filled with boxes, crates, rigging, and people. Not just crewmembers but cast members also buzzed about the area creating a calm frenzy of people yelling into head sets, and performers trying on the costumes and getting all the last minuet glitches out of the system before they opened. Off to the left there was a commotion and people swarmed up to Ken. Ken calmed them down while Sora slipped back and surveyed the layout, observing and remembering.

"Sora, Earth to Sora. Could you do me a favor?" Ken asked and once he got a slight nod from her he continued, "I was told to ask you if you knew the trapeze?"

"Sure, no problem I just need to know the routine and who the partner is if there is one."

Ken visibly relaxed and was about to radio when there was a sticky silence over the crowd around her. Everyone backed off as if they feared the wrath of God coming close to them. Sora turned, sighed and thought that the wrath of God could not contend with the furious glare that Layla gave Sora at that moment.

"Ken, tell Kalos I will not let her perform on that stage," then Layla spun around dismissing the remarks.

Ken was on the headset spouting various yes's and no's and I don't know's before Sora spoke up above the thrum of the crowd towards Layla's retreating frame.

"Are you afraid, Princess, that I will throw a wrench into your fine tuned mechanical system, or are you afraid to have some fun with me on a stage in front of hundreds of people? Who knows, you might even have a real smile, and like it."

Layla stopped dead in her tracks in the open curtain and turned to give Sora a fiery gaze. She marched back jaw clenched and stood mere inches from Sora.

"You know nothing, you have nothing, and you are nothing. I will not be treated with such insolence. I can do this routine myself, and I will not let someone just auditioning leap into a role just hours before curtain with no prep time, no rehearsal. It took us weeks to perfect it I might add."

"Look, Princess, you don't own everything and I refuse to be treated like a dog just because I don't do your tricks. Ken tell Kalos…"

"There is no need to tell me anything. I get the picture and Ken get Sora some tape on Layla and Fiona's part. Layla, you will let this time go. Let's test this firecracker and see what she can do. If she can't do it, you win; she leaves, if she can, guess what? You will suck it up and do the part."

Kalos, the boss, just gave Sora the part, at least for today. Kalos walked past Sora but paused, his navy blue suit brushed her arm. He looked down at her with his rain colored, and she looked back with similar grey eyes. He inhaled and then walked passed her, taking with him a confirmation of recognition in his eyes. Sora turned and saw Layla, open mouthed and furious.


	2. Challenge

2\. Challenge

 _Over vast stretches of blue I find,_

 _Solace and meaning,_

 _Contentment in the mystery,_

 _The enigma of nothing,_

 _Why?_

 _It is who I am._

"Now this is the part of the play were Aurora, AKA Sleeping Beauty is tempted by a magical spell to prick her finger on the spinning wheel that will bring about her eternal slumber. But your part does not end there. Fiona was all of Maleficent's magic. You later fight the prince while Sarah, our prima singer portrays Maleficent. Just watch the video and see. Thank God we still have a few hours, oh yeah, thanks for jumping in too. If it works you saved our backsides."

The director could not have been any more than Sora's age, about nineteen but she noticed such a presence in Mia. Mia popped the tape in the VCR and Sora's entire demeanor changed. Sora went from lighthearted to businesslike right before their eyes. Her posture, once relaxed as she had her right hand on her hip, now seemed to intensify the area around her and Layla found it offsetting.

' _How could such a bumbling clown at the audition change into a serious and dignified person as if she were made of two people_?' thought Layla watching the girl. Layla could not believe the power, the heat that seemed to generate from Sora. This woman made the air around them shimmer with electricity as Layla finally looked at Sora. She had striking features, the most beautiful black hair she had ever seen that seemed to have a hint of blue as the light glinted off of it, high cheekbones, creamy white skin that spoke nothing of Asian decent. There was no fat on her face, and Layla could almost imagine that if she touched them she would feel nothing but skin there. Her nose was small and slightly pointed and her eyes made Layla stop breathing. The eyes she glanced at were not the playful eyes of the clown from before but the narrowed eyes of a piercing presence, brilliant river colored eyes, grey like rich metal. Sora's body was well toned and displayed lean muscle, not bulky trunks that she has seen on some woman. Layla was brought to the present conversation by the way Sora changed her posture and the exact way she seemed to use every string of muscle. It amazed her.

"Alright, how tall are you?" asked Mia as she rewound the tape so that Sora can watch it one more time before she could legitimately say she had it down to perform.

"5'7 and 145 to 150 depending," Sora offered casually which startled the others. Apparently people just do not offer their weight to strangers but for the moment it was a necessity and Sora knew that, and threw vanity aside for safety. Sora looked at Mia but it was the suddenly quiet Layla who spoke.

"Depending on what?" asked Layla with pure curiosity.

Sora slid challenging grey eyes toward the inquiring star and then cocked her head. Sora met coastal blue eyes and found a tinge of something she had never seen before in any person then replied thickly, "Depends on what I am wearing." Then Sora looked back to Mia who pursed her lips trying to conceal the grin that threatened to spread upon her lips. Layla blushed clear to her toes and turned on her heal to leave but found a slender hand flash out and take her sleeve. The hand was not even seen as it darted out faster than light and Layla was looking practically at Sora. Sora's eyes never left the screen, and Layla's patience ran thin. No one ever touched, grabbed, or reached out to her in such an informal manner before.

"Let go," demanded Layla as she squeezed Sora's hand to get the vice like grip off her sleeve.

Sora's eyes slid to her again in the same exact fashion as before, but this time her grey eyes dropped in hue to a deep thundercloud blue, not as bright as rain.

"What do you say to a little fun, mix it up?"

"I don't even know if you can swing let alone be good enough to do this routine. What makes you think I am going to allow changes?"

"Fine, Princess, I see how it is although I can't be too surprised. I would have done the same thing if I were you. Come on."

Sora walked to the practice swings with the agile grace of a cat.

"Let's go," Sora prompted as she started to climb the ladder to the platform of the trapeze. Layla hoisted her self up and looked at Sora. She was waiting for the count off and a silent nod between them commenced the routine. Sora swung from swing to swing gracefully, confidently and a little dangerously. Layla could see that she had skill and a lot of it. The way Sora's back arched into the swing and bowed back, gaining and reducing speed, left Layla looking for any flaw, just one. Sora's form was positively perfect. However the true test to come came in a few moments. Could Sora catch her? Layouts, spins, everything was nailed as Sora sped toward the bar. She clasped the bar and quickly flipped over on it, exactly like a cat hanging from a tree. Layla zoomed toward her destination, the open space between performers and then let go. She spun in the air somersaulting and hoped beyond hope of getting there, being caught, not being dropped. She felt her body start to descend toward the net and all she thought was that she knew Sora could not do this. Then pop! Sora's and Layla's hands met, hand to wrist, solidly. Smiling grey eyes met surprised blue orbs as Sora lifted Layla easily into the final position on the bar, where Aurora was sleeping in the arms of magic. Then the two glided across the air Sora supporting the weight of Layla, hopping from bar to bar to end on the platform which would be the exit for the stage. As they stood on the platform applause broke out below them from all over the practice arena. Sora not wanting to ruin the moment bowed deeply but ceded the moment and stage to Layla by waving the direction of acknowledgement toward Layla. It was as if Sora, in the tiniest gesture, told Layla she was not going to walk on her toes, she was not a threat. Sora hoped that such a small gesture would make the icy blonde loosen up, but it did no such thing. Layla was already at Mia's side telling her to rewind the tape she shot just now.

"Layla, that was perfect! Come on give the girl a break. She said new ideas; let's see what she's got."

Layla only nodded as she watched the playback and thought ' _We look ok, not comfortable, but alright considering._ ' Watching the two of them soaring through the air, the expressions on their faces, hers had a slight smile where Sora seemed free. She shuddered and then found a sweatshirt tossed at her. Sora had stood up to full height and gazed at Layla, and Layla was surprised she was the same height, for some reason she thought she was taller than Sora.

"We do not want the Princess to catch a cold, now do we?" Sora teased.

Layla narrowed her eyes and let out a growl and threw the sweatshirt back but her retort was cut as a voice chimed in just in time.

"Hey, Sora, what were those ideas? You said you had a few."

Sora looked back at Mia and thought she could definitely enjoy such a team player. Then she looked at the ever disagreeable and silent Layla.

"Well, it kind of depends on Layla here and how comfortable she is being close to me up there on the swings and secondly, we change the part to male."

At these changes the two ladies stared at her. After a few moments of silence Mia broke into a smile and started nodding.

"Yeah, I get it. This magic force has to draw Aurora out, has to captivate her. This magic being has to try to win her, if not woo her then guide her to the spinning wheel, not play cat and mouse with her. The magic has to seem alluring and seductive to her, as undeniable as gravity. I got ya. I guess I was thinking Disney. I am sure we can tweak the routine up to PG without loosing our demographic. Let me run it by Kalos, be right back.

Sora sat cross-legged on the floor appearing as if she was not paying attention to anything, but on the inside she could sense everything including Layla's eyes on her back. Sora rolled her head back and smiled a playful smile that blatantly challenged Layla to say what she had to say. Layla looked at her watch noting that curtain was in seven hours. The routine is solid considering the situation and the extraordinary skill that Sora displayed and with such quick study. But Layla's thoughts kept going back to Sora. She felt something deeply off about such a girl, intense then all of a sudden carefree, flippant, yet trustworthy. She was safe yet dangerous, and that made Layla more than nervous. Layla shook her head and lay down on the mat evaluating all of her thoughts and emotions. After all the milling around of her thoughts one kept circling: can she trust some one with so many contrasting qualities? There were too many unknowns for Layla. The doors opened up to a very excited Mia.

"He approved, great, now I have to hunt down Ken and find a red costume."

"Wait," called Sora, "What was the costume before?"

"Green."

"No, leave it. Use the spotlight to change the colors according to the mood. Start with green to highlight the magic then as the routine goes on skim to red. Then as she pricks her finger make it blue to denote a cold sleep, like death. I will have Sleeping Beauty off stage were Layla is scrambling to get to the next scene and I will then change quickly in to the other costume for the other magic scenes. Save money, make Kalos happy, and the audience will love the affect. What do you think Layla?"

"I can not find anything wrong with the idea." She said coldly.

"OK! Let's go people, I got a scene to write produce and direct. You two, get up there I want to see the revisions so I can send them to Simon for the lighting."

Sora only laughed as she climbed up the ladder with Layla climbing up the other side looking mildly distraught.

"I look like a green fairy," claimed Sora disgruntled. She was used to far more clothing, but Mia was next to her as Sora came in tugging at the neck line.

"I didn't know you were also performing. That's talent if you ask me," Sora tried to tug once again at her collar. The outfit was bright green, almost florescent with lime green etchings whirled all over the body. Mia was applying Sora's makeup and Sora almost laughed out loud at the face Mia made. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes became slits of hazel as she concentrated. Mia's tongue pressed to the tip of her lips as she applied the lipstick and then bit down on her bottom lip in frustration. She was cute in the young and innocent kind of way, like a pushy little sister. Mia took a lock of her strawberry hair and played with it contemplating.

"Ok, I am finished what about your hair? Its way too long to be a guy's hair. What do say about cutting it?"

Sora's face clouded as her jaw dropped.

"Back off you stage Nazi, you can get the fun time glint out of your eyes, you are not laying a finger on my hair to cut it," She broke out to a laughing Mia, "Do you have an old hat, wide brim, with a feather in it? You know the type from about the mid-tenth century men's fashion?"

Mia looked at Sora with her brow raised, speechless. Sora almost grumbled at the public educational system and resorted to television.

"A hat like Robin Hood wore in Robin Hood: Men in Tights?" she tried to help the poor girl but only seemed to confuse her even more.

"Yeah, I have some one who has one gimmie a sec," she said with a smile then picked up the head set and flipped the switch, "Ken it is Mia. Have you seen Anna any where? It's a little important." After various answers to questions and a brief summery of the costume situation they found Anna. Mia once again replayed a summary of the situation and told her to bring the hat and then turned off the set. Mia stood back from Sora and shook her head, frowning, and as soon as Sora looked in the mirror she found what was wrong. Mia picked up the headset again.

"Ken, sorry, me again. Could you bring some ace bandage and white athletic tape? No, no, it is nothing like that. Everyone is fine, just another costume glitch," then turned back to Sora, "Girl, you better thank god you have a small chest."

"I didn't think you were looking, hot stuff," Sora smirked and wiggled her eyes trying to take her mind off of how poorly endowed she was.

Mia laughed, "Well if I was wondering before, I have no reason to wonder now about your preferences, but two things. First, you can't handle this, and secondly, taken," Mia counted on her fingers and said in a sing song voice. The statement made Sora pause.

"Hey, Mia don't…"

"Babe, it's not my business to tell. If you do well tonight, I will see a lot of you in the future and we can talk more on that, Alright?"

"Mia, do you have bobby pins," asked Sora changing the subject. Sora could not figure it out but she could talk to Mia, and maybe with time come to completely trust Mia. With a nod to her self she found strength and resolution and will try to make things in her life different, better. She sighed and saw a rather boyish looking girl enter the changing room, scanning the people, then light up upon seeing Mia. Mia turned and smiled warmly at the newcomer.

"Sorry I am late. Here is the hat but I have to get dressed fast. Curtain is in forty-five minuets. I thought I wouldn't make it back."

The newcomer apparently Anna yammered on about everything at such a fast pace that when she stopped speaking silence seemed heavy. Sora smiled as she realized that Anna was the type of person to either choose her words, or say everything there was to say and not say much for a while after that. She was more of a listener than a speaker. Sora busied her self with the hat and mused at the fact that the hat looked like an exact replica of the one Cary Ewles wore in the movie. Sora smiled because she thought she was the only fan on the face of the planet. She bent forward at her waist and her hair flew forward in a cascade of raven colored silk. She tightly gathered her hair, twisted it into a long tight rope then pinned it to the top of her head. Sora then took the cap and pinned that to her head. She bent forward again and jerked around to see if the hat would fly off and was relieved that the hat stayed securely in place. She finally settled back in her chair when there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"What's going on here? Are you sure no one is …hurt?" Kens voice trailed off as he saw Sora. Then it hit him and he had the dignity to blush crimson as he departed, "Ah, right, it looks like I am not needed. Mia and Anna can help you out," then he spun out of the room in a flurry of scarlet. Mia and Anna did not know what was going on and stopped everything they were doing looking at Sora. Mia had a strange smirk on her face as if she knew something no one else did. Anna was frozen in astonishment at the transformation. Sora was quite uncomfortable about the whole thing and then stepped forward and held out her hands.

"Ok guys, I need the tape and bandages."

"Oh, yeah, here girl. Do you need any help?"

Sora paused mid-step and turned around to see Mia's sparkling hazel orbs, delight danced in them from the moment she saw Sora dressed like that. Sora smiled as she turned to meet Mia's gaze then shot a glance to Anna who then stood protectively close to Mia. There was no touch, no contact at all between them but the intimacy between the duo was more than evident. Sora strolled back to Mia with a feral predatorily saunter. She got so close she could feel the heat coming off of her body and the air escape her lips as Mia tried to steady her breathing. Sora brought her hand up and lightly brushed her cheek with the tips of her fingers as she hooked a lock of strawberry hair and fingered it back behind Mia's ear. Sora licked her lips and being so close Mia thought she was going to kiss her. Instead she bent her head to Mia and brushed her cheek with hers making sure that Anna could see her. Anna looked homicidal until Sora winked at her and smiled. Then something clicked.

"Baby," Sora purred in Mia's ear, "there are three things. First, I can't handle you, second you are taken, and third I don't hit on a woman when their wives are less than six inches from me waiting to beat the hell out of me. Bad form you know, hitting on me in turn."

Sora pulled back from a flabbergasted Mia, and laughed as Sora saw the color rise and deepen on her cheeks.

"Oh my," Mia said as she leaned toward Anna, "You can learn from this one Anna."

Anna was laughing hard and once she caught her breath she tried to speak, "I did not know you were "The" Sora. There is a story going around that you nailed a routine that took Layla and Fiona weeks to prefect and on top of that you changed a few things too. Now I see the rumors are not wrong for a change. Wow, it's about time Layla got knocked off her block." Anna ran her hand though her hair then Mia shouted curtain in 20 minuets.

"Really, if you need help just ask us."

Sora waved off Mia's offer with gratitude, "It's alright, it's not the first time I have played a man before."

After everyone departed Sora stripped the one piece spandex to her waist. She looked in the mirror as she started to bind her breasts to her chest. Scar after scar disappeared under yards of ace bandage and then under athletic tape to keep it from riding up.

' _No one can see this… past…this pain_ ,' she thought and she hugged her arms around her chest protectively.

Sora zipped up the back of the costume and flew out the door easing the melancholy disposition from her features and slapped on the smile of Sora Naegino and then loosened the stress from her shoulders as she shook them. If anyone knew her they would know that her eyes cried for the past that took her innocence. They cried dry tears for the life that should have been, and for still being alive after taking so many dreams from others.

In Layla's dressing room sat the ever dashing Yuri but the sight before him was unknown. Yuri was garbed in a handsome forest green costume with a pine green cape, which was a shade or two darker than his costume beneath and it wrapped around his lean and powerful form. Yuri found the entire situation comical if not down right hilarious. He strapped a slippery smile on his face and could not help but smile wider every time Layla cursed her make-up, Costume, or hair. Finally it became borderline ridiculous and not to mention cruel to let her go on like the nervous wreck she was. He stood behind her looking into the mirror marveling at the beauty she held. She was like a lioness, like some wild animal kept pent up in a cage for far too long. He noticed her shaking hand and stilled it but she would not look at him. It was as if she were hiding something from him, something that she herself did not understand. He smiled, let go and started to rub her shoulders and Layla finally sighed and stopped worrying about what she could not control or fix in the next ten minuets.

"Now tell me, what is wrong. This is not like you Layla, Queen of Kaleido Stage. You have never let another person simply crawl under your skin. You have never really been this nervous or flustered so let me in Layla, talk to me," as he saw her shoulders sink a tad he smiled at his small victory over the wall of ice she built.

She shifted to avoid looking in the mirror afraid of what she might see. The control she prided her self on was lost, she knew that but she did not know why, and the more she thought about it the more she seemed to twist her nerves into a tight ball in her chest. Any other day she would have told Yuri to take his hands off of her, to stop right then what he was doing, but her equilibrium was off kilter and she wanted someone to talk to for a change. She was about hop on the acrobatic stage with a woman she knew nothing about other than her name, and her astounding skill. She could not help but know there was more beneath her sunny shell, and to Layla's dismay she wanted to know everything. The few hours up in the swings going over the new routine she felt a slight pull to Sora, as if some inner magnet flipped then attracted to the black haired girl. She could not simply argue that the girl was amazing and she felt somewhat threatened by her in her world, Layla's world. Every time the solid contact of their hands caught she met smiling eyes, truth written across Sora's brow so why was Layla like that? She looked at her hands. How can she trust someone she met less than ten hours ago and then put her life in her hands? Her hands, Sora's hands caught her, every time, but this was about to be for real, how can she measure up in front of all of those people watching? Layla still felt the solid pop as palm met wrist. It was shocking, disturbing that they never heard of her before especially with all of her talent. Many questions ran through Layla's mind contributing to the uneasy knot in her stomach. Control, she needed to get control of her self and stop Yuri's incessant movement. He always seemed to be trying to charm her, win her like she was a trophy. Truthfully, if he backed off about a few things she might actually be more receptive to his advances, but no, he had to try and charge forward thinking that no meant yes and yes meant let's go now. Layla let out a sigh and patted his hand and gently moved it trying not to offend him.

"Thanks but I feel fine, just a little nervous going up there with some one I met today. This routine changed so much in the past few hours that I can't help but feel a little worried about it. I just want the best people out there and the best and safest routine."

"Layla, the best is going to be out there, just show up on that stage and fly like you always have, but I don't think you are nervous. Now why is that? For once I will not analyze you because I grow tired of you firing witty replies when I know these events affect you so much."

Yuri circled around the chair lifted her chin and inched closer to her. He felt Layla's body instantly tense and placed his knee between her legs on the chair. The blackness Layla saw there was not the person she knew and she was frightened. He pressed his lips against hers in a hard kiss. It took him a second to wonder where her hand came from but the left side of his face exploded from the sudden impact. He started laughing straightening his attire noticing how angry she became, she always became angry when she felt fear, and he liked that.

"Feel better baby? Now you should be able to go on that stage. Being pissed at me has always made you perform. Keep that in mind for when you can't think straight again dearest."

With these last words he left Layla's dressing room laughing all the way down the hall. Layla finally slumped down in the chair and tried to collect herself. That kiss was not Yuri being Yuri but some demon in men's clothes. The one time she let her guard down he stormed forward. Then thought what he did helped. It was far from it. She was left feeling violated and slightly used, the word cheap hit her mind but she shook it off. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said tersely.

The door creaked open and suddenly a slender hand popped inside waving a white handkerchief in truce. Layla waved Sora into the room and turned to the mirror startled by her refection but finished putting on her last touches of blush to her already flushed cheeks. When Layla turned back to Sora she forgot how to breathe. Stood before her was a handsome boy, shy but alluring and Layla was lost in the slate orbs that never left her own blue ones. Sora stopped short and her open gaze took Layla in as she noticed that the indigo blue dress and navy blue top accented her already vividly azure eyes. The dress hugged Layla's body in all the right places and then flowed in all the other places. Layla's golden hair flowed behind her shoulders to the middle of her back in to a beautiful honeyed mane only confined out of her sweet face by a single cobalt beret of a fairy. The one word that came to mind was gorgeous as Sora lost all knowledge on how to operate her legs and her breathing failed to fill her lungs, then as Layla blinked her eyes and the spell broke, Sora could function like a human once again. Sora met a fierce gaze and then Layla tilted her head slightly thinking that Sora would never back down, she was an equal in every sense of the word and she had not even seen her perform. It was the shake of Sora's head that broke eye contact and took the temperature of the room back to normal, settling the atmosphere as if Sora held Layla in a force field of sorcery.

"Ken asked me to see if you were on time and that curtain was in ten minuets. Apparently it is rare that you are not already there."

Layla's eyes never looked away from the commanding presence that encompassed all space in the large dressing room.

"I am finished here and was about to leave until a striking young man knocked on my door," Layla teased trying the regain the upper hand and control of the situation.

"Well then, Princess, shall I escort you to your stage or would you rather dismiss me into a dark oblivion never to look upon the grace of Princess Layla ever again. Woe, young Lady, my heart bleeds at such a horrendous fate." Sora dramatically dropped to her knee, hand over her chest then popped back to her feet like an energetic court jester. She then bowed low and deep keeping her head down then held out her hand to Layla who was still sitting like a queen on a throne.

"There you go again making fun of the stage, and me. Can you not take anything seriously? How am I to trust you?" she asked bluntly but softly, like a soft command and inquiry rolled in to one tone.

Sora cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes thinking that the young lady was an egotistical psychopath and how could anyone be so high and mighty and unyielding. The very air around Sora spun and swirled anger, but something else something not as trivial. Sora's eyes hardened and Layla could have sworn they flashed from bright grey like the color of steel to a deep smoky grey underlying a tinge irritation. There seemed to be so many conflicting emotions in just Sora's eyes that Layla could not figure out what was going on behind the placid mask placed on her face. Suddenly Sora spun on her heel like a cat that decided not to play with its prey. Once at the door Sora fumed inwardly then gently opened the door just a crack. With her long fingers wrapped around the door, knuckles turning white from her fierce grip, she turned her head slightly half way between them not looking at Layla. Layla could sense something like a slight pain in the way Sora's eyes focused on an object far out in space. Then with a broken whisper Sora looked fully into Layla's defiant eyes and softened and said one of the most important sentences that Layla had ever heard.

"I will not drop you. I will catch you and you will never fall if you are flying into my arms." With that phrase lingering between them Sora left Layla for the stage and Layla shortly followed. Layla never once had someone promise to protect her, but though her worlds were calming and inspiring, it was the look in Sora's eyes, a plain determination but a silent plea, that left Layla's heart hammering into her chest as she went the arena. Even though they knew each other less than a day it seemed like it had been much longer since Sora flipped Layla's world around. Layla held onto the moment just a bit longer then proceeded into the brilliant lights of the arena and the thunderous clapping of the crowd. As she started the show, and the time came to please the masses she kept hearing those sweet ring words in her ears, "I will not drop you. I will catch you and you will never fall if you are flying into my arms."


	3. Show

3\. Show

 _Clouds of grey run off from my lips,_

 _Like my soul escaping into an ocean of now,_

 _Alas I am welcomed back._

The show ran splendidly from the start. As the lights dimmed to show Lila drowned in a thick red glow, her melodies captured the audience and once the lights shifted to an ominous purple signaling Aurora the theater was held captive to Layla's overpowering radiance. Layla smoothly swung along the bars like a bird finally let out a cage, free and light. As the show flew along the initial introduction Layla glided along the tightrope and settled her body in a lounging position one leg dangling in the air where the other was brought up bent as she looked relaxed seeming to have not a care in the world after meeting her prince. Then music and Lila's voice hit a shrill note. Lila gestured with her hands conjuring up magic to tempt the princess to her fate.

Sora looked to Mia and Anna, who just so happened to be Flora and Fauna, two of the fairy godmothers. Mia saw the look of anxiety skim briefly over Sora's features before the calm mask of confidence settled backing to place.

"You have this, kiddo," encouraged Mia who took Anna's hand privately. Then with a nod towards Sora, both women pushed their friend on stage.

Sora flipped up to the tightrope in a smooth twist from the trampoline at the bottom of the platform. Gracefully, and serenely Sora danced along the tightrope like someone gliding on air. Like a ballerina walking on the space between atoms, invisible. Then Sora took a breath and let go. A low crouch then she sprang into the air like a tiger into space. All of a sudden she was flying in a flash of Grey light around the arena getting closer and closer to Layla

'Notice me,' Sora thought as she held out her hand to the princess only to be denied. It was as if Sora was trying to pull Layla to her by her actions and her own gravity, like a snake charmer.

As Layla tried to ignore Sora, Layla inwardly, could not believe the performance that Sora was putting on. She was flipping, flying between bars with such selfless abandon that Layla wanted to see more. She had to see this dazzling display of strength and skill. Layla flipped up onto her bar as if she were being lured by the mischievous spirit then she realized that was what they originally intended but some where between starting this show and acting in it at that moment it stopped being a routine. It became a dance, a fantastic dance between two people in a series of magical moments. Sora, however, flew around Layla reaching for her periodically to caress a cheek, a hand, anything to try and tempt the princess to be with her. Then Layla suddenly swung out off the bar leaving the spirit reaching for her. She circled around as she saw Sora fly from her bar barely catching it then using her momentum flip herself upside down as Layla launched herself through the air. Layla closed her eyes and felt the air zoom past her face and flow against her dropping body. For a brief moment she was flying weightless across the stage waiting for that solid pop she was promised she would find. Then, as if an eternity had passed, that stinging sensation burned about her wrists. Layla opened her eyes to find blazing Grey jewels and a shinning smile looking down on her. Layla could not help but smile but not that half smile she gives Yuri or the public, but a true smile that for one brief instant made Sora's heart pound. Then Sora winked at Layla and then as she completed an arc she threw Layla completely vertical perpendicular to the stage floor. Layla's eyes widened in shock as she shot straight up in the air with such force she thought she would not come down. The audiences gasp was audible even at this height and though the singing of Lila high above all of then barely noticeable, but Sora and Layla were in a different plane of existence. Layla lost sight of Sora and began to panic as cold fear clutched at her heart and she started to plummet toward the ground. Then out of no where Sora caught her by the waist as she stood on top of the bar balancing them as they floated above the gapping crowd. Unable to keep the relieved look off of her face Layla continued their dance of desire in the changing light upon the bars. As the performance continued the duo grew close as if they were one skin, then the red light started to dim and the spindle appeared and the spirit guided the princess to her fate. As Layla went to touch the wheel then she caught Sora's eyes and mouthed the words, ' _Catch Me_.' Then as she pricked her finger she fell, eyes closed, as if suddenly feint. The crowd gasped then exploded in applause. Sora dropped on the bar hooked it with her feet and at the same time caught Layla and pulled her tightly into and upside down iron embrace. Layla's heart leapt at the roar of the crowd. Sora used her momentum and let the bar go flipping right side up then landing them both on the tight rope below with perfect balance as she took the bounce back off of the rope with her legs. Once again Layla's heart hammered in her chest as she felt like she had just gotten off of the most exhilarating rollercoaster ride ever created. Sora laid Layla out on the rope gently, lovingly caressing Layla's face, then bid her lovely princess fare well for Melefecent's magic did his job. Sleeping Beauty was now captured by time in a sleeping state only to be woken by her true love. A blinding flash of green light from the stage left only a sleeping princess dreaming for the rest of eternity.

Sora took the low trampoline as her exit in front of the tight rope and left the stage before the lights hit the stage once again to resume the show. Not even the stage hands or performers saw her reappear beside them looking out over the stage to see Layla. She turned and asked an awestruck Ken for a cup of water. Mia and Anna ran up to her screaming congratulations and spewed questions on how things happened out there, how did Sora do this or that.

"Damn, girl! Almost the entire routine was improvised but you two looked fantastic, no better than fantastic. How did you get Layla to do half of the things you both did up there? I know for a fact that the last drop after she touched the spindle was totally her idea. I had Simon in lighting cursing in every language he knew, and he knows like eight, trying to keep up with you two. I also had Ken dying of heart attacks every time you flipped or did something reckless."

Mia went on and on not giving Sora a chance to answer unlit it was Sora's short lived duel with Prince Philip, Yuri, as Melefecent's magic. Once she was back in the wings of the stage she found Mia waiting expectantly for answers.

"Mia I have thirty seconds and I need water and Layla is a professional. As long as the crowd is happy she is happy," she took a small swallow of water, "That's just who she is, and that's why she was willing to do such things up there."

Mia could not believe what she heard. Sora did not even recognize her talents and on top gave all the credit to Layla as if she did not want to be recognized.

"Aya! Got to go, wish me luck," then Sora was off back on the stage to fight Yuri. Short lived as it was there were tricks in that interlude that left every ones jaw hang open in wonderment. Finally when Maleficent died, the Spirit of Magic died with her. Sora gracefully fell from her bar tumbling to the ground until the light was off of her then she caught a low bar and flew off stage. Not once did she notice the amazed expression on Layla's face as she was supposed to be sleeping. The prince woke the princess with a little more than a chaste kiss, and Sora was the only person who saw the struggle fly across Layla's surprised face. Everyone took their bows as a team and then the two leads took the spotlight waving and bowing. Sora noticed how ridged Layla became around Yuri. Then the entire cast was finally back in the wings of the stage. Layla was striding past Sora then a hand came out of no where and took Layla's arm. Yuri spun her around and out of the crowd where no one noticed as everyone was too excited about the night. Layla tried to shake him off of her but he held her firm then another hand came out of no where. Before either Yuri or Layla knew what happened a flash of black stood between them. It was Sora and her long silky hair. Sora stared down Yuri in a death dealing look which made him release Layla. Layla raised her hand to Sora's shoulder and left it there. There were no words as the three of them stared each other down. Yuri heard a call for him and went to the summons and plastered on that charming smile of his. Sora turned around toward Layla's hand. It proved to be an anchor in the situation. Sora feared that if that solid hand was not on her shoulder she would have ripped Yuri apart. Layla could feel the danger roll off of Sora in crashing waves and almost took her hand away but could not figure out why it remained. As Sora turned to her Layla noticed she would not look at her, almost as if she could not face her. Layla tried to find those bright and smiling eyes but Sora kept her face slightly turned. Sora nodded and turned to walk away when Layla reached out and accidentally spun Sora around. What she found alarmed her. It was like the eyes of the devil possessed this carefree girl. Sora yanked her arm away but apologetically looked at Layla then once again nodded and walked away back to the small closet she made into a changing room the entire time thinking, ' _tomorrow Fiona would be back and Layla can have it her way. At least I gave some one a smile today_.'

As she exited the closet in her sweats she put on her socks and shoved her feet in her shoes barely lacing them up. Every one wanted to congratulate her but what she wanted was a meal and a bath. She told every one she would catch them later then ran smack into Kalos as she rounded the corner.

"I want to talk to you," he said evenly, smoothly.

"Alright," she replied as her heart picked up a few beats.

"Let's take a walk."

"Alright."

Kalos did not really look like a boss, not to her. He was cool, calm and collected toward Sora but she could sense something hidden. To Sora he reminded her of a sniper about to pull the trigger, patiently analyzing the situation. She knew that role all to well. They ended at the stage, bright and clean almost barren. He looked out over the seats noting the cleaning crew then he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"What do you want to stay at Kaleido Stage as a principal? Clearly you have demonstrated the skill to assume such a position. You even exceeded the expectations of those around you in less than a few hours, what ever you want it's yours."

Sora did not instantly reply which erased Kalos's calm exterior.

"Come on, there has to be something you want, but if you want to leave I understand. However if you stay I expect that same intensity on the stage you demonstrated today, everyday. Can you do that?"

Sora looked into Kalos's eyes and saw recognition but not fulfillment then she sighed, "Let's get it over with. Take me to your office and draw the papers on my stipulations."

"I dont know what they are how can I draw them up?"

Sora looked up at Kalos wearily and simply replied, "You said anything."

Kalos looked at her intently then straightened his suit, cleared his throat, "That I did."

Ten minuets later Sora sat in a large leather chair looking at Kalos on the other side positioned in his executive chair.

"Alright, your conditions are to live in the dorms with every one else, have twenty-four hour access to your motorcycle, and take off when ever you want except for performances and practices. On top of those conditions you want a company phone for emergencies and only emergencies."

"Thats all," Sora answered tiredly.

"Ok, my stipulations are similar, but you will notify people before you just take off for days on end. By the way, why do you want that particular clause?"

"I like to get away," Sora replied.

"That simple, huh? Well the only thing we have not discussed is your pay."

"What does Yuri Killian make?"

"3.8 million A year contract."

"Just make it half of that."

Kalos was about to take a sip of coffee but stopped the cup just short of his lips, "Are you sure? You and Yuri will make the same pay grade. You could even ask for more."

Sora just cocked her head to one side and burned Kalos with a gaze that left his flesh tingling causing the hair to stand on the back of his neck.

"I am ok with that, of course, but may I ask why?"

"Simply put, Kalos, you pay him too much."

Kalos only smiled and nodded. A silence settled over the office. There were many things to say but they did not know where to begin or how. The steam from Kalos's coffee mesmerized Sora and when he finally took a sip the vapor went away and the spell was broken.

"Is there any other reason," Kalos asked as he took another sip from his mug.

Sora knew this was going to come to pass and was glad to get it over with because rejection now was better than settling in hope and then having everything ripped from her again.

"I do not rob my family of money," she whispered. At that last statement she collected her things and stood ready for that meal and a bath. As she was half way across the room she sensed before felt that hand on her shoulder. Sora turned around to see soft grey eyes, a mirror of her hard orbs and almost broke.

"Thank you for coming. It was beautiful to see you perform. When you were out there you gleamed like gem and reminded me of Shelly."

"My mother taught me what I know before I became what I am now, before I …" She could not say it out loud. "They don't know about you or your relationship with my mother."

"Sora I am not worried. I was never really around to know her because I was always away to learn gymnastics and the like. If anything I was a teacher not a brother and I am sorry for that. Forgive me baby girl, please." He spoke in the faintest of a whispers laced with long unshed tears for the past.

Then Sora embraced this strong man who loved his lost family and loved her. Her grey orbs looked into the glistening red rimmed steel ones then slightly smiled.

"Always and forever will I forgive you, but," Sora placed her finger tips under his chin and lifted it to gaze levelly into Kalos's eyes, "there is nothing to forgive, Uncle."

With that said she stood back relieved that she was not rejected, but that she was welcomed back from being away from her family for so very long. By the time they made it to the dorm grounds Kalos talked to Lisa the dorm supervisor and received a warm welcome. Unfortunately the entire dorm was in full after party mode and Sora just wanted sleep. Sora bowed and regretfully asked Lisa to show her to her quarters. All the while she kept up the persona of Sora Naegino until she was clean, full of food, and face down on a soft down pillow. Sleep did not come however so she sat at the ledge of the window feeling the crisp late summer breeze off the ocean and fell into the rhythmatic waves rolling onto the pure white sand. She could not help glancing at the pillow where her 9mm was hiding under the pillow. After further thought she concluded she will hide the gun better tomorrow.

As the curtain fell and Layla found her self in the shadows with a demon starting back at her. She felt a deep sickness pierce a hole in the depths of her stomach. Then out of no where in a flurry of silky black hair she came. The relief that spread over her body was indescribable and left her in an odd place. Layla felt he was no longer apart of the moment as Sora stood in between her and Yuri. When he moved away the chill did not, it was rolling off of Sora in strong pluses. Her hand began to warm where it touched Sora's shoulder. When she looked into Sora's eyes she almost yelped out of fear and anxiety. But as the moment went on she saw a bold ferocity soften into an old sadness. Layla made her way to her dressing room riding the high she received from the performance and the moment between Sora and Yuri and herself. She decided the easiest thing to do is to shake it off. Usually she was only satisfied if a performance was perfect. It the performance she and her partner worked on for weeks could be seen by the audience at its best. This time she felt like she really deserved the response she provoked from the crowd. However, something inside her stirred. It felt like an animal was clawing its way from the abyss of forgotten dreams. Layla could only feel the overwhelming pull in her chest that she could only call pride. The adrenaline was finally wearing off and she walked the rest of the way down the hall shaking out her arms and shoulders, but they still tingled like every nerve ending snapped at the same time to create a fuzzy sensation all over her body. Once to her dressing room she felt the tips of her fingers were not cooperating with her. She had to smile because the last time was the first time she performed on stage and a new sense of joy over took her body. She finally crossed the threshold to her chair and sat down to take off her stage shoes when she felt a cold hand about her neck gently stroking her neck from behind. Layla's heart jumped into her throat as she froze. Lips replaced fingers as she regained mobility and thought she peered at the mirror and was horrified to find Yuri Killian smiling dangerously at her reflection. His indigo eyes betrayed him as his left hand snaked down to cup her breast savagely. She squirmed and jumped from the chair covering the part of anatomy that Yuri just violated. She backed away towards the wall just trying to escape the intention written on his face. Yuri pinned her to the wall painfully and she gasped out at the sensation. Yuri could not help but feel a small victory over her as she lost control and the deep blush spread across her features. Layla, defenseless, finally straightened her back and pushed away Yuri's hand as he tried to pull her hard to his lips. Layla reared back and with a scream slapped Yuri so hard her own hand stung from the impact. Yuri faltered back on the floor then popped up to his feet as if he were to charge her.

"I was going to knock, Layla, but I thought I should inquire without formality this time. Forgive the intrusion," Kalos explained leaning on the door way with his arms crossed, but hands clenched. Yuri straightened his clothes and ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair. He smiled to Layla but she could not read his gesture. As Yuri passed Kalos he gave the boss a smirk and exited laughing like a mad man down the hall. Kalos looked at Layla who looked away embarrassed as a tear in her right eye finally dropped. Kalos took the chair that fell over to the floor, straightened it, and made Layla sit down. As Layla sat down Kalos casually retrieved tissue from the make up table and held it out to her.

"Did he hurt you?"

All Layla could do was shake her head. She would not cry but she still felt she could not look at Kalos. Kalos sighed, kneeled, and took off her other shoe then sat back on his haunches rocking to and fro.

"You want me to fire him?"

"No, who are we going to find to replace him now? We still have at least a month and a half of this production or more."

"You are right and I want to talk to you about that but first I want you to take a shower, relax, and scrub this way if you can. But I hate to be a bastard but I need it to be quick, alright Layla?"

Layla nodded as she went to the bathroom and stripped off the layers thin material. She turned the water on and realized her hands were shaking like a leaf on the summer breeze. It was then that she finally broke down in a heap leaning helplessly against the cool tile walls in the shower. She let her self fall to the floor in the spray with her forehead to the tile and pounded once in anger and defeat. The helplessness surrounded her in a think warm blanket and the steam that rose from the shower felt like an unbreathable mist where she was lost. After a long while she stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of grey sweats and a towel around her head. The first thing she noticed was the pure sweet melody of Miles Davis's trumpet playing the smooth and calming song 'Blue and Green.' Layla's eyes raked to her dresser to find a steaming hot cup of tea waiting for her. Layla saw Sarah come back into come back into the room carrying another mug and some sugar. Sarah smiled at Layla and happily motioned her to the chair in front of the mirror. As Layla shat down Sarah untied the towel from Layla's hair and retrieved the comb lying on the dresser top.

"Sarah, you don't…" Sarah silenced her with a finger to Layla's lips and then placed the steaming mug into Layla's cold hands. Layla complied with a smile as Sarah winked and vanished behind her to pamper and mother her. She felt at ease with Sarah and Kalos, almost as if they were family. The two are the only people that she can totally feel at home with. It was Sarah that showed Layla the way about stardom, for Layla was eventually to become Sarah's replacement but she couldn't sing worth a damn. But Sarah being Sarah continued to think of Layla as a protégé and family. Sarah grew tired of the constant, well constant at Kaleido Stage and needed a change so she went on to become the kenisiologist and physical therapist for Kaleido Stage. Layla smiled at the memories of being in that wing of the Kaleido and Sarah threatening to thrash her if she did not stay off of a sprained ankle or take it easy in practice after slightly tearing some ligaments in her shoulder. A loud yell from the right started Layla out of her memories and back to the cold present but Sarah tapped on her shoulder, offered her a warm smile and continued her ministrations on Layla's blonde hair.

"I don't give a shit what you have to do Ken. You make sure he leaves the building or I will personally throw him out, oh yeah, keep tabs on Sora. Tell me when she is about to leave. Sarah and I are here in Layla's room, call her phone with news on Sora, my cell is about to die."

Kalos placed the phone in the breast pocket of his suit jacket and then sighed as he ran his hands though his slightly peppering hair.

"Kalos told you about Yuri I take it" stated Layla as Sarah finished combing her hair and pulled the chair up next to her.

"Love, he told me everything and asked me to get down here as fast as possible. I stopped and got the tea, thought you might need it. He has been here on that confounded phone yelling at Ken to watch out for Yuri. But it's only between Kalos you and me what happened here tonight. No worries Love." Layla let Sarah embrace her and let her British accent sooth her. Kalos cleared his throat to declare there was still some business her had to take care off. Layla gave Kalos her full attention but did not pull from Sarah's protective care.

What do you think of Sora?" asked Kalos bluntly. He stood swaying back and forth and looked like her had no time.

As Layla thought about the performance tonight and she felt a warm blanket fall onto her as if the mere thought of that time up there was safe and sure. Everything fit together perfectly.

"She is intense and very skilled. I am surprised we have not heard about her before."

Layla noticed a subtle shift along his grey eyes and her interest was peeked and curiosity got the best of her.

"Do you think you can work with her?"

"Of course, you saw tonight but I warn you we are different people, different styles."

Kalos pushed the power for the TV and then pushed play on the VCR. Layla nearly fell to the floor as she saw Sora flying through the air bathed in green light. She could not tear her eyes away from the screen. Then she came into view and blushed as she watched herself watching Sora. Then the red spotlight hit and drove the performance to another level. The two of them became better, more fluid, and seductive. She took a deep breath and swallowed as she saw herself plummet to the floor only to be caught by Sora. She thought the two people on the screen looked like a fantastic pair, almost…lovers. Layla shook the thought out of her head.

"Now watch this," Kalos instructed as he fast forwarded it to another scene with her and Yuri as the key players in the final act. The acrobatics were perfect but textbook. There was no excitement, no lust, and no passion to fuel to performance. Everything was stagnant and the two people looked like strangers and yet they have known one another for years.

"I see, you can shut that off," Layla muttered as she turned away from the video.

"You want to know what I want to talk to you about."

"I think I can guess. Keeping Sora on?"

Kalos cocked his head and those Grey eyes danced mischievously. That gesture seemed so familiar even though she had seen it so many times in the past. "Not just keeping her on, but as a principal. Think she can do it?"  
Layla sighed and thought about it but could not in good conscience see why Sora could not be a principal. "Yes it would be a wise move but what makes you think she can work with me? I was not exactly little miss sunshine you know."

"I don't think that is why she is here little one."

"Why do you think she is here then?"

Kalos allowed Layla to see many emotions fly across his face but then she just smiled slightly sad and replied, "I don't know. Ask your new partner."

"P-Partner!? It takes a long time to gain the trust between two people to gel and mold into partners."

Kalos spun around and pushed play and then watched Layla and Sora fly around the arena.

"You can not possibly tell me you can not trust this girl after doing all of these amazing things with her after knowing her for less than a day? You two are a pair, and that's final honey. I only respect you enough kiddo to tell you and love you enough to ask you." Kalos got up and took out the tape and turned to Layla's low voice.

"Ok, but after this production. I don't think can handle another change, but give her what ever she wants, and I mean anything. I think she deserves that at the very least after going in to the fire like she did today."

Kalos nodded then the phone rang. "Yeah, ok, I will cut her off. Im close to her, thanks." Kalos turned to look back at Sarah and Layla. "I am off to rope in your new partner," then to Sarah, "You coming?"

"Not this time darling. I think I will be staying with Layla tonight. Love you," she replied as she stood and with a timeless grace flowed into Kalos's arms and kissed him good bye.

"I will see you both in the morning, and Sarah, we have to talk later but take care of our princess." Then he was off like a bullet down the hall.

Sarah turned to a grateful Layla. "Shall we go, Layla? After a show like that I would be beat."

Layla smiled and grabbed her bag and slipped on some sandals. "Thanks Sarah, I know you know this but I really did not want to be by my self tonight."

Sarah rubbed Layla's arm in a heartfelt protective manner as if trying to ward off memories and emotions that she knew were starting to creep into Layla's mind. "I understand Love and all you have to do tonight is not shut me out. Understood?"

Layla nodded knowing that Sarah wanted her to talk about the ordeal because if Layla did not she know the young woman would bottle it up and eventually break down.

Thirty minuets later Layla and Sarah were sitting at the table in her dorm dinning room. Lisa let Layla have one of the three open suits reserved for principals even though Layla had a cottage less than a mile down the beach. Layla loved to escape but could never venture too far from the only place she called home, Kaleido Stage. It was just convenient to live close by in the dorms while a production was in session and only a handful of people knew that she even had the cottage. She lived there at the dorms but she fled to her sanctuary by the sea.

"Tell me Layla, any one captivate your heart? I want my little one to be happy, and in love. Not a lonely wanderer just flying through the air."

Even though Sarah was speaking seriously Layla dismissed it in the same manner she always had. "Oh Sarah, you know I have no time for such things."

"Why? I did found wrangling up Kalos while teaching a protégé the ropes, running a production, and doing my own routines. You know what? I wish he would have been more assertive in his feelings for me though. Years were spent tip toeing around on breakable ice just trying to get that man on a date. I wander if Sora is the same way."

Layla only laughed at the description of their earlier development and then had to stop and think about why Sarah would have wondered about Sora the way she did and so soon.

"What do you know about Sora, Sarah? I feel like I have seen those eyes before, seen something in her that is recognizable but I can not put my finger on it."

Sarah just looked down at her hands and simply replied in a laid back manner giving nothing away. "I get a feeling is all Layla. I think she came here for a reason."

Layla looked away and nodded as if she felt the same thing. "Well, between Yuri being a pampas, narcissistic jerk and new productions, I have no time for any sort of relationship. Sometimes, Sarah, I think I am better off alone."

"I can see your problem you know," Sarah's voice trailed off as she saw the calm look spread across her face. All of Layla's features softened and her back and shoulders relaxed. Sarah decided to go in for the kill and be damned later. She leaned forward and taped Layla's hand and said, "With Sora."

"I am not! I don't know what you are talking about," but she blushed, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"No dear. I said, 'On stage with Sora.' Girl, what did you think I said? Man!" Sarah smiled knowingly though. "Tell me about it. You looked so happy for the first time in years."

Layla slumped in defeat. "It felt like a dream. It was as if I was literally flying through the air not even trying to think about what came next. I really don't think I trusted her until right before the show and I wasn't even sure then."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Are you telling me you did not trust your pair and then you willingly put your life in her hands?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? What did she say to make you take such a leap of faith?"

"She came to see me before the show because Ken needed to know if I was ready. I bit her head off sort of because I was still off kilter about Yuri and the changes already made to the show. But she saw through all of that and saw that I was still unable to trust her. Sarah, she looked at me like a wounded animal, so sad that it made my heart stop. I turned around and blurted it out because she asked what was wrong, and I was just so cold and retaliated with the question how can I trust some one I met just this afternoon. She said something to me Sarah that a performer should never say to another performer." Layla's eyes dropped to her hands. She could still feel the solid pop and sting as Sora's hands grasped her wrists.

"Yes?" Sarah prompted impatiently.

Layla's ocean blue eyes softened even more as she looked into Sarah's green orbs. Layla smiled and continued. "She whispered, just a mere breath in the space between us, that she will not drop me. She will catch me and never let me fall as long as I am flying into her arms." A lone tear rolled slowly down Layla's cheek and dropped in to her palm.

Sarah went around the table and wrapped her arms around the smaller blonde. Sarah felt Layla bury her face into her neck and her body start to jerk from the onset of salty tears. Sarah stroked Layla's long blonde damp tresses and muttered shushing sounds in to her ear to sooth her friend's tears. After awhile Sarah and Layla pulled apart and Sarah wiped the remaining tears from Layla's face with the bottom of her shirt.

"Why did that make you cry love?"

Layla cocked her head to one side and put her temple on Sarah's shoulder, both starring out of her window watching the waves beat the shore.

"It was the first time any body was completely honest with me. She did not try to hide anything in that moment. All she wanted was my trust. Nobody has every treated me like that before."

Sarah nodded. She, more than anyone, knew this could be a world of dishonestly and betrayal. Mean tricks just to out maneuver another person to get the spotlight. This can be a dirty world and a lot of the time a person had to see through false hopes and lies to see truth. It was easy to ask for trust, but it was rare that some one gave an oath to another just to be trusted, just to be caught.

The two women crawled into bed and Sarah held the emotional blonde like a mother protecting a hurt little girl after seeing a terrifying nightmare, but then again being violated and abused like Layla was made grounds for a living nightmare. Layla had finally fallen asleep curled into the crook of Sarah's arm. Sarah finally pulled her arm away to turn over onto her side. Many thoughts bombarded Sarah and sleep was kept at bay until she finally passed out after coming to the conclusion to talk to Kalos about Yuri tomorrow. Layla never wanted tomorrow to come, while tomorrow would not come quick enough for Sarah.


	4. Introductions

4\. Introductions

 _Streaking stars we are,_

 _Fleeting across a summer sky,_

 _There is no time to wonder,_

 _Just take it with you and walk,_

 _The greatest gifts are those you can carry,_

 _But I like to think they are best when they walk,_

 _I am just cantering along your road with you._

Sora watched the sun slowly rise from the top of the building that housed many if not ninety-nine percent of Kaleido Stage's cast. It was an old habit to take in everything around her, to assess the situation and learn the layout. However, as the brand new day began and the same old sun rose it was like the story of Sora's life. There were always new beginnings and then the beginning became the same old existence, with the same old person. She was the sun unable to become any different than what she was but she always saw a new day. She thought all through the night about the experiences of last night and found so many bright and shining faces, Mia, Anna, and even Layla made her seem like there was a difference to this day. As she sighed again and watched the sunset shimmer slowly from periwinkle to pale orange she hoped that this time she could make it work, she hoped that this time she could find and keep a semblance of peace. She will try to live this new beginning as best as possible, as peacefully as possible, if not for her self then for Kalos. She could not bring it in her heart to give him such a gift as family and then rip it away from him but she too needed some one to lean on, to go to for help. She needed family, that six letter word she felt was lost fifteen years ago. Even though she needed her uncle she felt relieved that he would not tie her down her at Kaleido Stage and thankful for the freedom. She shook her long sheet of inky black hair out on the morning breeze and wondered if she will ever get used to sleeping in a bed. She got a few hours of sleep but was used to functioning on two to three hours of sleep a night for extended periods of time. Actually it never really bothered her and she grew accustomed to the hours of contemplation and loneliness. It became natural to climb buildings and watch everything come alive in the predawn hours, and sleeping outside under the stars seemed easier for her than beds and pillows. Things like these were luxuries she knew would take time to adapt to. She heard door close with her keen hearing and leaned forward and saw Lisa head toward her end of the building and reading Lisa's lips she was speaking to Kalos. Sora, suddenly alert, hefted her body over the ledge of the roof and swung into the window of her dorm room. She looked back at the rising sun hoping for a new beginning and then walked lightly to the living area and waited like a cat audibly stalking her prey. She waited for the foot steps on the landing to stop and then waited for the knock that immediately followed the traveling footsteps. But she listened briefly.

"Kalos she may not be up yet. You saw that show. Oh, fine, and yes I will tell Sarah to get there as soon as she can. You know I hate waking up stars."

"It's alright Lisa I was already awake and I am defiantly no star, just think of me as a measly clown," spoke a smiling Sora as she opened the door. Lisa's eyes were slightly round and then her brown eyes smiled back and she fulfilled her job as supervisor.

"The boss wants to talk to you, kiddo. Here you go. Just give it back when you are finished. Bye."

"Thanks," Sora sounded as Lisa was already down the stairs thumping on the door beneath her own. "Yes Kalos, how may help you this morning?" She asked as she closed the door.

"I wanted to tell you that I have your phone, and the contracts to sign. Just come by the office, but just to add a small bonus I tacked on a brand new Jeep Wrangler because you took a million and a half dollar pay cut. Like I said, call it a bonus."

"Fine, it sounds good but only if you insist. I told you once; you pay that boy too much money. Besides something with doors and a roof might be better than relying on the bike. Where will they be?"

"We have a private garage but I can have your Ducati and your Jeep relocated closer to the dorm for easier access."

Sora sighed, "Kalos just keep it low key. I don't want to call up too much attention. Last night was far too much as it is. I want to try and be normal."

"Sora, after last night you are anything but normal. However I do understand your request and I will be a covert as possible, Firecracker."

She had to smile, "I haven't heard that in years. I will be there shortly."

"Oh, Sora, there is someone I want you to meet. I have not had the chance to inform her of the situation but I don't keep things from her."

Sora exhaled, "Alright but what are you going to tell her?"

"You are my long lost niece retired at twenty and wanted to live her own life."

"Retired from what?"

"You call it."

Sora smiled, "I retired from the corporate world and insider trading but not after making a small fortune. How is that?"

"Hey, it is your call and it does explain and intensity about you that a few people have noticed. See you in ten?"

"Yeah, maybe sooner."

Sora pushed the end button on the phone and grabbed a small duffle bag next to the door. It had her wallet, keys, mat shoes, work out clothes, and sweats. She went down stairs right after brushing her teeth and put on a new t-shirt. From the look of the stair well she was the only one to really use it but it was right outside her door. Once she hit the first floor landing she saw Lisa coming out of another room shaking her head.

"Tell her to take it easy. Good thing today is an off day."

"I will," said a woman with a smooth accent and hay blonde hair with deep soulful brown eyes. As Sora waited to hand the phone back to Lisa the blonde headed woman stopped and looked right at her. Looking at her made Sora's heart momentarily skip a beat in her chest.

"Oh my, I don't believe I have met you yet. I am Sarah, Kaleido Stage's physical therapist and kinisiologist."

Sora took her hand and smiled, "Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you madam." She turned to Lisa, "Here is your phone my lady and thank you very much for running it to me. You have gone through such trouble. It was a great pleasure to meet you Sarah and I hope you both have a great day." Sora bowed slightly at the waist. Some habits she actually clung too respectfully. Her Japanese culture shown through right there and her training also over ran her actions but this was a welcome slip of normality. She turned to walk away from the pair and was called back.

"Wait I have to get back there too just gimmie a second please. I have an important meeting. Give me just a moment to get my things?" called Sarah.

Lisa's eyes widened slightly and Sora gave her a quizzical look then Lisa laughed and patted her on the shoulder. Before Sora could say anything to Lisa the lithe brunette was half way down the hall to attend other business but she laughed all along the way. Sora turned and crossed the threshold to appear in a small entry way that spilled into a large living area and kitchen with a large bedroom off to the back left. It was exactly like Sora's but it was tidy, and more personable. It was like she stood in the middle of someone's inner sanctum and had not really known what she stumbled into but to her surprise she felt that she sort of new this place, if not the person that dwelled here. Sora watched as Sarah bound around the living quarters collecting a small bag with her things in it and as she flittered about Sora took in her surrounding in more depth and detail. There were pictures of the stage and some one was flying though the air. There was another photo of Sarah, Kalos, and Layla huddled together talking animatedly and laughing. Then, like a bolt from the blue it zapped Sora. She was standing in Layla's dorm room and her room was right on top of Layla's. Once more she rolled the thought over in her mind, 'This is Layla's room.' She took a quick once around the room gaze and finally noticed nice furniture, the kitchen table, everything had order as if it was afraid to be lost into chaos. Sora peered into the bedroom and saw a small lump in the bed and became still and quiet so as not to wake the young woman who was prone to snap her head off at a moments notice or be aa nice as a saint on other moments. Then Sarah popped out to the bathroom and looked better and refreshed. Sarah raised a finger to Sora.

"Just one more moment and then we can be off, I swear."

Sarah went to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked down at the sleeping blonde, and smiled. 'She is so cute,' she thought. She brushed errant hairs from her face and smiled again as Layla let out a small mew of sound struggling to stay in the land of dreams.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Sarah said lightly as she brushed a knuckle across Layla's cheek. Layla whimpered and forced the offending hand away. Oh what would Sarah give to have a feather and some shaving cream right now. The Sarah smiled bigger as an idea hit her.

"Sora is in your living room," Sarah whispered in Layla's ear. Layla's eyes flew wide open but she did not move an inch.

"Oh Sarah please tell me you are lying?" Layla pleaded quietly trying not to let the woman in the living room know that she was not able to handle her or anything else right that instant. The simple thought of having Sora in her living room had her nervous and excited at the same time.

"Unfortunately I'm not lying, and it's all my fault. She is waiting on me and didn't want to have her wait outside. That's bad manners. She lives above you know."

"No I didn't," whispered Layla. "Please don't make me get up right now."

Sarah smiled warmly into anxious blue globes and caressed her forehead with her fingertips trying to push back more hair.

"Of course not baby girl but I have to go. I will be back later and make you a strong cup of tea. I also have Lisa checking on you later. I told her you were not feeling well."

"Thanks Sarah."

Sarah kissed Layla in that motherly way that Layla loved so much and pulled the covers up to Layla's chin remembering all the tears she cried last night. Across the room Sora found the entire interaction spellbinding. Layla, the Ice Princess, has people she actually lets in. WOW! But Sora wanted to know what was going on between the two. Then Sarah looked at her and then crossed the room taking her arm and then they left Layla's room.

Sora walked with Sarah and almost joined her in a verse of Queens 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' and after laughing and singing bawdy verses to the popular song they made it to Kalos's office. Sora was about to knock when Sarah just let herself in not worrying about a thing in the world as she entered the room. Sora walked into the office after closing the door and confiscated the same large chair from the previous night. Sarah gave Kalos a good morning kiss then set off to make tea.

"Let me guess, married?"

Kalos and Sarah laughed and nodded as Kalos tossed Sora the keys to her new Jeep and slid the phone across the top of the desk. Sarah watched intently as if missing something or trying to work something out. Kalos put the contract on the table and put to pen on the paper. Sora read each passage and then sighed satisfied. Kalos smiled and got up and helped Sarah with tea. Sarah was about to serve tea when Kalos stopped her and then told her to have a seat. As Kalos poured tea in a cup Sarah asked Sora if she could read the contract. Sora shrugged and nodded. As Sarah read the contract Sora knew she would know everything later from Kalos. After a few silent moments there was a sharp intake of breath as Kalos saw his wife nearly have a coronary and smile at the passage she just read.

"Are you sure this is all you want? This is like working for nothing when you are a lead for Kalos."

"Sarah I don't need much, and I don't want much. I am here to give something back to these people, and that is a smile. That's all I want to do."

Sarah was about to speak when Kalos stopped her, "Sarah there is more."

"How can there possibly be more? Kalos you are reaping all the benefits here."

"Sarah calm down, it's a little deeper than that." Sarah sat up intrigued. "Sarah please meet my niece, Sora Naegino."

Sarah's jaw dropped but only slightly, "I thought I have seen those eyes before. They are just like Kalos's," Sarah said to Sora who smiled then to Kalos, "I didn't know you had a niece."

"I wasn't there for my sister Shelly, but when I saw Sora last night everything came back. The last time I saw her she was five playing around on a trapeze like it was a mere jungle gym." Sarah absorbed all of this and noted the pride in his voice but also could not avoid the sadness etching the surface of Kalos's handsome face. Sora felt like a specimen after Sarah's appraisal and was about to bolt but she stood her ground.

"I knew something was familiar about you, as I have said before it is in the eyes baby. Welcome to Kaleido Stage yet again." She stood and hugged Sora in a fierce embrace. Even though she was confused out of her wits Sarah wanted to know more about this woman that made Layla feel anything after so long living in a world of ice. She also wanted to know about Kalos and his little niece. Sora was stumped to come up with anything but all she could do was smile trying to collect herself and then told as much of the truth as possible. Sora found she did not want to lie to this woman, when lying would have been much easier. She looked over to Kalos who smiled openly, proudly at her, and she felt like she was finally walking down the path she was meant to take.

About two hours later Sora got through the family encounter with laughs and jokes. Sora began to feel comfortable but said nothing about her previous employment by simply amending the previous plan by stating she studied abroad for many years after her parent's death and as the years went on she was accepted into collage over seas. Sarah was delightful and witty but Sora could not let this mornings events go. The lingering thought of Layla laid up for days plagued her.

"Sarah, I need to ask you a question," stated Sora as she put her cup down and pinned her with one of those, you better not lie to me or I will cut out your heart looks. Sarah waved over her tea cup for Sora to continue as she took a sip.

"Is Layla well?" Sora asked as she exhaled now bracing for the answer she knew was going to come.

"Oh honey, she is fine just a few things happened last night. It's nothing to worry your self about."

Sora cocked her head to the side and her eyes lowered like sad grey icicles. She was not sure how to ask because of so many things she saw between herself, the show and the physicality of it or the after math with Yuri. There were too many conflicting emotions also welling up with in her, she was not used to caring about people an then the thought struck her. She cared even slightly already for these people. The revelation was strange but warm. She continued with her icy grey eyes now looking directly at Sarah, pleading for the truth.

"Did I hurt her?" whispered Sora.

"Oh no, darling. Why on earth would you assume such a thing? She is fine," said Sarah but Layla's words flew back at her from last night and into the forefront of her mind.

"I wasn't sure if I hurt her because we were doing things she has never done before. I took her out of a comfort zone and I was just worried… I guess."

"It is just a family issue now babe, now she is just taking a rest today. I do have to say though that Kalos trained her and I don't think even he would have been able to move the day after a show like that when he was in his prime. She is actually my pride and joy, so if anything happens to her and I find the culprit they will have hell to pay, trust me on that."

Sora dropped her eyes and looked into her small hands trying to read the future like some gypsy but it's not supposed to work on your self. She slightly smiled at her thoughts and Sarah's words when there was a knock on the door. Mia flew into the room waving a newspaper around when she noticed Sora and then smiled so brightly Sora thought the sun had just risen again that morning.

"We missed you at the party last night. Even that sleaze bag Yuri was there," said Mia and then Sora let out a chuckle as Kalos, who was buried in paper work and paying attention to everything heard Mia's Description and spit up coffee into his cup and coughed many times. He simply straightened his shirt and resumed his work, undisturbed by his uncontrollable outburst, but Sora could not miss the glance Kalos and Sarah shared. Sora was now assured that there was more to the situation than she was privy to, but who would share with a newcomer, so she sat back content to know that some people could keep secrets.

"Anyways," continued Mia, "Here is the review from last night and you are not going to believe it. You are a headliner in the Arts section of Cape Mary Press and the San Francisco Times. You and Layla, you two did it. The writer even went on to say that the 'Seduction of Sleeping Beauty' was so vibrant and mystifying that it over shadowed the prince's role and doesn't know why Killian was in such a lead role with this much talent in a minor role."

Sora took the paper and saw it in black and white, plain as day, her chances of being in the shadows plummeted. However she could not help but smile at the picture of her and Layla together. She was close to her trying to come to her and Layla was smiling, but not just any smile a real smile. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"It goes on to say that Layla Hamilton has never looked so at ease on the stage that the maneuvers she and the newcomer, Sora Naegino, were executing looked so simple a child could perform them," Mia finished then looked at Sora, "I have to say , Hot stuff, you rocked this house last night. So where are you staying so Anna and I can hunt you down and congratulate you in style?"

Sora looked at Kalos and he shrugged body language saying it was her call, "Mia, I wanted to make this quite but I trust you, especially since I auditioned yesterday. I will be staying here for awhile, a long while," she swallowed and paused and then heard Kalos clear his throat unnecessarily and urge her forward. "I am in room 2," Kalos gave her a look and a 'carry on with everything' gesture then she took a deep breath. "I am staying as a principal."

Mia jumped up and down and hugged Sora's neck, "If it were anyone else everybody would have a problem with it. But After last night people thought you were amazing, and were hoping something like this would happen."

Sora smiled but still remained serious, "Mia, keep it quiet. No one knows."

"No problem, cross my heart."

As Mia left Kalos's office in a flurry of bubbly energy, Sarah and Kalos watched the chipper Sora slip into a serious and walled off person.

"That goes for you too as well. The last thing I need is people thinking I got the job because you are my uncle," demanded as she pulled her eyes to the pair sitting in the room. Sora looked them down and then turned to leave as she slowly got to her feet. Once in the hall she took the duffle to the practice arena to watch and find Mia and Anna.

Sarah turned to Kalos and then kissed his lips and purred at the contact. She sat on the arm of his chair and he pulled her slight body into his lap making their contact closer relishing in the moment.

"Layla is right you know. She is always wearing a mask. It is like she has secrets and she is completely afraid to let any one in. You can see it in her eyes Kalos. She has such sadness hidden there." Sarah felt his arms tighten around her waist and she knew he could not say anything but he would not lie to her.

"Sarah, all I can say is that she went to school. When she wants to share more with us we will be here to listen. I am sorry love, but I made a promise."

"I know but even Layla in her state of chaos picked up on a lot, but I still want to get to the bottom of Yuri Killian. What are we going to do?"

"Well," Kalos sighed, "beating the shit out of the little bastard will only make me feel better, but I really don't know and I don't think we should let it out. Just let Sora run Yuri off the stage. Sooner or later he will do something stupid.  
Sarah nodded in agreement for she knew Yuri well enough to be an idiot when it came to protecting what he thought was his territory. Her only concern was that he did not get any one hurt in the process.

Layla finally rolled out of bed much to her chagrin. She rolled out her shoulders and for the first time in as long as she could remember she was sore in places she completely forgot about. The last time she could ever guess being in such a state of physical discomfort was when Kalos began training her personally and then it was more like boot camp and not just a single show to strain her muscles. She smiled slightly at the reason why she was sore and she shook her head thinking the audience certainly got their moneys worth last night. She began doing some stretches and poses to strain and then loosen her tired muscles and got into a piping hot shower. Tipping her head forward to get the back of she shoulders she reached up and turned the nozzle to jet and then sighed heavily as the water blasted away the stress and pain of the evening. Thoughts of yesterday bombarded her and she felt the tension seep back into her shoulders.

' _That girl_ ,' she thought in the steam that she began to breathe in like it was aroma therapy. She had no idea who she was but in the span of a day she became her protector and her partner which confused Layla to no end because at the end of the day she knew there was no one there to be there for her. Oh course she had Sarah and Kalos but she never did feel like she was completely protected. It was as if Sora grew wings in that moment and became a guardian angel, a fiercely intense guardian angel. Then no more than a few hours later she became her partner and the promise Sora made to Layla before the show rolled over and over in her mind. She had no doubt that Sora would watch out and take care of her but will she do it because she wanted to or because she was just watching out for the show. All of these thoughts and conflicting emotions made Layla feel selfish and conceited. The world did not revolve around Layla Hamilton, and she knew it but for once in her life she wanted to believe that a person could actually want to be around her because she was Layla, not the lead of a show. When she finally stepped out of the shower she reached for her towel and walked through the room shivering at the sudden change in temperature. Steam rose off her shoulders as she dried her self off and threw on a plain pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. She dug out some socks from the top drawer of her dresser and then laced up her black Adidas Samba's. She never played indoor soccer but she loved the feel of those shoes on her feet. She looked in the mirror.

 _'God, am I slumming or what?'_

With a shrug which made her hiss in pain as she forgot she was still a little tender in her shoulders, she went out the door and grabbed her wallet and keys as she passed the table. It was time to meet her new partner and she grew oddly nervous as she began she climb up the stairs. She was thankful however that the soreness had not traveled down to her legs and then told herself that she will pay a visit to Sarah's part of the building later to see of she cant loosen them up a bit before tomorrow's performance. Once she arrived at the door she found herself unable to raise her hand and knock. She kept thinking that Sora must think she is the vainest person on the face of the planet. She heard a thump and listened to the sounds coming from behind the door and fought to scuttle right back down the stairs and go right back to bed but she stole another breath of air and forced her hand to raise.

Sora ran into Mia and told her Layla was a little under the weather as she saw the strawberry headed girl about to bang on the door of Layla's room. Since she was out of commission she was going to get the layout of the town. However, she was actually going to San Francisco to get some of her training supplies that she needed to keep a decent performance up. After that she ran up the stairs and shot through her door without even breathing heavily. She tossed her small duffle on the bed and changed out of her black sweats and donned a black t-shirt and matching jeans. She tossed her 9mm in her bag and laced up a pair of black new balance cross trainers. She took one more glance around, grabbed her sunglasses and shot out of her door. She was in such an excited hurry that she nearly flattened a person on the landing in front of her door and she spun to avoid contact.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Are you…" Sora trailed off as she noticed Layla standing surprised but yet grateful. Layla was just happy she didn't have to knock on the door.

"Hi, I hope it's not a bad time but I felt we need to talk, but it looks like you are on your way out. I'll come back later."

As Layla turned to leave to hide her embarrassment she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. She jumped, her reflexes still flashed back to Yuri and her dressing room. Then she fought her way back from her memories and then to the present then blushed a deep shade almost purple at her foolishness.

"Sorry," Layla muttered.

"Its fine, I am heading to San Francisco to get some training supplies for myself. Would you like to join me, and talk on the way?"

"Alright," agreed Layla and she was interested in getting new training techniques from some one she can certainly learn a thing or two from. Sora smiled and her snowy grey eyes lit up. She motioned with her head to follow her and then she led the way to the garage behind the dorms. She was walking so fast that Layla was almost jogging to keep up. Layla never thought Sora's legs were that long, but then shook her head from those thoughts and watched Sora noticing that she seemed oddly out of sorts. She looked around as if trying to find something then she looked at the keys in her hand, smiled, and pushed a button. Just ahead of them on the other side of a large van sat the black Jeep that chirped as Sora hit the button again making sure she had the right automobile. Layla sensed Sora's urgency and a need to get the hell out of there or she would explode. Layla saw the doors unlock and wondered why Sora had no idea of its exact location and why it seemed as if she hadn't even owned the Jeep. Sora motioned her around and then gracefully jumped behind the wheel smiling like a kid in a candy store. Layla was mesmerized by the urgency of the situation and then Sora slipped the key into the ignition and it flared to life. Sora's grin grew wider than before and Layla could swear she just witnessed the perfect example of the Cheshire Cat's grin. Sora settled in her seat and seemed visibly to melt against the interior and then crooned as she ran her hands over the wheel and dashboard, looking in compartments and exploring for a few brief moments. Layla had never in her life witnessed such and interesting ritual in her entire life and the scene before her made her smile. Sora finally turned her head slightly to Layla.

"Black and beautiful, just the way I love my automobiles."

Sora threw the car in reverse and thanked Kalos silently for it being an automatic. She loved stick shifts but she didn't want to fiddle with the mechanisms at the moment. Then, in fluid movements, Sora slipped the jeep in drive. Before she knew it Layla was zooming through the city streets of Cape Mary. The highway was eerily empty as she saw Sora nonchalantly enter the speed way. She sat half reclined and drove with her left hand but she continually checked her mirrors, as if making sure she wasn't being followed. Sora opened the windows and then shouted over to Layla to turn the radio on.

"Hey, Layla, start talking or become the D.J. I don't really care. I don't have a preference." Layla looked at Sora startled at her for calling her Layla and even more unsettled because she did not care. To be honest she quite liked it, it felt familiar. Layla decided to D.J., but once she found a decent station a phone rang. She could swear that it was not hers then she saw Sora wiggle in the front seat trying to dig into her pocket and hold the wheel with her knee at the same time.

"Let me take the wheel and you put it in cruise," Layla tried to help more out of the fact that she did not feel like dying in the Jeep that very moment.

"Good idea. Ok, now," Layla held the wheel and Sora was reclined digging into her jeans.

"Stupid deep pockets," she said coming back to grab the wheel, "Yeah hang on." Sora growled into the phone and rolled up the windows. "I thought this was used for emergencies." Layla was caught off guard at the sudden growl that grew from her throat. The change from Sora who sounded animalistic when she sounded sweet moments ago confused Layla. Sora had too many sides to her and that was what made Layla nervous last night.

"It is darling. Layla is missing."

"No worries, she is with me."

"That bloody girl should have left a note instead of having me hunt all over the complex for her. Thank you Sora honey."

"Bye Sarah," said Sora playfully into the phone as she snapped it shut.

Sora then placed the phone in between her legs instead of in her pockets. Layla watched all of this in astonishment. She was only here less than a day but she had Sarah's phone number and vise versa. Then a realization hit her like a baseball bat to a ball.

"Oh shit, I forgot to leave a note. She must have been mad, huh?"

For the first time in fifteen years Sora laughed a real true laugh and it felt great. It was like a weight she never knew was sitting upon she chest lifted somewhat and she could only hope that feeling would never go away again.

"No, I think they were just worried about you. I was there this morning when I saw Sarah taking care of you. She seems to care a great deal about you. You are quite lucky."

Layla blushed as she remembered her behavior this morning right before Sarah left but decided to change the subject.

"What is with the phone?"

"Well, I do not want a lot of people to know just yet but Kalos made me a principal and that was one of my stipulations for staying. I am to have a company phone for emergency purposes only. I like to know what is going on around me. I like the security of having contact."

Layla noticed Sora's eyes cloud over at that moment. It seemed that Sora lived a lot of her life in the past, and judging by the look she got sometimes it was not a good past. Sora felt Layla staring at her as if she were a bug under a microscope and changed the subject.

"What did you want to talk about? We have a lot of time and I am all yours until we get back."

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about Kalos's decision. He came to me last night before he talked to you. It looks like we will be working together for awhile."

Layla decided to leave being her partner out of it for now and concentrated on continuing on having a good time. Sora understood the silence and this was one that said there was more but she was not going to push. Sora exited the highway and headed for the art district. Sora found parking in an ally right around the corner of the building. Layla looked around and stopped on Sora then gave her a questioning gaze. Sora smiled and nodded her head toward Nicholas's Fine Arts Supply.

Once inside Sora grabbed a small basket and handed one to Layla and took another. Then she turned and inhaled the smell of paint and smiled. One of the many trades you can have while trying to infiltrate enemy lines was of course art, but once her instructors put a brush in her hand she was lost to the world of art. She could never get enough of putting her heart and soul on a canvas. Maybe it was because she knew she would never be able to show those emotions and she had too many things to say but found quickly that silence was a better companion than a therapist. Sora first led them to the paints where there she fought over acrylic or oils. She loved acrylic because they dried faster but she was in an oils mood. She picked up bottles of paint and just shoved them in their baskets. Once or twice she would ask Layla about a color which led to the discussion for their favorite colors.

"Right, let me see. Here is cerulean but I am a sucker for true blue."

"Yeah but what is your favorite color, Sora?" Sora paused and crossed her arms looking at paint colors.

"What's yours?" she asked still trying to find the color.

"I don't know I never really gave it much thought. I love this deep pine green, but right now this cloud color is beautiful, so in this case cloud is my favorite. I like it because it isn't grey or blue. It a mixture of both." Layla could not help but notice that the darkness of the color sometimes matched Sora's eyes.

"Good color," stated Sora then shook her basket getting Layla's attention. Layla smiled and put the bottle in her basket then Sora led them on to another aisle. But not before realizing Sora did not answer her question.

"Hey that is not fair and you know it. Come one, what's your favorite color? Please." Sora looked into pleading brilliant blue eyes and paused for just a moment to long maybe. In front of her she scanned the shelf one more time and landed on one particular bottle and then picked it up.

"This one," said Sora dropping the bottle in Layla's basket. Then she turned away from the paints after loading her two baskets with acrylic and oils. The rest of the shopping experience was not hard because Sora hated oil pastel and chose the soft pastels instead. They swung by the charcoal sticks and tossed in a box. But the paper proved difficult but by the time Sora checked out she had over thirty bottles of acrylic paint, twenty-five tubes of oil pain, twenty-six different types of brushes, twenty different colors of pastels, fifteen sheets of professional grade arches paper, four tablets for just drawing, thirteen canvas boards of various sizes. On top of everything else she got a pencil sharpener; knead able eraser, and an art gun eraser. Once they finally got the total for the art supplies expedition the boy at the counter had eyes the size of footballs. Layla looked into her basket one more time and gave Sora the bottle of paint she put in Layla's basket.

"Don't forget this."

"Thanks."

"That will be seven hundred and eighty nine dollars even miss."

"Here you go."

Sora paid the boy in cash which shocked everyone around her. Layla grabbed some bags and Sora asked the boy for a cart to push all of the canvas to her car. The boy jumped and even offered to take the items out there for her himself. Unfortunately the back became full and Sora apologetically told Layla there was one more stop and if she would not mind holding one of her bags.

Sora pulled out from the ally and decided to drive about ten minuets in the opposite direction of the highway. Sora had been here once before and hoped that the shop remained open and lo and behold the shop loomed in front of her. It was a beautiful brick building from the early nineteen hundreds and as she parked the jeep in the small parking lot in front of the store she smiled at Layla. As they approached the glass doors Layla read the stencil work. Places In Limbo was the name of the store and once she stepped in side she saw why. There before her were three stories of books. Old books, new books, foreign books, all of it was like a monument to the written word. And she loved it. Sora looked at Layla for a moment and could not for the life of her understand that woman. She had so many sides that she was more dynamic than any person she could have imagined. She got closer to Layla and brushed her arm with her own which caused Layla to look into Sora's eyes.

"Have a look around. I would love to know what you like to read." The sincerity in Sora's voice moved Layla deep down in her core. She nodded but she was lost on where to start. She never had someone take her to a bookstore and then ask, as if truly interested, what she liked to read. Layla decided to start at the top and make her way down. Sora followed her up the stairs and lingered just behind her. Layla came to a poorly categorized philosophy and religion section and could not help but pick up Plato's Republic. She saw Sora smile.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. I find Plato inspiring in his morality but too complicated in action. I understand truth and right, but to quote him and his teacher, "what is right?"

Layla thought that Plato was trite but admired the fact that the US constitution had taken a lot from his Republic. Layla put the book down and looked to the left to find buried beneath a stack of books The Secret Garden. The copy was old but well preserved and she ran her hands over the leather cover loving the feel of it under her finger tips. Sora stopped her looking for a second already finding a copy of Dante's Divine Comedy and A History of Pagan Europe. She walked up to Layla and noticed the smile trying to escape her lips.

"You alright, Layla?"

"Yes, it's just that… my mother read this to me when I was a child," Sora looked at Layla but did not know what to say and tried not to let her emotions filter through to the surface. How is it that Sora could face down armies and governments but being in the same place as this woman made her squirm from just the most innocent of phrases?

"Mine did to," was all Sora said as she turned her back away from Layla. She knew there was a pain etched across her face as she buried herself in search for literature. She finally suggested the lower deck and Layla nodded as she put down the book. Sora looked from retreating woman to the book and picked it up and put it in her stack. The middle floor was devoted to history and sciences and both women seemed to find the same likes and dislikes in books but both decided not to get anything from that floor. The bottom floor was general fiction and literature and just so happened to be the largest of the three floors. Sora was in a paradise as she came across Jane Austin novels but only settled on getting Persuasion and Northanger Abby. They checked out once again but Layla lingered over the table of mythology books as Sora paid. She was glad because Sora wanted to surprise her. As she grabbed the sack of books and both woman piled into the jeep they sat in silence. Sora pulled out into traffic and then onto the highway. She took the phone from the dashboard and scrolled the menu and found only two numbers and smiled because of the easy access of he numbers. Sora hit the second number, the other was Kalos but she decided to bother Sarah instead. On the third ring Sarah answered.

"Mushi, Mushi."

"Haha, not a bad accent, we are on our way back."

"Oh good I was going to check on Layla anyways. I will meet you out back and greet you so I can catch Layla and give that girl a piece of my mind."

"That's great because we need your help unloading."

"What do you mean by unloading?"

"Hey I am giving you to Layla. I hit a snag in traffic. We are moving at a safe clip but I want to be safe, you know." Sora gave Layla the phone.

"Hello Sarah."

"Oh, girl I have to rip you a new one when you get back. But more importantly, what is going on? Getting a little friendly aren't you? Hooray!"

"Oh stop. It's not like that. She just decided to buy out an entire art supply store. Here I thought it was training materials."

"Dear, training for Sora does not always mean honing skills but sharpening the mind. She probably uses art as an outlet to clear away all of that mental trash so she can focus on what she needs to get done up there in the air. Or so I gather."

"Thanks Freud. We should be back in about an hour plus or minus some change. I will talk to you later."

Layla closed the phone, put it on the consol, and looked noticed Sora was much calmer since she went shopping. The day was incredibly fun and she could not figure out where she could cough up eight hundred dollars as if it were lunch money. She craned around to look at the damage Sora inflicted and shook her head.

"This is training?"

"For me it is, for you maybe not. You and I are completely different types of people. We have different things we have to do to maintain our composure on the stage. It will be interesting working with you because of our differences." Sora paused and realized Layla's face dropped into a stony mask of indifference. What Sora did not know what was that she had the same concerns as her partner.

"You seem to love to paint."

"Yes I do. It helps me say things I normally can not. I need to keep things around me that I love to do for that reason. I escape in to them, especially books but painting and drawing are my passions. I can not get caught up in work or it will not flow. I need the things I love just and the things I love need me. Creations need to be created. I will create them therefore I am needed. Books give me such great ideas and the worlds in those pages… It's like stepping in to a portal to another universe. I love books too."

Layla absorbed what Sora said and found an odd logic behind the statements. She has always done everything she could for the stage but she never did anything for herself. She did not have hobbies or the reason to create, but she found that she wanted something new. Her eyes slid to her hands and then saw the tube of paint Sora picked up. She turned it in her hands and noticed Sora's posture shift and watched Layla from the corner of her eye.

"Coastal Blue, it's very beautiful. Why do you love this color?"

Sora's brow furrowed then felt Layla nudge her with her elbow across the small consol. Sora slightly shook her head then glanced into Layla's eyes then back to the road.

"Did you know what Coastal Blue is the same color as your eyes?" Layla thought about it and replied.

"No, I did not know that and I don't see…" then Layla saw how the tips of Sora's ears became a deep pink hue. She thought to her self that Sora could be blushing but she just could not tell. Sora only turned and looked at Layla's eyes and lingered until she had to return her piercing grey eyes back to the road.

"Yes, I believe I am quite fond of coastal blue."

The rest of the drive home sped by and then they were by the dorms spotting a happy Sarah waving them down.

"You were right, she did buy out an art store," Sarah said as she opened the back door. Sora laughed as the three of them toted all of the art supplies up stairs. Once everything was stored in their appropriate places Sora finally put the easel in the corner. Layla and Sarah lingered in the living room when Sora dug in the brown paper bag and brought out an item. Once she moved over to where the two woman stood she tentatively tugged on Layla's t-shirt sleeve like a first grader showing her teacher her first art project.

"Here, I thought it meant a lot to you and when you put it down I picked it up." Sora was more nervous than a teenage boy on prom night but how that analogy crept into her head was beyond her, but she thought the scenario was appropriate. Layla stood there with the book in her hands and then smiled brightly at Sora. She did not know what to say.

"No one has ever given me something like this before. Thank you very much." Layla merely whispered the words but Sarah and Sora heard them loud and clear. Sarah was standing back giving the two woman space but not wanting to miss a moment between the two. Sarah was uncertain of what went on with the girls but she knew for a fact that Layla needed it. She had not seen her smile like that in years and the sight almost sent tears to her eyes.

"Thanks for going with me Layla."

"I had fun. Thanks for taking me."

They both said their good nights and Sarah watched the entire thing with a raised eyebrow. Things were certainly not going to be boring around here.


	5. Invisibility?

46

5\. Invisibility?

 _I am terrified of what I might reveal and I recoil,_

 _It is not my intention but the lingering of your orbs,_

 _Oh by the gods… I beg for a reprieve,_

 _A sanctuary but I am trapped._

"Who are you?" Layla breathed into the air but Sora heard her words more clearly than if she would have screamed the query. Sora grew tired of pretending that she was this innocent person when she knew full well that the darkness bottled inside of her lingered like a blood stain on white silk. The persistent thoughts that craved to be remembered invaded her system and it was for this very reason why she kept the wall up between her and Layla. There was no reason why she would want to tell her anything but in that moment and many resent moments Sora found herself involuntarily opening up to this incomparable woman.

Sora found herself stretched out on the mat looking up at the ceiling days after their venture into San Francisco. Since then she fought with the demon inside of her and the angel she knew that Layla was. She kept wondering if an angel could ever save a soul as lost as hers, but there was still nothing to say that she thought was safe, safe for Layla. Sora tried not to feel blue eyes burrowing into her core probing for the truth but she could not sway those thoughts from her mind and it showed in everything she did. Layla noticed her subtle changes in her demeanor and the way she lowered her eyes as she walked when she thought she was alone. Sora's attempts at being normal failed, but her past could not be an open subject. Sora finally rolled over, her long raven pony tail draped over her waist when she twisted to seek out those blue orbs that provided her with a secret sanctuary. Once Sora's smoky grey eyes collided with the purest blue eyes she had seen she noticed that this was a person truly wanting to know her, not a person probing for information and for Sora they held the most unimaginable honesty. Sora crawled up to her partner and saw her eyes widen as she placed her hand upon Layla's cheek. Sora then dropped her hand and stood up and held out her hand and Layla took it but felt the familiar tingle in her fingers she felt opening night as she tried to make her way into her dressing room. Sora hoisted her up and not saying a word indicated that Layla climb the ladder to her platform. As both women arrived on their perspective terrace they nodded at one another and then flew through the air on their swings. Sora flew in a wide arch and on her swing she flipped up side down and held the swing with her legs then waited for Layla to decide. Layla did not have to think twice as she held her breath, soared though the air, and then let go of her swing. Launched though the air and the cool breeze whizzed by her, she did a simple layout, nothing fancy, but it seemed like an entire world of feeling was blanketing her and then absorbed into her body. This time when Sora caught her hand the look in her eyes was not the excited and happy person she played, but a person of such sorrow that swaying in the air Layla felt her own heart break at the sheer internal torture she glimpsed in the depths of those haunted grey eyes.

Sora lifted Layla onto the swing after many moments of sweeping back and forth in the air, and sat facing one direction while Layla balanced out the bar by facing the other. Layla could see that she her question deeply cut in to Sora and she instantly wished she had not asked her such a question when she had not been exactly forth coming with information about her life. Sora, however, wanted to find a way to tell her everything but at that moment the world was lost to her. Words flew past her mind unable to plant themselves into speech. She could never say the truth, tell Layla who she really was and the pain that numbed her shouted with a constant ache that seemed to deepen and tremor through her at the fact that she could not confide in Layla.

"Sora, you kind of stopped breathing. Are you alright? If you don't…"

"No, that's not it," Sora gently cut her off. "Layla, do I have to be any one?"

Layla looked at the raven haired woman and simply smiled. "You are some one. You are some one who is kind, and giving. You are some one to risk her life to try something new. You are the person who would stand up for another person clearly in trouble and defend them with out knowing that person." Those last words sank into both of their minds with memories of Yuri and his unseemly behavior.

"Layla… I want to be invisible. I don't want to stand out but I always find myself there in some sort of spotlight."

"You are there because you want to be there, right? How else can you and I do such feats of wonderment up there in the sky?"

"Remember when I tried out for the company? I was not serious, right?" Layla winced as she had her words thrown back at her and nodded, "Well, I wanted to be the clown. I wanted to be in that role no matter how minor it was."

"Why, when you have so much skill?"

"Some times it is not about skill or spotlights." Sora simply smiled a slow far away smile not able to look at Layla as she tried to let her words seep into Layla's mind. She tilted her head against the wire supporting the bar just liking the feel of the gentle cool breeze they were creating. Layla nudged her with her elbow waiting for clarification. Sora's head hung low the she barely whispered.

"When you smile or laugh what do you feel?"

"I feel, joy, maybe a slight peace even freedom."

Sora nodded her head then Layla asked, "Why are you up here then? Why are you here with me when you wanted so badly to be somewhere else?"

Sora turned her sad eyes to Layla and found Layla so beautiful in her innocence and honesty and asked, "When you perform with me what do you feel?"

Layla has never been asked question. There has always been a role to play so she played it and never cared about what she liked or disliked as long as the audience was satisfied and she achieved perfection. Layla turned her head and thought about every feeling she felt when she was around Sora and simply gave into Sora.

"When we fly though the air dancing among the swings and lights I feel alive. I feel more alive than I can ever remember. I like the way I am suddenly interested in a show and it is no longer a performance or a job, but a splendid moment shared in time with people that appreciate what we love. I feel free and happy that I have such freedom to be who I am that I can't help but really smile…" Layla finally stumbled into the answer Sora tried to coax out of her. Sora looked away but the mask she wore was a loose smile of recognition, not victory.

"I stay because, I think from the moment I first saw you, I sensed you needed to smile. It was as simple as that."

Sora let her words sink into Layla before she nudged the blonde. Layla could not completely grasp the gravity of Sora's words but deep inside of Layla Sora's sacrifice touched her. Layla knew there was a lot that she would not be able to uncover about Sora but she realized she wanted to know everything. She elbowed Sora and they both laughed easing the tension that rose around them while they still swung in the air enjoying the bond they were forming. Layla, finally tired of laughing and joking, put her head on Sora's shoulder and relaxed against Sora's solid form.

"Tired?" chuckled Sora.

"Just a bit. We have been practicing all morning long."

"We should get back to the dorms and rest. We have a show later."

"Stay," Layla said sleepily, "I don't care about the show right now. I care about this. I like the breeze up here."

"Me too," Sora said as she leaned her temple to the top of Layla's head. They stayed like that for immeasurable moments in a meditative arch moving to and fro. In those moments, even with a show hanging over them, everything seemed so very comfortable.

After the performance and the lights flipped off, the spotlight flooded the crew of Sleeping Beauty in the front stage bow. Layla and Sora beamed as the applause roared from the crowd. The lights fell once more and Layla and Yuri were awash in a blinding light. Sora smiled at her friend from the wings as Layla waved. Sora took in the sight before and her breathing stopped as Layla radiated joy and excitement. It was as if Layla became a different person over night and loved living again. Sora shook she head with a smile on her face and turned to leave when Kalos caught her shoulder grinning like an idiot. Sora looked at him and then caught his eye and followed his line of sight to see an even larger grin pouring down on her from Layla. Layla stood on the stage motioning for one more moment to the audience and beckoned Sora to join her. Layla saw the shock flood Sora's features and then looked straight into Sora's now icy grey eyes. Even from such a large distance Layla caused Sora's knees to tremble. Sora shook her head frantically but Layla looked at her with those clear blue eyes slicing all of her defenses. Layla then mouthed the word please and Sora felt her walls disintegrate in to a puddle at her feet. Sora looked to Kalos who then nodded his head to the stage and winked. He reassuringly clutched her shoulder like a proud father and urged Sora on to the stage. It was the hard shove in her back from Kalos as her steps became smaller that she realized how timid she really became. As the light poured onto Sora she squinted so her eyes could adjust but she was practically blind. Before she knew it there was a small but strong hand in hers that guided her along to bow before the crowd. Layla noticed the look stamped on Sora's face and the death like grip Sora used to plant her next to her. Layla smiled as she observed all of the confidence and charisma drain from Sora's face to reveal a normal frightened woman, just like she was. Layla shocked every one by pulling them into a solid embrace and then whispered in her ear.

"I guess you can't stay invisible forever kiddo. You deserve this, enjoy it."

As Sora drew away she felt the smile stretch across her lips and then she looked past Layla's shoulder to find Yuri rigidly standing with his hands clenched into fists and his face as red as cherries. Layla noticed Sora's presently light ice grey eyes darken to a dangerous thundercloud blue. She shook Sora's hand and turned to bow making Sora follow her movements. Sora smiled brightly as she took her bow and her heart started as she heard the booming bellow from the people in front of her in their seats. Her heart jumped again as she heard the clear and melodious voice of Kalos over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kaleido Stage proudly presents out newest member, Sora Naegino."

Sora looked over into the wings of the stage and saw Kalos wink at her and smile as he gave the head set back to Mia that had control to the intercom. Sarah came up beside him and waved. Everyone seemed to love and want her there at Kaleido Stage. One last look past Layla proved that was not entirely true. Layla waved once more and they all vacated the stage leaving a boom of applause behind. Once back behind the curtain Layla veered off slightly to the water cooler and towards Sarah as the blonde checked up on Layla. Ever since Layla got sore after opening night Sarah has been right there to make sure she had not pulled anything because she knew Layla would not stop performing unless she injured herself permanently. Sora walked over to Kalos and playfully punched him in the arm smiling like a loon, but then she paused so fast Kalos thought she was having a stroke. Kalos saw the look in Sora's eyes and a cold shudder slipped down his spine. He had never seen some one look as dangerous and yet be completely at ease with it, but then this was who Sora had been. He followed her gaze and saw the problem. Yuri was next to Layla in front of the water cooler quietly arguing. Before Kalos could react he saw Sora right behind Layla and tapped on her shoulder. Sora flamed on the inside but kept cool grey eyes down as she reached for the water nozzle. Layla gratefully made room for her as she pulled a cup to her rose colored lips. Yuri's eyes jetted to her own and she knew the look in those eyes, she had seen it many times. Sora found Layla's crystal eyes and saw them pleading and thanking her at the same time. Sora did not know what to do as she suddenly found herself lost in deep pools of blue. Then Yuri's hand snaked out and landed on Sora's hip just above her behind.

"If it isn't our newest little princess. You have come to grace us with your presence. We are honored. You and I never had a chance to talk but at the moment do you mind running along little girl. This has nothing to do with you."

Sora cocked her head and stepped slightly back gently nudging Layla away from Yuri but trying to see all of him. She looked him up and down as if appraising a winning horse to buy, to own, and to possess. Yuri stood straighter and the red angry look melted from his face as a cool smugness settled over his features instead. She backed up just a bit more moving Layla with her then put a finger to her lips as if contemplating then she caught his eyes. She seductively lowered her finger and licked her lips. Layla could not help but notice the sashay of her hips and low sensual voice as she quietly spoke.

"Oh really," Sora took a cat like step forward into his space, inches from his body. Sora was close as she stood on her toes and the breath from her mouth caused Yuri to smile. Once she finished whispering in his ear his complexion reddened and his pupils dilated. Layla looked on wide eyed as the stirrings of some unfamiliar emotion blackened and solidified in the pit of her stomach. Yuri's eyes became slits and Layla saw him clench his fists as Sora slowly backed away. Layla put a hand on the small of Sora's back as she backed in to Layla in a warning or just contact she was not sure. Sora found Layla's hand with hers and then smiled deviously and dangerously. She turned around and walked away from a leering Yuri Killian. All the while Sora never let go of that small hand. Layla could not breathe because of the tension rolling off of Sora. Before Layla knew it she was at her dressing room being pulled in by Sora. Once in her dressing room Sora abruptly stopped and let go of Layla's hand. Sora's back was still turned to Layla but Sora's body language changed yet again. Sora looked tired if not completely spent and exhausted. Layla noticed her strong shoulders rise as she lifted her hand to her head and unpinned her hat. Layla watched as a sheet of raven hair perfectly settled to the top of her behind. Sora's head turned lightly but not looking at Layla. Layla's only thought was what was going on.

"Are you hurt?" Sora murmured breaking Layla's thoughts. Layla shifted to the dresser and leaned up against it for a moment trying to breathe.

"No, thank you," Layla saw Sora slightly relax. Layla stepped way from the dresser and walked up behind Sora. She gently put a hand on her shoulder and before she could apply pressure Sora moved so fast she thought it was inhuman. Sora was three feet from Layla but it felt like thirty and it hurt deeply. Sora shifted from foot to foot trying to apologize but she could not look at Layla. Not yet. Sora was still too wound up to where she would not be certain of her actions if someone touched her. She always felt like that when she was going to kill another person which led to the reason why she had her walls, her space. She did not want to hurt Layla but how could she explain it to her, especially after she resigned to not telling Layla about her past this morning. Layla held her hand to her chest and then did not give a damn that she was about to do something completely stupid or dangerous. She took the two steps to Sora and gently put her hand on her shoulder and once it landed there she was thankful she did not jerk away but she felt the tension in the muscles and ligaments under her fingers. A strong hand came up and patted Layla's hand. Layla did not understand the pull towards Sora but she closed the distance between them. She was so close to Sora that Sora could feel the heat coming off of Layla's body. Layla turned Sora to face her and gasped as she saw the usually playful features drowned in an immeasurable amount of pain.

"What's wrong?" whispered Layla. She was the one that needed to be rescued from Yuri but she had an odd feeling Sora was the one who needed the rescuing. Sora shook her head slightly and just rubbed sullen grey eyes. The pain still remained but was replaced with a snowy look of pure honesty.

"I don't like it when people treat others as if they are animals or possessions. I simply could not stand seeing such a beast treat my friend as if he had a right to her," Sora looked at the space between them and then met endless blue eyes, "It made me feel odd, a strange emotion exploded in the pit of my stomach. I apologize if I created more harm to you. My only intention was to provide you with a way to get out of a situation if you chose to. That was all."

Sora pulled back or at least tried to. Layla, quicker than Sora could have anticipated, reached out for her retreating form. Layla's eyes slammed shut as she felt her body make contact with Sora's. Sora felt the shock of Layla's frame pressing against her but it was when she felt Layla's arms crush her in a strong embrace that she let herself crumble into her own emotional spiral. Layla felt warm and, dare she say, safe. Layla became aware of shy arms as they came up behind her and hands loosely press her closer to Sora. Sora's embrace was not strong but Layla knew Sora was not always out for strength but confirmation. Her hold was a confirmation of contact, and should be savored not uncomfortable. Sora did not know what to do lost in the rules of social conduct but she let the feel of Layla seep into her skin and placed her hands on Layla's back to let Layla know she did not do anything wrong. To say the hug was welcome was complicated because of the shock. Sora tried to back away again but felt Layla tremble slightly and sniffle.

"Are you alright," Sora shyly asked still holding Layla.

Layla shook her head and did not respond immediately then Sora prompted Layla to answer. "Please tell me how to fix whatever seemed to have made you cry. I don't want to see you cry."

"Why are you always nice to me?" croaked Layla.

Sora finally pulled away from Layla and swallowed. "Oh, Layla, I am not a very good person. I am not really a nice person but you could say I have a life time to make up for."

"Why do you treat me so well? I was so hostile and yet you can so easily call me a friend." Layla's eyes searched Sora's warm gaze for truth but all she got was a sad smile.

"I do not know. I never grew up with any one but I find myself more and more everyday liking you, wanting to know you, and wanting to be your friend."

"I don't think I have ever had a real friend," whispered Layla as she looked down as her hands.

Sora bent down and caught those wet blue eyes with her stormy grey ones. "Neither have I." Layla smiled slightly and then took a deep breath but stopped short and she realized something.

"What did you say to Yuri? I could not tell but I think you made him mad."

"I told him that he must stuff his shorts because a man with real balls would not have to use force to get what he wants," Sora smiled.

Layla remembered the crimson blush spread across Yuri's face and Sora's delighted expression clearly meant she won the match and then Layla bent over in laughter and Sora joined her. They quieted down as there was a knock on the door and Kalos popped his head in the room.

"You ok?" he asked Layla who could not get the smile of her face. "Alright I guess you are fine."

"Yeah all thanks to Sora here." Sora stood off to the side now loosening up the collar of her costume. She then gracefully plopped down on the sofa and listened to the conversation as if she was perfectly content on that little couch.

"Ok, you need Sarah tonight. She was on her way here but she was checking on Taylor who sprained his ankle but it isn't bad. He can finish the production but has to take it easy." Layla opened her mouth but Sora's voice flooded the space around them.

"If Sarah was going to stay with Layla tonight because of the incident with Yuri then why doesn't she stay with me?"

Kalos looked right at Sora and asked for a huddle in the corner of the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Why, what's the problem?"

"Tal…" he was silenced by a finger and death dealing glance then continued, "Sora, are you sure it will be ok for you because…" he paused not knowing how to proceed.

"I am fine. I have watched people before. It was part of the job. This is fine. She lives right down stairs anyways." Kalos still looked at Sora and then she smiled, "If anything happens, don't worry, I have a gun." Her smile slipped slightly from her face because of Kalos's wince.

"That's what worries me, dear."

Sora reached out and shook his shoulder. He looked up and saw his own eyes starring back at him and smiled. He shrugged and let Sora of out of their little huddle. Layla stood bewildered on the other side of the room and noticed something strange between the two. Layla always wondered about their relationship but she found herself looking into Kalos's protecting grey eyes. She cocked her head and she could have sworn she has seen those eyes before.

"Who am I staying with?" asked Layla.

Sora spoke as Kalos's mouth opened, "That depends, Princess. Where do you want to be?" Sora's question was voiced in and odd yet sensual tone that made Layla completely freeze. She looked at Sora with surprised eyes not missing the double meaning that could have easily been taken. The grey of Sora's eyes shifted to a cloud steel right before her eyes and Layla wanted more than anything to know what zoomed across her mind. In the meantime Sora could not believe the way that came out of her mouth and silently chastised herself. Even to her own ears it sounded like she was hitting on the poor girl but the surprised look in Layla's coastal blue eyes did not portray disgust but interest. Sora's body warmed and she abruptly shook off all those thoughts.

"Where do you want to be, Layla?" she asked again in a much more serious tone. She made it seem that there was no mistake that she thought the same thing as well. Layla smiled and then looked at Kalos. Kalos's brows rose in suspicion and knew Layla was going for it. Layla stood closer to Sora who continued to watch and observe the wonderful creature.

"Well, Sora, where did you want me?" she said in a slight whisper her eyes laughing. Sora's eyes deepened to the most bewitching shade of deep grey that Layla had ever seen. For a moment she saw something that mirrored Yuri's lustful gaze but she blinked and it was gone. Kalos broke the silence by laughing out right at Sora's dumbfounded look.

"Alright I see that Layla is in safe hands, am I correct Sora?" He said as he nudged her in the ribs to get her speaking again. As she literally tore her eyes away from Layla she saw him smiling at her but his eyes, just like hers, always carried a different message. Sora nodded and mock saluted.

"Yes, general, protective custody in now in effect. Sir!" The quick change in attitude sent Kalos and Layla into a spell of silence. Then Sora smiled and they all ended up chuckling and enjoyed playing around. Layla, smiling, felt she still had not begun to scratch the surface of such an extraordinary person. For gods' sake, she wanted to know what was going on in her mind when eyes seemed to pierce into her heart like dark grey arrows. Kalos left as she said his good night to both women. Sora's smile came to her face when she noticed the time.

"Best get your things," Sora instructed as she found herself slightly nervous as Layla grabbed a bag ready.

"Ok, soldier, lead on," Layla said with a smile. Sora laughed and opened the door and walked toward the general changing rooms and then straight to the closet containing Sora's things.

"This is your dressing area? Why don't you dress with everyone else with all the space?"

Sora slowed her movements trying to think of an answer, "I am shy, believe it or not." She quietly answered thinking that was the closest to the truth she had ever really been with Layla.

"That wont do, you will share with me. At least there is a bathroom and room to move in there, not to mention added privacy because very few people stop by."

"Layla, you don't need to do that."

"It's alright. I know I don't need to do anything but…" she paused feeling her cheeks heat up, "I want to."

Sora looked at Layla and the blonde looked away from those steel blue eyes. "Ok, I would appreciate that very much, but when I say I am shy I meant it. No peeking."

The girls smiled at the admission and they were finally on their way to the dorms in a companionable silence. The breeze of the sea was fantastic and Layla saw Sora's hair flow in the wind like a silky black waterfall that magically shifted parallel to the ground in harder gusts. Her strides were long and cat-like giving her an air of a panther making every step purposeful and elegant. Sora suddenly stopped and Layla paused beside her looking ahead of them and finding the object obstructing their path. Layla's blood drained from her face and she did not realize she was gripping something solid yet unbelievably soft. Her gaze traveled down to her hand and saw Sora's hand being crushed in her vice like grip. Layla moved to pull her frigid hand from Sora's warm one but those soft warm fingers closed gently around hers. Sora looked over to Layla and observed the apprehension advertised on her face like a billboard. She found those perfect blue eyes and caught them with her icy grey orbs and smiled reassuringly making her eyes drop to warm grey-blue.

"There are only one hundred yards left and an obstacle at fifty yards. That is all you have the think of it as." Sora reassured Layla with a final squeeze of her hand and let it go.

Yuri was coming along the side of the building and out of the VIP parking garage and then parked in the middle of the drive way in his black BMW M3, and judging by the body it was a 2003 model. Layla heard Sora lightly chuckle but when she turned her face was a pleasant mask and a brilliant smile. He was flirting with a few girls and had yet to notice Sora and Layla walking by. Layla noticed out of the corner of her eye that Yuri stalked every inch of their movements with his eyes. Layla's heart raced as the car slowly drove by then she looked at Sora who seemed eerily at ease.

"How can you just walk casually by knowing about the situation?" She asked Sora.

Sora shrugged and walked along, "First, I don't really know the situation. I don't think it is any of my business until you tell me, and I will not force you to do that. People have reasons for not talking and sharing, I am not exactly little miss tell all now am I." Sora paused and let out a breath Layla did not know Sora had been holding as the car revved when he turned the corner. Sora chuckled and shook his head. "Moron doesn't know what speed and power is until he had driven a Maserati 2004 MC12."

Layla peered at her though curious eyes then Sora smiled, " First, let's just say mine is bigger than his."

"Second?" asked Layla while trying not to laugh but glad Sora broke the crackling atmosphere.

Sora looked as Layla as they approached the building and stopped walking. Layla bit her tongue at the seriousness that covered Sora's features. Sora took a step closer to Layla and mock whispered as a little smile broke out.

"I have a gun."

Layla busted out laughing and swatted Sora's arm as they started to climb the stairs to Sora's room. As Sora opened the door and flipped on the lights Layla heard the heavy thud as her bag hit the floor and wondered if she really did have a gun in that bag. Just as Layla was about to ask Sora emptied the bag in front of her to ease her mind.

"All I have in the bag is pepper spray, and a self defense baton that is collapsible to fit anywhere."

"No gun?"

"Nope, no gun," responded Sora with a smile but her mind kept going back to the berretta now by the head board and the glock 9mm in the kitchen. Sora noted the look on Layla's face and sighed relieved.

"Please make yourself at home but if you don't mind I am going to take a shower. I reek like I ran a marathon."

"So do I," said Layla and at those words Sora gave her a peculiar glance and Layla blushed slightly. "Please go first, Sora. I can wait."

Sora thanked her and shot from her perch on the bar stool and flew into the bedroom. There she made sure the door was closed and stripped off the layers of costume. She was about to launch into the shower when she saw the scars on her body as she passed the mirror. She glanced away and ran into the bathroom cursing her past. She moaned as the heavenly hot water pummeled her back and shoulders. She washed up and was out of the shower in less than ten minuets. As she came out of the bedroom in nothing but a navy blue t-shirt and indigo lounge pants she saw Layla sitting at the bar but her head was down on her folded arms. Sora shook her head and smiled.

' _She stresses her self out to the point to breaking down then collapses, but no one ever sees it._ ' Sora thought awed by the angelic face sleeping at the bar.

As Sora moved closer to Layla she stepped into her bag and tripped flying into the sleeping girl. Layla woke with a start and yawned.

"Sorry, I tripped. I have some clothes for you to change into if you want."

Layla looked down at herself and nodded, "I really think I need to get a shower first then sleep, mass quantities of sleep. What do you think?"

"I think that's wise. Go and get a shower. I already have your things set out on the bed. After that just open the door and let me know you are done."

Layla nodded sleepily and trudged through the room to the bathroom. As she peeled off her costume she smiled as she saw a pair or deep crimson lounge pants and a brick red t-shirt that was a few shades lighter than the pants. They were neatly folded on the bed with a fresh clean black towel. Layla could not believe some one was this considerate. Layla climbed into the shower and set to washing her body clean of all the grime and stress of the day. As Layla blindly put the shampoo in her hair she let out a soft whimper in pleasure. She felt her scalp and skin tingle as the relaxing mint shampoo and conditioner subdued her whole body. She picked up the bottle of soap she had already applied to her body and smiled. Everything was mint and Layla grinned wider as she finally figured out that strangely unique scent that always accompanied Sora. Layla finished up and then put on the offered clothes but she turned to open the door to complete darkness.

"Sora?" she called to the silent room.

"I'm here," Sora said from the chair wrapped up in a blanket. "Go ahead and take the bed Layla, it's alright."

Layla was about to protest but her body only wanted sleep. She always felt like that after a performance with Sora. Her body was starting to become acclimated with the effort but she had not begun to develop the endurance quite yet. She crawled into Sora's bed and closed her eyes. Sleep took Layla faster than any other time she could remember.

Later, in the dead of night Sora heard the sounds of thrashing sheets and thrown pillows coming from the bedroom. She silently ran to the side of the bed to find a fighting Layla. Sora tried to calm the girl but ended up getting smacked in the face by Layla's flailing arms. Sora shook her awake and found those hypnotizing blue eyes wet with unshed tears. Sora was lost on what she should do.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you alright now?" Layla simply nodded as Sora put her palm to Layla's forehead, noticed a slight fever, then cleared tussled hair from Layla's forehead and excused her self. Layla was still in that grey limbo between sleep and dreams but she knew Sora was the one pulling her back from a horrible dream. All she could remember was gunshots and a bleeding lump in the middle of black space. When she rolled over the form, it was Sora. Sora was leaving her and Layla ran as fast as she could to get help, and screamed for it, but none came. Sora then faded, and then she woke. Sora came back to the bedside with a glass of water and two pills and made Layla sit up and take them. After a raised eyebrow from the blonde, Sora shook her head.

"You have a slight fever and some Tylenol will help reduce it. You should be fine but you can never be too careful. Besides..." Sora paused not sure if she should continue what thought what the hell, "I have noticed you are having problems with being sore and I can't help but think it's because you are performing with me."

Layla looked over the glass, "I guess you notice everything don't you? But I want you to know I am fine. I am just not yet used to the types of tricks we are doing. I am fine, believe me, alright?"

Sora took the glass back from Layla and placed it on the nightstand. She said nothing as she turned back around, lifted the covers back over Layla's body. Sora looked down at Layla and smiled to say she understood and she wont fight Layla on the matter, it is her body after all. Then she leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"My mother used to do that," said Layla groggily.

Sora's smile shrank to a little curl of her lips, "So did mine." Her smile no longer touched her lips as she turned to leave and said, "Get some rest, you will feel better."

Before Sora turned all the way around she was stopped, "Sora, please…" Layla faltered, "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Sora, shocked by the honesty in Layla's voice sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Layla to wiggle over to the other side. Sora lay down and pulled the covers over her body and lay timidly next to Layla. She knew her body simply radiated heat and hoped Layla was alright with this, but it was Layla's invitation. Sora felt off kilter and her world began to spin but she abruptly put everything back into place by pushing all of her thoughts of Layla to the side and tried to listen to the waves crashing on the beach. After a long silent meditation Sora heard Layla's soft yet steady breathing. She was about to extract herself from the bed when Layla turned over and curled into Sora's side for warmth. Sora sighed resigning to the fact that it would be rude to leave and stayed to provide her friend with what ever she needed. Sora flipped to her side and heard a small whimper escape Layla's lips. Sora noticed she was dreaming again and fought for what to do. She did not want to have Layla thrashing in her sleep again, but more than that she did not want Layla to keep having nightmares. Sora tentatively put an arm protectively over Layla's waist and felt Layla instantly settle down against her body. Sora smiled as she kept the nightmares away and fell asleep with her body spooning protectively around Layla's lithe frame. It was in that safe embrace that both women found enough peace to finally rest as if there was not a care in the world. To them the world was shut out of the small heaven that they seemed to accidentally create and fall into.

As the sun's rays filtered through the open window, the morning breeze ruffled the stray strands of hair around her face tickling her face. Her eyes opened to an unfamiliar environment and found she slept like a rock. She felt the pressure of am arm draped over her stomach and her eyes shot further open and then remembered she asked Sora to stay because of her nightmare. She moved slowly to her back and the movement made Sora's hand brush up against her breast and her breathing caught. She slammed her eyes shut and then looked at Sora's face in the morning light trying to analyze the puzzle practically on top of her. Sora looked younger, and the lines on her forehead had smoothed out as she slept. She looked innocent but so do a lot of people when they sleep. But Sora showed sadness in sleep that Layla could not bring herself to ask about. She knew the girl had a past but she could never talk about it. Then Layla thought about it and what did a past have to do with anything as long as they were together? Together, did she really think that? Layla lifted her finger tips and lightly traced Sora's cheek bone and then noticed a scar and ran her fingers over it. Sora shifted and moved closer to Layla and raised her hand to rest against the bare skin of Layla's stomach because the shirt rolled up in the night. Sora's head lay on Layla's shoulder and Layla gave up on trying to figure anything out, gave up on analyzing this person and the strange bond she had formed and let everything be and it should. Layla smiled and closed her eyes listening to the ocean and Sora's breathing and fell quickly back to sleep.


	6. Devils and Angels

6\. Devils and Angels

 _Invaded and stretched thin._

 _Finding past lies in present truths._

 _Exceptions are compromises with contracts,_

 _When dealing with devils and angels._

After three weeks of shows and press conferences Kalos announced the end of Sleeping Beauty in two weeks. There were equal groans of dissatisfaction and whoops of excitement. A lot of the cast members could not wait to see another production and of course seeing what Layla and Sora could come up with in the next production especially since they had the time to prepare. For Kalos, however, he had a different problem regarding this production but he too was secretly eager to see new material. Kalos spoke to both Layla and Sora in his office shortly after his last conference and staff meeting.

"Your opinion means a lot to me and this facility especially since you two are the main stars of the show. I am afraid that if I cut the show off at its scheduled date we will loose the potential profits from an extended show."

Layla had an understanding look on her face as she nodded then she looked to Sora and almost laughed as she found Sora with a bored pout on her face. Sora startled both Kalos and Layla by coming to life in an instant.

"I see," she said standing up and pacing the room with her hands folded over her head. Then she stopped behind Layla and put her hands on the back of the chair.

"Why don't we bring it back next summer or in the near future for an exclusive short term run, lets say two weeks? The kids are out of school and vacations are being planned. I can get Mia to get with David in the web promotions and scheduling department and tentatively toss out a date for the public."

"How do you know about the web promo department?" asked a stunned Kalos.

"My dear Watson, it is elementary. Besides I make it my business to know as much as possible regarding my surroundings."

Layla and Kalos both thought about the idea and Kalos nodded first. Layla however wavered. Sora leaned around the back of the chair and her black hair made a curtain around her face and all Layla could see were shinning slate eyes.

"What do you think, Princess?" Sora asked teasing.

Layla leaned her head back, ' _one of these days I am going to knock her block off for calling me that_.' Her movement ended up nudging Sora's shoulder and then gave up and let it rest there. Sora did not make a move. Layla looked to Kalos who had an odd expression on his face and agreed. With a smile Sora started for the door to find Mia.

"Wait, I am not finished yet, Firecracker," Layla called after Sora.

Sora smiled as she walked the short distance back and raised her eyes in a playful demeanor. Kalos sat back laughing as she saw the look and merely shook his head.

"I thought you were the only one to call me that?" Sora shot at the laughing Kalos.

"It's a wonderful thing that I pay attention, but sit down. This concerns you." Layla shot up at the black haired beauty.

Sora settled back down then Layla asked her to relax for a moment. Crossing her legs, Sora inwardly became nervous, but played the moment as if she were perfectly comfortable.

"Can you play both Prince and the Magic Spirit?"

"Sure, why?"

Layla slipped a glance to Kalos and exhaled, "I don't want Yuri Killian on that stage. I understand that at the moment we can't replace him but we are going to work on that after Sleeping Beauty. Sora, please, I can not do this again with that man."

"Ok," whispered Sora sensing how serious the situation became. Layla looked into Sora's eyes, something she had not done since Sora sat back down. Bright blue eyes met a deeper shade of slate than before and Layla's blue eyes told Sora without words how grateful she was. Sora nodded and smiled back at her best friend, then stood up and put a list on the table for Kalos.

"I forgot earlier. These are more training materials," she smiled one more time on the way to the training rooms to find Mia.

Layla turned back around to Kalos and found him smiling. She reached across the desk and snatched Sora's list and sat back. Kalos leaned back in his executive chair and observed Layla. He noticed the way she responded to Sora and the way Sora seemed to play with the blonde. The subtle way Layla leaned into Sora was very surprising especially after knowing Sora less than a month. This worried and delighted Kalos because he did not want Layla to get to close to Sora and then be hurt by her past but Kalos felt that Sora was great for Layla and vise versa. In just a few weeks Layla was able to let her guard down, smile, and join in the laughter around her. In Kalos's opinion Layla can no longer be considered the Ice Queen of Kaleido Stage. Kalos was snapped out of his reverie by a chuckling Layla.

"I swear her idea of training is nothing but leisure and relaxation. Look at this list: The Great Gatsby, Catcher in the Rye, The Idiot, and Lady Chatterley's Lover. These are books, Kalos. Some times I just don't get that girl," Layla said tossing the list back on the desk. Kalos snatched it up and smiled.

"She knows I love to go the Barnes and Noble, and gives me a reason to do so. All of these are on their classics display and fairly cheap. On another note, do you even want to figure Sora out? I mean delve deeper than just surface masks, but really know her inside and out. I know you think she is refreshing but, for her sake and your own, think about it, lass."

Layla's smile slipped from her lips as she started to run her fingertips along the seam of her skirt thinking.

"Kalos, I don't know what I want when it comes to Sora. She is talented, and easy to be around. I just can't help but wonder if she is hiding things from me, from everyone." Layla's face clouded as she remembered Sora's promise, and the solidness and surety of their hands as Sora caught her. She remembered the intensity of Sora's steel grey eyes during their performances. Those eyes never hid anything from her in those moments.

"What's wrong, Layla?" Kalos gently asked.

Layla exhaled heavily, "I think I am still very tired from trying to skirt around Yuri and then I can't help but want to be around her. She is so different, so fresh. You two seem to be able to talk and get along. I wish I could be apart of that. I think I could call her friend but I am so afraid to give that over to any one. I am afraid to share and count on another person aside from you and Sarah."

"You are afraid to become partners."

"Yes," Layla nodded as if she found a missing piece to a puzzle, "It is totally weird that I could have a partner and a friend. I have never had that."

"It's not weird, Layla. You just never gave yourself a chance to have anyone. Then again, I think some people must have their barriers torn down and I think Sora did that unintentionally mind you. Layla, she will not lie to you. Believe me when I tell you this, ok?"

After he spoke to Layla he absorbed Layla's words and was delighted that after all of these years she could still talk to him or Sarah about her life and the way she felt. Kalos could not help but think of her as a daughter, especially since her mother died and was left with no one. Then there was Sora, his niece, and only a year older than Layla. Sora kept beating at is thoughts and every time he saw her with Layla his heart leapt for an unexplainable joy. He could leave Layla and Sora in each others hands and trust both of them to help the other. Layla did not know about Sora's past but Kalos knew without a doubt that Layla would be a light in Sora's dark world.

"Layla, I can't really answer all of your questions, but Sora and I have talked and talk quite often. Everything I know or we discuss can only be talked about by Sora. Ask her dear, she might give you the answers you seek. Now on another note, Mia should have ideas about the next show for the autumn season. We will run right into the Nutcracker for two weeks of Christmas and then vacation for the end of the year. Go and see Mia and then think about what I said, but before you pry into Sora's life ask yourself what she means to you."

"I don't understand."

"Is she a co-worker you want to figure out, or is she a friend you want to be apart of your life and be apart of hers? Just keep it in mind, now skit. I have a show to run," Said Kalos with a wink of an eye and a wave of his hand. Layla knew she was dismissed and chuckled on her way out the door.

Layla's thoughts ran wild but she let the memories of Sora and the moments they have shared flash across her mind like a mental projection screen in vivid detail. The first day she was infuriated with Sora's nonchalant demeanor. Then Layla thought Sora's audition was very good but it did not grab at her and say 'I'm serious, put me in there,' so Layla treated her like she was nothing. Another flash put Sora in front of the TV analyzing the routine that Layla and Fiona perfected. Her incredibly long black hair shimmered every time she moved and her sweatshirt gave Sora an air of grounded calm, not a high and mighty frustration that Layla was prone to display on a daily basis. Her thoughts flashed to Sora from the dressing room only to see a pain so deep in her eyes that after knowing her for a few weeks, Layla wanted to talk to her and find the secrets that give Sora so much pain. Those thoughts of Sora were the direct result of Kalos's inquiry. She seriously contemplated why she felt so drawn to Sora, and on many occasions she wondered if she really wanted to know her and everything about her. It was Kalos's warning about delving in to Sora's life that made Layla want more. Kalos knew something that she did not and she wanted to find that out. In a small way she felt strange that Kalos knew so much about Sora. These thoughts of Sora and Kalos are what accompanied Layla slowly down the corridor. The only thing that could be heard was the constant clicking of her short heels on the marble floor.

As she rounded the corner to the practice room she found Mia, Anna, and Sora huddled together. Then Sora's head flew back as she let out a laugh from deep inside of her chest. Layla marveled at how at home she seemed with Mia and Anna. Even though Sora dressed in designer black jeans, black Italian boots, and a loose fitting black silk blouse, she blended in as if she was one of the group who were in various outfits befitting a work out. Layla could not help notice how long her hair really was until Sora turned around and walked up to the mat and watched Fiona on the swings. Layla always found something new about this person and she delighted in discovering them. She could not wait to see Sora everyday and learn something new, laugh with her, or see those slate grey eyes sparkle. Layla continued to watch Sora as she placed her hands behind her back and stand at attention, ridged yet comfortable as if she had stood like that all of her life. As Sora shouted up to Fiona about not tearing her shoulder from socket soliciting a giggle and a joking reply, Layla should not help but see how people worked together when they were around Sora. Layla shook her head and then turned to Mia and walked up to the girl as she was typing away and then told Anna that everything could work depending on one factor. Layla was close enough and put a hand on her shoulder which startled the young girl.

"Calm down," Layla smiled reassuringly at Mia, "Kalos said you might have and idea ready for the autumn line up. Let's hear it."

Mia rarely ever saw Layla around the practice arena unless she was training for the show and since there was a performance in a few hours no one expected so see her until much later. Mia shook herself and smiled towards Layla.

"Yeah, I sat down with Kalos and we thought Carmen could work for the October November run. I talked to Sora and she said the show sounded fantastic but you have the final say."

"Final say in what?" asked Layla as she raise her eye brow.

"Casting between Escamillio and Don Jose. Carmen will, of course, be you but she did not mind playing either one. Sora even said she would be the clown for all she cared as long as it made you happy."

Layla smiled at that statement but like hell Layla was going to let Sora be a clown. She wanted to fly with Sora for as long as she could.

"Alright, tell me about the two men and the story, please."

Mia smiled brightly because she knew her idea was not rejected and for the subtle change Layla handled people recently.

"Don Jose was a Captain of the army and fell madly in love with Carmen. She used Don Jose and then fell madly in love with Escamillio, a matador. As the play comes to a close Don Jose kills Carmen out of a jealous rage but only after a great duel between Don Jose and Escamillio to win the love of Carmen."

Layla thought about the casting and immediately came to the conclusion that Sora was perfect for Escamillio. She opened her mouth to reply to Mia but was cut short as she saw Yuri slink in to the practice room. Dressed in white slacks and a royal blue shirt that was unbuttoned half way, he came to stand too close to Sora in Layla's opinion. Sora did not move an inch but she could tell every muscle was tense like piano wire as he came even closer to her Layla's breathing sped up and Mia saw a fire flash in her eyes, however she could not tell if Layla was worried or jealous. Yuri put a hand on Sora's lower back and Mia saw it. Layla's look blazed territorial and to Mia's amazement she knew Layla wanted to protect Sora. After many moments a simmering rage bubbled up inside of Layla and she made for Yuri and Sora. As she moved to interfere Mia shot an arm out and cut Layla off. Layla looked down angrily inquiring.

"Just watch, Layla. It gets good," Mia instructed as she lowered her arm. Layla was powerless to watch.

"How long has he done this?" Layla whispered.

"He has been coming in here and hitting on Sora for a little over two weeks. It is interesting though."

"Why is that?"

"She is _really_ not interested in Yuri. He just does not get it. She handles herself with such grace but it's hilarious to watch his expression after her rejection. Watch."

Once Sora got to the practice room and long before, all she could think about was Layla and the way she leaned into her. Sora was at a loss for what it all meant. The only thing Sora could do was think it meant nothing until there was concrete evidence it meant something, but the more she thought about Layla the more confused she got. She constantly found her thoughts wavering to the blonde but she would not, could not let them linger into the realm of fantasy that would drive her completely insane. As she got to the practice room the first ting she noticed was Fiona on the swings. She casually walked up to the mat and watched from below and after a few minutes of scattered thoughts she focused on Fiona. She was doing very well after tearing the ligaments in the shoulder. Her grasp in the bar was a little shaky but getting stronger. She was about to yell something when she found herself toppled over and on the bottom of a pile of people. Mia and Anna came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground where they sat there laughing for a moment then went back to Mia's computer to discuss the new show.

"Hey could you do me a favor?" asked Sora.

"For you, honey, anything, right Anna," Mia purred then giggled as Anna had the grace to blush at her lover's crude humor.

"Maybe later," Sora brushed aside the innuendo, "can you get with David in the web promotions department and see if you can schedule out a tentative summer schedule involving a two week special featuring Sleeping Beauty?"

"Sure, why?" Mia had already pulled out a little memo pad and began jotting down notes.

"Kalos thinks we can make money off of it in the summer with out running over this production."

"Gotcha, shit I would love to see that again."

Sora thought about it and she honestly thought she would love to do that show again. "Yeah, but don't you have new show ideas for me or what?"

"Damn slave driver," Mia muttered drawing a chuckle from Sora and Anna as she turned her laptop. "This time I was thinking Carmen and I had in mind the main lead you, Layla, and Yuri. You and Yuri will be fighting over the same woman. It's kind of hot, baby."

Sora's head flew back in laughter as she told Mia that everything was fine but Layla had to approve the casting. She was fine playing anything from clown to lead as long as the Princess was happy. It was then that Sora noticed the door open and felt and sensed Layla's eyes on her back.

"Yeah, you as a hot and sexy clown, I could see that. "

Sora threw her head back once more but her mind was reeling. She tried to focus on anything but Layla until Fiona almost slipped from the bar.

"Hey, Fiona, watch it. Take it easy on that shoulder. I don't really feel like picking you up off the mat today, Kiddo."

Once Fiona made it back to the platform she shot down to Sora, "Honey, You wish you could pick me up."

Sora laughed again and continued monitoring Fiona's movements. Hopefully she would be well in a few more weeks, but Sora was not going to push her. Sora, focusing on Fiona, heard the door open behind her and for some crazy reason the skin on her body crawled like she was covered with insects. She turned her head enough to see that Yuri walked into the arena. She almost screamed when he stopped mere inches from her but she continued to focus on Fiona.

"Yuri," She greeted analyzing Fiona's movements.

"Sora, Darling. How is the newest rising Kaleido Stage star?" he asked as he slid his hand on her lower back. She wanted nothing more than to chop the offending limb off but unfortunately she left the machete in her other pants.

"I don't know. Fiona, Yuri wants to know how you are."

"Fine," Fiona shouted as she flew over head. Yuri grunted and then struck a sinister smile on his face and then nuzzled her ear as he noticed Layla in the corner with Mia and Anna.

"Come to dinner with me," he demanded more than asked. Then Sora felt a skirting behind her knowing it was Layla then she replied.

"No," then turned to walk away from the mat. That simple flat no should have been enough but Yuri reached out with rough hands and grabbed her shoulder. It all happened so fast that Layla, and Mia could barely see anything. All they could see was Yuri standing, and then Yuri flipped over Sora's shoulder onto the mat. Sora stood over him leering into his eyes.

"Next time I say no, I mean no, dickhead," then walked back to Mia and Layla.

"Well, that was new," said Mia with her jaw open.

Sora kept her eyes on her feet and her hands in her pockets as she stood next to her friends. Her eyes were still down cast as she stood a few feet away from Layla. She did not know how to come back from such and action and appear to be normal.

"Sorry," Sora whispered.

Layla inched closer, tucked a long silky black lock back over Sora's shoulder and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sora smiled shyly and then softly thanked her. As she looked around she realized she did not feel right and decided to leave. With a muttered good bye and a smile to both Mia and Layla, Sora went back to the dorms. She needed a shower after that creep touched her. Layla watched Sora walk away noticing a change in her eyes. The cat-like reflexes and the way she flung Yuri on the mat left Layla feeling warm and satisfied. She watched as Yuri gingerly got off the mat and dusted his clothes off. His eyes narrowed menacingly as he saw Layla's smug smile. As he left the room practice resumed and Layla shook her head.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," she said aloud and ran a shaky hand though her golden blond tresses.

"Well, I don't know about you but I know who I want for my Escamillio," Mia said smiling not missing a thing that happened. Layla only blushed, smiled and went back to the dorms.

"Layla, no don't do that. At least not right there. That tickles and..."

As Mia walked to Sora's room and was about to knock she could not believe the sounds coming from behind the door. It has been a few days since that episode with Yuri in the practice room that allowed Mia to catch a glimpse of the possible feelings that Layla had for Sora. Smiling, she listened to the grunts and moans coming from the other side of the door. She finally decided she was pushing her luck on voyeurism and knocked. There was a loud crash and shushing noises followed by another crash by the door. Sora flung the door open and stood before Mia in skin tight black dress pants and an Asian schemed vest jacket with pictures of dragons and longevity symbols embroidered in crimson on the shimmering black material. Sora's long hair was thrown up into a knot on top of her head held together by two long sticks. Sora grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her into the suite.

"Tell that hell cat of a blonde to keep her hands off of my feet," demanded Sora. Layla was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room wearing a pair of running shorts and a tank top laughing. Mia never saw her laugh before like that and she found it infectious and joined in.

"Oh, so that's what I heard on the other side of the door? Wow, I thought Sora was getting lucky."

"Ha-fucking-Ha! Very funny, jerk. I have you know I am due for a press conference in about an hour and I have never done this. I tripped as I was running around and spaz here decided to attack my feet with toe nail polish and then started tickling my god damned feet. So back the fuck off on that one."

As Sora finally breathed she noticed two surprised faces looking back at her. Mia leaned into Layla and mock whispered, "Think she needs to get laid."

Layla nodded in agreement but not before a small blush crept up to redden her ears. Mia saw this little moment and shook her head slightly and smiled.

"That's not it at all," Sora said turning away from the giggling due to look out the window to see the waves crash on the sandy shore and further out the vast ocean. The laughter stopped as they noticed their friends change in mood.

"What is it Sora?" Mia asked.

Sora turned her head slightly to Mia then looked back out over the water. She can't just tell them everything. She can't tell them she just wants to go along and belong. Sora finally turned to Mia and simply said "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Posh! You never disappoint so get that out of your head."

"Do you guys, I mean everyone in the cast and crew, believe I deserve this publicity so suddenly?"

Layla got up and walked across the room and stood inches from Sora. She wanted nothing more than to embrace her, hold her until every horrid thing Sora was thinking melted away. Fear crept into her mind for reasons unknown and in the end she put a hand on Sora's shoulder and gently gripped it.

"Sora, you belong here with us. We are all excited for you and want you to be happy. Trust us."

At those beautiful words Sora grasped Layla's hand on her shoulder and simply held it. The gesture was intimate and private and Mia picked up one of many of Sora's books and thumbed through them so she didn't feel like she was intruding but Mia never took her eyes off the two. When Sora turned around and she felt the tear fall and roll down her cheek landing on her vest. Mia wanted to run to her friend but she saw Layla lift Sora's chin and wipe away the tears with the bottom of the tank top. They smiled at each other and turned to see Mia watching them. Layla moved away not sure what to do and felt relieved when Mia closed the distance and quickly hugged Sora.

"Tell me about to conference later. Some of us still have to get ready for the show tonight babe. Ken was telling me there was a glitch with one of the lights so I am outta here. Take it easy, alright?"

Sora nodded and walked her to the door and said her thanks and good bye. Sora went back into the room and saw Layla in the chair thinking off into space with her hand curled into a ball at her chin. She looked like Rodin's 'Thinker.'

"You realize that because of you I am defiantly wearing boots," Sora tried to smile and lift the atmosphere back to normal.

"You don't always have to act like you have no emotions, you know? I want to know who you are but you never will let me, will you?" Layla spoke not looking at Sora.

"Layla, I…" Layla looked up as Sora said her name.

"Sora, I have a hard time consoling people the way Mia is able to, but just know I am here for you if you need it."

"Layla, I want to tell you why I have been acting strangely but you can not tell anyone else."

"Good because in the past few days you have developed and array of emotions none have seen from you. We figure it is the stress of the conference, but I have spent enough time with you to know that isn't the whole story. You never give me a whole story."

"You are right, but Layla you can't be mad at Sarah, or Kalos."

"Ok, but that's weird."

"I don't not only want to make every one proud of me, but I want to make Kalos proud. Layla, he is my uncle."

Layla was deadpanned. She never heard of this when she grew up with Kalos and Sarah as instructors and later friends. Then everything seemed to fall into place with their relationship, and one more thing, their eyes.

"Layla?" Sora urged. Layla had not talked for a long time.

"Wow, well wow. I see it now how he tries to reach out to you but you two keep it professional. You also have the same eyes. I knew I have seen them before."

"That's my choice. I don't want any one to think I got all of this because he is my family."

"No, you got it on merit but I don't think anyone will care."

Sora only nodded and looked into the space between the two of them as Layla reached out to the long black hair in front of her. It was then she realized exactly how attached they grew to the other. In that small amount of time since they met a lot has happened and Layla could not imagine her life without Sora in it.

* * *

On a ledge an object made of metal was hidden and a lone figure perched on its edge ready to complete a mission. All that was needed was the target.

* * *

To Sora's amazement Layla was also to attend the conference. They only had about thirty minuets to go. It took Sora all morning to get ready and she could not believe that it was only 8:30 am. Layla smiled as they trotted down the stairs and hit her room. Once inside Sora made her self comfortable and resigned to being late. Not more than ten minuets had passed when Layla shot of the bedroom looking like a million dollars. She wore a lovely white skirt and a pale pink sleeveless blouse. Her feet were in a pair of white heels and her hair was free and loose. Layla was stunning and Sora clamped her mouth shut then did a double take.

"How did you do that?"

"I have been doing these for years; I know exactly what is needed."

Sora gave her a lopsided smile and looked at her watch, twenty more minuets. They had more than enough time.

"Let's get out of here hell cat," Sora said with and easy smile.

"Lead on firecracker," replied Layla. They strolled to the main lobby in a comfortable silence.

Kalos gave a speech announcing that after long consideration Sora Naegino will be one of the principles in the Kaleido Stage family. As Kalos fielded questions Sora stood back and tried not to run for the nearest exit. Layla elbowed Sora in the ribs and gave her a look that told her to relax. As Kalos commenced his speech Sora got the uneasy feeling that has never once betrayed her in the past. Scanning the crowd and finding nothing in the many faces of the fans and press, she lifted her eyes to the balcony, still found nothing. Then the glint from the sun on metal made her curse. ' _Amateurs_ ,' she thought. Kalos introduced Sora and it came time for her to speak, but her mind was reeling and calculating. She stood confidently but looked at Layla and in that moment tried to convey an apology in one glance. Layla did not miss that gaze but she was lost on what Sora was trying to say. As Sora passed Kalos she shook his hand and whispered in his ear and kept smiling. Kalos's eyes began to roam.

"There is a sniper on the roof at about two o clock from the stage front."

"What?"

"Just act normal and put your body in between mine and Layla's, but remain standing."

"What are you going to do?"

Sora only let go of his hand and smiled an apology and took the podium.

"I am happy to be welcomed so warmly into the Kaleido Stage family. Everyone has treated me with utmost respect and I can not wait to embark on the next day and the next adventure with these beautiful people. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Everyone clapped and never heard the bullet wiz through the air. The crowd only saw Sora trip and wave to the crowd as if she were the biggest klutz on the planet. Sora got back to Layla and took her hand and guided her off the stage. Layla who was about to speak saw Kalos take the stage and close the conference. Layla felt Sora's grip tighten on her hand then looked to find some one else other than Sora looking at her through those cloud grey colored eyes. Sora still held Layla's hand as she took out the company phone and dialed 911.

"Hello there is a 417 at Kaleido Stage main building. Subject is on the roof on the run."

Sora flipped the phone shut and turned to Layla who was sporting an aggravated and worried look. Sora smiled then wrapped her arms around Layla. Shocked, Layla embraced Sora tightly and then whispered in her ear asking what was going on. Sora shook her head and Layla stroked her back. After a few moments Layla felt a warm sticky substance on Sora's back. She raised her hands up to see them behind Sora and recognition struck her. The sweet tangy copper smell finally hit her nostrils. She pushed Sora back slightly and saw how pale she had gotten. Sora's legs finally gave out and brought them to the floor. Layla, starting to panic, looked around. Sora cupped her cheek and looked into coastal blue eyes and sighed. Layla leaned into her hand as Sora ran her thumb across her cheek bone.

"I saved you."

"Oh, honey, yes you did."

"Layla, get me to Sarah."


	7. Bullet

Hey everyone! I am so glad you have found Cirque Noir again. I will let you know of good news. IT IS FINISHED! No joke. I will update when I can but I will not post then take it down unless Fanfiction makes me. Now to the story. this is when we begin to see the shift from best of friends to something more. When i first posted the story i was told of Mary Jane-ing a character which I guess makes them an unstoppable force. Yeah this is my Sora, I get it, this is not real but the last time I read it is called fan FICTION. Now that's out of the way I hope you are all enjoying the story and would love to hear from you all if you want to post your comments.

~Snow

* * *

7\. Bullet

 _Hot blood falls into crimson pools,_

 _Welling into puddles of life,_

 _My life._

 _It was mine, it is no longer,_

 _My life is on the floor dirty,_

 _I gladly fade into that lake of red,_

 _Knowing that my life is yours._

Layla gathered Sora quickly to her and supported Sora's weight half way down the hall. As much as Sora tried to manage walking she kept stumbling and was relieved when two strong arms came around her knees and under her shoulders. Her eyes slammed shut in pain but not before seeing Layla striding with them. Layla did not know what to think all she knew was that Sora was bleeding and did not even notice when it happened. Then it hit her, Sora did not trip on that stage. How could such a person endure that much pain and not scream? Layla looked at Sora's ashen features and her eyes welled with tears. The entire way she kept asking herself what was going on. But she could not keep a straight line of thought. She had Sora's blood literally on her hands and could not process anything past that. Kalos had Sora on the table in Sarah's therapy room. Sarah came up next to him, and then looked at Sora and double-taked.

"Kalos, this is a gunshot wound."

"Yes."

"What the hell?" Sarah's composure fell slightly as she realized the magnitude of the injury.

Layla's mind was working ninety to nothing as she saw Sarah cut Sora's vest away along with the blouse underneath. Layla and Sarah gasped at what they saw. It was positively horrible and the bullet went through the fleshy side of the abdomen. An inch to the left it would have been lodged in a lung but all in all it was a flesh wound. Sarah worked fast to do what she could but was not sure where to go next and started to panic once Kalos started to panic.

"I work on sprains and torn ligaments, not gunshot wounds, damn it!"

Layla could not take it any more. She flew to the cabinets and found the smelling salts. She ran back to Sora and shoved Kalos out of the way, and popped one open under Sora's nose. Sora jilted awake but barely. Layla, relieved, had to work fast.

"Sora, baby, tell me what to do?" Layla said stroking Sora's forehead. Sora mumbled incoherently and Layla leaned into Sora and stroked her hair.

"Baby, we cleaned it, what next?" she was on the verge of tears when Sora moved her hand to Layla's cheek. Layla took it, kissed the top and held the hand close to her. "Tell me what to do, please, baby," she pleaded.

Sora gritted and closed her eyes and began to loose her self in coastal blue eyes. To Sora those eyes were the only thing she needed to escape the pain that began to spread from her side to the rest of her body.

"Tilt me on my side," she whispered taking shallow breaths. "Layla, hold tight to me," she breathed, "Kalos pin me down."

Layla pinned Sora as close as she could to the table and her body.

"Layla," Sora whispered into her ear, "tighter. You have to … cauterize the wound."

Sarah looked at Kalos and they both hunted for the most durable piece of metal there was. There was an old Chair in the corner and Kalos busted the chair to pieces as he threw it as hard as he could to the ground. Sarah had a lighter in her hands. Kalos looked at her and she shrugged.

"What? I told you I quit smoking years ago, I swear," she said with that British lilt to her voice as she doused it with sterilizing alcohol and began to heat the rod.

After a few moments it glowed red. Sora pulled Layla's head closer with her other hand and whispered, "I am so sorry." Then Sarah plunged a soldering iron into the wound and with each scream that escaped Sora's tortured lips it felt like pieces of Layla's heart dropped to the floor, making her feel empty and helpless. As Sora fell asleep, Sarah bandaged the wound, and injected Sora with antibiotics and the strongest pain killer she could find in stock. Sarah and Layla put a clean shirt on their sleeping friend and let her dream.

Kalos went up to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her in a hug whispering soothing words to the crying woman. Once Sarah was calmed down she went to Layla who was gaunt and withdrawn holding Sora's hand.

"Layla, love, I know you don't want to hear this but you need to get some rest. You have to perform tonight."

"That's about ten hours away, and I can't leave her."

"Layla," Sarah pleaded.

"No, Sarah! I will not leave her side. Fuck the show!"

Kalos pulled Sarah back and shook his head. There was no talking to her right now. Layla turned and looked at Sora's pale face and felt the tears hit her blouse but she did not care. All she wanted was to see grey eyes smiling back at her.

The sound of gunfire and the smell of blood filtered into Sora's senses. She was tracking her prey through a dense forest dodging, and whipping through the brush. She stopped, listening with all of her senses with her 9mm in her hand. She heard the snap of dead stick and leaves and shot her gun, eyes closed. She heard a thump of a body on the snow, and walked toward it. She kicked over the small frame only to be looking face to face with her self, dead. Lifeless eyes stared up at her then the entire face moved, "You killed her."

Sora snapped awake to find Layla sleeping on her folded arms as she sat in a chair next to the table still holding Sora's hand. Sora moved her hand and stroked Layla's beautiful honey blond hair. Sora felt a smile creep across her lips as she looked down at the angel guarding her.

' _She did not leave me_ ," Sora thought. She tentatively sat up and felt her side. It was tender but manageable. Sora winced as a shot of pain raked though her body but she felt alright considering. _'I felt worse_.' She mused and shook those memories away. She gently moved her legs off the edge of the table and stood up. She gingerly tried to put one foot in front of the other on her way to the door on the right. She smiled when she opened the as she thought that it was always the door on the right. As she came from the restroom the first thing that popped into her mind was angelic. Sora walked to Layla and lifted her onto the bed and soothed the hair from her face. Layla curled into a ball on the bed as Sora tenderly walked to the window and looked out. This was a beautiful view of the beach. Sora opened the window and relished in the sea breeze. She inhaled the salty air and smiled sadly. She listened to the calming waves as they beat the sand on the beach, and felt a sense of tranquility pass though her. All of her thoughts were interrupted as Sarah gasped when she found Sora standing at the window. Sora put a finger to her lips and looked at Layla. Sarah nodded and motioned for Sora to go to the observation table at the end of the examining room.

"You gave us a scare and I swear I have never seen Layla act like that before. She was so tender towards you, Sora. It broke my heart to see her crying once you passed out. You have a lot of explaining to do if not to me then to that girl in there. She cares a lot about you."

"Sarah, bandage it tight to where nothing will pull, and shoot me up with pain killers. We are going on stage tonight and I want you on standby in the wings."

"What!? You can't possibly be serious. Why?"

Sora sighed, "For the simple reason that they do not know for certain I was hit. They do not have a confirmation and we are going out there like nothing happened."

Layla woke to voices and sprang to life when she realized she was in the bed and she could not find Sora. She got up to hear the end of that conversation and burst towards them.

"That is ludicrous! In case you don't remember this but you were just shot." Shouted Sarah

"I know but going into this situation is the best way to protect her. Even if being near me has made her a target, it is also the safest place to be."

"You are insane but I see your point," caved Sarah.

"And you and I are having a very long talk after this tonight," said Layla coming from behind the curtain.

"Hello there, Princess," smiled Sora.

"Don't you hello Princess me sweetheart. Tell me what the in world is going on. Sarah, give me a moment please to talk to this suicidal knucklehead."

Sarah got up and left laughing as she went to call Kalos. Layla walked to the observation table and stopped a few feet away afraid to go any closer. As if reading her mind, Sora held out her hand and Layla carefully took it. Sora yanked on it to get Layla closer. Once Layla was at her side Sora pulled her hand and placed it palm flat on her side. She pushed Layla's fingertips to the area and gently holding her wrist let Layla's fingers explore the area. Sora's face was not the normal mask that was always on but this was the real Sora. Yearning for trust, and a soul wanting contact, this was the person Sora really was. Sora took her other hand and placed it on the exit wound on her back which brought Layla close. Sora let go of her hands and pulled Layla plush against her.

"I will not break that easily. See, you can trust me," Sora whispered into Layla's hair. Layla's hands left Sora's sides and found their way around her back and she began stroking Sora's long silky black hair. She tried not to cry but Layla could not keep her tears at bay. She pulled away to look at Sora, and the look made more tears flow. ' _She is so sad_ ,' Layla thought. Layla smoothed the hair away from Sora's forehead and put her cheek on top of her hair cradling Sora's head to her chest.

"You had me so worried."

Sora's arms came around Layla's waist and she held her as tight as she could.

"I am so sorry, Layla."

"You never have anything to be sorry about, Sora."

After a few more moments of loving contact Sarah came back in with Kalos and the pair dislodged reluctantly.

"Sora, curtain is in three hours, you were shot six hours ago. For the love of god, baby, please don't do this."

Sora could only look at Layla who watched Sarah bandage the side up again, "Sarah, while I am here bandage up my chest for the costume."

Layla stood there but Sora looked away from Layla with a sorrowful look etched across her features.

"Layla, there are some things I can't share yet. I know you might have seen them, but please, I cant, I don't want you to see them."

Layla nodded and turned around so that Sora could try to keep some dignity but Layla already glimpsed the scars that riddled Sora's body and they brought tears to her eyes and an ache to her soul. Every time Sora's breathing hitched or she sucked in a sharp take of breath, Layla wanted to turn around to help ease Sora's pain. Kalos's head was turned to the side and his eyes lowered as guilt danced on his features and dimmed his could grey eyes. Then it donned on her that he knew.

"What do you know?" she demanded. Layla heard Sora focus on them as if Layla inquired about her death sentence.

"Sora can only tell you about Sora, other than that, she was the one who spotted the sniper before she went on the stage. She told me to stand between the two of you to keep you from having a clear shot. Then she was shot. I barely noticed until I saw her with you, then I dismissed the conference and picked her up. Here we are."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Kalos. What do you know about her body, her past? Please I want to know." Layla's crystal blue eyes screamed for an explanation and when Kalos opened his mouth all she heard was Sora's voice from behind her.

"You want to know everything?" asked Sora sharply, then her voice softened as she saw the recoil from Layla, "Layla, I have lived a life that few people on the face of the planet ever experience. I need you," Sora reached out to her and took her hand bringing her eyes to her own, "I need you to trust me. I want you to know, but it is hard. Please understand that after tonight I will not hide anything from you any more. I will tell you all of it." Sora fell into Layla's eyes and remained there like a spell was cast over her then those hypnotic eyes turned away.

"Sora, this scared me," Layla whispered trying to find a rhyme to this reasoning.

Sora only nodded as the pain welled inside of her already painful chest. "What happened to the shooter?"

"He was apprehended. It turned out that the exits were not suitable for escaping and the police caught him hanging off of the ladder.

Sora nodded visibly relieved. Sarah finished taping up Sora's chest and gave Layla the OK sign that everything will be alright. Most of her scars were covered except for a few feint lines around her right clavicle. Sora put her shirt on and everyone watched skeptically as she winced.

"Sarah, I want you at all of my exits just in case. Keep fresh bandages and shots ready to deaden the area and take the edge off the pain. Layla, you have the most important job of all." Layla's head tilted in question.

"Don't let me fall. If you see me go, swing me off and Kalos will throw in Anna. By the way," she turned to Kalos, "tell her she is on stand by and I am not feeling well." Everyone nodded at there orders but looked reluctant to follow them.

"Don't worry at nine pm I am on vacation and like hell I am running around a practice arena and swinging on the trapeze. OK?"

Everyone felt a little better at her acknowledgement of the situation. Layla felt as if the entire world rested on what was to happen tonight and she had never been so scared in her entire life. No matter the fear that was planted inside of her, she still felt that Sora would catch her. She believed it with every part of her soul.

Thirty minuets before curtain Sora made sure everyone was in their place. Layla already wore her costume and told Kalos to bring Sora's costume to her dressing room so she could get dressed and no one will see the bandages. Layla ended up putting Sora's clothes on and pinning her hat to her hair. Once she finished she looked at Sora and her own heart seemed to drop as she saw how tired and drained she appeared. Layla was truly afraid for her friend and came to the conclusion that she helped all she could but Sora was not there, not really. The look drawn on her face was nothing, not one emotion, just emptiness. Layla leaned over, took Sora's hand and shook Sora out of her thoughts.

"Where did you go just now?"

Sora moved her head only slightly and then squeezed Layla's hand. Sora's empty grey eyes barely came to life as she found Layla's concerned blue.

"A place far, far into to the past," Sora whispered but before Layla could reply there was a knock on the door and it swung open to reveal Yuri in the door way. Upon seeing the two together and holding hands his smug smile dropped and a low growl left his throat as he spun around and left the two women amused at the sight.

"Do you think he got the wrong idea," Sora chucked weakly.

"Hell, I don't know, and I don't care. All I care about is sitting right next to me," Layla claimed.

"Right now I just want this over with, so you and I can talk," Sora said shaking her head. It was just a few seconds that she saw gold tresses shake in laughter.

"Hey, do you want to shake it up?"

Sora smiled brighter than she had in many hours, "Of course I do."

Showtime came and Layla walked with Sora to the stage. She noticed Sora was not only pale but ashen and tired. Layla and Sora stood close together as Layla tried to find any light in those grey eyes. The inches between the two woman could be closed with the slightest list to the other and as Layla reached out for Sora's hand she shook It the only reply she found was Sora closing the distance and putting her head on Layla's shoulder. Layla's pulse quickened and the burning in the pit of her stomach rose and she, for the first time since the shooting, she felt doubt creep into her body. Sora noticed the worry spread across Layla's features as she tilted her head to find Layla's healing blue eyes.

"Trust me," whispered Sora and that small admission of hope filled Layla with an overwhelming sense of safety. Her body flew onto the stage but her heart and thoughts were left behind.

Sarah replaced Layla as Sora's crutch and Sora could only think that this was right, painful, but right. It had to be done. It was the only way, the only option available to anyone. Why, if everything was right, did Sora feel like her entire body emptied once Layla left to do her routine? Sora shook her head at the possibilities and resigned to feeling and nothing more. Sarah saw Sora suddenly shake her head and gave the younger a questioning gaze.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking," but Sora's words were laced with sorrow and confusion.

"Can I ask you what about?" Sarah prompted.

Sora looked to her newest friend, her aunt and found her presence soothing but this could not be shared. "I was thinking that this will be difficult but we have to do it."

"Why do I have the feeling you are telling a broad truth?" asked Sarah then turned toward the stage, "Kalos does that too. I love that man too much to pick a fight about it, but at least I am sure he will never lie to me. Just as I am sure you will never lie to me so answer me a question. Were you thinking about Layla?"

Sora only looked at Sarah with an open and honest look but how far can she stretch a half truth? "Yes, in a manner of speaking," then she pulled herself weakly from Sarah and started her climb to the platform.

Sora cursed her self as she almost slipped for she was thinking of only her pain and not paying attention. She had to do this for Layla and getting her thoughts coherent and together was one of the hardest things she had done in a while. Sarah saw her slip, almost said something to Sora but thought better about it. Sora would not change her mind no matter what evidence could be used to sway her decision. If Layla was involved, it was all about Layla. One could say that she loved Layla and that thought made Sarah warm inside. She trusted Sora to finish this. Sora found the swing and righted her self, listening to Lila and her solo. She watched Layla swing beautifully through the air and then as the time for her to become the magic on the stage she saw Layla's eyes find her. All of a sudden Sora found new strength and pushed her pain back, far into the corner of her mind. One more glance between the flying angels and the words, 'Shake it up,' spliced into her thoughts. Sora felt the smile touch her lips for a moment as she realized this will not be her acting. This is will be Sora reaching out to Layla.

Sora launched herself out on to the stage with such fluid grace that Layla's heart stopped, and her breathing became shallow. Her fear and anxiety flowed away as she saw her partner soaring through the air. Her breath caught as Sora flipped and caught the bar. As they came together in the air it was as if the air crackled with the intensity that poured off of the two women. The routine was completely different. The same exact tricks and movement, even the timing was the same but they exuded sensuality, and desire. Layla and Sora literally danced in mid-air and every person watching saw two lovers, not two friends conveying every emotion to the other. As the Spirit of Magic and Aurora, came together once more on the bar, the audience gasped as they witnessed man and woman mold together in a beautiful kiss. To Layla and Sora it was a confirmation that the other was there to catch the other if she fell. After all the stunts and dancing, Sora took Layla off the stage then Sarah came up to them. Sora's breathing labored, but she tried to wave off the look of concern on Layla and Sora's faces. Yuri saw the whole episode and the darkness dwelling so close to the surface unleashed a demon when he and Layla did their routine. Sora focused on Yuri and Layla's performance while Sarah made her swallow two pills to take the edge off the wound. Sora's eyes glowed ice grey, almost white while Sarah's mouth dropped as they watched the supposed chaste kiss become devouring and covetous. Yuri all the while watched Sora, trying to elicit a reaction. Once he found he would not get the reaction he desired he growled and hoisted Layla up on to the swings. Layla tried to break free from his grasp but any sudden movements could cause them to fall to the arena floor. Layla was trapped by the crazed Yuri as he kept intercepting Layla and finally cornered on the same swing. Layla could not think of anything else to do. She needed to escape Yuri and the look in his eyes. She suddenly fell to the bar with her hands and tried to create a momentum for his swing but Yuri kept it stationary. She dangled in mid air and her arms grew shaky from the blood loss and as her fingers slowly inched off the bar she closed her eyes. She was waiting for her body to make contact with the floor but as she opened her eyes she finally realized she was being held swinging through the air in a flurry of color and noise the fairy godmothers tried to knock some since in to the receding Yuri. Yuri appeared to calm down but the blackness in his eyes still lingered as Sora got Layla to her next position then left the stage not even looking at Layla,

Once Sora made it back to the wings she collapsed onto Sarah. Ken was on the headset hysterically calling for Kalos but Kalos already knew and was already around the corner before Ken could finish his sentence. Sora leaned heavily on Sarah and as she took a step to continue the show her knees buckled. Sarah and Kalos dropped to their knees and tried to help the suffering girl but she shook them off. She stood once more and found the strength to finish in the last scene. No one really knew how much Sora was suffering except for Layla as she found her favorite grey eyes mixed with pain and determination. As the cast was called to make their final bows Sora stayed in the wings as Kalos and Sarah monitored the girl. Kalos and Sarah were quite impressed that Sora endured this long, but as soon as Kalos placed his hand on Sora's shoulder; she collapsed into his strong arms.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for, baby girl?" asked a confused Kalos.

"I can't stand out there on the stage right now. I cant be there for Layla," she barely found the voice to say that much before Kalos's hold tightened around her shoulders taking the weight off Sora's feet. Layla finally made it back with everyone looking for Sora. Her eyes connected with weak slate eyes when she felt strong hands grab her from behind, spin her around only to feel her cheek explode. Layla would have flown back if Yuri did not have a hold on her arm. Layla brought her eyes up once more to find Yuri in the middle of another swing. She slammed her eyes shut as she anticipated another fiery explosion to erupt on top of her already swelling cheek but it never came.

Layla opened her eyes to see a fist encased in a smaller, paler hand connected to a slender arm that shot over her left shoulder. Sora shoved Yuri's fist back from Layla's face were it was a mere two inches from making contact. Sora pulled Layla behind her and out of no where, and had faster than lightning, smashed into his jaw causing Yuri to stumble back dazed. As Yuri stood to his full height be spat blood and quickly rammed his fist into her abdomen. Sora doubled over in pain from the blast of contact and tear of the gunshot wound, but the thought of Yuri fueled her resolve making her force all pain into the back of her mind. Sora stood up slowly and the intense aura slowly, ominously, poured off of her making Layla step back in fear. Sora growled a low guttural sound and launched at Yuri. Before Yuri had a chance to wipe the smug grin off of his face, Sora rammed her fist into his chin, and then with a satisfying whack jump kicked the side of Yuri's head knocking him flat on his back, unconscious. The entire cast and crew was stunned into silence and Sora took strong steps to the corridor. Layla noticed the slight limp in Sora's step and Sarah waited until they were out of view to place a hand on her back. Sora slowed down and almost collapsed to the floor when Layla's strong arms wrapped around Sora's torso from behind. Sora screamed out slightly and Layla dropped her friend gently to the ground. Sarah and Layla scooped Sora up to her feet and got her to walk painfully the length of the hall way with Sarah and Layla supporting her weight. Once they got Sora to Layla's dressing room they laid her on the sofa. When Layla pulled her hand away from Sora's side it was covered with blood. Layla's eyes went wide at the sight. Moans and grunts from the sofa pulled Layla back to the present. Sarah cursed as she removed the bandages around the wound already seeing the damage before uncovering the source. Sora flinched as Sarah probed the area where Yuri hit her.

"Shit, this is probably stupid but we need to clean her. Run your shower, I will get it from there," instructed a worried Sarah.

Sora could barely stand let alone cooperate in the shower. All she could feel was the warmth of the spray on her back and the soothing motherly hands taking care of her beaten body. By the time Sarah had bandaged up Sora's side and clothes on her body, Layla was already out of the shower and dressed.

"Layla, I don't think we can get her up stairs without possibly hurting her, so she is gonna stay on the first floor with you, ok?"

Layla nodded and she was thankful that Sarah mentioned it before hand because they were then running on the same wavelength. By the time they got Sora loaded on to a golf cart, which was easier than getting her down the hall way, it had been only an hour since Yuri's assault on Sora. Layla had no time to think about it as she flung open her door and Sarah and Layla placed Sora on Layla's bed. Sora was, in all circumstances, doing well, even talking to them and joking with them, but Layla was not put off by the bravado her friend was displaying. As Sarah left she hugged a worn Layla and hollered back to Sora, whose eyes immediately closed once she hit the bed, that she will see her tomorrow morning bright and early. Layla walked Sarah the door, and then walked back to the bedroom. She looked at Sora and hoped that she will be alright. Her own fears rose like the tide of an ocean and now that she had a moment to think about the situation, she realized that Sora really did risk everything for her. She shook her head at such foolishness, but it touched her heart, a place she thought was long dead to the world. Only Sora could have given Layla her life back and now Sora is on the verge of death, and the only thing Layla can do is wait. Sora opened her eyes at the sound of Layla's silent sobs at the window. Layla bathed in moonlight was the most beautiful sight Sora had ever seen. Sora could not find the strength to speak so moved her hand toward Layla. The slow movement caught Layla's eyes and she quickly went to Sora's side and took the outstretched hand. The touch was light but firm and Layla found such warmth in Sora's gesture and eyes that she had to look away for fear of breaking down. Sora pulled Layla down to her slowly causing Layla to gaze directly into those snowy grey eyes. Layla licked her lips in fear and anticipation. Ever since she and Sora kissed on the stage she wanted to know how much was acting and how much was Sora telling her who she was and how she felt. But Sora brought Layla's head next to hers, cheek to cheek, and then put her arm weakly up and over Layla's shoulders. Sora cried silent tears as Layla wrapped her arms under Sora's back and held her body close pressing her body down with her own. Layla made soothing sounds then pulled away from Sora once she felt Sora stop crying. On more look into tortured eyes and Layla made to get up and walk away. Sora's hand darted out and took her hand bringing clear blue eyes back to slate grey.

"Don't go," Sora barely whispered but she saw Layla swallow hard, "I will not break."

At those words, the same four words that were uttered hours ago before a show, made Layla stop. She let go of Sora's hand, peeled back the covers and curled up to her left side on the edge of the bed carefully staying away from Sora's injured right side. As she closed her eyes afraid for reasons she knew not of, she felt slender arms clasp around her shoulders and brought her close.

"I lost it when he hit you and I was still angry. That's why I was crying."

"It's ok, I am here. You can cry if you want, if you need."

Sora pulled Layla to her and the effort of it made her twinge in pain. Layla glanced in to Sora's eyes once again as she turned onto her back and brought Sora to her chest, protecting her. Sora laid her head in the crook of Layla's neck and inhaled. Even though she was shot, she was in a paradise being with Layla like this. Her arms clutched tightly around Layla's waist as she closed her eyes.

"I just want to sleep, Layla. I will cry tomorrow." Layla nodded at Sora's words and closed her eyes and thoughts of Sora's body against hers, Sora saving her life, and Sora's emotion filled eyes flooded her mind. She exhaled deeply then sleep took her as she became consumed by thoughts of Sora.


	8. Contact

8\. Contact

Eyes like clouds,

Like Dreamers gray.

There is sadness in her eyes.

She seems like the color it's self.

Like the thawing snow,

Or a stormy midsummer night.

Eyes that make truth hurt,

And pain drift away,

They are dreamers grey.

Rain accompanied the morning and fell like large tears from weeping clouds that rumbled with thunder over and over. Lightning streaked across a pale grey morning and illuminated the world with a stark white flash of light. The pattering of rain on the window tapped a rapid yet soothing tune that played as Layla woke. In the middle of the night Sora flattened her body practically on top of Layla's draping her leg over hers. It was Sora's hand that made Layla's eyes bolt open as she felt the gentle heat of Sora's palm resting over her left breast. Layla could not breathe for a few moments then as she gathered her thoughts, she took her own hand and intertwined their fingers and moved them to her stomach safely away from the hot spot on her chest. Layla still had her right arm protectively draped around Sora's shoulders. Layla held her all though the night not willing to give her up, not willing to give her away. Layla looked at the sleeping beauty in her bed and blushed at the thought of Sora sleeping in her bed after last nights pyrotechnics on the stage. A small part of Layla nagged for her to press her lips against Sora's but another larger part of her asked where these ideas came from. She never gave much thought to Sora being close to her, on her. Sora never really touched Layla and to find Sora's hand in its previous location sent warmth flooding throughout her entire body. It was normally Layla that reached out for contact whether it was playfully of seriously. Layla realized then and maybe long ago that Sora was the only person to evoke such warmth from her. She had always been a cold frigid woman with her sights only on the stage. Once Sora came to Kaleido Stage her entire world flipped into a chaotic peace.

Layla gazed into Sora's sleeping face and saw for the first time Sora. The worry lines on her brow and the tiny lines around her eyes from squinting in the sun. Layla finally saw a small, almost invisible line across her cheekbone. That scar had a story but one Layla was sure Sora did not want the talk about. Sora's raven mane glimmered in the cloudy morning light and Layla hooked a lock with her fingers and swooped it back over her shoulder. Layla came to the conclusion that she would protect Sora any way she could. Layla ran her hand along Sora's side as she caressed her hair and she turned to make sure Sora was still asleep then lifted the shirt to show the wound. She winced as she uncovered the bandages. The pads were stained crimson but the outer run was a reddish brown color that Layla could only hope meant the bleeding stopped. Layla leaned over Sora's hip to check on the exit wound and found similar results. Layla rolled Sora's shirt down over the bandages and sighed relieved.

"Awe, look, I have my own Florence Nightingale," Sora croaked from sleep laden vocals.

Layla jumped from the shock of the voice and nearly fell off the bed. Sora put a hand out to stable Layla all the while laughing. Layla could not help but laugh along with her. Then Sora started to squirm looking for something then hissed from the pain in her side.

"What are you looking for you damned idiot?" asked Layla playfully yet worried.

"A clock, what time is it?"

"It is… 6:27 in the morning, and for future reference the clock is right here."

"Future reference, huh? So you are saying I am going to be back in your bed again some time soon?' Sora quipped throwing Layla off guard.

"Well, I…I," Layla stopped and cleared her throat regaining her composure. "You are not getting out of my sight." After that statement Layla bounced out of bed to create some space and to cool off. For unknown reasons Sora causes Layla to feel like a fever sweeps over her body and Layla was certain it was because this must be what it is like to have some one close to her. Sora's smile slipped slightly as Layla pulled away. Sora could only think that Layla was not interested but Sora can not forget the words Layla whispered yesterday as Sora laid on the observation table trying to cauterize her wounds, or the way Layla held her last night.

"Sarah, she's up. Yeah, yeah, alright about and hour and a half. Sure just a second," Layla turned to Sora still in the bed, "Hey she wants to check you out in an hour and a half."

"Yeah, gives me some time to take a shower."

"You catch all that? Ok I will watch her."

Before Layla could hang up the phone Sora told Layla, "Tell her to bring Kalos, we all need to talk."

Layla looked over at Sora and nodded as she realized that Sora was going to tell them everything. Layla hung up the phone, and looked everywhere else but Sora. With no where else to look her blazing blue orbs fell on Sora propped up against the wall with the blankets bunched around her hips. Her right knee was bent up to her chest and covered by the blanket her arms wrapped around her leg as she put her chin on top of her knee thinking.

"Layla, before I do this I need your help."

Layla's smile dropped slightly as she heard the low tone in Sora's voice. She walked up to the bed not taking her blue eyes from Sora's light grey, and tentatively sat down on the bed. The space on the bed provided no room as it was a double and Layla so close to Sora, almost touching while still feeling the heat of Sora's body blankets her. Almost as if she read Layla's mind, Sora slowly reached out over the covers and found Layla's hand. She raised Layla's hand slowly never taking her eyes away from those blue pools, and placed Layla's palm to her cheek. For a moment Layla could not find what to do for the action completely took her off guard even in its slow simplicity. Layla took one last lingering look into Sora's eyes and gently caressed that thin, nearly invisible scar with her thumb. Sora leaned into the gentle touch of her friend and took her eyes away. Layla suddenly missed the contact they had then shuddered as Sora planted a chaste kiss to Layla's palm. Layla's breathing hitched as she felt a knot tighten in the lower part of her stomach. She was at a loss for what all of this could mean. The possibilities whirled in her head and she was exhilarated and frightened at the same time. She had never in her life thought to care so deeply for another woman, want so much from another woman, but there she was melting into the world that Sora seemed to easily make. They were, at a minimum, friends and Layla wanted more, but what was more? Then being there for Sora was more than being a friend, it was being a partner and finally it all clicked together. Sora never let go of Layla's smooth hand but once her eyes opened Layla felt the lump in her stomach travel up and catch in her throat. Layla swallowed to keep her own tears at bay upon seeing Sora's thunder cloud grey eyes swell with tears and fall like drops of salty rain.

"I want you to see. Then maybe later you will understand but Layla…" Sora paused and moved her hand and only with the soft pads of her fingertips gently almost reverently, caressed her brow, around her eye, and stopped before touching Layla's lips. "Layla, remember this, right here, right now with you before I tell you who I am."

Sora's eyes slid to the space in the room and listened. Everything seemed to stand still in an eerie silence. She could hear the air circulating from the air conditioning, the rain pound on the ground out side, but she could not hear Layla's breathing. All the noise she could hear amounted to nothing but the overwhelming quiet between them. Layla could not move could not breathe as her mind retraced the path Sora's touch took. When Sora's grey eyes slid from her own, she felt a lightning connection break and almost yelped at the loss of her eyes. Layla brought her hands to Sora's face and made Sora look into her eyes.

"Listen to me Sora. You are my dearest friend. I want to know what can make your eyes look so sad. I want to know what makes you hide from everyone, from me. I don't know what you have done in your past, but it will not make me care about you any less."

Layla moved to her knees as she pulled Sora into an embrace. Sora turned her head as Layla hugged her head to her chest. Her arms circled around Layla's waist and held her tightly. The words that slid from Layla's lips felt like a healing salve upon her heart and soul.

"Don't hate me, Layla," Sora pleaded just audible over the pattering rain on the window pane.

"Never," Layla whispered then kissed the top of Sora's head. Sora gently came away from Layla and looked into tear laden coastal blue eyes. Layla reached up and wiped away an errant tear from Sora's cheek then, after a moment, drew back as Sora tried to stand. Once up to her full height, Layla saw the color drain from Sora's face and thought the pain must have been unbearable. Sora, looking straight into Layla's eyes, grasped Layla's hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't let me fall."

Layla nodded and then noticed Sora's nimble fingers slowly working at the buttons of her shirt starting from the bottom going to the top. Slowly the folds of the shirt opened to reveal creamy white skin, well toned abdomen, but it was marred by tiny pencil thin white lines. Layla's hand gripped tighter to Sora's shoulder as she saw the edge of the purpling area too close to Sora's gunshot wound. Layla went to move the fold of the shirt back to survey the damage from Yuri's rage the night before. Sora shot her hand out to intercept her hand and shook her head bringing Layla's attention back to her eyes.

"Don't think about that, it's not important."

Layla only nodded but did not wipe away the tears from her own cheeks. Sora changed the grip from Layla's wrist and slipped her hand to hold Layla's fingers vertical. She pressed Layla's touch to the thin lines on her stomach, chest and shoulder that created pathways on her skin. Sora dropped her hold on Layla as she ran her fingertips along the scars on Sora's body on her own. Layla sensed Sora needed this contact for she probably had not had someone touch her in a very long time. Sora tilted her head back and took a deep breath trying to fight the tears that already started to flow down her face. Then she turned from Layla. Layla immediately took her hand back thinking she did something wrong, touched Sora in a way she did not want to be touched. It was like Sora was running back into that darkness that seemed to consume every part of her being. Layla took a deep breath and looked away but it was when she saw Sora move her torso and Layla gulped for air as the last buttons come undone. Layla put both of her hands to Sora's hands at her collar but she paused the movements. Then she leaned forward to Sora's ear as she felt Sora's body tense in her embrace.

"Are you sure you want this? This has to be difficult."

Sora body seemed to relax then leaned her head to Layla's and nodded because no words would come out of her throat. Layla backed up to where she was and put her hands back on Sora's shoulders where they were originally placed. Layla, ever so slowly, peeled the shirt from Sora's shoulders to have it pool at their feet, forgotten.

What Layla saw sent her emotions spiraling over the edge and could not contain the whimper that passed her lips. Sora's head hung low as if in defeat, as if afraid of Layla's reaction. There were several lines across her back that lashed out in all different directions. Some lines were healed to a pale white line where others were deep pink, almost purple barely healed. The damage seemed to have been done long ago. This sight was torture for Layla who cried openly not hiding her pain at seeing her friend's life mapped out in scars on her body. Sora was still turned away from Layla but she brought her hands up to each bicep trying to hold her self, hold her past ashamed of what she has already shown her friend. But she flinched as she pulled the wound in her back. The pain sent a sharp fire through all of her senses and she let out a small groan and her knees gave way beneath her. She was waiting for her knees to impact the floor but she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to find two strong arms wrapped around her guiding her to the floor. The pain in her side made all thought go away as she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"Let it out, scream, it's alright, sweetheart," said the angelic voice in her ear. Layla's arms remained wrapped around her, holding her close as Layla's knees made contact with the floor. The closeness of Layla's body normally would have sent Sora's mind and heart swimming but the searing sensation over took all other senses and finally, hesitantly, she let out a low guttural groan, releasing her body of pain through her vocal cords. Layla whispered shushing noises and affirmations as she rocked Sora back and forth while trying to keep her scantly clad friend warm. Once Sora calmed down enough from the pain she let her resistance slide and let her body settle against Layla's in a warm comfortable embrace. Tears flowed as if a dam had broken which held back everything she wanted to feel for 10 years. Finally, as if she was afraid she would wake from a dream and be pulled back into a harsh reality, she tried to pull away. Layla gripped tighter to Sora's fragile yet strong form. She would not let this moment go and wanted to conserve it for as long as she could.

"I am not letting you go, Sora," Layla breathed into Sora's ear. Sora leaned her head back on Layla's shoulder next to Layla's right ear. They settled on the floor as Layla stretched her legs out on either side of Sora and let her friend lean into her body. They watched the rain splatter on the window before rising from the floor. In the bathroom Layla found Sora's marred body even more heartbreaking in the hard light from the fixtures. Layla noticed that once they arrived in the bathroom Sora kept away from Layla, never reached out, never looked at her, nor asked for help and it hurt her, cut her to the bone. Layla was so absorbed by her thoughts that she realized a little late that Sora was drawing the knot out of the sting at the waist of her pajamas and started to slide them off her hips. Layla's eyes flew open as she spun around trying to give her friend privacy but the nymph-like creature in the mirror taunted her sight with beauty and she could not take her eyes away from the reflection. As Sora stood in the shower she finally turned to Layla with those sad stormy eyes and spoke.

"Layla, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you remove the bandages and clean the back. I can't reach it without twisting," Murmured Sora.

As Layla came forward she tried not to look so frightened, but Sora saw the fear in her eyes and as Layla looked into Sora's eyes she was instantly sorry to see the pain she caused to stare back at her in those grey eyes. Layla paused, sorry but remained uneasy. Then Sora reached out to Layla and took her hand not taking her eyes away and pulled it to her back.

"I won't break, Layla," and that was the only thing Layla needed to hear to spur her body into to action she simply nodded and set shaky fingers to the front side bandage and slowly pulled the tape away from Sora's flesh. Sora's hands clenched into fists on the wall as she braced herself for the pain that almost caused her to feint. Then, as Layla muttered apologies, she continued to her back. Sora's leaned forward slightly and adjusted her body to be in front of Layla and as Layla tried to pull the tape from Sora, Sora yelped from the pressure and hissed from the pain. The bandage dried into the bullet wound and pulled bits of dried blood off her body as the dried blood caused the bandage to embed in the wound its self. Layla saw all of the color drain from Sora's face and saw Sora slump slightly against the wall of the shower.

"I am so sorry," Layla said quickly reaching out to stabilize Sora.

"It's alright, its not the first time I have been shot."

Layla's mouth dropped open and tried to speak but could not form words. Too many thoughts invaded her mind. She resigned to keep her hands occupied then heard Sora's voice, weak barely over the spray of the shower.

"Layla, you will understand soon enough, but please remember my request," Sora looked into blue pools, "Remember me as I was, alright?"

Layla nodded and Sora turned her head into the flowing water trying to get life back into her limbs via the water then turned away from the water once she heard Layla's voice.

"I will remember."

Sora nodded then turned back into the hot spray. Layla stepped back and closed the shower curtain and waited for Sora's request for help on her back wound. Sora washed her hair and found Layla's shampoo blanket her in a warm scent of citrus. Then as Sora took the bar in her hands she noticed it smelled greatly different than her shampoo. Sora almost smiled as she held a bar of Irish Spring in her hands, but she could feel her balance fading and needed to hurry. As she looked down at the bullet wound she saw rust colored water drain fro the tub at her feet. The dried blood simply washed away once she lightly swirled her soapy hands over her front wound but noticed a slight pink trail travel down her body and felt her need for haste increase. After hearing many muffled grunts and hissing sounds from behind the curtain Layla clenched her hands into fists. As her mind began to launch into a swell of should have could have situations, Sora announced she needed Layla's help to clean her exit wound. Layla knelt down to put the wound at eye level and started to gingerly peel back the gauze and tape. She sucked in a sharp breath at the horrid wound in front of her. The area around the initial hole was red and angry, but what seemed to really cause Layla alarm was the pieces of frayed skin that appeared to be torn from Sora's body outward. Layla had to calm herself and tell her a bullet literally traveled through her body, tore out at this point and it should look like this. Sora saw the alarm and sighed as she got Layla's attention by giving her the soap. Layla nodded and thanked her as she soaped up her hands and attentively cleaned the area. Layla got as close to the entry as possible and once she saw Sora relax became more comfortable with her job. She passed right over the wound very gently a few times and then when she pulled her hand away she asked Sora to rinse. Layla turned her head to the side to provide her friend with privacy but when Sora turned around something caught her eye.

"Oh my god! Sora it's bleeding badly. I am sorry, I am sorry," Layla repeated over and over again. Sora stilled Layla's shaking hands that found them on her back trying to staunch the blood flow. Sora turned to rinse her back once more and then shook her head as she looked at the floor and saw the red water flow to the drain. Layla looked as if she would pass out from the stress so Sora asked to bring her a towel, fold it and then if she could borrow a pair of shorts. Layla nodded and dashed from the room. Sora breathed better once she was clean and gingerly stepped out of the bathtub turning off the water. Layla burst through the door with a towel, pair of short and an over sized sweat shirt.

Layla stopped in the bathroom doorway as Sora stood naked and bleeding from both wounds right before her. Layla quickly ushered Sora to the kitchen were Layla gave her the shorts and then made her sit on the bar stool to try and stop the bleeding. Sora's features were ashen and her grey eyes lost their luster but Sora seemed to be able to follow the instructions and requests asked of her such as getting on top of the stool. Layla was about to take the towel and stop the bleeding but her hands were stopped a few inches from Sora's body. Sora led Layla's hands to her body stabilizing her hands. Honestly Layla's jittery hands made Sora nervous with a towel to her open wounds. Layla looked up from their hands crying large tears. As Layla saw that Sora could hold the towel herself she made to move away but could not. Sora took the towel from her body and from Layla's hands and folded it by its length then sat up straight so Layla could get the idea and set Layla's hands back to working. Once Layla had the towel wrapped and fastened around Sora's waist she helped Sora put on her sweatshirt. Layla stood back and could not even notice the towel around Sora's abdomen under the shirt. As Sora finally settled, color came back to her cheeks from both the shower and the rest she was able to receive. Sora opened tired eyes and held out her hand to Layla. Layla took it but remained stationary.

"Talia," Sora whispered.

"What?" asked a confused Layla.

"Talia was the name my mother gave to me when I was born. Call me Talia when we are like this, alone." Layla moved to Sora and took her in her arms supporting her friend. "I killed that name 10 years ago, and I want you to call me by my real name."

Layla understood the plea coming from Sora but everything in her body screamed fatigue and Sora broke out of Layla's arms and urged her to the shower. Layla smiled thankfully and once she was stripped and stood under the hot streaming water, Layla finally understood what Kalos meant by delving deeper into Sora's life. Kalos tried to tell her that this might be hard, but did not listen. Nothing could have prepared her for the events that passed in the past twenty-four hours. However, with all of the emotional chaos, and new developments she would not have it any other way.

Sora was emotionally and physically drained but she knew her body and her body would stiffen up and not heal if she did not move around. She was a rare breed that actually felt better doing things, but this time she might just take that vacation. She looked at the clock and noticed only forty-five minuets since Sarah called had passed and shook her head. It felt like and entire week since this morning where she woke up to the tapping of the rain on the window, and the shallow but soft breathing that came from Layla. Sora found it harder and harder to lie to her. She noticed it before but here it was ramming her in the chest yet again that she was finding it easier to open up her heart to the blonde. She was alright being Sora Naegino one moment and the next moment she seemed to feel like a lie ripped at her core for she wanted Layla with her. She just hoped that Layla can find room in her heart to forgive a murderer.

Sora shook those thoughts from her head and decided to work on what was most import to them at that moment, coffee. Sora carefully slid off the stool and went to the counter. She looked in the cabinets, no coffee, but she saw the canisters off to the left and hoped for coffee. Sora could have done a victory dance if it wasn't for the tiny fact that she was shot. She found the filters in the cabinet right above the coffee pot on the other side of the kitchen. Sora shook her head and thought Layla needs to rearrange all of this for convenience. Coffee grounds go next to the coffee pot. It just makes simple sense. After filling the water reservoir she pushed the start button and took out two coffee cups. Sora also took the liberty of finding zip lock bags and filled one up with ice. She heard the water turn off and tried to feel easy but and uncommon sense of excitement flooded though her. Then there was a knock at the door so Sora slowly walked to the door and opened it thinking Sarah and Kalos were early. As Sora opened the door she was greeted with a wide mouthed shocked Mia and an equally shocked Anna.

"I…Its not what it looks," stammered Sora only to have Layla dressed in nothing but a short pair of jogging shorts and a baggy t-shirt walk though the living room behind her.

"Oh, Honey, you are an angel for making coffee," Layla slowly ended her sentence because she finally saw Mia and Anna deadpanned in the doorway. Sora only held her head back in disbelief at how incredibly ironic this entire scenario looked. For the most part, more than twenty minuets ago Layla had her hands caressing her naked body. Ironic would definitely be the word for the moment but Layla recovered quickly enough.

"What a surprise guys. Come in and have a cup of coffee," invited Layla warmly.

"I bet," Mia murmured only to get an elbow in her ribs from Anna and the look of death from Sora. Once everyone was either sitting on bar stools or pulled up a chair from the kitchen table into the living room then enjoyed a cup of coffee. Sora wondered why no one sat on the sofa but it was not any of her business. Layla came back from getting the coffees and sat in a chair letting Sora have the bar stool because it seemed to easier for Sora to move in and out of. Mia looked from the chair up to Anna who seemed lost in thought. After a slight silence Sora already drained her cup of coffee but saw panic shoot over ride Layla's features. Sora shook her head as she caught Layla's thought and she did not want these two to know, and she was perfectly capable of getting her own cup of coffee. Sora slid off of her barstool and to Layla's amazement saw her do this as if she were as healthy as she normally was. Sora returned to the group after collecting herself in the kitchen carrying a cup of coffee and a bag of ice.

"Mia, what's up?" asked Sora, then held out the bag of ice to Layla and got a confused look. Sora only smiled and gently pressed the ice bag to her cheek and smiled wider as Layla caressed Sora's hand as she replaced Sora's on the bag. Sora turned and sat back up on the bar stool looking at Layla.

"This is for me?" asked Layla still confused.

"Yeah, your cheek is a little swollen from last night," Sora said as her grey eyes became somber.

"Thank you, I didn't realize."

"It's alright," Sora said as she waved off Layla's thanks and then took a sip of her coffee. Then she opened her eyes and burrowed into Mia's eyes silently asking what was going on.

"Yeah, we wanted to see if Sora was alright this morning because Yuri seemed to try to punch a hole through Sora so we came here after not finding Sora upstairs," clarified Mia and Anna nodded as if saying this was true don't kill her.

"We wanted to see if you both were fine," said Anna in a husky if not smoky voice. Sora noticed this might be the first time Layla might have heard Anna speak then Mia continued.

"Everyone is in an uproar about Yuri. Some of us don't think he will do anything after Sora kicked his ass, but some people don't want to take the chance. I guess we will see what happens."

"Yeah," said Layla just audible. Sora could not help but scoot the barstool next to be near to Layla and offer support.

"Alright, so dish, what happened last night?" Sora's gaze snapped to Mia threateningly but the busy body strawberry blonde continued. "It seemed like a personal war between the three of you up on that stage."

Sora opened her mouth but Layla's voice filled the room, "If you want to get down to it, there was a misunderstanding. Yuri blew a gasket after seeing Sora and I in my dressing room before the show."

"No, you didn't!" exclaimed Mia shocked.

"No," sighed Sora smiling, "but he certainly saw it like that so we spiced it up just to give him something to be angry about."

"Oh Sora, that idea of yours made him pop," smiled Mia and behind her Anna made a popping motion with her hands.

"Um… It was actually my idea. I didn't think he would go ballistic and take it as far has he did up there where people could get hurt."

"Your idea!? Oh my," said Mia giving her a wiggle of her eyes, "Well, what happened here?" asked Mia pressing for details about them.

"Mia, now you are just being nosey," warned Anna.

"Thank you," praised Sora but it was Layla who replied and made Sora blush crimson in less than a second.

"What do you think happened here, Mia?" asked Layla huskily.

Mia's mouth dropped as she saw Layla Hamilton look down as if embarrassed. Then Layla looked up at Mia with her dazzling blue eyes and took Sora's hand at the same time. Mia did not think it was possible but her mouth opened even more as she saw the action as the blush deepened on Sora's features. Then Layla turned to Sora.

"Should we tell them?" asked Layla and Sora shook her head and motioned with her other hand to go on. What everyone missed was the little wink Layla gave Sora and that the game is on. Mia was on the edge of her seat and Anna even showed an extra amount of interest.

"The entire episode left both of us in an odd state of mind and we did not want to be alone so by the time we finished talking about Yuri we went to bed." The statement was the whole truth but Sora could see the wheels turning in Mia's mind and her mind took the more exotic route than what happened. But Layla continued. "Sora and I woke up this morning and continued to talk about us, what was going on and so on and so forth."

"So, what is going on?" Mia is about to burst from the lack of facts but Anna caught on first and started to laugh. Mia looked up annoyed.

"Mia, the key word is sleep. That's all they did." Anna, Layla, and Sora laughed at the deflated look on Mia's face.

"You are not supposed to play with people like that, you know. But I had a feeling this was going to happen with Yuri," Mia said ignoring everyone's laughter at her expense. Layla took the ice bag off her cheek and Sora motioned for her to tilt her head to look at her. Once inspecting the damage Sora decided it was alright to take the ice off. Layla was at a loss where to put the ice so Sora took it and her coffee cup to the kitchen and refilled Layla's cup and her own then made another pot. Sora was feeling better while she was moving so she obliged to play the hostess in Layla's home. Layla took the coffee gratefully and watched as Sora winced as she sat down.

"Mia, when are you leaving?" asked Sora while she tried not to sound as if she was kicking them out but she was tired.

Mia checked her watch, "five minutes ago. We really wanted to be sure you were alright. All jokes aside we are happy to see you both take care of each other."

Layla nodded and smiled thanks as Sora received a kiss from both Mia and Anna on her forehead as they said their good byes. As the duo departed Sora saw Sarah walk up with her umbrella and a medium sized medical bag. Kalos was a short distance behind trying to juggle cups of coffee. Layla and Sora laughed at the face Kalos made as he came though the door and found his wife sitting at the bar with a steaming up of coffee in her hands. Sora closed the door and sat gingerly on the stool next to Sarah then winced a little more openly. Kalos shook his head.

Layla put a hand on his shoulder and nodded knowingly. Sarah swiveled on her bar stool and made Sora do the same so that she came face to face with her.

"Alright Love, off with the shirt." Sora looked at Kalos and then blushed, Layla laughed and asked Kalos to wait in the living room for a moment so he could hear everything but not see anything. Sora spoke to Sarah and told her it was alright, she needed for him to know what was going on but to give her a little privacy. Sarah nodded and told Kalos to come back in. Sarah and Layla already had the bloody tossed onto the kitchen floor when Kalos came back. Sarah shook her head and cringed every time Sora jumped from the peroxide hitting her wound. Layla came up behind Sora and administered the same treatment to make it go faster then waited for Sarah's approval for a bandage. Sarah swiveled Sora around after she patched up her front. Sora's grey eyes were barely open and her face was as white as a sheet, and her lips as ashen as death.

"Fuck me, I don't know how you have been going all morning without any pain killers," claimed Sarah while Kalos only nodded.

Sora grunted as Sarah finished and let herself fall into Layla. Layla let Sora lean into her chest as Kalos came around and gave her the sweat shirt, looking away from his barely clad niece. Layla pulled the shirt over Sora's head and maneuvered Sora's arms through the sleeves. She pushed the cuffs over long slender fingers then hands and then reached around Sora to pull the back of the shirt gently down her body then the front of the shirt followed. Sora looked up for a second to see a look of sheer determination on Layla's face. Sora weakly laughed which made Layla pull back Sora's head to look at her.

"It's nothing. I have never had a woman look so determined to put my clothes back on," everyone laughed but Sora laughed too hard and felt like she pulled a muscle then begged to stop. Sora, even though she sported a smile, she still leaned greatly on Layla.

"How are you feeling, Sora? All in all?" asked Sarah and Layla nodded wanted to know the truth. Sarah fished in her bag and pulled out a bottle of vicodine and held one in her palm for Sora. Sora shook her head then turned her forehead to have it cradled in between Layla's neck and shoulder.

"Weak," whispered Sora.

Layla understood how hard it was for Sora to be honest about the pain. She closed her arm around Sora then swept long black strands out of Sora's face to reveal misty grey eyes that have not shed tears. Layla finally felt those tears slide down her heck and closed her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright Talia," comforted Layla.

Kalos, on the other hand, almost dropped his coffee mug and sputtered in shock.

"Sora?" he asked.

"I have a lot to tell you three but first I need to eat. After we talk I will gladly take the meds, Sarah."

Sarah, Layla, and Kalos nodded because of the simple fact that it would be stupid to rush her and she has not eaten since before the press conference yesterday. Too much blood was spilled for Sora to keep any strength and Sarah wondered how Sora could hold on for so long. Then she saw the way Layla put a protective arm around the young girl and held her firmly. Soon some things would make sense to everyone especially Layla and Sarah, the only two people left completely in the dark.


	9. truth

9\. Truth

This numbs me to breaking

Without knowing I was breakable.

I start to chip away

Knowing the possibilities,

And I die

A little with you,

Even in my dreams.

The food disappeared slowly as Sora ate her breakfast of apples and bananas. It was the only thing Layla had in her dorm room and she slightly blushed at the embarrassment of not being able to provide more. Sora did not care as long as she could eat, and to her it tasted fantastic because it was Layla's food. The thought seemed to settle over Sora like a cold blanket dreading the possibility of not being able to be here tomorrow. That would be up to Layla and Sora realized that she could not stand the thought of loosing Layla because of a past she lived. Call it self pity but Sora was fully aware of the consequences of such a past revealed to people who have no idea what this type of pain consists of. Sora sighed deeply and could not put off the fate of telling her loved ones everything for any longer.

"What I have to say, to confess to each of you will not be some fairytale story but a story of blood and pain. If you are not prepared to know the truth then I suggest you forget everything that has happened in the past twenty-four hours. I understand if you want to go back to before and chuck this up as just an incident."

Sora's words flooded the air and sent a chill up every person's spine. The four of them sat at the round kitchen table and Sora looked each and every one of them in their eyes as she spoke but she lingered just a moment longer on Layla's deep blue eyes. It was Sarah that nodded first, then Kalos after swallowing hard trying to move the lump in his throat, then Layla but it was a ghost of a motion. Sora exhaled, a weight slightly lifted off of her shoulders. Kalos reached out and took her hand and she nodded acknowledging the comfort and support he was trying to provide for her. Sora once again found anxious blue eyes and tried to smile but it did not feel right. She just could not start this out lying even if it was a smile. Layla saw the irises of Sora's eyes shift from a light grey to a cold steel as they started to mist. Layla knew that every word in that statement was for her benefit and not any one else's. She knew Sora was providing her with a way out and if she were to continue on with her discovery it would be all on her shoulders the past she uncovered. The choice to leave and just notice her suffering or stay and experience it first hand from her lips with no room for doubts but an agonizing truth that could ultimately shatter her friends just by reliving that dark past. Sora was going to tell Kalos about the past she tried so hard to forget and Layla felt she needed to be there for support and a shoulder to lean on, but more importantly she wanted to know Sora, the good and the bad. Layla nodded to Sora and Sora sat back and exhaled then her soft low voice filled the room just over the tapping of the pain on the window and the faint echo of the air conditioner.

"I was 9 years old and my name was Talia Woods. That was the name my mother, Shelly Woods, gave to me upon birth. My mother and father were married but my dad never let her take his last name of Naegino. I did not understand until much later why but that does not matter now. They both died on that day in Japan." Sora stopped looking for a second at Kalos who stared at the wood grains on the table. His shoulders slumped which made his six foot two inch form look small.

"You saw it?" he asked Sora in a croak trying to stabilize his speech. Sora only nodded and saw Layla move a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Sarah only looked on wanting to hear the story but her eyes softened when she looked at Kalos.

"That day I killed the child I was when I pulled the trigger of a pistol and shot the man who killed my parents. Another man in dark clothes came out of the shadows and took the gun from my shaking hands. He told me I have nothing any more, no family, and no reason to stay. He told me in that moment I became apart of his family. All I could do was go with him. I never realized what happened until I got into the car. I was on automatic over drive and felt nothing, said nothing. That was the last time I cried, huddled in the corner against the door weeping for my mother and father. A few days later I wore new clothes, lived in a new home, I even had a new name. I had uniformed men teaching me how to clean weapons, teaching me how to shoot everything from small hand guns to sniper rifles. Everyday was a new test and if I failed I was beaten."

Sora absentmindedly rubbed the cheek that brandished the scar as a result of an officer taking away her rifle and then slammed the butt of the weapon into her cheek. Layla saw the far away gaze and Sora's finger tips running along the scar she admired that morning. She was about to reach across and take Sora's hand but she stopped as Sora continued.

"I was seven when the instructors taught me military tactics and infiltration, and language lessons. I started to speak Russian, Mandarin, English, Spanish, French, Italian and German at eight and by the time I was nine I became fluent in all of them and more. At the age of ten I could sneak into the most secure compounds and eliminate my target and not been noticed. By the time I was twelve I was a team leader and a captain of the special operation forces in Japan. I was shipped all over the world, spoke more than eight languages, proficient in every weapon imaginable and I was a machine. Then everything changed on a mission in Siberia. I was fifteen and one of my subordinates fucked up. Our team split up but Rhodes, the boy that failed the mission, was captured. I was ordered to save him and did not think twice about it. Jet was to provide cover as I infiltrated the compound, but I was betrayed. Jet worked for the Russian government."

Sora rubbed a spot high on her thigh that was hidden by her shorts. Then she rubbed another spot on her stomach.

"I was brought down then taken to a torture chamber were I was beaten, whipped, and raped for two years."

Layla gasped and choked back a few tears but not before they started to run down her cheeks. Kalos's grip increased in pressure on Sora's hand and Sarah looked away not wanting to hear anymore but she knew she had too.

"I finally escaped but I took a lot more damage on the way out of the compound as I sought out and killed every one that touched me. I finally reached the Japanese embassy and told the military council inside to notify Skylark. It was a password for our commanding officer to know we were legitimately apart of the special operations group that went in two years ago. My broken and bleeding body was picked up four hours later, flown to Japan for treatment at my home base. The injuries I sustained will haunt me for the rest of my life. It was not only the beatings and the psychological aspects but I could never give birth to a child and my body would not go through the monthly functions of that of a female again. For some reason those wounds hurt me even more. I retired from the elite unit three months later only to become an assassin for hire for two years."

Sora's eyes swelled with unshed tears at the aspect of never having a child. She would never get to know what it would be like to be a mother, give life to another human just as her mother had for her and the wound still bled deeply in her heart. Layla reached out to Sora and gently touched her shoulder but Sora did not even acknowledge the pressure for she was still deep in thought, still wrapped so tightly in her past that she seemed to have mentally transported there. Layla saw Sora reliving everything, shutting everyone out again, shutting her out. Once again Sora's voice cut through the air.

"I had a hit out on my head and retaliated. The CEO of a pharmaceutical company hired amateurs to take out a professional. I killed them all, the hit men, the CEO, and the money man. I took all of the money I had and then the money I took from the safely deposit box from the assassins sent to kill me and disappeared. Everyone who knew me from then is dead. Then I came here and found the last of my family."

Everyone at the table sat shocked, overwhelmed and beaten by the summery of Sora's life. Kalos shed tears, and Sarah had gone to him cradling him in an embrace, soothing is wounds. Kalos mourned the life and death of his sister once again.

"I am Sora Naegino and can not go back to the girl I was. This girl I became is who I want to try to be, innocent, free, and loving."

Sora looked from her hands, looked from her grieving uncle, and looked to Layla. Layla stood slowly after looking at Sora for many silent moments and went to look out at a turbulent ocean and a grey filled midday. Rain still fell in sheets as if contributing to the atmosphere of such a horrible story. She heard the bottle with the pills tip and a low thank you from Sora and the thud of the glass land on the table as Sora took the meds. She just continued looking out of the window, processing the cold truth she had just heard. It was hard for Layla to see her compassionate friend kill for money, or kill because she was to be killed. She can not imagine Sora killing any one. Sora's shoulders slumped as Layla went to the window away from her. Sora felt defeated by the closed off stance that Layla had taken, arms crossed over she chest as if protecting her. Sora took another sip of water trying to find a place to stabilize and wash down the threat of her own tears right before Kalos went to his knees and wrapped his arms tentatively around Sora's waist and cried in her lap muttering incoherent words. Sora only looked down at Kalos and put her hands on her uncle's peppered hair and ran her fingers through it. It was the most tender action Sora had done to Kalos and this deep connection, this contact make Kalos whimper into her thigh and he turned is face down trying to shield his face from the work. He tried to hide his pain, hide apart of him that Not even Sarah had seen. Sarah let tears fall at the sight of such a large loving man, on his knees. She knew he was asking Sora for forgiveness, she knew he was broken and she was going to be there to help him pick up his pieces. However she was forever thankful for Sora. She was thankful to the girl that came to Kaleido Stage and invaded everyone's heart because she gave her husband, the love of her life, his family back. Sora tenderly stroked through Kalos's hair and sighed as she swallowed her pain. When she saw Layla's back, she saw her future slip away in a realm of want and need that she had never ever felt before. She felt the one person she truly felt like she can connect with… slide… shift away. He heart clamped as if a fist squeezed the life out the beating vessel. Then as she made her choice a rock settled in her stomach, settled in the core of her body and she felt it once again. She felt that cold, calculating detachment of loneliness, of rejection.

"Kalos, I will be leaving for our break," she said calmly.

Kalos's head shot up, "I am going with you. You need help, some one to care for you. Let me take care of you, baby girl."

Sora shook her head and gave Kalos a small sad smile, "This is not the first time I have been shot, remember."

Layla did not hear most of the conversation but her body flinched as hearing those brutally honest words come from Sora's soft voice. Sarah walked over to Layla and stood next to her friend and watched the same drops of rain hit the same earth but felt that they were looking at two different worlds. Sora raised her self and took the bag that already had her things in it, but Kalos took the bag from her.

"I am sorry, Layla," she whispered to the cold space between them that filled the room with sorrow.

Layla, oblivious to the world, missed the whispered good bye. All her thoughts were on Sora's story, her life, and her pain. All Sora wanted to do was run to Layla, tell her she was sorry for all the wrong things she had done but she turned her head away. Sora looked to Sarah, nodded then walked out of the door into a grey sky morning and rain that resembled the tears her heart wanted to cry. Time could only reveal the decision Layla would make.

Sora opened her door and invited Kalos in and almost hated the Spartan look of her dwelling. Even the neatly stacked books and organized paints seemed like foreign objects to her when she came from Layla's warm lived in room. As she collected various things from the room and put them into place she noticed Kalos wondered over to the easel and gaze dreamily at the picture. Sora changed her clothes to a baggy pair of black cargo pants and a solid black t-shirt. She routed in her closet and put on her black Adidas jogging jacket and zipped up the front up to her chin as if the zip closed off a little piece of her heart. Sora was not prepared for the feeling of rejection she experienced when Layla turned her back from her.

Kalos saw Sora zip up the jacket and had to admire his young niece. At the tender age of twenty this girl had been through hell and back and could still create scenes of such beauty and wonderment. Sora walked over to the bed and with an arm to her side she carefully reached behind the mattress and pulled out her berretta. Kalos swallowed as he saw the far off look of cold remembrance in Sora's face. She looked at Kalos and put the gun in a small travel bag then walked to stand beside him looking at the painting.

The scene was of the stage with vibrant colors and lights blazed into the space containing the three fairies zipping about but the main subject was the serene tone about the happy environment and the beauty of joy. Sora looked fondly at the painting and almost reached out to touch the beautiful figure of Layla swinging through the air wearing a light blue dress that flowed on the wind. Her foot was hooked around the bar and one hand was stretched out as if trying to get the viewer to join her in the sky. Kalos put his arm around Sora and shook his head at the picture she created.

"This is fantastic, Sora."

"I thought about letting Layla see it. It is after all inspired by her grace and poise on the trapeze."

"Maybe you could one of these days," Kalos supported as he heard a small reluctance in Sora's voice. Kalos then noticed the small bag. "There is not enough room for clothes in that bag. Where are you planning on going?"

Sora sighed, "I plan to go away for the time being. I want to give Layla a chance to think, to understand what I told her today. I think I hurt her and I just…" she faded unable finish her thoughts.

"Layla will see everything as it should be seen. I can not say for certain, but I think she cares a lot more about you than even she realizes. You are right by giving her time to make her own choices."

Sora only nodded and took the Jeep keys out of her pocket. She twirled them around her finger trying to keep her hands busy.

"At least let me take you to where you want to go, please."

Sora heard the raw plea behind Kalos's croaked voice and gave in. All Kalos wanted was to be apart of a life that fell from grace so long ago. Just this once Sora will comply with Kalos to offer him peace of mind. Kalos nodded and his face fell into a quiet acknowledgement that this was her way of trusting him. He took the bag from her hands and took the keys to the Jeep and opened the door. She took a step and felt her legs wobble and her head spin. Kalos went to catch her but she led up a hand.

"I guess it's a good thing you are driving, the meds kicked in faster than I thought," she said smiling.

Kalos hooked his arm in hers and turned to the door. Sora looked back once more at the happy scene she made then stepped out of the second door that day. Kalos left a note on the door of Layla's room telling her that he will be back later in the evening. As Sora and Kalos piled into the Jeep, Sora saw the door open to Layla's room and a small white hand reach out and grab the note. Sora stopped only to see the door shut once again. Kalos noticed the fallen look as Sora slid down slightly in the passenger seat to get comfortable.

"Where to kiddo?"

"Do you of Opal Cliffs?"

"Yes."

"Forty-minuets north," Sora replied.

"That close? That is less than two hours away," Kalos said stunned at the proximity.

"Actually if traffic is smooth it's an hour and fifteen minuets going seventy miles an hour," Sora mumbled.

Kalos smiled as she saw her eyes get heavy but continued conversation. "How long have you been there?"

"Almost a year. It took some time to build the house."

Kalos realized that Sora had been so close for so long and left a bittersweet lump in his throat. Happy to be so near but saddened by the fact she took so long to contact him and he felt worse than he did earlier because it was the fact she did not trust him. As he pulled the Jeep onto the highway the constant rocking lulled Sora into a much deserved sleep, and he smiled.

Layla heard the door close, heard some one speak but could not process who it was. All she could feel was a great sorrow fill the space of her chest and clench at her heart. _This cant be_ , she thought. Layla was lost in a sea of unknown emotions when she felt Sarah stand next to her. Layla shrugged Sarah's hand off her arm and whispered a silent apology. Sarah could only try to understand what was going on in Layla's mind. Sarah had watched Layla over the past few weeks and saw the change Sora brought out in her. It was astonishing how well those two seemed to get on, and Layla grew from stoic ice queen to a true Kaleido Stage lead soliciting ideas, and sharing her own. Not long ago it was Layla's way or the highway, but Sora came in and flipped Layla's world upside down. Before Sarah and Kalos had a chance to say anything, Layla grew so close to Sora you could not say Sora's name without mentioning Layla and vise versa. Layla looked somber and deflated as if Layla became apart of Sora's pain. Then it hit Sarah, Layla was feeling that pain, not just hearing and processing but hurting with Sora.

"Layla, love, talk to me."

Sarah's voice seemed to shake Layla out of her thoughts for a second but only a second. Layla's features grew pale with each thought of Sora's story. Layla kept flashing back the moments before Mia and Anna stopped by, the moments of Layla rocking Sora back and forth from behind, touching Sora, holding Sora. It made no sense to Layla but her overwhelming urge to reach out and help and protect Sora over road all of her senses. Layla could not sort through the amount of information and came to an understanding. All she knew was that the life she touched so tenderly was a lie, and underneath that lie was a broken, tattered, and scared soul floating through a vast void of despair searching for light in the darkest realms in human existence. Sora did not lie to her, never lied to her, but she lied to herself about who Sora was. The person from this morning was Sora, but the same woman that brought her such joy was also Sora. No Layla lied to herself and tried to fit Sora in a pretty little box. It hurt Layla to the bone to see Sora, her Talia, wounded, still grieving, from the things she could not control as a child.

"Sarah," Layla whispered as she watched the rain fall and notice the window fog up from her breath for a moment.

"I am here," claimed a worried Sarah.

"I want to kill them," Layla clearly spoke. With those powerful but truthful words Sarah felt anxious and afraid for any person to harm Sora.

"How…how can," Layla started to speak but could not finish or form a sentence as her words bunched in her throat and the blood drained from her face to leave her face white a sheet.

"Shh, honey," Sarah tried to calm her friend but could not. She did not know where to begin. Sarah put a hand into Layla's then Layla buried her head into Sarah's neck as she turned from the window trying to grab something solid and real. Sarah felt that if were possible Layla would climb inside of her and hide there by the way Layla clutched and clawed at Sarah. Sarah sat Layla down at the table and heard something at the door. Sarah checked it out and found a note from Kalos.

 _Went to take Sora to her place and I will be back around nightfall_

 _Weather permitting. P.S. Sora's door is unlocked and Lisa has a key_

 _Check it out. There is a shocking item. Love you ~Kalos_

Sarah took the note and shoved it in her pocket. As she walked back to Layla the girl looked at her expectantly and then closed her eyes. Sometimes Layla needs to let go of things but this time she could not let go of the knowledge that she can not control this situation.

"Sora left," Sarah said then Layla's head snapped up and Sarah continued, "I think she went away to think. But she is gone for awhile at least until vacation is over."

"Where is she?" Layla demanded is a low growl that would have made any person cower in fear but Sarah.

"I don't know but Kalos drove her and will be back soon. He has it under control or as much under control as he can with Sora."

Layla dropped her threatening demeanor then spoke, "How can some one possibly help another person cope with all of that? I barely escape Yuri from time to time, I can't imagine being caged, beaten then violated repeatedly for two years. How? Just…How?"

"I don't know, love, but it must have taken a will of iron to break through those times. She is strong, Layla. She will not break."

At those last words Layla let go of Sarah and looked off at the steel grey clouds and the roaring waves.

"You know, she said the very same thing to me, Sarah. I guess it is a little hard to really understand that she isn't fragile and doesn't need anyone. She doesn't need me."

Sarah shook her head, "Sometimes I think you can be one of the densest people on the face of the planet. That girl needs you, and God help you, you need her too. It's like you are polar opposites yet the same damn person." Sarah sighed as she collected herself, "I am sorry, Layla, but for you to honestly think she doesn't need you is insane."

Layla was more than confused by Sarah's outburst she gripped her hands into tiny balls and hit the wall in frustration. Sarah took her hand and calmed her down while making sure the blonde had not done major damage.

"I am sorry Sarah, but I can't sit still. I just want to lash out and beat the hell out of something."

"Ok, let me go find Yuri right quick," said Sarah smiling.

Finally they both laughed but Sarah spoke first. "Honestly, do you think Sora could want you to start hurting yourself over her? If I know her I don't think she would, so please stop. You need these hands for when you two get off of vacation. She needs you to remain healthy."

Layla could finally see some logic in the conversation as she calmed down. She looked off into space for a moment contemplating her choice to tell Sarah about the morning and then broke down. Sarah was like a sister, and would be there for her.

"She let me see her," Layla said after a quiet moment.

Sarah sat and looked at Layla in bewilderment. Then it clicked that when Layla and Sarah got to Layla's dressing room the night before, Sora was afraid of Layla seeing the myriad of scars on her body. Sarah only sat back and silently encouraged her young friend to continue.

"This morning I woke up and Sora was sleeping next to me and I looked at the bandages to see if they were alright then she woke up. She started to joke around being in my bed and about being there in the future. It was actually quite charming after all of the things that happened, almost like it didn't happen." Layla stopped went to the kitchen and brought back two bottles of water. She uncapped hers as soon as Sarah took the one offered and set it on the table. She took another large swallow unsure how to continue.

"She told me she wanted me to see her, to understand later what she would say. Sarah, the look in her eyes almost brought me to tears. Then she unbuttoned her shirt it fell open to reveal so many lines. I was afraid to touch her. My mind went numb. I did not know what to do but she brought her hand to mine and lifted it to her body touching her scars. She was so close to me that I do not understand what I was feeling but I think I am honored to be trusted like that. Sarah, I don't think anyone has touched her like that in fifteen years."

"Like what?" Sarah wanted to get more from Layla. She wanted more of Layla's emotions and thoughts on the matter to see the possibilities formulate.

"Like a friend. Like a person who cares about her. Its like as she let the shirt fall back she bit back those tears she was trying was trying to hide and tried to reach out and this was the only way she could let me in."

Sarah nodded and urged Layla to continue for this was too good just to stop then she saw the glazed look in Layla's blue eyes.

"She… she turned around and the next thing I saw her bra hit the floor, and my mind seriously went blank. I am talking pitch black as if something sucked out all intelligence from my body and caused me to literally become an idiot for about a second. Then I noticed she could not take the shirt off."

"Umm…excuse me for a moment sorry, but this morning you were undressing a female in your room? How did you feel about that for a second?" Sarah was confirming her original hypothesis with these details.

"Sarah, please let me finish this, it's hard. I am not sure how I felt so I am talking to you now, alright?"

Sarah put her hands up in mock surrender and waved a hand and urged Layla to continue.

"Thank you. I panicked and put my arms around her shoulders and held her from behind and asked her if she really wanted to do this and she nodded. I placed my hands on her shoulders and slid the fabric off her shoulders where it pooled on the floor at our feet. She clutched the tops of her arms as if embarrassed or hiding herself. Sarah, the scars on her back made me whimper. I wanted to curl up into a ball, cover my eyes, and not see what lay before my eyes. Then I reached out and ran my fingers along those scars tracing an unwritten path on her back. Then her legs gave out. It scared the shit out of me. I caught her before she hit the floor and set her down gently. She started to pull away from me, run from me, and then I grabbed her from behind. All I could think was that I wanted her pain to go away. I want that sadness to disappear. I told her I would not let her go; she relaxed back into me and let me rock her while we sat on the floor. It was like soothing a scared child."

Sarah sat there not speaking and Layla felt she went too far with her details of the morning. Then Sarah took the bottle and drank heavily from it, thinking.

"Layla, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to think long and hard before answering." Sarah poised to ask as soon as Layla nodded. "Do you think you might love her?"

Layla did not have to think, "I think I love her but I don't know how deep that love goes. Whether I love her as a friend or more I don't know. I have thought about that enough to know that I know I feel something incredibly strong pulling me towards her."

"Well, at least that's an honest answer. What are you going to do?"

"I don't think I can do anything other than be there for my dearest friend. Don't you think?"

Sarah nodded in agreement and thought that her baby was finally growing up.

"Sora we are about thirty minuets past Opal Cliffs. I need direction."

Kalos was still driving but the roads were slick and he did not want to miss the exit. He needed to get Sora to bed. His attention was diverted from the road as he heard her groan and then mutter something.

"Sora, I need you to speak. Wake the hell up damnit, and tell me where the fuck I am going." Kalos hated being so gruff with her but her had been trying to get her to open her eyes for a while. Sora opened her yes and registered where she was.

"Three more miles then turn left, take the road and follow the cliffs. There will be a house. That is where we stop. And don't fucking talk to me like that again."

Kalos was about to retort when he realized that it would fall on deaf ears. He turned left onto a beaten path that was not even paved, and then carefully followed the cliffs. Up ahead he saw one of the most gorgeous houses he had ever seen.

"Welcome to Silver Point. No one knows exactly where it is except for the post, and that's the way I want it," Sora mumbled tersely.

The house was spread over 100 acres and the house its self occupied about an acre. To say house might be an understatement. It looked like an old Japanese temple, not a house. The pillars that opened up to a walk way and the statues found along the walk felt a feeling of reverence and wonder. The redwood walls made he house seem sturdy and full of life. The roof of the house arched in the middle and tiles created the feeling of being transported to Kyoto.

"Go around to the back. There is a drive way to park the car."

Kalos followed orders and could not help wonder why this place had not been talked about. Then it occurred to him that if you have enough money anything can be kept quiet.

"Sora, how could you afford all of this?"

"Blood money," she said straightly as she rolled out of the Jeep. Much to her humiliation she fell down and could not manage to get back up. "Damn meds," she cursed as Kalos rushed around and lifted her into his arms. Once to the door Sora typed the code, 122588, her birthday. Kalos took her up the small steps just in the house and into the last door ob the right, as per Sora's instructions, and slid open the door. He did not have time to think as he peeled back the bed sheets, took off her shoes and removed her jacket. She lay down looking up at Kalos then gave him specific instructions.

"Go down the hall and take a left at the entrance, there is a closet. Go to the back of the closet move the coats, and type in SHELLY into the device. Go through the unlocked door. You are in the medical supplies room. Pick up some syringes, 2 vials of morphine, and an antibiotic. There are not labels just a shelf saying antibiotics in vials. The bandages are on the left along with the ice packs. Please bring them back here."

Once Kalos made a mental note of everything needed he left in search of this door in a closet.

"This feels like a bad spy movie," he grunted as he spun to leave. He missed the small smile on Sora's lips as she heard the statement.

Once he made it to the closet and opened it he saw nothing but black leather coats in all lengths and cuts. Kalos made it to the back and saw the number pad and typed in the pass code. He thought it was ironic that her mothers name would be the password to the medical supplies. It's almost as if Shelly always protected her daughter. There was an air lock on as the door slightly opened. Kalos pushed the door further and came in to a fifty by fifty room lit up in a harsh florescent light. Everything was so white and sterile looking that Kalos was afraid to touch anything. He swallowed as he set to work finding the syringes and morphine. He turned around and read the glass panes and found antibiotics kroy-labled in lack and white on the window. He gathered everything and for good measure, a bag with a hydrating mixture and some IV's. As Kalos exited the lights turned off automatically and he ran his shoulder along the coats to try and hid the access panel. Once he got back down the hall and through the door he almost dropped everything in panic as he saw Sora standing by her dresser putting on a tank top. Kalos rushed to the nightstand and dropped the supplies then hurried to Sora to help put the shirt on. Her breathing was heavy and her skin ashen once she sat back down on the bed. She looked at the nightstand and shook her head.

"Do you know how to administer that?" she asked foggily.

"No, but I can call Sarah."

"Good, because I can't see very well right now," Sora confessed. Kalos looked at her credulously and she laughed. Kalos dialed Sarah's number and it rang.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up."

"Mushi, Mushi."

"Sarah, how do you do the IV and the bag thing?" Kalos's voice was less than panicked but more that frazzled.

"What the hell? Is everything alright?" she asked with a pitched voice coated in panic. In the background he heard Layla trying to ask Sarah what was happening.

"Darling just tell me how to use the IV. Everything should be fine," said Kalos almost believing himself.

"Take out the needle; swab the area on her arm. There is a vein there; you know the one they take blood from. Put the needle in her arm and vain at an angle and make sure all the fluids are connected and flowing."

"Ok, how about injecting morphine and antibiotics?"

"For gods sake does she have a bloody hospital there?"

Layla was starting to get hysterical and Sarah told her to be quiet. Sarah took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Take a vile and fill it to 5cc's and after that she should be able to administer it herself since I think she has done this before." There was a noise on the other end of the phone as she heard a sting of obscenities flow from Kalos's voice.

"Um, Sarah, she already did that. She… I'm just gonna put you on speaker phone."

"Good idea," Sarah said dripping with sarcasm.

After a few moments of fumbling Kalos got the phone on speaker, "You there?"

"Yes, Sora how are you honey?"

"Oh God Sarah, I feel fantastic. How about you?"

"I am alright, just a little worried though."

"Oh don't be. Between the stuff I took at Layla's and the stuff I have right here it's alright. This shit is awesome." Sora said in dreamy slurred speech.

Sarah only shook her head and tried to speak to the drug induced Sora until she heard Kalos lift her into the middle of the bed.

"Give me your arm Sora," demanded Kalos. Sarah shook her head again. You never demand something from a drug induced patient. Everything was please and thank you. Things just go better that way and the next statement almost made Sarah chuckle.

"I don't wanna," Sora said childishly.

"Please give me your arm," asked Kalos starting to loose his patience.

"Fuck you," she said playfully. Sarah could not keep back the chuckle that time. Then she heard Kalos let out small growl. "Kalos, don't kill her," Sarah chimed in from the phone to bring him back to his senses.

"Talia give me your goddamned arm, please," he tried to say as calmly as possible. But it had no affect.

"No one can call me that but her. You understand that. It's not like she wants to be around me any more any ways. Leave me the hell alone. You were not there for me when I was little. I don't need you now." On the other end of the phone Sarah literally kicked herself for letting Kalos take Sora alone. Sora continued, "I didn't even ask you to bring me so…" She stopped as she heard what felt like liquid honey seep into her hears and sooth her heart.

"Talia, sweetheart, let Kalos have your arm. Please do it for me?"

Sora looked at Kalos and then tried to reach for the phone. She screamed as she lunged too far to fast before she snapped the phone shut. Kalos stood back waiting, not sure what to do.

"Here do it and leave."

Kalos took Sora's arm and placed the IV in her body. As he pried her fingers away from the phone he leaned down and kissed her fore head. She reached behind her head and came out with a gun and put it on the nightstand. The graceful way she moved to get the gun left Kalos speechless and slightly afraid. She saw this and reached out as he moved to leave.

"Thank you," she said starting to drift off.

He got up and retrieved her bag with her other gun in it, and her phone. He placed the phone on the nightstand and made sure the power and sound were on. As he walked away he stopped dead in his tracks as a cold and menacing voice reached his ears.

"Don't tell her?"

"Tell her what?

"Don't tell her that I love her."

Kalos nodded, "Call me when you wake up. I will be back to get your when vacation is over."

"Sorry."

"It is fine, it was all true."

"Yeah but it still hurt, didn't it?"

"Yes, very much." Kalos left Silver Point and got back to Kaleido Stage in an hour and a half. All the while not sure is he did the right thing by leaving her with a gun alone and under the influence of such heavy drugs. Sora would call him tomorrow and if she didn't he would be back there with Sarah and Andre from projects to restrain her ass and bring her back.

"Talia! Sora! Shit the phone died." Sarah took the phone from Layla's shaking hands and put it to her ear then turned to the display screen.

"No, it was hung up. What the hell happened?" asked Sarah trying to call Kalos back. Sarah cursed as it went straight to voice mail.

"I heard her say some thing about not needing him then she screamed and the call cut off."

Sarah was about to respond when the phone rang. "What the hell just happened, Kalos?"

"The goddamned firecracker turned the phone off. We need to talk."

"Kalos, it's Layla," she said snatching the phone from Sarah, "Is she alright? I heard a scream."

"She is fine. She just hung up the phone and as she reached for it she pulled her side. It is alright."

"Why?" Layla asked quietly.

Kalos heard the desperate plea for the truth but this was not is truth to give. "Layla, she is under a lot of strain and a lot of drugs. She did not want you to listen. I think she doesn't want to worry you."

"Fucking girl!" Layla burst, "I swear I will wring her neck the next time I see her. Here is Sarah, I have to take a walk." Layla shoved the phone into Sarah's hands and slammed the door shut behind her as she stormed out into the clearing sky only sprinkles remained of the turbulent weather.

"Kalos, you better talk. Layla almost ripped my arm off trying to keep that phone. Where are you?"

"I am on my way back. Girl has a gun and I was ordered to leave. She will be fine. I am going back in about a week but she is to call me when she wakes up. Drugs are not good for that girl. She became a total bitch, let me tell ya."

"Is she really alright?" asked Sarah dismissing his ramblings.

"Honestly I think she could have done all of this herself she just let us help, speaking of help is Layla ok?"

"Layla left in a whirl. She is almost as stubborn as your niece. They would be a perfect pair."

Kalos chuckled feeling the stress slip from his body, "Speaking of that, how does our little Layla feel about my firecracker?"

"Kalos, if you give it one more production like Sleeping Beauty, Layla would die for Sora if she wouldn't already. Right now she is smitten, but she does not know what it all means. Give it a little time. A little private time at that. She doesn't know how to love and that is her problem."

"What about Yuri?"

"You call that love? Oh babe wake up and tell me why I married you again."

"No, I mean what do we do with him? And what do we do with them?" he laughed.

"Why? Does Sora love Layla?"

"Yup. My baby is not used to this either. She did not have a life like other people. How can I even try to help with some thing like that?"

"I know what you mean. Boys and girls have it tough try being two shy, strong willed, socially inept woman afraid to take a chance on something like love. My advice is we watch. But we are not going to let them sit on it like you and I did."

"Agreed. Listen, I will be there shortly. How about dinner at Giorgio's?"

"What shall I wear?" teased Sarah.

"I can get it to go and you won't have to worry about clothes." They both hung up laughing and eagerly anticipating the actions in the very near feature.


	10. Visit

Aloha Y'all,

First I wanna wish everyone in Mexico that was impacted Hurricane Patricia the very best. Stay Safe, if you can. Here is an update again. Im getting them up as fast as I can. I eill do as much as I can assuming we dont loose power here as well. Best wished and Enjoy.

~Snow

* * *

10\. Visit

It's the factor of decision,

A cosmic kiss to shake a world,

Bring the universe your knees.

But I won't regret your kiss.

The person who coined the phrase there is no rest for the wicked must have invented the cell phone because of the incessant ringing that came from the night stand. It took all of her strength to reach it but Layla finally answered the phone.

"This better be good," she growled sleepily into the phone.

"Hello, Starshine, I am glad to find you."

Layla's blood ran cold and she instantly shot awake as the voice penetrated her sleep induced haze like a dart popping a balloon.

"What do you want, Yuri?"

"Alas poor Layla, I am riddled with guilt. I don't know what came over me but I want to apologize to my dearest friend."

"Yuri, you hit me. You did not burrow my I-pod and not return it. I don't think you see the problem."

"I believe I do and the problem is that ingrate."

Layla's temper flared at the statement and the fact that he thought he had a right to say such things about Sora, a person he knew absolutely nothing about.

"No, Yuri. The problem is your temper," she screamed.

"Layla…"

"Look, I don't have time to talk more right now. I am hanging up and going back to bed."

"Layla, wait."

Layla shut the phone and stared at it wondering what planet she woke up on that morning. What is more is that Yuri felt no remorse and that bothered Layla. True, a lot of things happened in the past few days because of Sora. Layla would be the first person to admit she changed but in good ways. Layla knew that by kissing Sora up there it might elicit a response from Yuri, but she did not realize what kind of response. It was not like the kiss was real. It was Layla and Sora trying to get a rise out of Yuri, however it was not hard for Layla to imagine something else there. The entire episode gave Layla a headache and she wished she could forget about the interactions with Yuri and Sora that night. But late at night she could feel the solid pop of their hands clasping and then a kiss. Layla groaned and fell back to the bed grabbing her pillow and screamed into it. She just wanted her vacation back but her emotions refused to let that happen. Once again the phone rang and Layla furiously picked up the phone.

"If I have to say one more time No I will seriously beat the fuck out of you."

"Wow, bad day already, Layla?" laughed a mischievous Sara.

"I just hung up with Yuri. I am sure you can connect the dots. What's up?" Layla sat up on her bed giving up sleep.

"Oh, nothing really," teased Sarah as she went for the kill, "Have you heard from Sora?"

This would forever be known as the day Layla could not escape that name, not that she really wanted to. She just needed a little more time to think.

"No, not at all," Layla replied somewhat on edge.

"Ah, well to keep you posted she called Kalos and is doing much better. It seemed she slept all through Tuesday and finally started to get around on Wednesday. No other details were given other than she if fine. Kalos was just happy to hear from her and she kept her promise to call him."

"Yeah I bet. Look, Sara, I don't really have time for this right now," Layla cut in coldly.

"Oh," Layla knew that tone and she could not take back the tight way she dealt with Sarah. She felt like she accidentally slapped her friend in the face.

"Sora, she… I don't know," Layla floundered for words and found none.

"Layla."

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?"

After a long pause Layla let out a sigh, "Yes." Layla's voice was not even a whisper but it was enough to tell her the truth.

"Then everything will be alright. I will talk to you later. By the way she asked about you."

"She did? What did you say?" Layla's voice pitched.

"I told her the truth," Sarah teased yet again.

"Sarah… which was what?"

"I don't know. You don't seem to want to talk to me."

"It's not that. It's just I don't know how."

"I understand but it doesn't make us know any more, now does it?"

Layla sighed defeated and tried to think of what to say but could not. Then Sarah spoke, "Layla, just keep thinking. You will figure it out. You always do, but I suggest you figure it out before you see Sora again."

"Alright," replied Layla as she took Sara's advising into serious consideration. They said farewell which left Layla chest fallen. What she didn't know was there was a couple scheming to push the two women together. Love as it may be but Kalos and Sarah only wanted the best.

* * *

The days seemed to crawl on like a spider weaving a web, quickly but painfully. There was a point to everything, but the process of healing was agonizingly slow for the likes of Sora. Three days seemed like three months but luckily Sora headed quickly. She could get around her house with little or no pain after four days and the wound already faded down to a large circular scab and some green and yellow bruising. Sora's only real saving grace was Kalos who thought to set the fluids bag up or she would have no doubt that the healing process would have taken longer. Unknown to anyone, Sora discovered a natural spring while building the house and built an open hot spring bath towards her northern walls. Combining the natural minerals and purity of the water with the antibiotics, she only quickened the healing process.

This process continued on for another two days as she went on long walks along her beach below the cliffs and thought always of Layla. She was always at the forefront of Sora's thoughts and Sora could not decide when it happened, if it happened, but she fell in love her strong and stubborn Layla. She tried to shake her thoughts of the revelation, of loving the woman that came into her life and could freely lead Sora who was already a leader of men. Their first encounter was completely rocky, if not jagged, but the meeting always popped into her mind and brought a small smile to her lips without her noticing. Sora had to admit that Layla had a point about her seriousness concerning the stage but still could not let someone control her in that way, ordering her what to do. She was a commander of a special operations group; like hell she was going to let some rich girl with her panties too far into a twist do that. She never understood the time she and Layla practiced, she fell into fits of uncontrollable laughter due to the seriousness of the blondes expression. Then again, their thoughts and actions where always fueled by differences in background. Layla strove for the best she could become, while Sora executed orders like a tool, like a machine.

From time to time Sora would catch herself in a daze as thoughts of performing raced across her mind. The lights, the color, the beauty, and, of course, the smiles of the people below her and among her overwhelmed Sora to create scenes from the last productions and fueled her imagination to design ideas for the upcoming Carmen production. That sealed her decision to remain at Kaleido Stage after her confession. There were pages and pages of newspaper print strewn about her art room portraying various positions and holds. Sora also delved into costume design. Everything was done in charcoal and by the time a day was finished, devoted only to her art, intricate details could be seen on the pages stuck to the walls, and cast on the floor.

Sora, by day four, healed to only simple scabs where the bullet holes were and minor bruising around the sores and the light discoloration from Yuri's tirade. She finally decided to push forward and jog. She used to run often before she arrived at Kaleido Stage. So, she strapped on a pair of Nikes, running pants, strapped and her back pack. Town was only a five mile hike through the grove, on the road it would have been a fifteen minute drive along the cliffs, and then twist back inland for a few more miles. She set out on a slight jog barely faster than a walk, and once she felt her side only slightly pull from the moment she picked up her pace after a few minuets. Soon she ran as fast as she could feeling the freedom of the nature around her, lost in its openness. Once she approached St. Michaels, a town thirty miles north of Opal Cliffs, she smiled as she walked to the general store feeling a sense of home in the small town of 163 people.

The bell on the door chimed as Sora walked through the doors of the general store. On the other side of the counter sat a shapely woman with slightly graying black hair. As soon as the bell rang through the air her head popped up and a smile spread across her face. She bounded from behind the counter and wrapped Sora in a fierce hug. Sora almost winced due to the pressure on her side but she only embraced the woman back as fiercely. Sora inhaled the soft scent of lavender and sugar and a warm grin touched her lips then they pulled apart.

"My, my, Honey, it has been about a month since you brought your lanky scrap into this store. Where have you been?"

"Ah, Bell, it's been busy at Kaleido. I finally got a vacation."

"Oh ho, well it's about time you popped up in here. By the way you are looking too thin. Are you coming over tonight for dinner?"

Sora laughed at the busy body before her as she replied, "I don't think I can tonight, Bell. I kind of want to do some cooking for my self, ya know?" What Sora did not tell bell is that she waned to be left alone after everything that happened.

"Why? You have a date?" Bell teased as she raised her eye brows suggestively.

"Oh you are the only girl for me and you know it. Besides what would Karl think after feeding me all the time?"

Sora and Bell laughed at the possible scenario, but Sora was here for a reason. "I am trying to do some baking. Do you have any ideas?"

That simple question set Sora and Bell on an adventure through the isles. Bell grabbed vanilla extract, shortening, pounds of sugar, flour, cocoa, and eggs. The list continued and by the time Bell completed shopping Sora left with bags upon bags of groceries.

"Honey, where is your car? I'll help you load."

"Actually, I came on foot," Sora looked to her feet like she might have been caught reaching for the bag of cookies in the top of a cabinet shelf.

"No good, Doll. I'll drive you home. By the way you have a few packages I was going to run out there when I knew you got back. We will just load everything up."

Before Sora could even think about turning down Bell's offer she had half of her truck packed with Sora's groceries.

"Thanks Bell. I didn't think I was going to buy you out tonight but I guess it was needed."

"No problem, get in I'll take you home. Let me get my bag."

Sora tossed her bag into the cab of the truck and sat back thanking Bell silently for the ride home. Bell came back about three minuets later after locking up and turning open sign to closed and hefted herself behind the wheel. She tossed a bag in Sora's direction with a dull clink.

"Here, Karl wanted you to have this after helping with the shipments a few months back."

Sora opened up the bag to behold three bottles of 1994 Yellow Tail, Shiraz. Sora always liked Shiraz maybe because of the tart bitterness of it. But she could never get used to the Cabernet Sauvignon, or Merlot, they were always just a touch to bitter for her pallet. The Shiraz was sweet yet bitter; in some deeper part of her self it reminded her of herself. Bell noticed the inner reflection process, but did not know the inner workings of Sora's mind.

"Just between you and I, its sparkling grape juice," Bell said with a mischievous smile to the twenty year old.

"Thanks, Bell."

It took a total of ten minuets to get to Sora's house and unloaded everything. If Bell noticed Sora was a little less than spry then she did not say anything.

"Sora, girl, why did you get so much stuff? You have a full kitchen."

Sora tried her best to look bashful but failed, so she decided to be cute instead.

"You looked so happy to do the shopping. As soon as I said the word, 'bake' you shot of like a bouncing happy balloon. I could not take that away."

Bell put a mothering hand to Sora's cheek and told her dear friend her thanks. Sora knew that Bell's son would have been about her age, so Sora let the woman mother her a little. Bell went out to the truck and pulled the packages while Sora put up groceries.

"Hey what do you have here if you don't mind my asking?"

Sora was wondering that same thing as she opened up the first box and out came a beautiful little five by eight picture frame with black finish, not expensive but nice. The second box was a smaller picture frame of the same make and model. Bell handed Sora the envelope that came with them. Sora had a puzzled look on her face until she read the letter.

 _Two pictures Anna and Mia sent to me. She wanted to get them to you._

 _Take Care,_

 _G_

"Oh wow! Is that you?" asked Bell with an astonished gaze at pictures. Sora looked over to her stubby hands and saw her herself on the trapeze flying through the air. Before she could answer another question was directed toward her. "Who is that with you? She is gorgeous and looks like she fits up their in the sky."

"Her name is Layla and she can fly," Sora replied softly as she took the picture Bell handed her and put it in the picture frame. She took the picture of Layla and looked at it as if trying to read the picture like a person who could not read using a photograph to tell them a story. Sora wanted to know what Layla wanted but she feared the worst and put the picture in another frame and placed it to the side as if nothing was wrong.

"You three look like a trio of hellions," exclaimed holding a picture of Mia, Anna, and Sora with their arms around each other laughing.

"Yeah, I guess I made some friends," Sora smiled.

"I see that. You look so happy in this one. Maybe it is because you belong there. I am proud of you, Honey. I was afraid you would lock your self away," Bell said with a small frown on her lips.

"Maybe," Sora put that picture in another frame and then carried them to the sitting room where she spent most of her time. She let her fingers linger on the picture of her and Layla flying together then sat it down to join Bell in the kitchen when she heard banging around in her cupboards.

"Well, milady, what to I owe thee?" Sora asked gracefully bowing at the waist but not too far to cause injury to her side.

"One hundred," Bell shrugged.

"Bell, there is one-fifty," then she raised her hand to cut off Bell's rebuttal, "You delivered. I will not let you go away with any less. I would feel like I am robbing you. Indulge me, please."

Bell tried once more to protest then stopped as Sora gave a sad smile that said she only wanted to help. After ceding to Sora, Bell and Sora walked out to Bell's truck and saw her off with a wave. She went back into the house and went to her small wine stock room which also served as a store room for beer, sodas, and water bottles. She had over half of a bedroom sized room full of wines of all types even the merlots for gifts to others or as gifts from others. She went to the back wall and perused her beer collection. If anyone would look at Sora they might say wine lady, not really beer babe, but she loved the flavors from around the world. She finally settled on a simple six pack of Shiner Bock. She had not had beer in more months than she could count so thought it was about time she relaxed a bit. She would drink Bell's wine later. She did have a long vacation after all. She was secretly happy she had the back wall refrigerated.

She took the six pack to the kitchen, then went to her room and took a long hot shower. As she escaped in her world of mint and rosemary, she relaxed. Finally she stepped out of her shower and caught a glimpse of the wounds that were healing. She shook her head and fled to the bed room where she put a pair of lounge pants on then brushed out her hair. She walked up to the dresser and applied a generous amount of antiseptic cream to both wounds and then covered them with a bandage tape and gauze pads and then put on a tank top. She went to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, took out a beer, twisted off the top and went to the quiet of the sitting room. She put the beer down on the side table and picked up Dante's Divine Comedy. She only read for a few pages before glancing up to the pictures of the happy faces framed in black. She took a sip of her bottle and sighed then began to read once more.

Later that night she woke to find herself still in the sitting room. Her face was wet from the nightmares that never went away, the bullets that always whizzed by her head, and the lashings that carved lines into her back. She looked around saw the bottle and went the pour the half full beer out, the only one she had, and gazed back out her window to the cliffs. She walked out of her back glass doors and looked up into the night. As she approached the edge of the cliffs she looked out over the silvery ocean and then up to the moon. There were many nights were she thought of just throwing herself off the edge, and this night was no different except… except for the face that haunted her waking thoughts. Sora looked down and saw the rocks below, and her toes curling the lip of the cliff. She knew she was flirting with death, challenging fate to do with her what it will. She closed her eyes, inhaled, and held her arms out like she were to spread her wings. She teetered to and fro, and then opened her eyes. She took a step back and thought it would only hurt Layla if this were to happen. She walked back into her house relived for she found a reason, it may not be the right reason but it was a reason and a start, to live again.

* * *

"Damn oven," cursed Sora as she tried to put the cake batter in the oven only to have to remove the rack and then put it back in to create more room for the pan. She was about to take one her shotguns after the nuisance when it finally slipped into the groove of the tracks and then closed the oven. She set the timer and looked out at the bright day and then saw dust on the road kick up. She looked to her counter and saw the cutlery there and thought not, she would just scare someone if they were innocently lost. Then she opened the drawer with her silverware and pulled out one of her smaller handguns, a Browning BDA .380. She put the pistol in the back on her britches and went outside in a pair of knee length boy's black cargo shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. The day was warmer for September than normal so she forwent shoes and socks. Standing on her deck with a hand on her hip she waited a moment to locate the familiar black jeep and then exhaled a breath she did not realize she had been holding. She looked at her watch and realized it had been six days since she sent Kalos away and five days since she said she was fine. She did not pick up the phone and resorted to turn it off then forgot to turn it on. She figured Kalos was finally fed up and came back to kill her for worrying him. She stayed on the porch but leaned against one of the wooden support beams with her arms crossed, braced for the surge of Hurricane Kalos.

Layla practically jumped from the Jeep at seeing such a beautiful place. She was astonished by the sheer splendor of the Asian design that made her believe she was walking the cliffs of some remote location in Japan. Her breathing seemed too have stopped when she saw Sora standing their waiting relaxed and well. Sora's hair was tied back and hung beautifully to the top of her backside. The wind gently picked it up and swished it to the right and created an effect that made Sora seem like she grew wings. Even though Layla could tell that she wore men's clothes she could not help but think Sora was beautiful and graceful from that distance.

"Gorgeous," said Sarah in an amazed tone.

"Hmm," agreed Layla but she was sure Sarah was referring to the house and not the stunning creature perched on the porch.

Sora saw Sarah climb out of the driver's seat and waved a welcome. The passenger had yet to get out so Sora was preoccupied with a slightly angry Sarah.

"Five days! Five days! People worry darling. I worry," Sarah scolded as she walked up the pebble path with her medical bag in her hand. "Don't do that again," she ordered as she gave Sora a quick hug. As she pulled back Sora knew Sarah took the gun and once Sarah looked at her with the gun in her hands she shook her head.

"I don't think you will need this, Love."

"No, I think not." She said as she took the gun back and smiled sadly then Sarah patted her cheek and took the gun back to Sora's shock.

"It will make some one uncomfortable. I will give it back in a moment when they aren't looking."

"Ok."

"Nice house," commented Sarah as she slipped the gun in her medical bag smiling.

"Thanks, I am glad you like it. Who is with you?" Sora asked but the only thing Sarah did was shrug and she turned around.

Sarah waved her hand impatiently to the other passenger. She knew Layla would be a little nervous about seeing Sora again after all that had happen, but did not think the star would be so terrified and camp out in the car. Finally after looking like she was putting something in the glove box Layla got out. Sora's smile faded from her lips and then pursed into two thin lines with an impassive expression etched on her features. Sarah saw this and went little wide eyed then tried to look around the outside of the house trying to look like she was interested in the architecture and not the two young women. Sora stepped forward hands at her sides as she tried not to appear threatening in any way but she felt slightly irritated for she was not expecting this, expecting her. Layla walked up the path toward Sora but stopped about five feet from the raven haired woman. Sora swallowed and shoved her hands in her pockets looking at the pebble path then straight into Layla's eyes. It was only when Layla broke eye contact many moments later that Sora looked away.

"Hello," said Sora gently.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" asked Layla nervously.

"Fine," then after catching Layla's gaze once again she left her anger and resentment toward Sarah for bringing Layla here slide as she saw the apology written in the depths of those precious blue eyes, Those blue eyes that kept Sora distracted and sleepless.

Sora sighed, let her shoulders drop, "Come in." She turned around without another word and started to walk into her house.

"Wait," pleaded Layla reaching out as she saw Sora turn away from her wearing the same impassive mask as she had the first day she met her. The tone of Sora's voice and the tightness of her movements hurt Layla to the core. But Sora stopped; her head dropped a little as she heard Layla's light voice pitch in worry. After a few seconds she heard Layla's shoes crunch on the walk way and then stop close to Sora. Layla reached out and put a hand on Sora's shoulder and stayed like that for a long moment gauging Sora's reaction. She did not shrug off Layla's hand but every single muscle tightened, and rippled under Sora's skin. Layla swallowed as she tried to shove the sharp ache that crawled up her insides to the back of her throat and settled there pushing her to the verge of tears. Sora didn't move, and it was in that movement that Layla hurt. The hurt there, was like nothing she experience before. Was it loss, was it anger, was it sadness so heavy and deep that it cut through her, piercing into her flesh, through her muscles, and into her stomach like a long blade making her gasp. Still Sora never moved, never shoved her hand away, never flinched so Layla gained some courage and gently squeezed her shoulder then rubbed her thumb along her shoulder blade. Sarah stood off to the side not caring if she was eavesdropping. This was too monumental to not witness. Sora lifted her head and inhaled the salty sea air calming her nerves. She closed her eyes, exhaled, and cocked her head to lay her cheek to Layla's hand. Layla then moved her hand slightly and her thumb caressed Sora's cheek. Finally Sora took Layla's hand with her left hand on her right shoulder and turned around. Sora was not prepared to be slammed in the chest by such openness on Layla's face. Layla almost regretted coming because of the raw emotion in Sora's features. Layla looked down to the ground at their feet. Sora on reflex lifted Layla's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me Layla," Sora deeply requested.

Layla pulled her gaze up and grey met blue in a look that made the world stop and fizzle out in the distance. Her eyes, Sora's eyes, consumed the aching in Layla. They became a sanctuary and a mirror of a similar deep pain they both shared in their time apart. All that stood was Sora and Layla. Sora pulled the hand that was once on her shoulder to her injured side.

"This is who I am and was. I can not change these things, but I am standing right here and now trying to kill that demon I used to be. I never wanted any one find out, and wish I could take back everything that had happened. I wish we could go back to before all of this… this mess."

Sora started to turn from those eyes that pierced her heart and soul and prayed to any deity that would listen that this was enough for Layla. Layla reached out again.

"I can't understand any of this but I know I believe in you. I trust you. I want my friend back."

"Oh, Layla, you never lost me," breathed Sora.

Layla walked closer to Sora and gently wrapped her arms around her friend. At first Sora did not respond but soon Layla felt strong arms wrap round her waist. Layla tightened her hold on Sora and breathed in her distinct smell, mint shampoo and conditioner but there was a slight difference.

"You smell like vanilla," remarked Layla smiling.

"Ha-ha, good job, Princess. I was baking as you two drove up," explained Sora still in Layla's warm embrace.

"You can cook?" asked Layla shocked as they broke from each other.

"A little, do you like chocolate?" asked Sora as they started to walk towards the house.

"Love it!" responded Layla excitedly. Once they looked to the house they found a teary eyed Sarah sitting on the steps to the house.

"God, that was beautiful," she said sniffing and wiping her face clear of her loose tears with her shirt. She popped up and continued, "Ok, once we get in there I want to see this personal hospital of yours, then I want you to take your shirt off."

Sora blinked and then let a slow sexy smile stretch across her lips as she looked at Sarah. Sarah laughed and did not fail to see the heavy blush creep across Layla's face as a smile slid into place.

After Sarah's amazed look at the medical supplies room she poked and prodded the very uncomfortable Sora. By the end of her examination Sora honestly felt like she was about to pass out from the pain Sarah just put her through.

"Well, I think you are healing remarkably, so fast in fact I would say in another three weeks it should be nothing but a scar."

"Another one," Sora chuckled dryly.

Layla heard the bitterness behind that chuckle and she went and sat at the table with Sora and saw up close the dark scabbed circles on her torso. She winced but knocked Sora playfully with her shoulder trying to elicit a smile from the raven haired girl. Just then the timer that Sora grabbed before they headed to the chamber beeped.

"Is Anyone up for cake?" asked Sora hopping off the table surprising Sarah and Layla by how much movement she already regained.

"Heck yeah! I want to try your cooking so I can get your uncle to try some classes. I swear if I ever go out of town he eats nothing but beer and pizza." Sarah explained.

"Sarah, I can teach him if he wants to learn, but only if he wants to. I don't like teaching people that don't have a desire to learn."

Once they sat down Sora dished out two large slices of cake and watched the duo dig in. Sarah nearly collapsed at the silky texture of the chocolate. Layla saw Sarah's reaction and hastily took a bite. Her eyes slammed shut and she moaned in delight. Sora turned around to get the two a glass of milk and her self a beer to hide her blush.

"A beer?" asked Layla surprised.

"Aye, Lassie. Are ye disappointed?" Sora asked in a funny Irish flare and for some reason she really wanted to know if drinking bothered Layla.

"Oh, no. I would have never pegged you as a beer kind of person."

"Oh really, how about a tattoo girl? I know you have one," Countered Sora.

"How…" Layla just shut her mouth and glared at her friend.

"Wait, Layla you have a tattoo? Of what, I want to see." Sarah spat out exclamation after another. Layla blushed as she looked from both people. She saw the small victory in Sora's eyes.

"How do you know I have a tattoo?"

It was Sora's turn to blush, "You toss and turn in your sleep and your lounge pants rode down slightly." She took a gulp from her bottle as she remembered that first night Layla slept in her room and she had that nightmare. In her struggle with the sheets and thrashing her pants drifted lower than her waist line and there on her hip was a splendid Celtic knot in shades of grey and black. To accent light on the work she had the artist apply a rare metallic silver ink along the edges. Sora loved it.

"Ok, wait a minuet you two. Since when were you two sleeping together?" asked Sarah.

"It's not like that," shot Sora.

"It was the night Yuri got violent again, and I stayed with Sora. I had a nightmare," she turned to Sora, "That's when you saw it?"

Sora nodded and was about to say some thing when Sarah spoke up, "So where is it?"

"For Christ's sake, Sarah. Drop it." But Sarah looked at Layla then she rolled her eyes giving in to her friend, "On my hip."

Sarah sat dumbfounded then a smile beamed at Layla, "I think it's wonderful. I never thought you had the balls for it," then Sarah glanced at Sora, "What do you think?"

Sora almost spat up her beer as Sarah asked her mid sip. "Its nice," she coughed.

"By that reaction it must be more than nice," said Sarah taking another blissful bite of her cake.

Layla let those words sink in and looked to Sora who was looking at her then she took a sip of her milk while Sora took a sip from her bottle. After a long stretch of time all you could hear was the clattering of forks to plates.

"Well, do I pass?" asked Sora breaking the spell of silence.

"A+ girlfriend! Where did you learn to cook?" asked Sara.

"Well," Sora looked to Layla not wanting to bring up memories, and then she started, "We had French chefs as tutors on the compound. One of the best ways to get close to people is to feed them."

Layla was surprised at how easily that explanation flowed into the open space of the room. She saw a hint of hidden darkness creep into Sora's eyes then Sora quickly shook it away.

"I actually love to cook, so those lessons were always fun for me. Do you want me to wrap one up for Kalos?"

"Yes, please, he won't believe this," said Sarah as she let the story sink in as well.

Layla, Sora, and Sarah took their leave toward the middle of the house only to cross one closed door to behold an actual Zen garden immaculately raked and maintained. Layla's mouth opened but she found no words. Sarah on the other hand spoke for the both of them.

"What don't you have in this house? Next you are going to tell me you have a hot springs in your bathroom."

"Oh, no," laughed Sora, "The hot spring is on the other side of that wall."

"No way," gasped Layla.

"Yeah, would you like to see it?"

"Absolutely," said Sarah and Layla at the same time which made Sora laugh as she accompanied her friends around the five foot wall to reveal a natural hot spring dug into the earth finished in its original stone.

"I can see how you recovered so quickly," noted Sarah then Sora shrugged.

After walking through the house Layla noted that the house was indeed like an old temple with a main house and gardens. The sun began to set staining the sky red when they came to the cliffs. She saw steps cut into the rock that lead to the beach below. Layla inhaled deeply and got lost in such a state of peace at that moment there was nothing in the world. Layla felt Sora walk up to her side and then opened her eyes to look at her then smiled.

"I feel like I could stay here forever," said Layla. Sora nodded then looked into the bleeding sky and felt at peace here, but for the moment she could not really say happy, not yet at least.

"Then stay with me for the remainder of the vacation," Sora said quietly.

Layla spun slightly toward Sora who still looked out over the water. She knew Sarah heard every word but what would or should she do?

"I didn't bring anything, no clothes, nothing."

"Don't worry; I am bigger than you are. You can lounge around in my clothes."

Layla looked at Sora, "Are you sure you want me here?"

"I would not have asked if I didn't."

"What about transportation? How will we get back?"

"Layla, I live here. I have a few cars, and bikes. Transportation is not a problem. Just relax and stay if you want to. Invitation is open."

Layla turned her entire body and faced Sora then cocked her head, "I can't believe how much I missed that."

"What?" asked Sora confused?

"The way you say my name, there is something about it. I think it is the slight accent you have. It's nice."

"Layla, I…"

"I know and I will find those things out in time but let's start small. Deal?" Sora had no idea what Layla knew, her statement could be taken in so many different ways but she will find out later.

"Alright, so are you staying or what, Princess?  
"Yeah."

Sarah heard everything that transpired and almost jumped for joy, however Sora was a lot like her uncle. She was too shy for her own good. Even though Layla may not know what she was feeling at that moment with Sora, Sarah knew. After all, she is like her older sister.

"Alright little ones, I am leaving. I will give your uncle his cake. Thanks Sora."

Sora and Layla walked Sarah to the Jeep but Sarah crooked her finger at her, "Come over her. How in the world do I get out of here?"

Sora smiled as she walked over to Sarah and the open window but was stopped short, "Play nice. She doesn't know what she is feeling."

"Huh?"

"Stupid, you are smitten like a kitten, I get that. But I am not sure how she feels about you yet. She cares a lot about you, but lesbianism has probably not crossed her mind, so… play nice."

Sora was deadpanned as she waved to the reversing Sara. She looked back up to Layla and saw something then that wasn't there before, or maybe it was because Sarah said something. ' _Damn her_ ,' thought Sora.

"Hey Layla, are you hungry?" Sora called up as she walked back to the house.

"I could eat," smiled Layla.

"Alright, let me whip something up."

About an hour later Sora set the porch table for two and lit a candle. She would often take her meals out here like this. She served a delicious chicken Caesar salad with her own home made bread and dressing. With everything set out she and Layla went out to the table and sat down. The sky had only traces of periwinkle in the lower horizon while the rest of the sky was clear and a stargazer's paradise. The moon was also out making an appearance and Sora felt relaxed as she started to eat.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to seduce me," Layla said playfully.

Sora looked up into those swimming blue eyes and took a sip of the Shiraz that Bell gave her yesterday. Layla saw thoughts flicker across Sora's face and thought she did something wrong.

"I am kidding," Layla covered her while still smiling.

"Layla I have to talk to you about some thing actually," Sora sat back finished with her salad but continued to munch on the bread.

"Alright, but it is not anything like you're really a guy or something like that, is it?"

Sora choked on her wine and laughed so hard she felt her sore side stretch a little too far and winced but continued to chuckle.

"No, nothing as altering as that but since we are friends, I guess I can talk to you about stuff like this."

"Like what?"

"You know girl stuff, hair, shoes, or sex. Girl stuff," Sora had a lot of experience being nervous but she covered her nervousness by being an excellent orator.

"Ah, I guess so. What's up?"

Sora really did not know were to start so she decided to ditch the assigned subject and just get to know her.

"I don't know. I want to get to know you better. You seem to know a lot about me but it seems like I don't know anything about you."

"I would like that, Sora, but you actually know me better than any one to be honest, and I actually feel like I don't know anything about you either. It is true that you revealed a lot about your past but I don't really know you. For example, I see why you have a sad look in your eyes, but I still don't know why. Is it what you're are thinking or feeling? I would like to know these things about you."

"Alright then, five questions per person any questions and we take it from there. Is that a deal?"

Layla appeared to be thinking but what Sora didn't know that Layla was a little afraid of Sora finding out about specific feelings toward a certain Black haired beauty but agreed to the terms.

"Good, you can go first," Sora said to Layla.

"Ok, Sora Naegino is a very interesting name. Why that specific name? I do not want to come off weird about this but you do not look Asian, and from your background I was wondering if you chose that alias because of another reason."

Sora took a sip of her wine and thought about how to answer the question. She filled up both their glasses noticing Layla's been half full and then began.

"As you know it was my father's last name. My father was in a special operations division the US Marines when we were stationed in Japan. He is half Japanese and my grandmother was a nurse on the base. She was Japanese and grandpa loved her so much he did not want to change her last name, so they had my dad keep the last name of Naegino. I took dad's last name because I… I felt that I could not go back to being Talia Woods after everything. I chose the name Sora because it was my grandmother's first name to honor my grandmother."

"That is nice the way you kept a piece of your family with you always. So when I was on the phone trying to get you to let Kalos have your arm you said only she can call me that name. Did you mean your mother?"

Sora looked down at her hands swirling the wineglass around. "No," she started, "That's not it." Layla left it alone but she wanted to know more.

"So my little Hamilton, Why the circus?"

"Oh, that's easy. I love making stories come to life for the people in the audience. I love having the people jump from their seats and beg for more. I love the feeling of being completely exhilarated and free with the wind flying by my face as I soar through the air. To me it is the only place I can totally be my self, unless I am with you."

"Really?" responded Sora.

After taking a sip from her glass Layla continued, "Yeah, there is something inside of me that just can't resist being honest with you. That has never happened before."

Sora's gaze dropped but she threw caution to the wind, "what about Yuri? He was your partner for some time. Wasn't anything there?"

Layla suddenly stopped breathing for a moment then she carefully went on, "Yuri and I have a history, yes, but we were sort of the same person. We both wanted to be recognized as the best no matter the cost. For me I became a cold hearted and unyielding person. Yuri became, one way to say it is dirty. I fear he is continuing a very nasty game against the world and it is slowly consuming him. I can't help but hope he pulls out of it."

"You must love him a great deal," Sora commented silently telling her to twist the knife deeper, go a head and hurt your self.

"No, its not like that, and I don't think it ever was. Yuri and I practically grew up together and we did a lot of things together. A lot of first things, for the first time," Layla silently hoped Sora would get the picture about her and Yuri together without her having to say it.

"You mean you were lovers?" asked Sora and Layla wanted to crawl into a hole. She took a large gulp of wine and Sora emptied the rest of the bottle into her glass then popped the cork on the second bottle.

"At one time Yuri could have been a very good lover if not a good husband, but something changed and we grew apart. I…I gave something very special to him and I wish I had not. I thought…" Layla paused taking a sip trying to find the words.

"You thought you were in love," Sora whispered. Layla only nodded then took a slice of her bread and another sip of wine.

"I thought I was. What about you? Have you ever been in love?" Layla found that she almost did not want to know. Sora cursed herself for starting this game but stood firm.

"In my life I never had a chance to fall in love. Lust, but of course. I had flings once or twice but I never let any one in to love me, to want to love me. I drove many people away once I felt them getting to close and most of the time I hurt them very deeply," Sora paused draining her glass of wine then refilled her glass again.

"I see. What about now?"

"I am able to feel, really feel things but I am not very good at sorting through those emotions yet. I can't say to myself that must be love, or I hate something. Love, hate, anger these are very basic human emotions that I was never able to develop. I was told how to feel. Now I can feel things on my own and it is truly frightening."

"Tell me about them, your recent discovery of feelings. Give me an example of anger and one you think might be love," Layla thought she was treading on thin ice already and now she just kept trudging forward and she could not figure out why.

"Alright, when Yuri hit you, I wanted to kill him. I felt blood rush through my body and boil over into a pit of hot pain in my chest. I still kind of feel that way."

Layla sat amazed at the intensity of the image Sora described. She felt the same way once she heard about Sora's time in captivity.

"How about love?" whispered Layla

"Layla… I can't," but once Sora found those blue eyes still brilliant in the moonlight she sank into the depths and found she could not resist Layla's request.

"One person made me feel like I fell into a pool of warm nourishing water , downing in their presence, then kick to the surface only to come gasping for breath but finding that I was already breathing. One person made me feel peace and pain at the same time. I feel like I am growing and floating at the same time while being lost in their gravity. Time no longer exists when I see their smile, when I hear their words. I fell into their warmth, I fell into…" Sora stopped afraid to go further, she could not say the word, that one word, and she promised she would never fling about like it was some trivial four letter verb. Love… Layla…her words caught in the back of her throat. She could not…not yet, and that gave her hope…a dream. Sora's dream.

Layla felt the heat rise to her cheeks and envied the person who could be on the receiving end of such passion. Now that she looked back, her relationship had never been about passion. It was about possessions. Sora got up and cleared the table to let Layla think. She silently screamed obscenities at herself for saying so much. She quickly washed the dishes and kept eyes on Layla who gazed out to the moon over the cliffs. Sora turned the dishwasher on then joined Layla with another bottle of wine. Layla looked up at Sora as Sora stood next to her filling both of their glasses and opened another bottle and filled the glasses up. Layla snaked an arm around Sora's waist as she straightened up and pulled her into a half hug. She felt Sora tighten up then relax just as quickly at Layla's touch. Sora put her hand around Layla's shoulder and looked down to her. Sora then took the two other bottles into the house, threw them away and came back with a controller. She kept pushing the volume button up increasing the sound. Sora then took Layla's hands and lifted her out of her seat. For one agonizingly brief second their bodies touched and if Sora were any more relaxed she would have moaned. A beautiful trumpet fluttered over the soft salty breeze. Layla leaned onto Sora and Sora finally realized how tall the girl was. They were the same height, she knew that, but it never really felt like they were the same height. When Layla leaned onto Sora their lips almost met, and Sora moved just in time to brush her cheek to Layla's.

"Layla," she whispered.

"Hmm."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"I want to show you something."

Layla nodded her head and felt an instant loss as Sora drew away to lead her to the vast yard. Sora never let go of Layla's hand. The melody of the trumpet was beautiful yet sensual, much like Layla's friend. Sora stopped about ten yards from the edge then turned to the vast midnight black ocean.

"I named this place Silver Point. I have not shared this with anyone. Now I want you see this."

Layla turned back to the midnight ocean and fell into an instant spell as she laid her eyes on the never ending stretch of sea topped with rays of silver as the moonlight reflected on the shimmering surface. Sora stood away from Layla and observed the young beauty. She was unlike any one she had ever met, which prompted Sora's next actions.

"May I?" asked Sora holding out her hand.

Layla lost the simple technique of breathing as she saw the long jet black haired woman gallantly asking her to dance. Layla took her hand, not eagerly but not hesitantly. It was like one of the most natural acts for her to do.

"I have never danced with a woman before," Layla warned.

"It's alright, neither have I," Said Sora reassuringly.

That statement was very true, she never danced with another woman, never had the opportunity, but with Layla there she could not hold back her need to touch her. Sara's words rang in her ears for a moment but quickly faded as the music, slow and sensual, seemed to guide Layla and Sora together. Layla, how ever inebriated she was, seemed to sober up the instant Sora took the lead. Layla's hand on Sora's shoulder with her right hand held by Sora's left drove her slightly mad and it was just a simple touch, if not innocent. Sora noticed Layla's posture tighten up tighter that a bow string.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" asked Sora.

Layla nodded, and then Sora started them off into a moonlit waltz swaying them in tune to the trumpet. Layla looked around and found that she fell like she was dancing on the glassy surface of the waves from the view she had. Sora took a chance and pulled Layla slowly to her and felt the heat in the pit of her stomach grow as Layla allowed her body to mold into Sora's. Sora put a cheek to Layla's and held her tightly relishing in a dance that will probably never happen again. Layla felt like she did on the stage that first night with Sora, lost but found, freedom and magic all at once.

"What is this," Asked Layla in Sora's neck.

"What is what?"

"The music, what is it? I have heard it before but I can't place it."

"This is song is called Alone Together preformed by Chet Baker. I put it on repeat, I like some of his stuff, but I am a huge Miles Davis fan. I like to put a variety of different music when I come and sit on the cliffs."

"I am a fan too. How close do you get to the edge?" Layla breathed into Sora's ear.

Thoughts of last night crashed into Sora before she replied, "Too close but still not far enough to fall off," her voice sounded husky and deep hinting at a duel meaning.

Layla pulled her head back and looked at Sora with their bodies still pressed together. "Do you ever want to fall off the edge?" Layla's voice said much more than she was asking and Sora had to pull away because if anything happened it would not happen with Layla drunk. Layla gripped Sora's arm and pulled her to her body in a kiss so sweet that Sora's head swam. Layla seemed to pick up the heat and try to fight Sora in a frantic search to consume the other. Sora tried to pull away, but the longer Layla held her to her body the longer she wanted to touch her, feel her, and taste her. Sora yanked away only to gasp out in pain from having to forcefully pull away and grabbed her side. Layla's eyes flew open and tears stung the edges of her vision, and then streamed down her cheeks. Before she could apologize Sora gripped the hand that flew to her mouth in shock of what she did.

"No, don't regret that. Don't be sorry. Don't take it away."

"No, I should not have done that. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Sora was there in an instant soothing Layla's tears, "Shh, I won't break. I am right here. See, everything is fine, I am fine. Please, don't cry, Layla."

Layla let go of Sora but Sora had a hold of her arms not wanting to let go.

"Layla, don't to this please," pleaded Sora. She knew Layla was about to retreat into herself and build up that all familiar wall. "Layla, talk to me."

"Sora, I can't… I don't… I am…" she stammered

"It's alright. I know but let's go back to the house, take a shower, and go to bed. We can talk about this in the morning."

Layla nodded in a confused daze as a ton of feelings, ideas, and images flew into the mind. Sora led her to her master bathroom and let Layla use the facilities. Then as she heard Layla climb into the shower she headed to the guest bath room after bringing in the last bottle of wine, corked it, and stuck it in the fridge. By the time she stood naked waiting for the water to warm up she was able to look the mirror. She saw a half lust crazed woman staring back her with deep grey almost coal eyes from desire. Sora flipped the nozzle and stood under the cold spray not caring it felt like ice on her skin. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and splayed around her like a cape. It felt like her hair tried to block out everything and absorb all of those dark and treacherous thoughts from her body. Sora quickly got out of the cold shower and walked to the bed room in a bath robe with the towel wrapped around her head.

Layla got into the shower and did not notice that the water was arctic cold, she just needed something to take the edge off the drunkenness that caused her to kiss her best friend, want to take her fill of silkiest lips she had ever felt, that caused her to hurt her when Sora clearly did not want her. Somewhere, deep inside, that hurt Layla more than anything ever hurt her before. The shame mixed with rejection created a lost hole in her chest where it was so incredibly full just a few hours ago. Sora reacted like Sora normally would by taking everything upon her own shoulders and then try to compact everything into a tight box that can be stowed away and forgotten. Layla could not do that. She wondered for a long time what passion felt like, and she felt it with a woman. Questions of her whole life being a lie flew across her mind. Did this change who she was? But she was drunk. However, deep in the core of Layla, something seemed perfectly right. She turned off the water, got out of the shower, and pulled a bath robe on. She could not help but let the scent of Sora swirl around her and envelope her in a warm cloud. She had a towel drying her hair when she saw Sora already in pants pajamas and a t-shirt laying out a set for Layla just as she had the first night in Sora's room. Layla and Sora stopped and looked at the other. There was confusion and instability in Layla's eyes where Sora's were frantic and apologetic.

"Here are some pajamas. I will be right back with some water and aspirin."

Before Layla could reply Sora was out the door like a bullet. Layla realized that Sora was allowing her privacy, space to think. By the time Sora came back with a large glass pitcher of water and some aspirin Layla had her pajamas on. Sora made Layla drink three straight glasses of water and take two aspirin before she made Layla crawl into bed. Sora pulled the comforter up to Layla's chin then swept her damp hair off her forehead. Sora sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock which only read nine twenty-seven. She felt Layla's fingers close around her hand so she looked down at Layla.

"Stay with me," whispered Layla.

Sora put a hand on the side of Layla's cheek, and then took another chance, by lightly with feather like pressure, kiss Layla's lips then pulled back as soon as she touched her lips to Layla's.

"No one will hurt you in this house most of all me. Just know I am not sorry about what happened tonight." Sora looked into wet blue eyes.

"Please," plead Layla.

"Oh, sweetheart, just for tonight I think it will be wise for me to sleep in the guest room. Ok?"

Layla relented then fell asleep but not before Sora saw the lone tear escape the corner of Layla's eye and splash onto the pillow.

Sora stood and walked to the door and looked back at the sleeping figure. She sighed, closed the door, then walked down the corridor to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Then she picked up the cell phone and highlighted a name. The phone rang for the fifth time before going to voice message. Sora growled then highlighted the other name in her cell. This time on its third ring Kalos picked up.

"Is some one dead?" he asked playfully.

"Put your nosey ass, conniving, wife on the phone now," Sora growled into the phone hoping that Kalos would not put up a fight.

"Hey, so have you shot her yet or she vice versa?" the playful lilt to Sara's voice calmed Sora somewhat.

"No, but I better be shot with all that has happened thanks to you, jerk."

"Alright, start at the beginning."

"Put on a pot of coffee because a lot has happened."

"Holy blood hell! What in the world?"

"You will answer questions too lady."

"Ok, Ok, but first is Layla alright?" asked Sarah worriedly.

"She is fine, just sleeping it off."

"You got her drunk!?" flamed Sara.

"Only two bottles of wine and I did most of the drinking. I did not think she get drunk off of it."

"Beginning, start, now!"

"We wanted to get to know each other better so I came up with the great idea to play five questions then it went from their. By the way what is the deal with her and Yuri?"

Sarah sighed, "Well she lost her virginity to him a few years back but hasn't touched him since. I believe he wants her badly, so badly in fact that he is willing to take her by force."

"I thought so. Sarah, we had dinner, candle lit outside, wine, bread and salad. We started talking then I asked her to dance. It felt right, you know, but I did not think she was drunk. Then we got close, and then I felt it could go wrong then I pulled back a little because I did not want anything to happen with her toasted. Then she pulled me to her and kissed me, hard. I mean it felt like she wanted to consume every bit of me and make me apart of her. I jerked away, and fucked up my side."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just tore open the scab a little and it bled for a bit but I am fine."

"Good."

"Look I will take full responsibility for possibly seducing the girl but damnit everything was right. Tell me she is not going to regret everything in the morning."

"Well, I can't promise anything but you did the right thing by trying to stay away while she was under the influence."

"Good, because I wanted to, Sarah. I wanted to take her."

"I know, I know, it's alright."

"Sarah, what should I do?"

"Act normal, but not naive to the situation. Address it but don't press or force the issue. Layla does not respond well to that."

"I am just afraid she took it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah confused.

"I mean I love the girl, I want the girl, but I am not going to take advantage of her in a drunken stupor.'

"I see, wait did you just say you love her?"

"Come on, you already knew, hence all your meddling. Don't play coy with me."

"That's right you are very good at reading people."

"Yes," sighed Sora, "I'm just…"

"Nervous, anxious," supplied Sara.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Why does it feel like I am talking to an older sister about a bunch of high school drama?"

"It is because I am older, you two are both social infants, and you love me so much that you will pour your hearts out to me."

"I guess," replied Sora.

"Wow, no fight?"

"Not right now, give me till tomorrow if you want one."

"No thanks, but that bad huh?"

"I guess it is. Sara, she wanted me to stay with her tonight. I did not know if it was to sleep or make love, but all I know is that if I would have stayed I would not have been a perfect hostess."

"Good call."

"Thanks. I also don't think she is ready for this. For me she had a complete information dump on her the other day. How can I tell that if anything does happen it isn't just sympathy?"

"That is ridiculous. That girl loves you she just doesn't know how deeply yet. All you can do is be yourself but don't shut her out."

Sora sighed and realized she was starting to get a migraine from all of the stress involving the situation. Why did she have to lose her heart so quickly?

"Sora, just talk to her."

"Ok, but…"

"No buts. Talk to her tomorrow and ask her what's up. Oh by the way Mia sent Kalos a script for Carmen. Do you want me to send it to you?"

"Yes, if anything we can talk about work or concept ideas."

"By the way, Mia was looking at you for the role of Escamillio, and Yuri for Don Jose, and of course Layla as Carmen."

"Sounds a little bit realistic, don't you think," Sora growled slightly into the phone.

"Hey I am just the doctor."

"Yeah, whatever, I will talk to Layla about it as best as I can tomorrow."

"Good idea, good night."

"Night, Sara, and thanks."

Sora sat back and found that this production of Carmen was going to be interesting if a few things were not settled. Sora drank the coffee down and picked up another cup and headed down to the art room to think. All she could do was see Layla back dropped by the ocean and the moon. She took off her robe and started to mix paints. Line after line the shape took hold. Once Sora finished it was almost dawn with paint brush in hand she sat on the floor to look at the painting. She lowered back to look up at the ceiling then fell asleep on her studio floor curled up in her robe thinking of nothing but Layla and the moon.


	11. On The Mend

11\. On the Mend

My drug was different,

Bonds, empty promises, and cheap love.

And I can't go back through that rabbit hole,

It isn't real,

Just like water in a desert,

It was a mirage,

I fell for it

And died.

The first thing that Layla thought as she woke the next morning was to locate the bathroom. The unfamiliar setting played tricks on her hazed mind, but what mattered the most was finding that blasted toilet. Layla gingerly sat up and instantly regretted it as she grasped her pounding head then tasted the bile gathering in the back of her throat and swim forward toward the tip of her tongue. She scrambled out of the bed and raced to the closest door and thanked the gods that it was the bathroom. Her body jerked violently from the stomach as her body seemed to spasm as she vomited into the commode. Oddly she felt better but tried everything in a low gear. She looked around the brightly lit bathroom and remembered she was Sora's house for the remainder of the vacation. It was ok to be in the house but the shock of being in Sora's bed after such a night made her stomach drop. Her possible humiliation made Layla heave into the toilet over and over again until she was too tired to lift her body.

Sora woke to a bang and the sounds of a person sick or dying in her house, and she winced as she knew it was Layla in the bathroom ejecting the contents of her stomach. Sora got off the hard wood floor, cracking her back and neck on her way off the floor and stood in front of the painting and shook her head as she bent to get her coffee cup and headed to the kitchen for another pitcher of water and the BC tablets from the guest bathroom. Sora opened the door to reveal no one in the bed then set the water on the nightstand. Sora opened the door to her bathroom and found Layla curled up into a ball on the cool tiles of the floor. Sora shook her head and went to her.

Layla could not move a single muscle and her chest and throat burned. She was about to slip back to sleep, into a world of cool black, when she felt hands on her body turning her over. Once they got her on her back they went under her shoulders and knees. She felt the very strong arms lift her from the cold floor. Layla could not open her eyes to see who it was but knew it was Sora. She tried to bury her face into Sora's chest to hide her shame but only succeeded in blocking out the light. She felt the body against her gently pull away and she gasped at the cold air that streamed between them. Layla was thankful to be laying on something soft as Sora re-positioned her on the bed. She felt the covers come up over her hips and then two hands came to the sides of her face.

"Layla, open your eyes," requested Sora.

Layla wanted to try to open her eyes, see that smiling face but her lids were so heavy that they felt that they were glued shut. She tried once more and cracked her eyes then instantly snapped them shut as a piercing light set her eyes on fire, shooting bullets through her brain, and made her stomach do flips like it was on a rollercoaster.

"The sun… I don't want to."

Sora silently smiled as she remembered her first hangover, and got up to close the blinds then went back to the bed.

"Try it now, Princess."

Layla opened each eye separately but could not focus.

"You are blurry," Layla stated and Sora could not help but think she was adorable like this.

"It is because are dehydrated, worn out," she laughed while shoving a glass of water and two Aspirin in Layla's hands, "and hung over."

"Oh god this sucks."

Sora laughed and then fed Layla the BC power tablets and made her chase it with water.

"Other than hung over, how do you feel?"

"I feel like a bed of roses, how do you think I feel?" Layla snapped at the laughing Sora.

"Alright then, I will leave you alone. I'll check on you in about an hour. Take it easy, rest; this is, after all, my fault."

As Sora got off the bed Layla only closed her eyes and cursed herself. It was only after Sora turned back and playfully winked at her did Layla see the mask covering Sora's face. It was that happy-go-lucky mask that hid everything from every one but Layla. She knew Sora was taking the entire burden on herself but Layla had to admit that she did not expect to see such a convincing mask this time. She fell asleep trying to remember what happened.

The smell of eggs, bacon, and other fried foods wafted to Layla as she woke from dreams of hands on her body and lips on her neck. Her stomach seemed to lurch just a bit but she found she was alright. It was 11am. She felt it was time to get up out of these clothes, and into a shower. As the water seemed to beat Layla back to a half dead state she found herself slightly wounded. She could not remember what all happened last night but she had the sinking feeling she messed something up. Her hand clutched around her heart and found that it was beating faster than normal. She needed to apologize but she could not remember what she needed to say she was sorry about. She felt like a creep because Sora definitely knew something but would not tell her, even if it was wrong, she would still carry the guilt with her as her burden and hers alone. The rapid fire thoughts caused Layla to black out for a moment. When she opened her eyes she found her self looking at the ceiling and her head throbbing from where she made contact with the floor.

Sora floated around the kitchen getting breakfast ready dishing food onto plates when she heard a loud bang and a thud. She ran down the hall, into an empty bedroom. She heard the sound of the shower and cursed. Sora ran to the door flung it open to find Layla sprawled on the floor on her back trying to get back on her feet.

"Geez, babe, what is it with you and my bathroom floor?" she joked as she wrapped a towel around Layla and helped pull her up and sat her on the toilet lid. Sora turned around and got the bathrobe and put it around Layla as well adding a little more privacy for her. She looked or felt her way around Layla's head and felt the small lump just as Layla hissed.

"You will be fine but I am going to help you get your clothes on and get you to the kitchen," she said calmly and jovially.

"You know how much I really don't like you right now?" complained Layla as Sora fussed about bringing clothes and a brush out of nowhere.

"Oh, you love me, and you know it. It's not my fault you couldn't take a little wine, Princess."

"How are you not hung over? You drank way more than I did, right?"

"Up," Sora demanded of Layla's arms then, "there is no real drinking age in Europe and Asia." Her words cut off as the towel was secured around her waist so she didn't have to worry about embarrassing herself when it came to Layla's form. Layla put her hands up over her head and Sora shoved her arms through the T-shirt sleeves. By the quickness and preciseness of all of Sora's actions Layla wondered if Sora had to dress some one else before. Thoughts flipped upside down as the back of Sora's hand brushed against Layla's breast as she pulled the shirt over her torso.

"Sorry," murmured Sora then stood up and eyed Layla.

"What?"

"You can put your own pants on. Here you go." Sora politely looked at something on the other side of the room with her back to Layla.

"I am finished. You can turn around now."

Sora was looking at a very peculiar item on the dresser and then shoved it in her pocket. As she turned around she motioned for Layla to sit in the chair.

"Sit, kiddo, we need to brush that head of hair of yours."

Layla complied and found the chair. She was not used to this sort of treatment, this much attention, and was not sure how she felt about it.

"Tell me when it hurts."

Layla nodded when she saw Sora get behind her and start brushing her hair in long even strokes. Layla could not even feel the times Sora had to get the knots out and the longer she stayed where she was the more she felt a secret bliss.

"Ok, we are done. Let's go." Sora held out her elbow for Layla to clutch to as she stood to make the world stop spinning. Sora walked out of the door and to the kitchen making sure Layla was fine. When Layla saw the plates of food she felt her stomach flip over again. Sora grabbed her hand and motioned her to the stool.

"The quicker you eat it the better. Oh yeah, and this too." Sora placed a glass of red wine right in front of her and started eating as if nothing were wrong. Layla yanked up a fork and set to work on her food. She almost lost it once or twice as she saw Sora eating with gusto. She was not rude; her manners were impeccable as always, it was just eating that got to Layla. She put her fork down then Sora eyed her then nodded to the glass of wine.

"I am not drinking that," claimed Layla defiantly.

"Yes, you are," Sora said simply.

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

Sora cocked her head to the side then picked up the phone and dialed a number. She leaned up against the counter staring Layla squarely in the eyes not backing down.

"Hey, does a cure for a hang over consist of drinking what you drank last night?" There was laughter on the other end of the phone then Sora handed Layla the phone. "It's for you sweetheart. I'll do the dishes."

Sora took everything from the breakfast or was it lunch, away except for that glass of wine.

"Hello?"

"Layla, Love, drink the glass of wine."

"Sarah!?"

"Yeah, I think you should trust her on this one. I have a feeling she has been through this once or twice before."

Layla sighed, "What do you know about last night?" Layla desperately needed facts.

"What do you remember?"

Layla began to see that Sora and Sarah were going to make her figure this out on her own.

"I don't remember much," said Layla as she turned from the kitchen but did not go too far.

"Then it must not have been important."

"Then why do I feel like I did something really horrible? Like way out of bounds horrible?"

"Has Sora treated you any differently?"

"She seems like she has a lot on her mind or just inside of her own head."

"I really can't help you but if I were you I would really try to remember what you did last night."

"Hmm."

"Layla, drink the wine."

"Fine!"

"Give me back to your torturer."

"Here," said Layla giving the phone back to Sora.

"Thanks," Sora said taking the phone, "Don't eye it. Sometimes it is better just to chug it. Down the hatch."

Layla heard another bout of laughter on the other end of the phone and scowled. Picked up the glass, chugged it, then practically threw the glass at Sora's smiling face and went to lay down where there was a pillow.

"Thanks Sarah, I did not want an argument over a hang over."

"Not a problem. Sora she doesn't remember," Sarah said as if she were trying to break the news.

"I was afraid of that, but it's alright as long as I get to keep my friend."  
"I'm still sorry honey."

"It's alright. We are co-workers after all. This might get weird."

"Love, it is already weird. Don't worry so much."

"You are right; anyways don't you have something for me?"

"Ah, yes. Kalos is sending you an email with the new script. He gave you a company email address, so you just go to the website; log on using your name as a username, and your birthday as the password. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course, thanks for your help. Bye."

Sora put the phone down and went to Layla on the couch; she was already asleep as if there was not a care in the world. Sora pulled a blanket over her from the back of the couch and kissed her forehead. She went to the sitting room and brought back Dante's Comedy and sat in the chair opposite Layla and watched over the sleeping angel. Before Sora knew it she too fell asleep with the book open on her chest.

The sun had fallen and the sky was marred by an onset of clouds. Layla woke to thunder but the rain had yet to fall. The blanket she found herself wrapped in fell to her abdomen as she shifted. Sora was nowhere to be found. Layla combed the house opening and closing doors then she came upon an empty room with drawings and paintings strewn about the walls. Layla entered and beheld the stage and various moments in flight, and hand positions on bars. She came to fine a picture of two hands clasping and memories came back to her. She made her way around then gasped at the painting on the easel. She was looking back at her self but something was different. The woman in the painting looked gorgeous, lustful, and passionate. The moonlight played on the woman's hair gave a golden glow about her as if she were an angel. If this was the way Sora saw her then she must be seeing a different person, maybe even a twin of Layla for she truly never felt the way the portrait of Layla looked. She shut her eyes and tried to remember what happened last night, and why her whole body became warm at the sight of this painting.

"You were not supposed to see that," toned Sora leaning in the door way causing Layla to jump. Sora was dressed in the usual black jogging pants and black t-shirt. She dropped a small pack at the door and walked toward Layla. Layla felt a sense, a pressure emanating from Sora as she stalked with a feline grace toward Layla. Sora had a look in her eyes that both captivated Layla but could also send her running for the hills as fast as her legs could carry her. Sora brushed past Layla to the closet and pulled a canvas cloth out and dropped it over the painting. Sora kept her eyes down and narrowed in a dangerous concentration. Sora went back to the door, picked up her pack and motioned for Layla to vacate the room. Layla stood momentarily torn between being defiant and proud, or complying with Sora's stern wishes. Sora stood there with her arm raised indicating the hallway like a valet. Layla exhaled and walked up to the door but the closer she got more raw pain oozed from Sora as if Layla unearthed a hidden secret. Sora's eyes seemed to have grown black as a hurricane filled sky. Layla slowly approached Sora and raised her hand to her cheek only to have Sora flinch away from her hand as if it burned her. Layla snatched her hand back and brought it to her chest.

"Are you angry with me?" asked a timid and mildly frightened Layla.

"No, not really," Sora replied evenly.

"Then what is wrong?" asked Layla inching into Sora's space knowing without a doubt that if she could get her to look into her eyes, to look through her, she and Sora would be fine. But as Layla inched even closer Sora turned her head to the side and tried to disregard Layla's advancement.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora's voice just above a whisper. Sora's heart was pounding and she was angry more with her self for not putting the painting away than with Layla intruding in her privacy. No matter how angry she was, she could not deny the basic fact that her body pulled and ached to be wrapped in the comfort that was Layla. Layla still kept a steady but slow advance to Sora.

"Are you angry with me?" Layla asked a second time. Everything Layla did she did on instinct, a pure drive to bring Sora, her Talia, back to her in their world where everything else was but a whisper on the wind, and all that remained were the two of them.

"Stop," Sora commanded. Sora could not let Layla run everything especially when she had no recollection of the night before, and how she made Sora feel.

"Layla," Sora whispered painfully as she let a hot tear slide down her cheek only to fall to the floor.

"What's the matter?" asked Layla slowly bringing her hand up to take the next rolling drop from her tanned cheek. Then Sora's hand shot out startling her and stopping her.

"You can't do that, not right now."

"Why? Why can I not care enough to take away your tears? Why can I not be let through your doors?"

Sora looked at Layla and a wall of air slammed into Layla's chest, suffocating her. The air in her lungs ripped from her chest and felt a trail of hot pain in its wake of such loss. Sora's eyes were black as a moon filled night but as warm as the sun. She was aching from pain that was almost unbearable and when Layla stretched her fingers in Sora's grasp she caressed the line of her jaw. She saw raw obsidian, power, magic, and…desire in her eyes. It was at that moment that she knew that every time she touched Sora she sent her into and unknown realm of need and want.

Sora almost leaned into her touch, but reluctantly lowered Layla's hand to their side. That time was due to Sora's heart that she could not let Layla into. She would die for Layla, but would not, could not give her heart so foolishly to a woman who could not know or understand what she wanted. Sora visibly relaxed and let her eyes focus on Layla. The caring and concerned Layla that cared so deeply for Sora stood before her, but she did not know what she did. There were no masks, no fake smiles, just a passing current of chemistry that enveloped both women. Sora took her hand and fingered a lock of Layla's hair and swept it back behind Layla's ear and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"I am not angry," Sora said softly.

"Are you sure?" asked Layla worried.

"Yes, it is just I do not usually let people see them. That one in particular."

"I see," said Layla.

Sora picked up her pack and ran her hand through her black hair and motioned for Layla to get out. Layla walked through the doorway and then walked with Sora to the sitting room. Sora sank into the leather chair and put her hands to her face. She looked to find Layla sitting on the matching leather sofa on the other side of the room wrapped in that blanket as if it were protective layering.

"That was from last night," Layla stated instead of asked regarding the painting.

"Yes, it was a beautiful moment."

"Is that how you see me, beautiful, passionate, and lively?"

"Layla," Sora said in a warning growl.

"Just answer, Sora," Layla quietly interrupted as she looked to her hands.

Sora stood and looked out of the window as she crossed her arms over her chest. The clouds rolled and the whitest strike of lightning struck the turbulent sea impaling the silky darkness with a force indescribable by human words. Layla jumped when she heard Sora speak.

"No, that is not the way I see you." Sora walked to the door of this room, picked up her pack then looked to Layla. She had a confused and defeated look on her face. She looked hurt and angry. "I see you as so much more."

"What happened last night?" asked Layla as Sora slid open the door.

"You really don't remember?" she asked into the dark facing away from Layla.

"No, I don't."

Sora snapped her head back to look at Layla, to let her know she saw her, knew her better than anyone. "Don't worry about it. That painting is unimportant, and the events of last night were just as unimportant if not forgettable."

Then Sora went out into the dark smattering rain leaving Layla to question the acute pain in her own chest at those words from Sora's lips.

Sora ran and she knew it was from Layla, the only person that felt right in everything that they did together. The way Layla looked at Sora for weeks could now only be explained by Layla's confusion and her inability to comprehend the gravity of being around her. Sora practically flew down the steps of the cliff face. Her legs carried her farther and farther down the beach, her feet sinking into the cold wet sand. It left her feeling gritty and course. Sora laughed at the irony of that thought. She was course with Layla to the point she almost shoved her out the door but Sora wanted her with her. The rain pelted Sora in the face and stung her hot sweaty cheeks. After she ran her legs off in one direction she came to a slow stop. She had no idea about how far she ran, but no matter the distance the ghost of Layla remained with her, lingered on her skin. She slammed her eyes closed and lashed out at invisible foes, some her inner demons, some were self, and some her figments of Layla and thoughts of dreams that for once could be possible. Then she shot off sprinting back toward the house at breakneck speed. There was nothing, no pain, no breath, no peace for Sora. It was just the agonizing torment of having in your hands the one thing you truly craved to posses only to watch it turn to water and slip through your fingers. She screamed at the wind, and lashed out at the rain as she came to the cliff steps. She collapsed holding her injured side feeling emptiness settle in her chest but this emptiness she chose. Layla could not want her, love her. She was a demon playing an angel, it was impossible. The thoughts of a broken fool spun a web of doubt through her mind and reached her heart. Sora thought back and tried to remember how many times she shoved Layla away from her only to find the true angel still there waiting with arms wide open. There answers Sora found were like a sharp dagger to her own heart, a dagger she plunged into her own chest. Her time of self-loathing and pity had come to an end, and it was time she let everything go and be reborn like a phoenix from their ashes. She wanted to truly live and almost cried at the thought. Still unsatisfied and with energy to burn she shed her clothes and jumped into the salty foam of the surf. When she popped up from the surface she swam until she hurt, then fought the tide back to the beach. She let the salt purify her body, the exhaustion purified her spirit, now she took the choice and made one that could purify her soul, but only if she will have her.

Layla wanted to call out to Sora, chase after her, but something deep inside screamed for her to leave her to her own devices. Layla, finished with crying, finished with self-pity, let the girl fly from the room, let her fly from her. Layla took another shower and under the steam she decided not to be angry but to be understanding. Her friendship with Sora had progressed far beyond any typical friendship and into something deeper, as if they were tied together by an invisible thread that the fates govern. She got out of the shower, dried off, then slipped into Sora's pajamas. As she buttoned up the shirt she raised it to her face and breathed in the soft sweet smell that was distinctly Sora. She brushed out her hair and blew it dry. Only an hour later she settled into the bed and tried to make her thoughts stop. She turned to her right side facing the wall then the door opened and the smell of salty ocean filtered into the air. Sora slowly closed the door to keep from disturbing Layla and limped to the bathroom holding her side. Layla fought the urge to help her. She heard the shower turn on and hoped that Sora was alright. Layla imagined Sora under the water, and then the heat from her cheeks traveled and settled in the pit of her stomach. Layla tried hard to quiet her mind but she caught a glimpse of Sora's naked body as she exited the bathroom after an incredibly fast shower, and almost whimpered at the fascinating feelings that almost erupted from her. She kept her face to the wall and listened to all of the quiet sounds and shuffling. Then the bedroom door opened and Sora went out and closed the door behind her. Layla's body relaxed but she could not neglect the fact that she was disappointed, that she felt a loss blanket her and made her shiver. Then there was a depression on the bed and warm strong arms came around her tightly surprising her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear the door open and close. Those arms embraced her tighter still, and Layla's breathing quickened as Sora pressed her breasts to her back and molded her body to fit Layla's. After a few moments of trying to calm her breathing, Layla heard those words whispered into her ear that became the moment she cared for Sora those weeks ago.

"I will not drop you. I will catch you and you will never fall if you are flying into my arms." It was whispered right above her ear and the wisps of breath that caressed her lobe made her shiver and close her eyes. Sora's arms tightened around Layla's waist protectively, possessively, and, most of all, lovingly as they lay together. Layla exhaled and let her body relax into Sora's seeking safe warmth in a world that did not seen quite real.

"I am so sorry, Layla," whispered Sora into Layla's hair. Layla laid her arms over Sora's across her abdomen and stayed like that giving what she could to the one person who has asked nothing of her but her trust.


	12. Transitions

12\. Transition

 _I feel it deep inside,_

 _Reasons I don't know why,_

 _I am drawn to you,_

 _In everything you do._

 _I see your heart,_

 _Flowing of sweet art._

 _Loving and giving,_

 _Wanting and believing._

 _You are just like I,_

 _Searching the sky._

 _Trying to find,_

 _What we really feel inside._

Layla woke to the sun shining in to the room and the most exquisite pillow beneath her. Layla jolted awake to realize Sora under her, holding her. In the middle of the night Sora rolled onto her back and Layla, seeking warmth curled into Sora's lithe frame. Layla noticed that her hand found its way up Sora's shirt and rested right below her breast just above her wound. Layla tried to move her legs she but she accidentally moved her thigh into Sora's center and then Sora moaned a deep sensual sound that made Layla pause and watch Sora. Her open mouth was almost an invitation to taste her pink lips. Layla inched closer, not knowing what her body was doing but powerless to stop it. As she drew closer only a breath away the phone rang and Sora lunged for it and grunted as her head collided with Layla's. Layla quickly got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet with her head in her hands and admonished herself and wondered what the hell she was about to do. 'Duh, stupid, kiss her,' was the only thing that she could come up with. She shook herself out of her thoughts and then brushed her teeth and went back into the bedroom. Sora was at the dresser with a chain in her hand and then put it in her pocket as she heard Layla open the door. She already changed into black jeans, loose but they hugged in all of the right places. Layla fought to keep her self from checking Sora out from behind. She felt low, lustful, she felt like a guy and she almost let out a laugh until she saw Sora take off her night shirt. The bare flesh of her back still sent chills up her spine at the sight of the scars from a life time ago. Sora put a black sports bra on and then a black t-shirt. It was only when she moved from the dresser with her socks in hand did she know she was being watched. Sora smiled an open and bright smile meant only for Layla and the odd part was that Layla knew it. Layla could not help but smile in return.

"You know when you smile like that it is like the sun rises? What's up?" Asked Layla as she stepped further into the room and closer to Sora.

"No," said Sora smiling broader, "I didn't know that and I am sorry Princess. Vacation is over."

"What? I thought we had two maybe three weeks. What happened?"

"Well, Kalos sent me the script and I read it yesterday while you were…napping. I have a few ideas on the performance that I think I need to share as soon as possible. Those drawings in the art room were kind of a blue print." Sora finished by bringing out a pair of black jeans and a blue top for Layla.

"So," Layla started getting undressed, "All of the drawings were segments of an act? But it looked like you were on that for a few days at least."

"Well I had to get a few things out of my head and I paint and draw to do that."

Layla paused in getting dressed and stopped short of taking her pajama top off. Then Sora realized she was not moving then looked at Layla and realized that she was gorgeous wearing her pants.

"What are you starring at Miss Hamilton?"

"That painting, were you trying to get me out of your head?"

Sora did not know what to say or how to tell Layla that she was so far off kilter that night that Sora was floundering and the only thing that kept her from drowning was Layla in her heart and then on canvas. Layla shifted from one foot to the other.

"Layla, I want, no I need to talk to you about that, about you and me. But I don't know how or when we should do it. But to answer your question I would say that I can't get you out of my mind even if I tried, and believe me I have tried. There is something about us that is driving me insane yet makes everything clear. It is almost as if I have known you for a life time, or many lifetimes prior to this one. I need you in my life, Layla."

Layla was shocked at the amount of honesty Sora just gave her, but most of all Sora seemed to feel as deeply about her as she cared about Sora. Layla smiled and then turned her back to Sora to change her shirt. All of a sudden she felt two hot hands on her shoulders and Sora pressed her body against Layla's back and let out a throaty growl as she exhaled. Sora wrapped her arms around Layla's body and held her hands at her top button. She put her chin on her shoulder and then moved her hands to embrace her. Layla tried to turn around to see Sora, to see all of the emotions that she knew were flying across her face but was stopped.

"Don't do that yet," whispered Sora in Layla's ear. Layla tried to turn around again but was held firmly in place and stilled her.

"No, please, just answer me a question. I want to ask it here when we are alone. No one to interrupt, just you and me. Is that ok?"

Layla nodded as she melted slightly into Sora's arms.

"What do you want from me? What do you need from me?"

Layla swallowed, "I have been asking myself the very same questions about you. I don't know what it is exactly but I just want you. I only seem to need you. I don't know what that means but I do know I don't want to imagine my life without you there to catch me."

Sora let Layla turn around a see her. Layla, for the first time was not kept away, was not turned down. She was able to see Sora without reservation, without masks. All these conflicting emotions spread across Sora's face like an open book and they spoke volumes.

"Do you want me?" asked Layla feeling Sora's warmth radiate from her. Sora forgot how to speak, forgot how to move, and forgot how to think. Layla took Sora's hand and placed it over her heart.

"Do you feel that?" Layla asked and Sora nodded not wanting to break eye contact, "This has always been tied to you." Layla let go of Sora's hand and snaked arms around her waist and hugged Sora to her to solidify her words with contact. She also held her because she was afraid to do anymore.

"Layla I …I," but Sora was silenced by Layla's finger on her lips. Layla shifted her head off of Sora's shoulder and angled her head to see Sora. She was lost as Sora slowly gently took Layla's lips with her own. Layla let out a moan that seemed to fuel Sora to take Layla's head in her hands and pull her deeper into a kiss that sent both women to the moon and back. As Sora sucked on Layla's lower lip she eased off of the pressure and ended with small nips to Layla's lips. Layla ached for more, ached to feel that firm silkiness claim her again. She let a whimper escape as Sora slowly detached their lips but not their bodies. Breathing heavily, Sora opened cloud grey eyes turned almost coal to gaze into the blue ocean of Layla's eyes that sucked her in deeper and never let her go.

"Do you know how long I have wanted you to do that?" breathed Layla.

"Layla, are you sure about this?"

"Talia, I am sure of a great many things but this is what I trust," said Layla laying a hand on Sora's chest. Sora shyly looked away with a dreamy look on her face. And Layla had to laugh. "Slow, is that alright?"

Sora nodded also afraid to go too fast, "Lets let everything flow at its own pace."

"It's a deal."

"Good, get changed or I will finish what I started."

Layla laughed as Sora left the room and let Layla change her top. By the time Layla made it out of the room, Sora had a large plastic tube strapped to her back and the clothes she put in the wash last night in the dryer.

"Don't worry about them, we will be back soon. By the way have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

Layla shook her head and Sora wiggled her eyes up and down in a suggestive manner. Layla and Sora smiled when Sora took Layla's hand and led them to her garage. The far side of the garage was a Land Cruiser, Porsche, and the Maseratti, all black. Near them were three motorcycles, two black and one midnight blue. Sora stepped up to one bike and tossed her leg over the side as soon as she got them Jackets and helmets. She then gave Layla the tube to wear over her back and helped Layla get on the bike by telling her were to step if she had to. When everything was secure Sora kick started the bike and then told Layla to hold on tight. Sora was in heaven riding with Layla like that. Layla thought she was flying only feet off of the ground when she glanced at the ground. Unfortunately the trip that took about and hour and a half zoomed by in about an hour. Layla and Sora finally returned to Kaleido Stage but as new people with new beginning, and new futures, together.

As they walked into the Main building Sora and Layla did not want to let go of each other, the sheer contact they shared on the bike seemed to reverberate through their bones and fuse their bodies together into one person. When there feet hit the ground they smiled coyly at each other. As Sora took the helmets and turned to lead the way. Layla amazed her however by pulling Sora into a tight embrace and lightly kissed her cheek with her soft lips.

"All things considering I think I had a fantastic time."

"Yeah being hung over is always fun, Layla."

Layla looked at Sora then laughed because the trip was awful until last night and then this morning. They walked down corridors slowly not wanting to loose precious moments of privacy. Intentional rubbing of their shoulders and grazing of hands caused Sora to give in. She took Layla's hand in her own for the remainder of the walk to Kalos's office. Sora knocked at the door and then smiled as they heard voices and shuffling behind the doors. Layla covered her mouth to keep from laughing. The light swimming in her eyes caught Sora's and made Sora grin.

"Come in."

"Well, well, Uncle Kalos, if I didn't know any better I would have thought you were indecent but seeing as Sarah is a perfect lady I would never come to that decision." Sora winked at Sarah and Sarah bit back a smile while a blood red blush crept along Kalos's neck and settled on his cheeks. Then Sarah noticed something different about Sora. There seemed to be a light about her, like a small inner glow. Then Layla sat in the chair in front of Sora giving Sora the tube. Sora thanked her but it was slip of their fingers along the tube and the brightening of Sora's smile as they touched that gave it away, but Sora was back to business, playful yet professional. Sarah then switched her gaze to Layla. She seemed relaxed content even more than she was when she was around Sarah and Kalos. Sarah knew something happened and damn her for her meddlesome curiosity, but she wanted details.

"I see you made it back faster than expected," grumbled Kalos.

"Evidently," jibbed Sora as she stepped from behind Layla. She fought to be light as if it was nothing, business, but Layla's presence and remembering her arms around her waist seemed to drive her to the brink of insanity, Kalos rolled his eyes at her remark which pulled her from her thoughts, and Sarah laughed.

"I see you have read the script, so what do you think?" Kalos tried to gain the upper hand on the moment. Then Sora's smile fell as she sat in the chair next to Layla and moved it so she could look right at Layla, Sarah, and Kalos.

"First I want to know about Yuri Killian. What is his story and why was he abusive to Layla?"

Layla's head snapped to Sora and a pleading look hit Sora from the quivering of Layla's wet eyes. Sora could do nothing because it was something she felt she had to know. Images of Yuri raising his hand back and then making contact left a low burn of rage in the middle of her chest.

"Layla, please. I think I need to know about him before I make a decision on this. Layla, I know there is something I know you have not told me." Layla exhaled as Sora's plea mulled around in her mind then looked to Kalos who saved her and Sarah who held her through the night. Then her voice filled the silence of the room.

"That opening night before the show he forced himself on me." Layla saw the blood boil behind those icy grey, almost silver eyes. "Then you showed up shortly after and told me to trust you. I don't know what happened but Yuri came to the dressing room after the show. If Kalos had not shown up when he did I am sure Yuri would have…"

Layla stopped and a tear escaped her eyes and so did another after she slid her eyes closed trying to gain composure. Sarah moved from a chair beside Kalos only to be stopped by him with a hand on her forearm. She looked down at her husband then followed his gaze to Sora. Sora took a deep breath, and went to Layla kneeling in front of her taking both of Layla's hands and put them to her face hoping to have Layla snap out of her reverie. Sora did not want Layla to run from her, no matter how much she wanted to envelope Layla in a tight embrace, but she knew some people can not be touched after something like that. Sometimes they feel tainted and lost and with Layla remembering that night Sora needed to reassure her she was there. Layla opened her red rimmed eyes to see Sora kneeling in front of her with her hands on Sora's face. Layla began to run her fingers over her high cheekbones and jaw line.

"How do you know what to do to make me feel better," she asked.

Sora put a hand on the back of Layla's hand and then took the hand in hers and kissed the palm.

"Because I know you, just like you know me."

"I won't break," Layla said coming to a conclusion.

"Exactly," Sora smiled as one of the many things she had told Layla in the past few days was then said back to her. Sora heard something behind her and found Kalos and Sarah wide mouthed and waiting for and explanation. Layla then took the lead and spoke.

"Some things have changed," and with that statement Sarah went to Layla and hugged her.

"Finally," she said into Layla's ear.

Kalos looked at Sora then was shocked to find Sora lunging at him wrapping him in a hug that would have put a bear to shame. Kalos let his arms wrap around Sora and he heaved a sigh of relief. As they all broke apart and went back to their seats, Sarah spoke.

"So one happy family?"

"A happy, private, family Sarah," said Sora, "I am a private person. People can speculate all they want but what goes on between Layla and I is our own business, and of course yours, to an extent. Is that alright?" Sora asked Layla.

"Yes, people need to see us as colleagues, friends, nothing more."

"I agree," chimed in Kalos, and Sarah.

"If Yuri were to find out he would flip a bloody lid, Love. Kalos and I were talking and we want to keep him near just in case for a moment."

"Good idea, speaking of which. I want to make Yuri Escamillio." Layla, Sarah, and Kalos sat absolutely still. Then Sora sighed and looked to Layla.

"Layla, I want him to feel comfortable with the role of seducer, and winner of women. In actuality it is to massage his ego, more than that I don't want to put him in a position to hurt you on the stage if he gets out of hand. And there are some things I want to try up there that require passion, lust, betrayal, and anger. So I want to be Don Jose." The entire time Sora was pulling out picture after picture and put them on Kalos's desk. Every one stood to look at the drawings and then Layla had a fire in her eyes that belied her excitement.

"These are dangerous," stated Kalos flatly as he flipped through Sora's pictures, but Sora nodded in agreement. She knew it would take a great deal of skill and hard work to nail these routines, even for her.

"These are poetic, like a dance on a sheet of ice. It's dangerous, beautiful, and exciting. Can you pull it off?" asked Sarah as she looked at Sora.

Sora looked at Layla and the excitement and determination that leaked through Layla's infected Sora, and Sora and Layla looked at each other challenging then Layla's eyes softened.

"These are us," Layla stated then looked to Sora who only nodded. Layla looked back to Kalos, "IF you can get Mia and Anna back here ASAP it would be best. Pay them more too; Anna is becoming Sora's understudy and an officer. Mia needs the raise with all of the work she does around here and is about to do." Then Layla looked to Sora in a look that was both stern and caring. "We need to practice starting immediately, can you start?" asked Layla placing a hand to Sora's wound.

"Yeah, and if anything happens Sarah will be there waiting in the wings."

Layla nodded then shocked everyone in the room by quickly claiming Sora's lips, "Good answer, by the way I want that script. I was indisposed yesterday so I want it as soon as possible."

Kalos nodded as he felt the excitement crackle in the room and gave his to Layla and then Layla and Sora left the office and rode the bike back to the dorms where they sat and talked about the routine in full detail at Layla's room over a cup of coffee. Eventually Sora reluctantly made it back to her room so she could let Layla read over the script. It was late when Sora got the call saying Mia and Anna were at the airport and just needed to be picked up. Sora put Sense and Sensibility down and grabbed the Jeep keys that Kalos left on the table with a note.

 _The keys and I also think you need to give this to Layla. It's beautiful. Kalos._

Sora lifted the painting off of the easel, wrapped it in a sheet and leaned it against Layla's door with a note.

 _I see in many ways and many lights for you are dearest to me and closest to my heart._

Sora looked at the note and debated on how to sign it and put a simple 'T' at the end of the note. She hopped into the Jeep and was at the airport in under an hour.

Anna stood with the luggage and looked moderately distraught when Sora pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Hey sugar, how much for the night?" propositions Sora with a smile on her lips. Anna laughed as Sora got out of the Jeep and helped Anna get their bags into the back.

"Too much for you to afford. Mia had to freshen up so will be back in a moment, wait there she is." Mia was as bubbly as ever and as soon as she saw Sora she nearly tackled her to the ground in a monster hug.

"Whoa there, Anna might be thinking horrid things. Control yourself woman," barked Sora as she laughed at the robust greeting.

"No, she already propositioned me for the night. I figure she's a player and rolling too much of her own ego," jibbed Anna reaching out to hug Sora as she put the last bag in the back of the jeep. Sora looked at the happy couple and motioned them into the jeep. On the way back to the highway Mia and Anna talked about how much rest they got and the like. Then the subject finally had no where else to go but work.

"How much do you know?" asked Sora.

"Kalos called and said basically to get our asses back on a plane and get here as soon as possible. There where changes and fantastic ideas that you and Layla teamed up on and want us there."

"Yup, I know you wanted me to play Escamillio but I think it would be better to play Don Jose."

"No freaking' way! You and Layla fit the part. Why?

"Well, Yuri is one answer. I want to massage his ego by making him the object of Carmen's desire but the routine I have laid out, well I don't think Yuri can do it to put it plainly."

Mia knew that the skill level difference was a large space between Yuri and Sora but for Sora to take matters into her own hands and be vocal about the changes was very refreshing. Sure, she offered ideas here and there, but this was Sora acting like a lead. Mia turned around and saw Anna sleeping with her forehead pressed to the glass.

"She hates planes. Put her on a trapeze she is fine, but put her in an airplane she just gets worn out. She likes her feet on the ground."

"I can see that. I need Anna here too you know?"

"Yeah, Kalos told us that, why?"

Sora looked side ways at her, "At the moment my mobility is limited. In a few more days I hope to be at a 100% but I need Layla getting ready and I really need Anna as my understudy. I am not sure anyone else can do it."

"What else are you not telling me?" asked Mia with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I just need some one up there that will be able to protect Layla." Sora tried not to grip the steering wheel tighter, or clench her jaw but the entire act did not go by unnoticed in front of Mia.

"It's about Yuri hitting Layla, isn't it?"

"Yeah and if, and only if something happens I know Anna would fight for her. She damn near took Yuri's head off that night too."

"But of course, that's Anna. She can't stand by seeing other people being hit, for some reason she becomes a completely different person. But the way you came out of no where it was like lightning. You where amazing. Then the two of you walked off with Sarah . I was sure you were hurt. He hurt your ribs didn't he?"

"Something like that," said Sora watching the road. And then thought that was a great excuse and silently thanked Mia for her overactive imagination.

"Now what has changed? Don't lie to me because I think I can tell now."

Sora looked at Mia, regripped the wheel and pursed her lips.

"Is it Layla?" and as soon as Mia saw Sora's jaw clench she knew. Mia put a reassuring hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I know," Mia said softly. Sora's head flicked to see Mia's face, "And I am happy for you. Neither of us will say a thing. Right Anna?"

A muffled resounded from the back seat and Sora was surprised because she thought Anna was asleep. Then Sora sighed and told Mia the truth about her actions.

"I think I care too deeply to really play in this production. I am too close to play her lover."

"Have you…" Mia asked gently and gestured with a small wave of her hand.

"No," replied Sora quickly.

"But you want to?" asked Mia and then saw Sora nod her head slowly then Mia pushed forward, "Does she?"

"I think so, I know so, but…"

"She is not sure."

"No, actually I am not sure. I want her to want me, need me but not because she is running from something. I am acting on her cues here but she is driving me insane, but in a great way."

Anna shocked Sora by laughing in the backseat, "I know how you feel. It sounds like us." She said tapping on Mia's shoulder making her lover smile broadly.

"How long now?" asked Sora smiling at the lovers beside her.

"Three beautiful years," said Mia, "we were both new to Kaleido Stage at 16 and we hit it off. True we are night and day but I can't live a day with out goof ball back there."

Sora had to smile because they fit so well and then she only hoped that she and Layla did too.

* * *

By the time Sora got back to Kaleido Stage with Mia and Anna it was slightly past 10:30pm. Layla heard Sora's door close and figured that she retrieved the duo without any problems. She was still on the phone with Sarah. She called and wanted to know about what happened over the past day with Sora but Layla only replied that everything was different, easier, and freer with Sora but Sarah would not relent.

"Come on, I leave you one day trying to become close again and then you come back like you've made love. Oh my god, you had sex didn't you?"

Layla sighed, "No but just to cool your jets she is a fabulous kisser."

"Wow, really?" asked Sarah and Layla heard her friend relax back onto her couch. Layla just knew Sarah so well that she could see her every movement and Sarah finally calmed down to sit and be still.

Layla made an affirmative sound into the phone. The images and sensations came back to Layla in a kaleidoscope of images. Sarah only thought for a moment, giving Layla a little time.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, I am here."

"I want her," the statement was dangerous in its simplicity but too honest to hide from her friend.

"What do you want to do about that?"

"I don't know. I have never been in love with a woman."

"Wait a second. Love? As in little 'L' or big 'L'?"

"Wait what?" Layla was confused as to what the hell Sarah was talking about.

"Layla, baby, you said you love her, as in heart and soul, live and die, rest of my life fireworks, love."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Really?" whispered Layla into the phone.

"Oh yeah," said Sarah excitedly.

"Shit!" exclaimed Layla and almost jumped off of her own sofa in her room.

"What? It's not bad is it?" Sarah was starting to worry. She was not like a lot of people. She thought that if two people loved each other then they should be together and never have to label what love is and if two women wanted to be together, great, now that it was Layla, bust out the champagne. There should be congratulations and acceptances, not ridicule and seclusion. Sarah would never want Layla to love and be ashamed of it and Sarah would never let that happen to Sora and Layla.

"No, I don't think so. What if she doesn't love me? I don't think I can be the only on in this."

"Oh Layla trust me you are not the only one."

"How do you know?" asked Layla getting excited but seeing something Sarah was not saying.

"Well, we talked."

"Uh-huh. Was this conversation just the other night by the way when I might have been incapacitated?" Layla was starting to get irritated.

"Maybe," answered Sarah. She was starting to feel trapped seeing the general direction this was leading. There was a long pause and they listened to each others breathing on the phone.

"SO dish Damnit!" yelled Layla in the phone making Sarah yank the phone from her ear to avoid ear damage.

Sarah could not lie to her, "That kiss from yesterday was not your first kiss. You, very drink, kissed Sora after dancing with her in the moonlight back dropped by the shimmering moon speckled sea. Sound familiar?" Layla groaned as the image of the painting zoomed into the forefront of her mind. "What Layla?" asked Sarah panicking.

"The painting."

"Which one?"

"What…do you mean…Which one?" growled Layla slowly enunciating every syllable in warning not to lie to her or she will reach through the phone and beat the hell out of Sarah .

"Fuck Layla, I don't know. There was one in her room. It was fabulous."

Layla slammed her eyes closed remembering Sora tell her it was unimportant, not even worth remembering.

"Well I fucked up, Sarah, but we came here fine, together."

"She seemed to understand then. Why don't you talk to her?" said Sarah trying to get a calm grasp on the conversation.

"When?" Layla asked as if Sarah had all of the answers then Sarah lost some of her cool calm personality.

"Now, five days from now. Damn Layla! I am not your love life referee." Sarah was about to have a coronary at the simple social inadequacies of her friend.

"Alright, listen, I have to think and need a shower." Concluded Layla.

"Night," Sarah barked into the phone thinking that Layla would one of these days kill her.

Layla wished a good evening then clambered around her room. She just wanted to take a bath, a shower, anything to try and relax and collect her wits. Then she heard a door upstairs shut. She threw all logical thought out of the window when she opened the door. She was stopped short as she tried not to knock over a large item braced against the door frame. She brought it up to locate a note. The note was in a delicate scroll that left an air of elegance about the sender. As Layla read the note she smiled as if the would had become an incandescent parallel universe where all of her previous thoughts and fears vanished. She took the bulky sheet covered item to the bar and flipped a switch. Her breath caught as she saw that world she cherished depicted in such life and love that she was devoid of any real cognitive thought. Searching for any thought, a verb or noun, anything, but the only intelligent form of speech that escaped her lips was a low, "whoa."


	13. Joined

Hey everyone,

This is the chapter where our girls finally show their love for each other. **If Yuri bothers you, or you can not accept the simple act of making love by two women then please dont read the middle of the chapter.** I have to rate this chapter **MATURE** for a reason but I don't care if Fanfiction shoves my story off the site. I am not changing the rating of the story. Compared to most Shiznat in the Mai Hime universe this is tame... VERY tame. So with all do respect go and purge that universe where it seems to be just fine to write rape, incest, futanari, and high graphic and degrading sex scenes, before touching my story please. I would rate it M if I didnt feel that I would loose readers because the rated M stories are buried until you filter the ratings. Fix that and make it fair for ALL ratings and more people will rate them appropriately. Thanks everyone who has supported my story and I hope this chapter is ok for everyone and not too over done.

Thank You,  
Snow

* * *

13\. Joined

 _It was the dream of last night._

 _There in the shadows cast by Luna's beams._

 _Entangled in indigo satin sheets,_

 _We became whole,_

 _Pieces of the same puzzle,_

 _Found on opposite ends of the table_

 _To become joined_

 _There where no words,_

 _Just hands, lips, and bodies._

 _Ecstasy…_

Sora saw her painting still leaning on the door but was not too worried. Layla would probably be in bed by then. Sora took off her jacket and hung it in her closet. She pulled off her boots and then off came her socks and she smiled as she wiggled her toes and scrunched them on the carpet feeling the fabric scrape against her feet. She retrieved a bottle of water and then sat back down flipping on the over head light to continue her novel. How Edward could possibly think about marrying a selfish twit like Lucy was completely lost to Sora. Marriage without love was not a lost concept to her but the space between two people in a marriage should be none existent. Not a his and hers beds at the other end of the mansion. Then the thought hit Sora that if she were married she would spend as much time adoring, worshiping, and loving her spouse. Just as Sora was about to launch into the world of arranged marriages and gossiping old ladies there was a knock at the door.

"Its open," she shouted as she put her book on her knee and casually reached behind her cushion where one of her guns where. It was an old habit she was not sure could break. The door opened and Sora instantly cursed herself for being lazy. She stood but Layla waved for her to sit down. Sora looked at her watch and noticed it was only 11:15 and sighed a relaxing breath. Layla walked to the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of water, and came back to sit with Sora. Sora smiled as she brought her book back up and reached for Layla's copy of Great Expectation's and gave it to Layla with her book mark halfway through. Layla sat, opened her book and tried to read. After minuets of page turning and flitted glances at the other Sora broke the silence.

"I can't read."

"Neither can I," sighed Layla smiling slightly.

"So what's up Layla?" Sora tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but her beating heart rammed into the back of her throat.

"I received a package not long ago. Do you know anything about it?" Layla smiled over her pages knowing perfectly well what Sora was going to do but Sora surprised Layla again. Sora moved from her chair and disappeared to the closet. She brought back a large pad of paper and charcoal sticks.

"Don't move," Sora instructed Layla. Layla was thrilled to be apart of this side of Sora. As Sora applied stick to paper the only thing that Sora and Layla heard was the scratching of the utensil.

"What was the package?" asked Sora playing along looking up at Layla from time to time.

"It was interesting really. Some local artist captured a show from an amazing viewpoint as if they were up there with us."

"Oh really? What did you think of the painting?" she asked as she felt her heart thunder in her chest.

"Well… It was missing something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, maybe just the person I was reaching out for." The scratching of the stick skipped a beat as Sora contemplated the next question to ask.

"Who would be there?" Sora asked in a low voice.

Layla put the book down and looked at Sora. Sora had not noticed that Layla put the book down and that she eased from the sofa and got closer and closer to a distracted Sora. Layla then put her hands on Sora's thighs right above her knees, still safe. Sora moved the drawing to the side, looked around the paper and gave Layla an indifferent look then continued scratching away at the paper.

"Anything else about the painting?" Sora tried not to look like she was abuot to pass out but there were limits to a persons resolve and those limits were fast approaching. Then she stopped breathing as Layla inched a hand to the center of her thigh but stopped.

"I really thought that if I could meet the artist. I would like to sleep with the person that makes me look so alive. Surely there is something that person sees that no one else does." Layla smiled as she saw the strokes on the paper speed up then turned away, "So I guess I will go and look for them tomorrow." Layla got up and made it half way across the living room when she felt Sora's powerful arms sweep around her and place her on the sofa. Sora somehow swung Layla's body around and placed her beneath Sora's strong body. That was one thing Layla loved about Sora and it was the way Sora made everything physical seem effortless, magical. Layla gazed into smiling snowy grey eyes that bored into the very core of Layla's soul. Layla felt the unfamiliar stirring of a deep primal need, an ache, focus in the wall of her stomach and burn slowly down her abdomen. Sora saw coastal blue eyes become a deep indigo in a matter of seconds and knew without a doubt Layla wanted her right that second, but Sora was unable to give everything to Layla. Sora crept off of Layla's hot body and felt a loss as all heat seemed to seep from her. Layla saw the anguish in Sora's eyes, and reached out to Sora who still sat in between her legs. Sora ran her hand around Layla's thigh, and brought chills to Layla's spine, and clasped her hand, entwined their fingers squeezing them slightly over and over. Layla now knew she was not the only one in this relationship but the pain in Sora's life kept her from any true intimacy, and Layla was suddenly sorry for coming up to her room. Layla was about to move when Sora positioned herself on top of Layla resting her head on her chest. It took Layla a second to realize that Sora didn't place her head on simply her chest but right over her rapidly beating heart. She was listening to Layla's heart beat and the gesture moved Layla. Sora took her arms and wrapped them around Layla's waist, up underneath her body. Layla ran her hands through long inky black hair and admired the softness, of such a mane of hair. The rhythmatic thumping of Layla's chest lulled Sora into a calm sphere of contentment that brought Sora down from a frightening domain of anxiety to a tranquil zone.

"Talia?" whispered Layla still stroking Sora's hair. Sora muttered an incoherent murmur of acknowledgement then Layla continued, "Tell me why you keep your hair so long."

Sora drew in a long breath and took in the safe scent of Layla before she responded. Sora's arms involuntarily tightened around Layla's waist. Layla knew that some of innocent questions would be painful for the woman that seemed unaffected by the surrounding world.

"My hair is the same length it was the day I saw my mother killed. The same day my parents died." Layla's hand unconsciously stopped stroking Sora's head and rested her hand in the middle of her back and folded her arms around strong shoulders. Layla knew she was treading in deep water but she wanted Sora to be able to talk to her, confide in her, and she wanted to be there for her.

"Talk to me baby," whispered Layla as she kissed to top of Sora's head. Sora inhaled deeply once again then launched into her story. She was coming home from a friend's house. It was so long ago she forgot who's house but as she came up to her house she knew something was not right. There were shadows cast in the windows and the lateness of the hour decided Sora's mind to go in so as not to face the wrath of her mother for being late. As she approached the house she heard the sound of air pop twice through the space of the sound waves. She opened the door to find her father lying on the floor with is gun in his hand. His eyes were open, and blood trickled from his mouth as he lay there frozen. Sora could not process the unmoving shell of the most powerful man she knew. She heard banging in the back bedroom. Sora ran to her parent's room with the gun in her hand and opened the door. There was a man on top of her mother moving and making her scream. Sora saw her mothers tears, heard the ear piercing unnatural sounds escaping her mothers small body. The man smacked Sora's mother struggling body across the mouth and sent blood onto the wall. Sora shouted for the man to stop hurting her mother. The man spun as he heard her voice and brought his gun to aim at Sora. Sora lifted her father's heavy gun and pulled the trigger as many times as the gun kept firing. Finally the gun stopped exploding and then the only thing that could be heard was the loud clicking of empty chambers as her fingers automatically kept squeezing the trigger. The man fell on top of her mother who was now dead on the bed from the man's gun as he pulled the trigger and hit her mother in a spin. A hand came from behind her and took the gun from her trembling hands. That man took her and renamed her Moon because she lost her childhood on a moonless night, and made her into a killer. Layla was crying for the both of them because Sora had numbed herself to the memory for 10 years. Layla began stroking Sora's hair again, held her tightly, and placed many feather kisses on top of Sora's head.

"Thank you," said Sora.

"For what sweet heart?" trying to speak through her tears.

"For crying for my parents. I am not sure I have. I have wanted to many times but I can't remember if I ever have." Sora said still listening to Layla's heartbeat. "It's hard for me to feel things and express them. I think I shut off after that day. I only recently allowed myself to feel again."

"When was that?" asked Layla trying to calm her flowing tears.

Sora angled her head and looked at Layla and saw the love that literally poured from the person she came to trust with her life, with her past, and her heart.

"The day I met you," Sora replied then put her head over Layla's heart. Layla, without thinking, jerked and then leaned down to kiss Sora's hair but found Sora's lips instead. Sora caught Layla's lips at the last moment then she broke the kiss starring into clear blue eyes.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"I already do. Don't you know that?" Layla's reply made Sora's eyes widen to the size of tea cup saucers. Sora let a tear fall and put her hand down to the floor and pulled up the drawing she was working on earlier. It was a portrait of Layla in black and white reading a book. Sora portrayed her as playful and mischievous but in small letters on the cover of the book read 'I Love You."

"I wish I did it in paint through," stated Sora.

"Why? This is great."

Sora looking directly into Layla's eyes said, "Because coastal blue is my absolute favorite color." That night no words were need as they went to the bed room and curled into the other. They fell asleep content in the things that were said, shared, and declared.

* * *

Layla always seemed to wake up in different locations when falling asleep with Sora. She remembers Sora, her precious Talia, escaping into the realm of dreams listening to the thrum of her steady heart. She was beginning to grow accustomed to the morning after she woke from sleep and Sora not there beside her. As Layla threw her legs over the side of the bed she sat and stretched then fell back onto the pillows swimming in the clouds of Sora's scent; mint and rosemary. She got up and walked to the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard and then poured her a glass of apple juice and went to the balcony and looked out over the deep blue sea. She smiled as she remembered Sora say her eyes were coastal blue. The water before her changed from clear to vibrant blue and then to a deep aquamarine. Sora could look off of the balcony everyday and see Layla's eyes and the thought warmed her. Layla brought the glass to her lips and looked down the beach. There on the white sand moving along at a fast run was the object of Layla's thoughts, her desires. Layla watched the woman sprint and noticed that when Sora ran it was like she was trying to escape something. It was like a demon nipped at her heels setting them on fire. Layla saw Sora bound up the stairs and when Sora saw Layla she seemed to quicken her pace if that was at all possible. Just a few seconds later Sora was though the door panting from her sprint. She kissed Layla good morning as if they were doing that forever. Layla was pleasantly thrown off track but sat on the bar stool watching Sora drink glass of water after glass of water. After her third glass she slowed down and seemed to clam herself. Layla could not help but watch the magnificent grace and feline precision Sora's movements exhibited. The sweat dripped from Sora's brow fell into the space between her collar and trickled into spaces that Layla wanted to go. Layla rested her hand under her chin and monitored her love. Sora finally brought her breathing to normal and stopped pacing the kitchen. She turned to Layla and leaned on the counter that separated the two.

"Have a good run?" asked Layla lightheartedly.

"I have to do that in the morning. It's a force of habit so I am not sure it was good per say."

"How do you feel?" Layla's simple question was riddled with layers of meaning.

"After seeing you sleeping in my bed curled up next to me, I would have to say I feel fantastic"

Layla took the answer for all it was worth and took another sip of her juice. Sora looked at her watch and nodded.

"What's up? Got a hot date?" asked Layla playfully. Sora walked around the kitchen on her way to the bedroom and wrapped her sweaty body around Layla. Layla squirmed in Sora's arms and the two of then ended up wrestling each other. Sora tripped Layla on to her back and kneeled over her laughing but Layla pulled her off balance and rolled herself on top of Sora. Sora lifted Layla off of her and Layla, wide-eyed, felt the power Sora actually had in physical terms. Layla bent forward causing Sora to drop her and Layla put her palms out to side of Sora's head then sat back on Sora's legs Layla tried catching her breath but the two were laughing too hard to breathe. Sora put her hands behind her head then kicked off her sandy running shoes.

"Now why would I have a date when everything I want is literally sitting in my lap?" asked Sora

Layla smiled and leaned down and kissed Sora. She brought her hands up to Sora's face and waited for Sora to reach out for Layla, to meet her half way. As soon as Sora's lips parted and took Layla's tongue into her mouth Layla was forever lost to Sora. Sora's hands came up to Layla's hips and grabbed them tightly rooting Layla down to Sora possessively, wantonly. Layla has never felt like an erupting volcano of passion but with Sora it all seemed to fit. Sora brought her hands to Layla's hands and pulled them away from her head. Layla pulled up and looked at Sora. Sora had a tear slink from the corner of her eye. Sora sat up and embraced Layla in a tight hold then Layla felt Sora slide her legs under them and with shear strength, lifted them off the ground. Sora cradled Layla in her arms as Layla's legs wrapped around Sora's waist. Layla kissed Sora's neck right over where Sora's pulse went haywire. Sora, loosing herself into Layla walked them to the bedroom but once Layla caught Sora's lips in a hungry fury, Sora walked Layla's back against a wall where Sora collected her breath between kisses. Layla did not know that being slammed against the wall and being pinned there by Sora would cause her entire body to flame even hotter that it already had. Sora repositioned her body with her hips holding Layla to the wall.

"Layla, open your eyes," croaked Sora hoarse with desire.

Layla complied but only after a few moments of struggle. She sobered slightly as she saw the conflict in Sora's eyes. Those eyes hit her like a baseball bat and she groaned.

"Oh my god don't do this to me please," pleaded as Layla tried to recapture Sora's lips, but Sora would not have it.

"Layla, I haven't," Sora started then looked at Layla's lips, "This, with you, is not just sex for me. IF we do this we can't go back. Are you sure of this?"

Layla flung her arms around Sora's neck and kissed her hard then said, "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

"Tell me if I hurt you," Sora said and Layla nodded. Sora leaned down to claimed Layla's lips totally, completely and passionately. Layla felt the urgency behind Sora's kiss and the need for partnership in the endeavor. Layla felt Sora move herself on the wall and then Layla tried to put her feet to the floor but never thought of Sora's thigh parting her legs and she nearly screamed as her center settled on Sora's thigh. Layla's hands where itching to do something, anything, but she did not know what.

"Sora," Layla tried to speak but Sora rocked her hips and caused Layla to slam her eyes shut and moan loudly as her wet folds slid up then down Sora's thigh.

"Talia, I…" Sora pulled away and looked at Layla as soon a her child hood name left Layla's lips painted with desire and Layla continued, "I don't know what to do. Show me," Layla whispered. Sora kissed Layla lightly and disengaged from the wall walking Layla backward into the bed room. Sora had her hands around Layla's shoulders as the bed came in contact with the back of Layla's legs and she felt to the bed supported by Sora. Sora gently laid her lover on the bed and leaned back from Layla and looked at her. She straddled Layla's ankles and she ran her hands up the sides of Layla's smooth muscular legs. Layla's breath caught as Sora's hands lightly slid up her thighs and waist as Sora tucked her hands under Layla's shirt continuing her journey higher up Layla's warm body. Layla felt the slow burn of desire kick up into the stratosphere. Sora was now right over Layla and the ever burdensome shirt was forgotten when Layla sat up and raised her arms and the shirt went over her head. Sora tossed Layla's shirt into a heap in the middle of the floor. Sora's eyes swam as she observed Layla's shoulders and Abdomen. She placed her hands to the sides of Layla's face and Layla leaned into her touch. Sora felt Layla's hands at the base of her still damp t-shirt and flinched. Layla's fingers stayed where they were and when Sora nodded Layla slowly, agonizingly inched Sora's shirt up her body and over her head. Sora's long black hair bounced back into place and Layla untied the ponytail holder from the back of Sora's head. As Sora's hair settled around Sora's shoulders Layla stroked a lock that fell over her chest covering her breast.

Layla mirrored Sora movements until Sora settled her body over Layla's. Sora stripped off her sports bra and looked down at Layla and claimed her lips in a light yet passionate kiss. Layla almost passed out as Sora's small but perfect breasts pressed against her own. Sora laid a trail of soft kisses from Layla's mouth to her cheek and to her neck. Layla ran her fingers across Sora's shoulders and through her hair. Sora's hand slipped down Layla's skin and cupped Layla's breast and Sora moaned as Layla arched and her other breast came to her lips. Layla was overloading. She was lost as Sora's lips closed over her nipple and her teeth raked over her flesh while her hand played with the other. Sora skimmed over Layla's skin with her hand and sucked hard on her breast as her hand lowered to the waistband of Layla's shorts. She ran her fingers just below the waistband and moaned as she noticed that Layla was not wearing any underwear. Layla's hips rose slightly in anticipation as her arousal reached a point of urgency she never knew could happen, and Sora only smiled. She looked up to Layla and opened up to her throwing all of her honesty into one speeding moment in time. Sora detached her body and leaned to the side taking her own shorts and underwear off in one fell swoop. Layla's eyes widened and licked her lips as her eyes laid claim to Sora's naked splendor. Sora rose to her knees and lifted Layla's leg and slowly pulled the shorts off her hips. Layla's skin burned at the contact of the cotton slinking down her skin.

After Sora discarded the offending material she kissed a path up Layla's legs and the closer she got to Layla the stronger her scent of arousal grew. Sora kissed her way between Layla's legs then looked to Layla making sure everything was alright. Layla caught Sora's cheek and stroked that nearly invisible scar on her cheek bone lovingly then her eyes slammed shut as Sora's mouth seized her. Sora's tongue leapt out and delved deep into the essence of Layla and Layla's hips rocked up to meet Sora's mouth. Sora took her tongue from Layla and ran a fast trail of heat up to Layla and kissed her hard as she inched a finger into her lover. Layla arched and grunted as Sora slid another digit into Layla and started to match Layla's rhythmic rocking. Layla felt Sora straddle her thigh then almost came when Sora threw her head back in silent rapture as Sora's wet folds rocked against Layla. Their movements were synchronized as if they were one and Sora climaxed a Layla screamed from orgasm. Sora moved her fingers slowly trying to milk the sensation of Layla's climax for as long as she could than stopped as Layla's body seized to clutch at her fingers. Layla could barely open her eyes but felt Sora rock her hip once, twice three times more then collapse on top of her. Layla felt alive and oh so free in that moment, sharing those sensations with Sora. Sora slid her body off of an equally sweaty Layla and propped herself on the pillows next to Layla. They looked at each other and smiled not wanting to say anything then Sora let a tear slip from her eyes as she smiled at her lover. Layla caught her tear.

"Layla, I …" Sora started.

Layla silenced her new lover with a finger to her silky lips, "I know honey," she said not wanting to rush Sora or make her retreat from this peace but Sora surprised her again. Sora took Layla's finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Sora smiled as Layla's eyes dropped in hue from blue to indigo to midnight in that moment. Layla rolled onto Sora and kissed her. Layla's kisses turned into hungry possessive claims then she started a trail down Sora's body. She ran her fingertips over the scars on Sora's body and every where her fingers went her lips followed. Sora laid back and closed her eyes at the gentleness of Layla's touch on her marred body. Layla was worshiping every inch of Sora's body, scar or not and Sora's love for Layla grew in that moment. Layla came to Sora's breasts and sat back suddenly shy. Sora took Layla's hands in hers and placed them on her chest. Layla's eyes glazed over as her hands felt the firm softness in her palms. Then she licked her lips and lowered her head and sucked on one of Sora's breasts while still stroking the other. Sora's chest arched to meet Layla and then Layla boldly lifted Sora off the bed and into a tight embrace. Sora was shocked at Layla's strength as Layla pulled Sora hard against her. Layla's fingers came to the downy soft patch of hair and twitched. Layla brought Sora to her side as she brought Sora's lips to her own and then blazed a trail to her ear.

"Help me, Baby," whispered Layla into Sora's ear. Sora's eyes slammed shut and she let out a whimper that set shivers up Layla's whole body. Sora entwined her fingers with the fingers at her shoulder then clasped Layla's other hand already at her waist. She guided Layla down and prompted Layla to enter her with her index and middle fingers.

"Inside me, please," instructed and begged Sora.

Layla let out a guttural moan as her fingers slipped into soft wet folds. As she went deeper Sora's thigh's parted wider and then Sora moved to meet Layla's touch and Sora set the pace as her hips began rocking. Layla watched Sora's body wither under her touch and matched Sora's tempo. Sora's fingers gripped Layla's as her climax quickly approached.

"Harder," growled Sora mouth open and Layla swallowed as she rammed her fingers inside of Sora over and over. When Sora screamed her release Layla took Sora's lips with her own trying to take in Sora's pleasure and pain. Sora's hips slowed to a stop. Layla gently pulled her fingers from Sora's silky tight folds and pulled Sora to her.

"I love you," Layla heard from the voice buried at her neck in her hair. Layla set Sora down against the pillows and then pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies. Layla reached over the waist of Sora and pulled her to her bare body. Sora almost cried As Layla's breasts settled against her scarred back. She entwined her fingers over her waist and just on the verge of sleep Layla whispered and clutched Sora tightly.

"I think I have always loved you."

As the days passed along Layla and Sora kept their relationship to themselves. The only people to know anything were Kalos, Sarah, Mia, and Anna. Once, Sora climbed up on the swings and tore the wound at her side. Layla and Sarah saw the darkening spot on Sora's shirt before Sora even noticed and was grounded. It was not but a few more days where everyone would be back and they needed Sora in tip top form. Anna seemed to get the hang of the routine with Layla but it was lacking something only two lovers could bring up there. Finally the day before the crew returned Sora, Mia, Layla, Sarah, and Anna waited for Sora and Layla to perform their routines.

"You sure you can do this?" asked Sarah taping up the front wound, the back was surprisingly healed.

"Sarah, believe me. She is strong enough," said Layla with her arms crossed over her chest and turned away just incase anyone came by.

"I'm not going to ask," Sarah chimed in smiling at Sora then Sora hopped off the table.

"Ok, doc, my dear. Let's get the show on the road."

Mia and Anna waited for them in the main stage arena with Kalos. Layla and Sora went to their positions and began. They moved perfectly as if they were never apart up there. When Layla and Sora touched they seemed to electrify the audience below them. Twisting and turning, Don Jose chased after Carmen. Carmen teased the poor Don Jose letting him in close then rejecting him with a wave. One of the big maneuvers came up and Layla flew through the air twisting in and aerial style then pop, Sora caught her wrists and with pure strength pulled Layla as if to kiss her as Sora hung upside down. Then Layla swung away from Sora. Don Jose chased after Carmen then by the end of this first act the second big move came. Carmen clung to Don Jose seducing him. Sora and Layla almost went too far in their performance until the swing off to the left swung back. Sora jumped one way and Layla another and they looked like they were dancing when Layla leapt into space only to be caught once again by Sora. Once the routine was over and each player was back on their designated platform, there was a loud clapping from the wings. Yuri Killian seemed to solidify from thin air. Layla stiffened then looked to Sora. Sora was already on her way off of the platform. Once there Sora was surrounded by Anna and Mia.

"Beautiful!" said Mia.

"You just got up there and did on the first try. Absolutely amazing," said a dumbfounded Anna.

"Thanks, but you are still the understudy," said Sora smiling. Mia saw her taught features as Sora saw Yuri and put a calming hand on her arm and then went to Layla. Anna threw an arm around Sora's neck and they stood there silently observing.

Layla was in no hurry to climb back down with Yuri waiting. As she approached Yuri, Sarah was seen coming up to toss a towel at Layla and say it was a fantastic routine. Layla smiled at Sarah and then Mia came up next to Layla and quickly took her hands and put an arm around her friend and told her ideas for the solo for Carmen. Layla knew why Mia was there but what she really wanted was Sora next to her. Yuri stepped up and stopped Layla.

"That was very good, for working with some one like her."

Layla's head cocked to the side before speaking, "She is a fantastic gymnast and performer. There is nothing wrong with working with her. Now either be useful or get out of the way."

As Layla walked beside Yuri to join Anna and Sora, Yuri's hand shot out and gripped her arm. Layla tried to dislodge Yuri's grip but it was vice like and the more she moved the tighter it became.

"Back less than 15 minuets and you are making trouble, Yuri," Kalos said from behind. Yuri looked to Layla and let go and Layla walked to Sora and Anna with Mia following close behind. Sora's eyes frightened Layla as she tried to find her safe harbor in those grey eyes. Sora wanted nothing more than to reach out and take Layla in her arms but Sora only nodded and then looked at the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Anna her arm still around Sora's shoulders now restraining her. Layla stood on the other side on Anna and leaned on the Tall woman. Layla nodded then let out a long breath as Sora rubbed the back of Layla behind Anna. Anna knew what was going on and was happy to let the lovers connect after that.

"If that were Mia, I'm afraid Yuri would not be breathing," said Anna and Mia patted the tall woman's flat stomach with adoration in her eyes. Sora broke from the group and said they were finished for the day and everyone did a great job so enjoy the rest of vacation. Sora looked at Layla and smiled, then walked up to the swings and flew around doing nothing exciting but Layla lingered in the door way with Sarah.

"She is fantastic, Layla."

Layla nodded following the flying figure with her eyes and Sarah spoke, "Sometimes I wonder if she has wings. She moves like and angel but also like a demon if need be."

Layla looked at Sarah and smiled, "She is no angel, but she tries."

"You know, when she saw Yuri grip you Anna pulled her back. I think she might have killed the bastard."

"I know," said Layla matter factly.

Sarah looked at Layla and noticed how much the young woman had changed in the past few months. Layla seemed calmer, content even. Sarah's high strung protégé finally learned that there was more than being the best. The best is sometimes quite lonely.

"We have to get rid of him," said Layla.

"We know. We were looking through the aspects of Yuri's contract and we have notified him of suspension, actually a probationary period. Suspension will be the next step and if anything else happens he is gone."

"Good because I am afraid he is going to hurt someone up there."

Sarah touched Layla's arm before Layla turned away to go to her dressing room. Sarah was looking at Sora on the swings and Layla followed Sarah's gaze and gasped. Yuri was technically correct on the swings, but the sheer presence of Sora up in the air over powered the act of the other. Yuri was growing frustrated and his moves bolder and reckless. Layla had never seen Yuri so bold then Sora stopped on a bar as Yuri did the same. Layla cold feel the tension roll off of the domain above them. Layla grabbed Sarah's hand. Yuri had an object in his hand and it glinted off of the lights. Sora yelled for Anna and one of the prop swords flew up into Sora's hand. She swished it in the air as Yuri did the same.

"I went to an all boys private academy, St. Dominic's. I was a nationally ranked fencer."

Sora calmly smiled but Layla had never seen this mask. It was cold and dangerous and Layla instantly was worried for Yuri.

"All boys, huh. No wonder why I thought you were gay," Sora quipped.

Sarah and Layla laughed but stopped as Sora balancing on her bar placed her sword over her heart and deeply bowed. Yuri launched into light and as Sora raised her head Yuri was already half way across the swings. Sora did not move, did not flinch as her own blade came up and blocked his.

"You know there is a duel between Escamillio and Don Jose, don't you?" Mia asked Layla as she back stepped to Layla not wanting to miss a thing.

"There won't be if some one dies up there," said Sarah through gritted teeth. Layla on the other hand could not pull her eyes away from the ariel duel over head. Sora still wore that deadly cold mask, eyes half-lidded as if she were in a trance. Layla gasped as Yuri and Sora's swords clashed and Sora jumped over Yuri to land on another swing. Sora held the mock sword down and Yuri screamed in rage.

"This is my world! Get out!"

Sora simply blocked but Yuri swung the sword so hard that it broke and the block that was aimed at Sora's head slid past and the blade sliced across Sora's cheek as she moved away drawing a deep cut along her cheekbone. Sora's head spun and Layla's voice caught in her throat. Sora slowly turned back to Yuri and a feral if not psychotic grin pulled across her face. Sora sprang to life and Yuri's grin quickly faded as she sprang to life, as she attacked over and over. The tip of her practice blade hit her target and bowed. She swung, hit his arm, she lunged buried the dull tip into his chest. She cracked his thigh and he yelped in pain. All of this done in the air in a world suffocating the watchers. The blood ran down Sora's cheek and onto her chest all the while making her look like a mad woman. Sora finally popped Yuri in the face with her own blade then stopped as Yuri stumbled off of his own bar. Layla and everyone else gasped as Yuri plummeted to the floor. Yuri felt a jerk on his arm as a deadly strong grip clutched his wrist keeping his airborne. Sora, leg hooked around the bar, swung until Yuri got to his own bar. Sora flipped up onto her swing, took the blade from her teeth to her hand and held the sword over her heart and deeply bowed.

"Today's lesson is over, boy," said Sora to the stunned Yuri. Sora made it to the floor and paid not attention to the fuming Yuri. Sora walked by a stunned Mia, Anna, and Kalos. She walked to the doorway and past Layla but before giving Layla a sad look. Layla almost went to Sora seeing all of the blood running down her face then stopped short and then let the fuming Sora walk down the hall to Sarah's training room. A few minuets later Mia motioned for Layla to go so she and Kalos went to go and see Sora's condition. Mia turned to Anna when everyone left.

"That was fucking unbelievable," whispered Mia looking up at the bars.

"Yeah, umm Mia, I can't do that," said Anna astonished.

"Shit babe, I never thought something like that was possible." They both left the stage flabbergasted.

In Sarah's training room Sora sat with a pack of ice on her cheek as Sarah threaded a needle. Sora still felt wired and didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. Layla's look broke her heart. It was like Layla was afraid of her. The doors opened and entered Kalos and Layla right behind him. Layla went to the side of Sora and put her hand on her shoulder. Sora flinched and Layla frowned, but did not take her hand away then Sora looked up with sorrowful eyes.

"Let me see," said Layla as Kalos and Sarah talked as Sarah still tried to thread the needle. Layla took away the ice pack slowly because Sora made no movement to do so.

"It's not bad. Clean cut and quite small. You may end up with a tiny scar, only three stitches," Layla put the ice back on Sora's face and looked down at Sora.

"What happened up there?" asked Layla looking straight at Sora.

"Nothing, he wanted a fight and he got one," said Sora in a low tone.

"That simple?" asked Layla.

"Layla, the fucker attacked me. I tried to dodge everything. He intentionally broke the blade. He is not going to hit me and think he can keep doing it."

"Do you think I keep letting him treat me like that?"

"No, Layla, I don't, but something takes over when I feel like I am being attacked like that. Its like I am detached and someone else takes over."

"I saw the look on your face. You looked detached, intense…"

"Dangerous," finished Sora in a whisper.

"Yes," sweeping Sora's hair back over her shoulder and out of her face for Sarah to do her work in a moment.

"You were afraid of me," Sora stated more than inquired. Layla looked away and Sora stood and motioned for Sarah. Layla saw the hurt look before the mask of indifference popped up. Layla fumed until Sarah finished then startled Kalos and Sarah when she spun Sora around and pushed her into a chair. She got right into her personal space

"If you think just because I was frightened of the person you became for a few moments gives you the right to shut me out, you have got another thing coming. That person is a part of you, deep with in. I can't love you without loving all of you, so don't shut me out just because I saw something I have never seen before."

"Finished?" asked Sora as defiantly as possible trying to gain some ground over the towering Layla.

"Yes," responded Layla thrown off.

"Good, I don't mean to shut you out. I just never wanted you to see that, "then she turned to the shocked Kalos and Sarah, "Kalos, drug test him in a few days."

"Ok why?"

"Layla has mentioned changes in his behavior and if he were in his right mind he would have caught his own bar," she said to Kalos, then turned to Layla, "I love you too." And kissed her lips. Layla broke away only to have them reclaimed by Sora's.

"Sorry, Layla," Sora said against her lips.

"It's not alright but it's understandable. He did after all attack you, then this," Layla gestured to her cheek, "it's too much. I am just happy you caught him."

Sora shrugged, "I need a vacation."

"One more day left, do you want to go to my place?" asked Layla.

"I thought you live at the dorms," said Sora confused.

"I have a cottage on the beach about a mile away. You sprint past it everyday."

"I'd like that." Said Sora smiling.

"Good, because as soon as we get back its Carmen for 2 months, Alright?"

"Fine with me but…" started Sora with a seriousness about her.

"But what?" asked Layla fearing Sora would not want to see her for the duration of the show other than practices and shows.

"I want to live with you," whispered Sora, "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, and wake up with you curled on top of me."

Layla smiled relieved, "Id like that too but…" she smiled as Sora's shoulders slumped, "People will talk."

"I don't care," said Sora as she pulled Layla to her.

"Discretion is key," said Layla melting to Sora.

"Exactly."

"My room or yours?"

"Both," said Sora and they laughed at the fact that it was they have been doing for the past few days, let alone weeks. Nothing will change just the affirmation between the two that they belong to the other.


	14. Father

**14\. Father**

 _Invaded and stretched thin._

 _Finding past lies in present truths._

 _My world of colors,_

 _There is no black and white._

 _Exceptions are compromises with contracts,_

 _Dealing with Devils and Angels._

 _Where is my world closing?_

 _Where is it fading?_

 _Where is it dying?_

 _Where is it period?_

 _Damn, I'm mindless._

The crowd cheered and leapt to their feet as the curtain fell and the lights dimmed. The entire cast came down to the center of the stage and bowed, then above them stood the three principals, bowing elegantly like titans among mortals. Everyone shared in the lights of the stage, and no one was more important than the other. Out in the crowd sat a person positively itching to see the young star who played the captivating Don Jose. A smile stretched across a placid face and the woman stood and causally entered the lobby with all of the other spectators. The dark woman lingered for awhile and stood in front of a wide panoramic window. In her hands were blood red roses and a briefcase at her feet. The crowd thinned and a blonde young man with a headset came up to her with an innocent smile and dancing blue eyes.

"Hello, did you enjoy the show?" blue eyes inquired lightly.

"Why yes I did, Sir. I was wonder'in if you could do me a fava?" her accent rich with that southern twang. The man smiled as they always do. "Could you give these to Sora Naegino? I absolutely love her Don Jose." The woman batted her eye lashes and captivated his blue irises with her brown ones. The woman leaned in closer to the man and whispered in his ear invading his personal space, "I am her biggest fan."

"J-just a moment," the young man blushed and spoke in the headset, "Sora? It's Ken. I've got a delivery from...excuse me Miss what's your name?"

"It's a surprise. We went to school togetha," tall, black and beautiful drawled on.

"Sora she said she went to school with you. Ok. Miss she will be right out. Please make yourself comfortable. There are small sofas over next to the window."

With a final wave and smile that always got her what she wanted, she left to sit on the sofas the young man suggested. As she sat her black Armani suit barely crinkled as she placed her leg over her knee and sat the briefcase at her feet, and the roses on the cushion next to her. The smile never left her lips.

Sora held the headset out the Mia in a daze. Her entire world took yet another flip and threw her off into a deep abyss of her past. She felt her back muscles tighten, and her hands clench and unclench. The chattering around her was drowned out by the pounding sound of her heart in her ears.

"Layla was right Yuri did have a cow. But when we told him he could be over us on a platform of his own he was satisfied. Then Sora and Layla showed up on the same platform the look on his face was priceless. Oh god I wish I could have had a camera. By the way the cast loves the idea of everyone sharing in the spotlight. Thanks Sora," Mia blathered finally taking a breath.

Sora barely made a noncommittal hum before turning to the bathroom to change her clothes. Layla saw the enthusiasm of the evening dashed as soon as Sora gave the headset back to Mia. Anna and Mia were beginning to share in the after performance chats with Sora and Jessie and Mia loved the way Layla has begun interacting with everyone. Truth be told Mia liked Layla a lot more period, ever since Sora came to the troop and has told Layla that once or twice. However the moment had left the air around Sora charged with energy and Layla watched her love walk behind the door.

"Thanks guys but I'm going too call it a night. Can we talk more about this stuff tomorrow?" Layla tried to empty the room of by standards.

"Oh sure, have a good night. Come on Anna. I need a backrub," teasing the lanky brunette from her seat.

"Duty calls," Anna bantered and waved, "Give Sora our best." With that said Layla saw the door close then the door opened to a walking ball of energy. Dark despairing eyes darted around the room and calculated everything from the space in the room to the sound of the voices drifting away down the hall. She tugged her shoes on and then folded her jeans over the top, and stood briefly before crossing to the sofa in Layla's dressing room, now their dressing room.

"Sora," Layla began standing up and reached out a hand, "What happened?"

Sora didn't reply, couldn't reply. When Sora turned around she saw the look. The same exact look she saw when Yuri took a blade up on the swings to attack Sora. It was the look she saw when Yuri hit her. It was the look of a killer and Layla stopped dead in her tracks.

"Layla, take Sarah and Kalos to your cottage tonight. I'll be there later." mumbled Sora reaching behind the sofa.

"Why lover?"

"I got flowers," began Sora then she finally looked into Layla's eyes, "From some one I went to school with."

Layla was lost on the significance, what was so bad about that. Then it clicked.

"You never when to school," whispered Layla worriedly. Sora nodded and untapped the bundle in her hands, and let the cloth unravel. Layla looked to those tender hands and saw cold metal. Sora meticulously went through the motions, slipping further and further away from Layla. Layla couldn't stand it any further. She lunged at Sora, wrapped her in her arms. Sora's back stiffened, then Layla felt the hands slowly circle around her waist.

"I love you," Layla professed as she gripped the woman she loved tighter and tighter.

Sora pulled away and looked into Layla's eyes. She said with out saying a word how much Sora felt for the beautiful blonde.

"Please make sure you three get to the cottage. Stay away from windows and don't open the door to anyone. I'll get in on my own fine," instructed the smaller woman briskly. Sora turned to walk out of the dressing room praying silently to anyone who would listen to bring her back to Layla's arms then there was pressure on her hand. Sora turned and looked in to her favorite color and lost herself for a miniscule of a second.

"Come back to me Talia," Layla commanded. With the use of her real name and the strength of Layla's voice Sora took one more moment and slammed herself into Layla. Searing into Layla's lips with her own vow, she would return. Hell couldn't keep her away, and heaven was right there in Layla's embrace. Then as if tearing herself away from her other self Sora painfully shot out of the door to face the demons of the past.

Sora came to a halt after running from the room. She collected herself, let her senses scan the area. There was a small group of outgoing patrons raving about the show, who was wonderful, who was hot, so on and so forth. Her eyes scanned the area but there was no one there, then she smelled it. It's a faint smell that embeds into another persons skin when they wear too much of a perfume too often. Oscar De Larenta's 'Oscar' is particularly pungent and came from the sofas behind the pillar. One last breath left Sora with a rock in her stomach and a boa constrictor clenching her heart. Slowly, calculatingly, Sora stalked up to the sofas, creeping along on edge. As she rounded the pillar looking as casual as she could she saw Jet. She knew it was her. The scent of Oscar gave her away which meant she wanted Sora to know it was her before seeing her.

Sora walked up to the window and looked out over the view of the moon on the rippling water. The surf could slightly be heard as wave after wave crashed in to the sand. Sora stood and let the soothing sound calm her, let her hands clench and unclench at the thought of her life being invaded by some one she should have already killed, some one she thought she killed. She studied the reflection of the dark woman in the window. Her black skin and black suit almost gave the impression of a shadow perched on the sofa. Only the slow swaying motion of Jet's foot made any movement in the window. Sora was momentarily reminded of a cat lounging waiting to pounce into action if the need arises.

Sora's skin crawled as Jet's lips parted to display her brilliant white teeth. Memories rocked her as the images of Jet's brutality raked her skin like claws. Sora could almost taste the bile in the back of her throat as she remembered Jet's hands on her.

"Nice dental work Jet," Sora recovered with a sneer.

"Oh you think so do you? I have to admit liquid foods do not agree with me," purred Jet in a thick Russian accent making her smile further.

"I have to admit the knowledge of making you suck food through a straw has me feeling warm in fuzzy inside. Perhaps you would like me to rearrange and other pertinent facial features?" clipped Sora.

"Always the clever one, but this is not a social call, Little Moon," chuckled Jet.

The sound made the fine hairs on the back of Sora's neck rise. Sora fought the shiver and remained composed as she looked to the woman on the couch. She saw the roses, and the briefcase. Both of those items had pushed Sora onto the balls of her feet.

"So what horrible fate has brought you to my door?" Sora lowly growled.

"I wish to stop this life," Jet smoothly stated, making Sora's eyes to snap to Jet's eyes and their shade of brown similar to the color of dried blood. Sora could feel the gun dig into her back as she settled onto the glass with her arms crossed.

"Bull shit! You love killing too much. You love the screams too much," Sora argued.

"Your screams I never got. Even in that holding tank on the compound I never made you..." Jet looked over Sora's body undressing each and every layer of fabric, and then licked her lips, "...mine. Your screams never became mine."

"Again why should I help you and why should I not kill you right where you sit?" Sora grunted feeling like the days of that long partially forgotten place had slammed right into her chest.

"I will never be number one with you still floating around Sora. All I have to do is mention the name Moon to specific people in the underworld and they piss their pants. Also, even if you have been supposedly inactive I saw you tonight, you are fit, and I know you will never loose that edge. You could kill me in the blink of an eye and not care I'd I rotted in dirt or was food for sharks. But you are smart. You never kill with out reason, even then. And you need my reasons now." Jet paused making Sora uncomfortable, "I want out of here. I want a gentler life only because the blood can't pay me enough to die by your hands and that is exactly what would happen if we fought. I would die and that, Comrade, is something I don't want."

Sora stayed where she was and toyed with the idea of pulling her gun and emptying her clip into the foul beast before her. She played the scenarios in her mind. She couldn't unload right here. The sofa would be ruined and a dead body shot by the lead of the show brought bad business and too much work for Kalos. She couldn't take Jet out the service exit because there was always forensics to look at. Struggles equate to lost epithelial and conviction. Sora's best bet would be to listen to the pit viper and just leave the situation alone.

"I don't think I can be your girl Jet," Sora said as she moved to walk away. Before she could take two steps the brief case slowed to stand right by her feet.

"Compensation for a debt repaid then?" Jet bargained.

"I don't need your damn money," Sora spat stepping around the case.

"Yes, but you need my silence," Jet mused laying her trump card on the table. This made Sora freeze and narrow but her posture screamed unwilling to yield. Jet smiled. "You need protection for...Layla Carlyle." Jet purred as she stood mere inches away from Sora. How Jet stood so close Sora wasn't sure but the thought of Jet having her hands on Layla snapped her steely composure. Sora spun away and before Jet could move Sora had Jet's own blade in her hand and drove it into the side of her abdomen. A small chuckle escaped Jet's throat.

"I knew that you still had it in you, but I came prepared, Little Moon," Sora pulled away as she felt the blade scrap metal. Jet leaned into Sora so close Sora could feel the fine hairs of Jet's cheek brush her own. "Do we have a deal, Little Moon?"

Sora Jerked away, giving herself space, "So what? You pay me to kill you then call your self a guardian angel?"

"Essentially, yes." affirmed Jet.

"Where?"

"Ten miles south. I love the moon on the water there."

"A beach battle? Isn't that a little over done?"

"Yes. Well you can actually see it from here with the right binoculars. And my employer must see that I put up a fight and at least tried."

"I see," whispered Sora trying desperately to put together who this employer was.

"I am sure you do," smiled Jet.

Sora nodded but Jet left chuckling. Sora stood and looked out over the water letting the soothing inky black settle her guts. She felt the world flip yet again and tried to bury the new person she had become. Her life would always come back and claim her. As she slid her eyes away from the ocean many minuets later she saw the blood red roses and the briefcase, a clear reminder of who she used to be. She took the card from the roses.

Lovely show. Das Vydanya, Commander.

~Jet~

Sora grabbed both the roses and the briefcase and shot off down the corridor to Layla's dressing room. There she tore up the note from Jet and laid the roses on the briefcase on Layla's armoire. Sora knew she would understand. She would understand that no matter what Layla would be taken care of. She shot off down the hall and through to doors to her bike, and kept the blade that Jet gave up.

* * *

The slow trek back to the cottage was far too much for Sora to handle but the only thing that kept her going was the desire to be home. What she wanted was hopefully sleeping in a warm bed. She walked along the shore in the water where the surf was foamy in the predawn light. It was for a reason she made her agonizing trek in the sandy water, no one could track her. The water eroded her footprints away and washed the blood from the tips of her limp fingers as it hit the earth as if cleansing her past. As she tripped along the sky turned from inky black to pale lavender. The sun had yet to rise but the sun would not bring light into her trembling world. With the motorcycle blown out from beneath her and then hours of torture she could not speak. Her throat ached and each time she attempted to speak it came as a painful croak. Jet finally got her to scream. As she finally reached the redwood steps of the one story cottage she looked on the dwelling with agony in her eyes. Sora's knee gave out as she tried to step up onto the porch. The sound of her body crumpling under her weight could only be heard by the Sora. Then silent tears sprang to her eyes. Only with a will of iron did Sora lift herself back to her unstable legs as she reached the door. Propping her battered and bloody body on the threshold she feebly opened the door. She stepped across the open frame. No longer able to pay attention, her feet tripped. She threw her hand out for the rocking chair only to be thrown forward then backward to the floor. Eyes blinded by tears could barely make out the pair on the couch, Kalos and Sarah. Sora sighed then told her self a few more agonizing moments, a few more steps then you are home. She motivated her limbs to work once more and hefted to her feet. Leaning on to the wall she shuffled down the hall leaving a train of blood smeared along the corridor. The sight brought to mind a bad horror novel and Sora smirked. She was a horror. The door was cracked open and Sora thanked any deity that was listening for the reprieve of using her fingers. As she pushed the door open she almost let out a cry in triumph but her vocals felt like they had been ripped out. She saw a sleeping Layla, her sleeping beauty. She stumbled to the side of the bed, clutched Layla's hand, and saw black as she hit floor leaning against the nightstand.

Layla felt the hand clutch hers and then let go. Layla bolted awake yelling Sora's name as she looked at her bloody hand and then the body leaning against the nightstand crumpled next her. Sarah and Kalos ran to her choking back cries as they saw the bleeding woman in piled on the floor. Sarah's instincts kicked into gear.

"Help me get her to the bed," Sarah instructed the gaping duo getting her bag. Kalos realized just how relieved he was to find Sora in his arms as he lifted the dead weight of his niece to the bed. He silently thanked Sarah for suggesting they go to Sora's house for medical supplies. Layla began stripping clothes off Sora and tried to detach herself from the horror laid before her.

Sora's torso was riddled with slashes and bruises. Her arm exhibited a long scrape from her wrist to her elbow as if she fell and skid yards before stopping. Her face was a fortunate sight for it only sported a scrape on her forehead, and beginnings of a black eye. Her lip was cut but not yet swollen, and a bruise set along her jaw. It was the markings around Sora's neck that left the impression. Bruising tinged with red below the surface of the skin made Layla swallow. As Sarah moved Sora's left shoulder Sora cracked out, then immediately stopped and winced from the pain in both throat and shoulder.

"Its not dislocated but sprained. Sometimes sprains hurt more in the rotator cuff than full on dislocation," Sarah explained as she noticed Layla's horror filled face. "These are burns on her abdomen and will heal quickly enough. Her knee is also just bruised as if she were hit. Everything else seemed to be fine," Sarah sighed releasing a her breath, looking at Sora as if this were the greatest news on the planet while Layla and Kalos looked down on Sora in shock. Layla placed her hand into Sora's then closed her eyes. When she opened them again she kissed Sora's hand and tried to stay strong for her beloved. Then she saw an object on the bed next to Sora. She picked it up and turned the ring in her hand until she saw the crest then gasped. She became sheet white as if hell's ghosts have risen and laid siege to her world.

"You know this crest don't you?" Sora rasped barely audible.

"Where did you get it?" Layla whispered.

"We can talk later," then Sora shut her eyes, dead sleep took over.

Layla found the air had leapt from her chest and forgot to come back. Sarah and Kalos were waiting in the doorway and had not missed a moment of the interaction. Then Kalos slowly slid up to Layla and grasped her shoulder.

"Come on Layla. Let's clean this mess up," said Kalos as Sarah picked up her bag and headed to the living room and kitchen to get rags and water.

* * *

Layla looked up from the news to find Sora gingerly standing in the hallway with on arm out to brace herself against the wall if she needed, while the other on was sheltered against her body and tucked to her side. Layla shot from her chair with Kalos and Sarah in her wake.

"Hey, get back to bed baby," Layla directed the smaller woman.

"I'm fine," Sora rasped. She donned one of Layla's bathrobes and looked so frail that robe seemed to swallow her lithe frame. "I want a shower, no, no make that a bath," Sora corrected as she tried to move her arms. Layla slightly smiled and followed Sora to the bathroom while Kalos and Sarah went back to the news.

Once in the bathroom Sora let the robe slip from her shoulders and pool at her feet. She stood before the full length mirror and assessed the damage that she could see and sighed and she ran her hands over her body checking the scraps, burns, and cuts. Layla busied herself with preparing the bath. She thought bath salt might be appropriate but then looked at her lover and saw the wounds and thought not. Just a plain soap and water bath for Sora. Layla turned the nozzles and got the water flowing and warm, then turned to her love, and lightly wrapped her arms around her waist and held her from behind. Sora's head fell back onto Layla's shoulder, and as the water filled the tub she began.

"She shot the bike out from under me, and I flew several feet into the air and I guess most of this is from when I hit the pavement. I woke up later bound under a dock and a small camp fire blazing. Jet tortured the hell out of me."

"Wait the Jet from Russia?" Layla asked confused.

"Yeah," Sora replied sleepily.

"I thought..." Layla began.

"I guess I couldn't bring myself to kill her as she was a comrade but I definitely put her in intensive care and had her sucking her food through a straw. Anyways, she only wanted to hear me scream. She made me scream. It wasn't like Russia but pain is pain," droned Sora in Layla's arms. Layla tightened her hold on Sora until Sora hissed from the pressure then continued. "I kicked sand up and luckily it got into her eyes. Then I swept her feet from under her and took her knife and cut my hands free. She had another knife ready and we fought for what seemed like forever. In the end I drove the blade into her side, just like the bullet did me. If I didn't help her die, so she can live later, she would have had a back up plan set in place to kill you. She wanted out of the game but needed to let her employer see she tried, and failed apparently with visible damage to me. Jet is gone now." Sora sighed.

"You went out there last night and endured all of this to keep me safe?" asked Layla tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes," Sora whispered and then reached out to take Layla's hand, "What do you know about that crest, my love?"

Layla silently avoided eye contact and she helped Sora into the water, and started washing her hair. Sora knew Layla was trying to formulate how to continue so she didn't interrupt. She sat there and relished in the gentle touch of Layla's fingers on her scalp. After long silent moments, and a hair rinse later Sora looked into blue eyes.

"It was your fathers', wasn't it?" Sora gently helped Layla get through the explanation.

"How did you know that?" hissed Layla trying not to loose control.

"We him knew as Phoenix. But only a few people knew his initials. RPH, Richard Phillip Hamilton. Am I correct in assuming those are your father's initials, and that is your father's coat of arms?" Sora paused to allow the shell shocked Layla to process then continued, "The man I told you about that night, who took me away and gave me a new name, new life was Phoenix. Every one in Phoenix's unit had one of those, "Sora informed mentioning the ring.

"My father...did this to you?" whispered Layla as she felt the bile in the back of her throat and her heart pound faster than it ever had before.

Sora didn't say anything. She saw the array of emotions flit across her face and reached out to caress Layla's cheek. Layla jumped away as if Sora were a dangerous flame set out to destroy her.

"Layla, look at me," soothed Sora trying desperately to get her love to see her, to see her entire heart and soul and bring her back to reality. Sora finally made contact, finger tips to cheek. Layla flinched at the contact and fell back from Sora. Layla's mouth hung open in horror and shook her head while she stared in disbelief. One lone tear slid down her cheek from wide blue eyes. Once more Sora turned her battered body around and held out her hand palm up as if trying to pull Layla back to her from her cloud of despair. Then as soon as Sora edged forward and hissed as her ribs braced the side of the tub, Layla bolted.

"SARAH! Don't let her go!" Sora screamed as well as she could with her raspy throat and reaching for Layla's hands. Sora screamed out again as she tried to stand up. Kalos ran to the bathroom as he heard her, then immediately turned around upon seeing his naked niece.

"Damn it! If you wanna be useful then help me the fuck out of this bathtub!" ordered Sora Breathing heavily in pain.

"But you are naked," protested Kalos boyishly.

"Hell, its not like you have never changed my diaper before. Now grow a pair and help an injured woman out of this confounded tub!" barked Sora growing louder with each and every word.

"Yes Ma'am!" Kalos almost saluted as he reached down for his niece and carried her to the bed room as she snagged the towel off the bathroom counter and then turned to the drawers to try and find clothes. He kept opening and slamming drawers in a desperate search.

"God Kalos, just give me a pair of sweats from the bottom drawer on the left," snapped Sora.

"What the hell happened?" Kalos went on as he finally found clothes.

"Layla found out that her father killed our family and made me into, well, me," Sora informed as she gingerly slipped into the clothes minding the burns, and busted knee.

"Holy shit," Kalos gaped.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Sora, but I love Layla as if she were my own daughter."

"Uncle Kalos, it is Richard Hamilton's fault, not Layla's," Sora soothed by putting a hand on his arm.

"So you are ok with this?" Kalos asked gently placing his hand over his nieces.

"There is no reason not to be. Layla is not Richard, I will love her for as long as I live and breathe, but the hell cat that she is got scared before I could tell her that," seethed Sora.

"This is big," Kalos claimed as he stood running his hand through his salt and pepper hair, "We never seem to catch a break do we?"

Kalos and Sora chuckled.

Sarah flew out the door after her young friend as soon as she heard Sora yell out and gold hair whiz by. Sarah finally caught up with the blonde down the beach and spun her around.

"What is going on, Layla?" Sarah gasped as she filled her lungs with sea air.

Layla threw off Sarah's hand irritated, angry, and confused. She could not see anything but the possibilities, the world of fates and coincidences.

"My dad, you know, I hate him more than anything, made Sora who she is today," raged Layla.

"Wow," Sarah said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"What do I do, Sarah?" Layla begged as she looked out over the ocean with tears in her eyes.

"Go back," Sarah responded easily with no hesitation.

"What? Why?" Layla blurted as she spun to face her closest friend. Then Sarah took her young friend, close enough to be her sister into her arms.

"I for one thing Sora doesn't mind your dad. I think she will love you no matter what baby. Sometimes it's not what happened in the past or who or where you came from, it's about tomorrow," Sarah consoled Layla while stroking her long golden locks of hair.

"Oh, Sarah, how can she?" Layla squeezed out as she felt her tears flow from her eyes and onto Sarah's shoulder.

"Well, how can you love some one with the past of a cold-blooded killer? How can you love a person being hunted and shot at? You just do. You can't help it," Sarah softly urged.

"Alright," Layla began as she pulled from Sarah whipping the tears on her face, "Let's go."

"So, no kicking in screaming dragging you back to the house? What gives?" Sarah teased.

"Sometimes you give great advice," smiled Layla wetly as be began a slow walk back to the cottage.

"Great. Do you think you can take it more often?" Sarah chuckled.

"Nope," Layla quipped.

Sarah laughed and threw an arm over Layla's shoulders holding her close as they walked back to the two people they love. Once they got there Sora sat with a cup of coffee in one hand and Kalos's cell phone in the other.

"Mia, I am fine. I have some scrapes and bruises. Tell Anna she is going to be playing my part for a while. Yes she can do it. Alright I'll talk to you later," Sora snapped the cell phone shut and tossed to Kalos. Layla sat on the couch adjacent to Sora. Sora looked at Layla and cocked her head. Immediately she felt under a microscope as those aching grey eyes landed on her.

"It's not your fault Layla," spoke Sora's angelic tones. They were still very rough, and croaky, but it was Sora's voice and that's all Layla needed after Sarah's conversation with her.

"I know but…" Layla started to protest.

"No buts," Sora interrupted then her gaze bore into Layla's, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," Layla replied as her looked in the truth behind Sora's eyes. The truth in both of their hearts was reflected there.

"Then everything will be fine. I needed to know something about Jet and she told me a truth. And I just confirmed it with you. Now I can believe what she said about the contractor," Sora said as she sat back satisfied with for the moment just to have Layla with her.

"What have you learned about the contractor?" chirped Kalos, Sarah, and Layla at the same time.

"That they are close to us," stated Sora looking from one to the other.

"Yuri," growled Kalos.

"I can handle him," said Sora.

"How?" asked Layla.

Sora reached out and took Layla's hand, and kissed the back, and a cat like grin spread across her face, "I'm going to fire him?"

"What?" All the asked at the same time again which threw Sora aback.

"Do you guys plan that?" she smiled, "But yes, I have been meaning to fire him for a while. Why do you think Anna has become my understudy?"

"Would that just make him mad?" asked Sarah.

"Yes but useful. He will get so mad at me then try to kill me. Contract another hit man or something to the effect, but no matter what I have him where I want him."

Kalos, Sarah and Layla sat back and stared at Sora and thought about her plan.

"How long have you planned this?" asked Kalos.

"Well," Sora counted on her fingers, "Since the moment I met him."

Everyone laughed, back to normal, back to the insanity they called normal.


	15. No Space

Hey Guys,

This is the chapter where we find our everything about Sora's past. **Warning it isn't a pretty story.** There is no graphic detail, I don't think I could bring myself to write it, but these is a confirmation of her past in Siberia. Please read at your own discretion.

* * *

 **No Space**

Layla found herself jittery in her dressing room before the last performance of Carmen. Yuri was being…difficult and Anna… poor girl was so nervous on her first night as Don Juan that she nearly dropped Layla in the middle of a performance. Ever since then it has been an uphill battle to gain trust, but it was still after about 3 weeks, bugging Layla. Sora was laying on the other couch in a fantastic pair of black slacks with a silk crimson top cut in an Asian design. Sora loved watching Layla, her movements even the everyday mundane movements were hypnotic. Then Sora noticed she was fidgeting with her hair then slid off the couch and went to her. She stepped gingerly still tender from the bloody incident. Sora dropped one arm around Layla's waist and laid her chin on her shoulder. Sora's eyes slipped from blue pools in the mirror to her soft lips and then Sora's lips met Layla's bare flesh at her neck. Layla's throat let out a low purr as Sora found that one spot just over her pulse and raked her teeth over it making the pulse skip. Layla reached up and grabbed the back of Sora's neck and stopped Sora's further administrations. Layla twisted around in her chair and claimed Sora's lips passionately yet still tenderly. Then as quickly as Layla's lips had drunk from Sora's honey lips, she pulled them away teasing.

"Can I say something?" Sora asked smiling.

"Always. I would rather you talk to me than hide from me love, turning away, wearing masks," assured Layla.

"You…are…beautiful," Sora said the Layla laying one kiss per eyelid then lingering on her lips. Layla made a tantalizing rumble in the back of her throat.

"Thank you baby."

"Turn around and close your yes love."

Sora went to the sofa and behind it she pulled out a large flat object. She saw Layla's ears twitch at the sound of cloth unfolding and smiling at the possibilities. Sora took the painting from the sheet and set it on the table beside them, propped up by a small set of shelves Sora easily lifted onto the table.

"Keep them shut princess."

Sora stepped right behind Layla and placed her hands on Layla's strong shoulders. Layla's breathing hitched at the contact.

"Can I open them now?" asked Layla childishly.

"No," said Sora reaching her hand into pocket and pulled out a silver chain and on it a small milky stone flecked with blue. Sora raised her arms just over Layla's shoulder and grabbed the latch for the necklace and then pulled it around Layla's neck and then latched the necklace. Once the stone fell into place on her skin she thumbed the stone that hung from her lover's neck.

'Open your eyes beautiful," whispered Sora in Layla's ear.

Layla gasped as she saw the delicate stone against her chest. Her hand went to the stone and her fingers then entwined with Sora's.

'It was my mother's. She loved stones, gems mainly. But this was the last thing she gave me on my birthday. It is said that moonstones are protective for people in a storm especially at night and at sea. Layla, I seem to have only given you pain and violence, but I swear with all I have I can give you everything I am."

"Oh Sora, my Talia, you have given me so much more than you can imagine. I have never known love until I fell in love with you."

Layla took Sora's face in her hands and gently kissed her. She turned around and found the most exquisite painting of a fiery and lusty Carmen and a dashing and devoted Don Jose. Layla finally got the painting she wanted. Sora and Layla soaring overhead, defying gravity only interested in the other person, not caring that there was an entire world watching then but never knowing exactly who they were…they were the lovers, the passionate, the pure hearted, they were the souls mated by destiny. Layla hugged Sora and locked her lips with Sora's. They stayed in the warm embrace of the other until there was a knock at the door. Ken can in and as Layla gave the go ahead when Sora was seated on the sofa and Layla put the sheet over the painting. No one needed to see their lives the way they did.

"Hey Layla, curtain in 10 minutes. Sora, Kalos wants to talk to you. How are you feeling?"

'Healing but fantastic. Tell whoever gave you that painting that is was indeed interesting," Sora said with a mask of innocence across her face.

Laughing Layla replied, "I will do that. I'll talk to you later Sora. Feel better."

"Now Ken, what does the boss want?"

"Don't know just told me to get you before the show. His office ASAP."

"Alright, thanks Ken."

"No problem. We sure miss you up there. Take it easy." Ken smiled at Sora after getting a call over the head set. He apologetically waved and ran down the corridor to stage. Sora walked down the opposite direction to Kalos's office, hands in her pockets, happy.

Sora knocked on the door to Kalos's office and let herself in. Kalos was on the phone and motioned for her to sit down in the large leather executive chair in from of him. As Sora positioned herself with only a slight wince she observed her uncle. Kalos said only a few yes and no's then hung up the phone. His features were etched with worry as he gazed at his recovering niece.

"Hello there," he said taking out a manila folder and slid is gracefully across the lick and glossy desk top.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sora stated with in a business like manner that slightly surprised her uncle. He still had a hard time adjusting to her many different personas.

"Yes, it is and once you sign that you are part owner of Kaleido Stage and upon the death of Sarah and me you will be sole owner."

"This gives me the power to do as I wish such as hire, fire, or promote as I see fit?"

"Yes, you have full managerial authority."

"That's a lot of power," Sora whistled.

"Yup, but I know you will not abuse it."

Sora looked over the document and signed it but made one ore addition to the contract. Sora requested that in the event of Sora's demise Layla Hamilton will take her shares and responsibility as co-owner of their home.

"Alright now that's done, talk to me. You look a hell of a lot better, firecracker," smiled Kalos.

"I feel better. Just rest and people caring about you work wonders. Layla won't let me set foot near a trapeze and its killing."

"How is she keeping you still? If I know you, you have already been up there," Kalos said with a note of mischief in his voice.

"Ah, dear uncle, when she wants to be, her persuasive skilled are unparalleled," Sora said with an impish grin and a twinkle in her steal grey eyes.

Sora's thoughts traveled down that path and always stopped. All she can offer she offered to Layla today but her life always seemed to be treacherous…always in danger. Sora could not, would not offer Layla what she, Sora, truly wanted. What she wanted was forever, and she could not promise that, and it killed a tiny part of her. Kalos cleared his throat and Sora back out of her tempest of thoughts.

"I suppose it would appear so," he said a little uncomfortable. Sora smiled. She could not fool Layla anymore but she can still try her best to place that mask on her face, that mask of indifference. Then Kalos spoke.

"The oddest thing though is that you two have unbelievable chemistry up there in the air and down here on the ground and people still haven't figured it out."

"Well, first we don't want anyone to find out, and secondly we are fantastic actresses."

"True but I guess I'm trying to say you don't have to hide it. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see the both of you happy together."

"Hmm…you are meddling uncle," Sora's voice momentarily took on an icy chill then softly, "I don't want people to know. I've made enemies. Hell Kalos, look at our recent episode. I can't give Layla everything, a promise like that and then have it ripped away. I'm not going to hurt her like that…never."

"Alright, I understand but," Kalos paused to make sure he had her attention, "what if she wants it? Better yet what if she asks you for forever? What will you do?"

Sora thought and contemplated the possibilities. Layla has always surprised Sora in any and everything she had done but Sora doubtful of this. Her thought were interrupted again.

"Her birthday is coming up. Take her away, some place with snow. She will love that. You know her birthday right?"

"Its exactly 4 days from now," Sora said slightly bashful.

"Mmhmm and being that today is the last show I look liberties," Kalos opened his desk drawer and pulled out two plane tickets. "I hear Colorado is fantastic this time of year. I wanted to go international but Sarah and I were not sure where you have been in the past. You leave in the morning. Everything is taken care of," Kalos said with a smirk on his face.

Sora took the tickets from Kalos and noticed no hotel only the air ticket. Kalos spoke before she could.

"I'm sure you would not like me to take too many liberties, so keep your cell phone on you in case." Kalos gave her an al knowing, and fatherly gaze that made her smile.

"You know this is too much," she said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sarah and I want Layla to have fun this year for her birthday, who knows what we will do for you." Sora and Kalos laughed and Sora had to admit that it felt good.

As they said their good byes, the pair seemed like a real family and Sora felt free and loved. As Sora made her way down the hall she heard Kalos shout from the office.

"Stay safe! The nutcracker is coming up and I want my leads!"

Sora put a hand up and waved but didn't turn around, she wanted to see Layla. She went backstage and found Mia decked out in a soldiers uniform shouting instructions into the headset then motioned to Sora.

"Hey! I'm on in 20 seconds hold this," Mia practically threw the clipboard and head set at Sora and bounded out onto the trampoline with Fiona who replaced Anna. It was the fight scene between Don Jose and Escamillio. Anna was performing wonderfully until Yuri threw a parry the wrong way causing Anna to tilt off balance. Sora cursed under her breath as Yuri made Anna plummet to the floor when Anna caught the tightrope in her hand. Sora fumed but it wasn't until the lights dimmed that she saw a shadow in the rafters. Layla was launching into her solo, first on the tightrope swaying to the music and then drop down to the trampoline and then rocket up to the swings. The flash from the light caused Sora to blink and the shadow was gone. Mia came back to Sora and took the headset.

"Hey Mia, is there supposed to be anyone in the rafters?"

"Ah no, I don't think so. Ken who is up top? Ken? Ken its Mia, pick up," Mia asked into the set.

"What?" came a voice from right behind them, "I was on the other side when heard you gave Sora the set. I thought I would come by and say hi," he looked at Sora and then away, slightly blushing.

' _Damn, I don't have time for this,' thought Sora_

"Hey Ken," Sora said trying to sound normal after noticing something like that. Her heart went out to him but she couldn't let him think of something she shouldn't. She slipped past Ken and watched Layla. She was soaring through the air as if she were an angel. Sora looked at Mia the look in her eyes penetrated the young director. Sora then sped to the trapeze ladder and flew up.

"Layla will not like this. Come on Sora I hate arguing between cast members. She will be furious!" begged Ken. Sora looked briefly down to Mia and her eyes told her everything.

"Come on Ken, call Kalos, and put a rush on it," the poor boy left confused as he got a hold of Kalos.

Sora was up on the platform happy that the pants suit would be perfect for this. Sora took off the suit jacket and tossed it down to Mia then hastily rolled up her long crimson sleeves to the elbow. She did not have a hair tie but it didn't matter, she just prayed it wouldn't get in the way. Perched on the platform like a cat she waited with the bar close at hand. Her eyes ran up each cable to the supports in the rafter and then back to the oblivious Layla. The music flowed into the air for the audience it was just entertainment, to Sora it was a timer. Each second Layla spent on each bar proved that, that particular bar was safe and untampered with. Layla was nearing her last stunt, a triple layout then twist and catch the bar. Sora's eyes widened as she noticed the bar slightly moving. That was enough for her. She swung out into space in the back looking like a shadow when Layla reached the arch of her spin and her hand fell on the bar. Sora was relieved at first then saw the bolt tumble past Layla's head, and Layla's smile fell from her lips as she lost her grip and waited for the cold hard floor to make impact. Sora jumped from her bar wrapped her arms and legs around Layla and plummeted to the floor together. Sora closed her eyes and felt eternity slipping along side the two falling women then the world went black. But there was no pain. If dying felt so free and painless then Layla was glad it was Sora that swallowed her frame with her own. Then a jerk and Layla almost slipped out of Sora's arms as she heard her lover wheezing in her ear as her breathing became normal. Sora saved her.

"Layla," Sora squeaked out, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, what the..."

"Shh, the show, about four feet below is the tightrope. Get on it and pose. I am here with you now. Ok…3…2…1…now!" the two women fell to the tightrope and posed as Carmen and Escamilio, intimately and passionately. The lights flew back on right as the rope holding Sora wound up into the rafters. Sora and Layla bowed to the audience and then exited the stage as the new act came on.

Once to the side of the stage Sora looked up to find Ken coiling up the rope and gave him a small salute. Ken waved and smiled as if the world just lit up before him. Sora placed her hands on her knees and tried to regulate her breathing. Her silky black hair flowed past her face making it hard to see her pale cheeks. Layla's feet stood right in front of her and then shuffled as if she lost her balance then they were replaced with two large feet. Sora stood straight to find Yuri Killian in front of her.

"Don't you know when to stay off the stage little girl? You might get hurt."

Sora's eyes narrowed at those words, "Hurt? Layla almost died you half-wit!"

"Well I could have caught her," he replied smugly.

"Oh yeah? When? Where? From the nearest mirror after you finish loving yourself or," Sora got close enough to whisper in his ear, "that mirror you press your face against to inhale that poison into your system."

Yuri pushed her back and Sora simply smiled and put up a hand as Layla, Mia, and Anna looked about to pounce. Kalos appeared to the side of them and waited.

"Anna?" Sora asked.

"Yup."

"How would you like to become principal here at Kaleido Stage? How much to you make Yuri? 3.4 million a year? How about that much to start you off Anna? What do you say?" asked Sora not looking from Yuri.

Anna Looked like all of the blood drained from her body. It took Mia to elbow her in the ribs for her to respond.

"Nice," was all that Anna could say.

'Alright Yuri, I now pronounced you fired, your contract terminated."

"What? You can't do that," growled Yuri.

"I just did," smirked Sora crossing her arms

"You can't fire me, I'm Yuri Killian. How dare you, you ingrate?!"

"Hmm…how dare I?" Sora turned playfully and caught Layla's amused look, "I dare because of assault to cast members, negligence of duty, honey you almost killed Anna tonight by fucking around, not willing to be a team player, and for being and over all dick. I think I call you fired."

"Can she do that," Yuri asked Kalos and then Kalos nodded.

"Fine see how you finish with out the other lead tonight," shouted Yuri as he stormed off the stage.

"Alright Anna, make me proud, lets go."

"Wait," said Layla.

"Oh yeah, get swing six fixed now," Sora gestured to Layla then Layla moved instep.

"You are not doing this," whispered Layla.

"Yes I am," challenged Sora.

Layla stopped them by tugging on Sora's arm, "you are still hurt."

"Did I not just prove I am fine?" Sora turned and took Layla's hands and looked her straight in the coastal blue eyes and lowered her voice, that voice that makes Layla shiver in the middle of the night, "I will not break."

"Fine, who will you be?" asked Layla.

"Escamillio, of course," smiled Sora leaving a musing Layla behind. It took all she could for Layla to retain herself. Mia and Layla begged for Sora to be Escamillio, now they got it. The role was not physically demanding, which was why they gave it to Yuri. Now the role got what it lacked…pure passion. Layla got what she really wanted, she and Sora, Carmen and Escamillio, the lovers.

* * *

That night the lovers laid under the same sheet, flesh to flesh still warm from lovemaking testimony that they can be unaffected by everything out side to the sphere of their small world. Sora leaned against the headrest with Layla stretched out along her side, head resting on her shoulder and her hand over Sora's breast feeling a steady heartbeat. The moon poured into Sora's room and spilled silver rays across their bodies making them glow in the pale moonlight. Layla's hand began to stroke up and down Sora's body pausing over each scar her fingertips brushed. Sora finally let Layla map a way around her body and feel; actually feel her life of pain and sorrow. Layla loved Sora more and more as she as allowed to unlock hidden doors leading into the deep well of Sora's heart. The same heart that could be bitterly cold but with Layla it was always loving, gentle and warm, full of sunlight. They decided not to Kalos where they were going but took the plane tickets. All Sora said was that they will talk about it when they got back from the trip. Once they made it back to the dorms all was lost as they fell into a passionate cloud of want and need. Layla could still feel Sora's hands all over her but it was different this time. Sora was deliberately slow and tender offering up her heart in tribute, in worship to a goddess. Sora's hand stopped roving up and down Layla's back and Layla felt the body beneath her tighten. Layla tilted her head up but found the cloud grey eyes of a killer. Sora shook her head and put her finger to Layla's lips, telling her silently not to make a sound. Sora stood slowly, catlike and grabbed the katana off the bookshelf they just bought and looked like a glowing goddess in the light with her unsheathed sword and walked across the living area. She made no sound as she stalked up to the door; the knot in her throat rose and caught. Right at the door she heard the thunk of boots on the landing. There were two and one per side. Sora crouched and held the sword ready. The voices did not move and then Sora flung the door open and then two bodies dropped into the room, strewn about the floor. Sora raised the chin of on of the intruders with the tip of her sharp sword. Deep brown eyes met Sora's deep grey then Sora let her features soften.

"Anna, Mia, it is late. Stand up and close the door." Sora retreated before turning on the lights. Mia and Anna laid there dumbfounded.

"Did you see that?" asked Mia. Anna only nodded and gently rubbed her chin where cold metal had just been. "Her Back. I meant her back. Dang Anna, get a grip." Anna punched her lover's shoulder as Anna wore a guilty look on her face.

"I see why she never dressed or undressed around us. She's not comfortable," said Anna trying to regain her wits.

As they found the light switch they set the bottle of champagne on the table with 4 glasses. They heard voices in the back and then looked at each other and smiled. Layla came through the door gorgeous in a tank top and sweatpants. Her lovely blonde hair tied back out of her face. Sora appeared a moment later in long board shorts and a sweatshirt. The sweatpants Layla wore and the baggy sweatshirt Sora wore looked like they belonged to the same outfit and Anna laughed. Mia, Layla, and Sora looked at the girl.

"I'm Sorry. Now I understand why she almost killed us." Mia looked at the two and saw the wardrobe on both women and giggled as well. Sora recovered quickly.

"How can we help you beautiful ladies this fine evening?" Sora asked irritated.

"Just wanted to thank you," said Mia with Anna nodding behind her.

"Yuri deserved it and I back Sora's decision," Layla said in a finite tone, the conversation closed on actions that had passed.

"Yeah, well thanks. We are leaving town tomorrow to celebrate , get away for awhile and thought you would like to be the first to celebrate with us before we go," said Mia with a contented smile.

"Sounds nice. I'm afraid we have no plans yet. Just as long as it doesn't require a trampoline or swings for awhile I think wit wil be alright," said Sora with a cheery smile.

Everyone laughed but then Sora saw Mia staring at her differently, and she moved slightly.

"What?" Sora inquired, her head cocked to one side in that traditionally Sora look.

"Nothing, just seeing you like that. To put it mildly, it's unexpected," spoke Mia with her eyes on the table.

"No, I'm sorry. Once a long time ago, I learned a lesson I dare not repeat again," said a suddenly gloomy Sora. Layla put her hand over Sora's. There were so many things they haven't shared, so many things they still didn't know, so many things she didn't know.

"I see, so the scars on your back are from that?" asked Anna.

Sora visibly flinched and her face became an unemotional slate. Then Layla saw Sora pick up all the pieces unraveling in her mind and watch the all too familiar mask slide into place.

"No, that was a different accident, but not the first one I have been in. The life of a daredevil," Sora said with a tight smile. She hated lying to them but could not bring then into her realm of blood.

"Well we brought gifts, a toast," said Mia trying to lighten to mood as she opened the 400$ bottle of wine. "To a healthy and happy career."

They drank to possibilities of tomorrow and chatted until Anna and Mia had to leave and pack. Layla clasped Sora's hand and led her to the bedroom. Layla's eyes gleamed in the moonlight once again. He hands came up under Sora's sweatshirt and settled on her chest, just touching, just trying to connect with her heart. Sora took Layla's hands away and looked out the window. Layla hurt, stood there waiting. Sora moved to the closet and pulled down a black object Sora turned and found Layla holding something. The playful look no longer occupied those icy blue orbs. Sora sighed and cocked her head to one side.

"Come on," Sora motioned with her head. She walked out to the balcony and launched her body onto the railing. Then, seeing Layla follow, she jumped and caught the edge of the roof and pulled herself up as she has done many times before. Layla saw only inky black, almost blue hair fly and disappear from view then she followed. By the time she scaled up the roof Sora had a blanket spread out on the rooftop and a heavier blanket next to her. Layla looked at Sora walking to her and fiddled with the object in her hands. Sora looked at her, peered into her soul and looked at the ocean and moon. The box in Layla's hands tumbled over and over as if she were deciding something important.

"Layla," Sora turned around but found Layla feet from her. Layla put the box in her pocket for another time. Layla shook her head then turned Sora away from her. Layla's hands dropped to Sora's hips and then she pulled her flush against her body, Sora swallowed as her body came into contact with Layla's. Her head tilted as Layla kissed her neck then let her fingers slip under the edge of the fabric of the sweatshirt and rest against Sora's warm flesh.

"I want to ask you something and you don't have to respond. Alright?" said Layla. She continued as she saw Sora slightly nod. "What happen in Russia?" Layla asked just above a whisper. Sora's eyes slammed shut and then turned to her lover hurting and broken. She was silent for a moment then pressed her head against Layla's and kissed her gently, lightly as if there was a hidden key somewhere in Layla's lips. When Layla resigned to not having an answer Sora spoke.

"Jet happened, and Phoenix happened. The mission was to infiltrate a compound run by the KGB but we were lied to. The Russian guards straight from Moscow inhabited the compound. We were out numbered and out of time. Rhodes and I were the point operations team chosen to collect data, but Phoenix gave Rhodes the order to kill Alexi Konstantin, the general of the Russian army there to inspect the complex. We got in, found everything wrong and I ordered a retreat. Rhodes disobeyed my orders, got captured while trying to take out Konstantin. Phoenix ordered me to get him back but I was already on my way. As I crossed the main courtyard I took down too many men to count but as I got to the door I felt a searing pain in my thigh. The bullet stayed there for weeks before they dug it out. When I woke up I was already beaten badly and then thrown in to the snow, naked and bleeding, sprayed with pressurized water that took off flesh. Days later Jet came into my cell and took over the torture. Her hand brought from me nothing and the more I did not make a sound the more brutal she administered punishment. I lost consciousness and found," Sora paused but didn't pull away from Layla. Layla's hands wrapped around her tightly.

"It hurt Layla. It hurt so bad that I felt like my stomach was being impaled over and over. I…I…" Layla rocked Sora back and forth feeling her shoulder wet from tears. "When he was spent I was taken outside and stripped to the waist and whipped across my back with a riding crop. I didn't care what they did as long as his hands stayed off of me, but they never did. I was put through electroshock to get information but in the end of each day I was beaten then whipped only to wake up the next morning for the same horrible routine."

Sora was clutching Layla so tightly it left like Sora tried to fuse their bodies together then she continued, "The day I escaped I was made to go on the second floor for shock. I killed that man, then a switch flipped inside of my mind that made me not think, made me into a machine. I found the man, the one I will never forget and killed in as she slept. As I limped around being shot at and bombarded with grenades I found my betrayer. Jet always wanted me to die I think so she could be number one. She attacked me, stabbed me through the shoulder but after what I have been through it was nothing. My world went into chaos tunnel vision and once I was through with Jet there was nothing but a mangled and unrecognizable body. I left the compound in a battered daze and made it to the embassy, some how, and I got home."

Sora never talked about it to anyone. She never wanted to evaluate the two years of endless hell in an icy prison. But Layla asked, Layla wanted to know, and finally Layla understood the immense gap between Sora and people. Layla wanted to cross tat void of despair and really allow Sora to heal, and the love she radiated towards Sora shined through and hopefully alleviated Sora's burden.

"I'm so sorry baby. I asked you to relive something so grotesque. I'm sorry, my love."

"Layla," Sora whispered.

"Yes, Yes I'm here."

''I need you," Sora breathed barely above a whisper.

Then Sora kissed Layla with such gentleness she began to weep. This woman, this warrior who has taken so much then been through an inferno of time gave Layla love. By rights Sora could be considered legitimately allowed to toss off any emotion at all and become an empty shell incapable of any human contact but Sora dug herself from that black pit of despair and had done the unimaginable: lived. Sora reached out to Layla, her Layla as if Layla were water to a thirsty man in a hot desert. Layla kissed her back but Sora wanted nothing just to touch her, seek peace through contact.

"Layla," Sora whispered.

"Yes," Layla said in a uneasy breath.

"I want you," She said in the same tone as before just above a whisper.

"Talk to me baby," Layla said trying to get Sora to open her eyes, to look into the depths of her hypnotic blue eyes and find something, anything.

"Touch me," Sora pleaded. It was the only thing that came out to f her mouth.

Layla looked into tear laden grey eyes and found suffering but a small hopeful glint buried deep underneath all of Sora's grief trying to come out. Layla placed Sora down on the blanket, afraid to touch her, afraid to caress her love not really sure what Sora wanted, but once Sora's eyes slid open and connected with Layla's they melted to woman and Layla knew. Layla lay next to Sora caressing Sora's cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids. Then pressed butterfly soft kisses to her skin where she just touched. Layla's hands slid to the bottom of the sweatshirt and pulled the shirt over Sora's head. Sora the pulled off Layla's tank top and then Layla pulled Sora into a firm embrace. Layla rocked them to and fro not wanting to relinquish her hold one Sora knowing this was what Sora craved. Sora laid her head on Layla's shoulder but Layla planted feathery kisses down her neck and Layla moved to Sora and embraced her from behind. Layla's breasts made contact with Sora's marred back and the moan from Sora caused Layla's body to warm. Sora let one tear slide down her cheek and land on Layla's arms that were folded protectively across her chest. Layla tilted Sora's body forward and let the noon light caress her scarred back. Layla carefully swept Sora's luxurious long black hair to the side and pressed her fingers to her shoulder blades. Sora's breathing hitched up and Layla removed her hand.

"Please, Layla, touch me." She pleased from below.

Layla felt her eyes water but bit back the tears that threatened to break free from her eyes. Her eyes narrowed then slammed shut as she lightly followed line after line on Sora's back. Sora felt the touches get bolder and heavier the more Layla stroked each line. After an infinite about of time passed Layla made her way to the bottom of Sora's back and up again. Sora let out a sigh as Layla's fingers left her body. The suddenly Sora's eyes shot open. Layla bent forward and gently pressed her soft lips to Sora's back covering line after line she had just traced with her finger tips. Sora could not take it any longer and let tears flow and then openly wept. As Sora jerked sobbing, Layla took the woman in her arms and kissed her forehead and cheeks ending in one kiss per eyelid. This was no assassin she held in her arms but a destroyed woman who had come to be everything to her, Nothing can compare to the intimate moment they shared. As Sora finally stopped crying they sat in each others embrace. Layla looked lost in her thoughts, many miles away then returned to their moment when Sora touched her cheek.

"What are you thinking?" asked Sora.

"Isn't that my question?" asked Layla smiling.

"Please, talk to me," Sora said in the same tone as she request for contact and it melted Layla to the core.

"Im afraid, baby. I've made my mind up on something but im afraid to what might happen,"

"Im right here. Talk to me," Sora said caressing Layla with the back of her fingers. Layla leaned into the carful yet wonderful caress. Layla dug in her pocket and pulled out a black box. She slipped the box into Sora's hands and looked out over the ocean hoping for hope she was not about to be heart broken. Sora looked at the stern and serious look on Layla's face then to the box. The velvet box of only and inch cubed could only mean one thing and Sora could not fathom the possibility. The possibility some one loved her, wanted her that much was astonishing. Layla looked from the sea to find wide eyes staring blindly at the box. Then a tear once again rolled down Sora's cheek and Layla started to panic.

"Sora, you don't need to open that box. It was my decision and I will be alright if you do not open that box," Layla brushed her knuckles over Sora's cheek in a hushed tone contrary to her hammering heart. The she noticed Sora reach into a low pocket on her shorts and pull out a red box. Layla's eyes swelled to the size of crystal balls. Sora put the box into Layla's hand and then waited. Layla looked at the red box and found no line of coherent thought only a jumble of "oh my god," in the forefront of her thoughts.

"I made my decision as well, my love," Said Sora.

Layla opened the box and found buried in the cushion lining a platinum band with little blue topaz almost the color of Sora's eyes gems encircling the band. Layla took the ring from the box and held it in between her fingers. She saw an engraving on the inside. 'Eternally, heart, body and soul.' Layla held her hand to her mouth afraid to let the cry out but Sora still laying in her arms took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

It was supposed to be your birthday present. I wanted to ask you to marry me on your birthday. So, Layla Hamilton, keeper of my heart and light of my darkness, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Layla said between hiccups from her tears. She settled down once she noticed Sora had not opened her box, but toyed with it turning it over and over in her hands. Layla thought something might be wrong until Sora nodded then opened her box. Sora's eyes widened at the gift. Sora pulled from the box pillow a platinum ring just like the one she gave Layla but her gems were sapphires, the color of Layla's eyes. She held the ring up and read the inscription, 'Your love gave me wings to fly, always and beyond.' Sora put the ring on her finger but Layla stopped her and took the ring and then Sora's hand.

"Sora Naegino, my beloved Talia, I will catch you as long as you fly towards my arms, please marry me?" Sora found she had no more tears to cry and everything was as it should be.

"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes," she answered and pulled Layla down into a kiss. They turned around and put the blanket around their chilled bodies and sat satisfied for the first time in their lives. This night was about them, it was theirs. It was about tearing down fortified walls and becoming one in thought and emotion. The two women still made the decision to love, and be lived with the ever ominous future ahead of them and they both knew it took real courage to do so. It took courage to live their lives as they wanted, as they needed, and they needed each other. As the sun rose the lovers now lay witness to a beautiful new day, new possibilities, and a new life. But the world won't wait for them.


	16. Vacation Found

**16\. Vacation Found**

 _Why do you fling_

 _The edges of insanity into,_

 _The next step of my path,_

 _Only for me to stumble,_

 _Falling into slumber,_

 _Sleep walking,_

 _Caught in between,_

 _Rocks and hard spots,_

 _Life and death,_

 _Fantasy and reality,_

 _Caught in neverland?_

Being there days before the first of December had its ups and downs. First, everyone at the airport was leaving to go back to where they came from for Thanksgiving. But the great part about was that Layla and Sora didn't need to call a cab. The snow was slick and the roads dangerous but when Sora told the driver to take his time the snowy landscape brought back memories. Memories for Sora, but being with Layla would be a great start for forming good memories. The cabbie dropped them off at the resort but instead of staying, Sora hailed another cab this time an SUV. Layla understood why they changed drivers; she's seen enough TV to recognize subterfuge and played along anxious to know where they will be going next.

Twisting and turning along the small Mountain road Sora looked out of her window. Layla reached over the seat and captured Sora's strong hand. Sora turned to head and smiled. For a moment Layla saw a glimmer a trace of pain in her lover's eyes and almost pulled the woman to her but Sora beat her to it. The half Asian beauty stretched her lithe body across the back seat and captured Layla's lips in a firm hungry kiss. As Sora's bold tongue leapt out and tasted her lips Layla was left wanting more than Sora's body drifted back to the other side of the car and her grey eyes slid out past the window taking on the wintery scene. Layla was about to launch herself to her mates arm when the cab pulled into an out of sight driveway and pulled to a gate. Instead of asking Sora for the code the driver rolled down the window and punched it in. A blast of arctic air streamed into the Ford Explore, and Layla looked at the driver then to her lover questioningly.

"Welcome back Miss Cameron. It has been a long time."

The driver drove up a steep grade through trees, monstrous trees that hung over the road creating a natural tunnel where a golden hue escaped through a deep green of the trees topped with snowflakes. Then, as if in a dream, a house loomed in front of them that was built in the cliff face. The glass of the house made for an open airy look, as if life was needed to have that life shining through the windows. Layla was moved by the sheer beauty of the architecture of the home. When she stepped out of the car, admiring the sight before her she moved to Sora's side and wondered who Sora really was. She was bound to unravel he web of intrigue surrounding her beloved.

Sora paid the cabbie in an orange envelope, there was no telling how much was in the parcel and the man bowed his head. The engine started and with a small wave to Layla he drove off leaving the ladies to the hideaway hidden in the mountains of Colorado. Sora around and found Layla's questioning gaze and gave that half alert half relaxed smile that made Layla shiver ever so slightly. Walking up the pathway to the door and left alone there was no question that this vacation would be taken advantage of but something lingered, something mysterious, and in the air surrounding Layla. She knew there was a story here. Sora stealthily went from room to room of the house with Layla trailing behind her trying not to get into the way. Sora's face became a plastic mask of ice once she set foot into this house. Layla feeling Sora needed space, let go of her hand and walked down hall back to the entry room which had a large fireplace, a wooden table and a sofa facing the fireplace as if waiting for the two of them to relax. Layla went to the wood box and judging by how dry the wood was it had been a while since Sora had been there. She put the wood back in the box and then looked up and stood back. Enlarged photographs hung above the mantle and sitting in the middle of the pictures, in a smaller 8x10 wooden frame was a picture. There in a world of white stood Sora, smiling, looking happy, and embracing a handsome young man. He had deep tanned skin if not a natural olive tone and black hair slightly highlighted from the sun. He bore a friendly smile as he settled his arms around Sora's shoulders. Layla felt something stir inside of her stomach as she looked around more and found Sora openly laughing wearing no masks but something still showed in her eyes. The same sad glint reflected in cloud grey eyes. Layla could not help but slightly touch the glass of the frame with her dear love in the picture as she exhaled. The pinch in her stomach twisted in the pit right there in her lower abdomen as she pulled her now shaking had from the smooth cold glass.

Layla walked away from the source of her jealousy and realized that Sora had not only had many lives, but possibly many lovers. In that case how could Sora have chosen her, of all people, and loved her so intensely? Layla's mind ran wild when she felt two familiar arms sling around her waist clutching her to a strong frame and a familiar pointed chin settle onto her shoulder. Sora saw a box on the table and guided Layla to sit with her on the sofa. Sora did not reach for the box but instead leaned back and pulled Layla with her settling into a cocoon of warmth. Sora started the fire while Layla was off in her own world looking into Sora's past and realized how nice this was being her with Sora but she still felt off.

"Aren't you going to open the box?" asked Layla unable to keep a slight edge out of her voice. Sora turned her head and ran a finger down Layla's jaw line.

"First things first," Sora paused barely skimming Layla's lips, "And you my beloved are first." Layla leaned into Sora's touch and sighed grateful for Sora's warmth and silently reprimanded herself for doubting Sora's love for her, and thinking the past would be a phantom to haunt their lives together. After many moments Sora looked down to Layla who was looking at the box and caught her coastal blue eyes.

"You want me to open the box, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm curious since people are supposed to be in the dark about where we are."

"Alright, let me up love," Layla took her body off the warm frame of Sora and shuddered as Sora brought a blanket about their shoulders and took the box. When she moved it a slight frown crept along her brow. The box was recently placed there or there would have been a dust outline on the table. It was weighty but not heavy and then she took the card from the top of the box and read.

 _Dearest Gillian,_

 _I was informed of some interesting news_

 _I have a feeling you will need these._

 _Sorry I'm not there mi bella._

 _Caio ~ Nicholas_

Sora put the card down and opened the box and found a small pair of keys and two silver plated Berettas. She closed the box and sat back and ran her hands through her long black hair. She watched as Layla read the card. Then raised an eye brow to see if show real the world was and observed the mix of emotions that crept across Layla's face. Sora was alert to Layla's movements. Sitting back, not moving, she saw Layla reach into the box and pull out one of the pistols. Layla turned it n her hands watching as the fire glinted off of the white silver, and ejected the magazine, popped out the chambered bullet and amazingly caught it. Sora's breathing hitched as she watched Layla handle the weapon like a seasoned professional. Layla put the bullet back in the magazine and reloaded the gun chambering the bullet. She clicked the safety on and put the gun back in the box and looked at a stunned Sora.

"My father," Layla made a slight chuckle, "He felt that I needed to know how to handle one. He taught me how to maintain a weapon, fire it, especially this type of gun, but I don't know what it's called." Layla turned her gaze toward the fire then spoke in a low tone, "I hate guns." Sora pushed the box away and sat rubbing circles on Layla's back.

"Who is Nicholas and how does he know about us here in Colorado?"

"Layla…" started Sora.

"For once, Sora, just tell me," said Layla facing away and looking at the picture. "Are you… were you lovers?" Sora got up and stood next to the fire and also looked at the picture.

"It's complicated."

"Don't give me that," said Layla sharply.

"What do you want me to say? Yes I fucked this man, we lived in this house, or that I had to kill this man once I was though? I said it was complicated, and I have never given you a half truth. I've told you what I could."

"Sora…"

Sora spun from the fire. Coastal blue collided with steel grey eyes. Pain, mixed with anger shifted Sora's eyes to an ice grey hue when she spoke, "You know what? For once, Layla, back off for one minute so I can think."

"Fine," Layla said sternly then got her bag and went to the room, any room, just away from Sora. Not long after Layla realized that she blew up for the wrong reasons and went to find Sora. As Layla went to the last place she left Sora she found only and empty living room. She quickly went to the window and saw her in the snow coming up the walk way with a load of wood in her arms. Layla opened the door and helped Sora store it away. Sora would not look at her, would not touch her or talk to her and the ice like aura surrounding Sora seeped the warmth from deep within Layla's heart. It made her heart clench as she could feel the walls of concrete fly up between them. Layla went to reach for Sora but she moved to the kitchen avoiding Layla. Layla turned away feeling the brick in her chest move to her throat and lock the air to her lungs. Sora busied herself in the kitchen and it was then that Layla understood one thing she should have understood for weeks now… you cannot push Sora. After sitting in the living room hypnotized by the flames in the fireplace Sora set a tray on the table next to Layla and went back to the kitchen and brought the sugar she forgot. Layla took the tea pot and poured two cups of tea then sat back and watched Sora put lemon and sugar into her cup then take a deep breath as she settled back on the far side of the sofa.

"For about three months my alias was Gillian Cameron and I came to Colorado as a backpacker thrill seeking in the Rockies. However, my true mission was to locate Skylar Britain, and I was contracted to kill him. One day, taking the same route up the mountain that he usually took and taking the same route from time to time, we joined together as a pair to climb one of the smaller yet dangerous summits nearby. We got to know each other while I simply waited for confirmation from my employer to execute him. After a while, we began to like each other and then became more than lovers. Layla, in this world sex is a tool and meant nothing more than to find a weakness. My weakness was what Skylar became my friend. I told Sky who I was and why I was really there and I was paid a great deal of money to kill him. But I couldn't. So we created a new identity, Nicholas Weiss and made it look like I killed him in his car. We rigged it to drive off the cliff face about 15 miles from here. He was the last job I did and then won my freedom with gun fire. He is my only other friend Layla. I don't have anyone except Sarah, Kalos, and Nick. You were, are so much more than my friend. You are my lover, my life, and one day my wife. Please don't ever think anything in my past will take that important fact away from you," Sora sipped her tea and Layla kicked herself for being so shallow.

"How did he know about our troubles?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but that is one reason why I sent to terminate him. He is and intelligence specialist. He can find out anything. As we speak he is probably looking into our assassin. I bet he ran into Jet, Jet being who she is told him everything. She owed me and now she is making good on her word."

Layla sat back and felt the ice around Sora slowly begin to melt. Sora put her cup down and went to Layla on her knees. She looked down at her as she slowly pushed Layla's thighs apart. Layla looked up into grey eyes and swallowed as Sora placed a chaste kiss on Layla's lips. Sora looked back at Layla and stood heading for the bedroom. Layla set her cup down and followed Sora's retreating form to the room adjacent to the one she chose. Sora already had a fire going in the fire place and stood next to the bed. Layla leaned against the door frame and thought a vision of Venus stood before her the she went to Sora and took her hands. Sora looked down at their hands and raised Layla's left hand and looked at the ring on her finger then spun it around the digit. Layla was lost on what she should do next as Sora drove her mad by this innocent touch.

"I am sorry I have such a past," said Sora as she looked at Layla's hand. The Sora pulled back and brought her bands up the Layla's collar, and barely touched the skin exposed making Layla shiver. Sora's hands slid down Layla's shirt slowly unbuttoning one then another button. Layla made a move to Sora but Sora shook her head and Layla stayed firmly where she was. The shirt fell in a bunch about her feet then her jeans were peeled off her legs ever so slowly, and then socks, then finally her panties. Layla stood in naked splendor staring openly at Sora. The fire light danced on her skin, casting sensual shadows across her milky smooth body. Layla again tried to reach out, to go to Sora, but was once more met with Sora's head shaking as she stripped her clothes off her tan body. Sora slid her hand into Layla and then palm to palm blue eyes to grey she fingered the ring again then spoke ever so softly.

"This is me. This is all that I am Layla. I when I gave you this it was a promise to be yours only but I understand that I have lived many lives in such and sort period of time. I need you to trust me and believe in me. If you can't do that, I can't do this, I'm sorry."

Layla let out a heavy sigh and pulled Sora to her, flesh to flesh, warmth to warmth.

"I'm so sorry I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" asked Sora into Layla's blonde hair.

"Being possessive, no obsessive, about anything, let alone you, I have never felt this strongly about anything before and sometimes it does scare me."

"I understand." Sora pulled back to the bed; not letting go of Layla's hand, then motioned for Layla to get in. Skin touching skin, both lay on their sides with Sora spooned around Layla Staring into the fire.

"So I'm forgiven?" asked Layla.

Sora school her head tilted Layla's head and caught her lips in a smoldering kiss. Then Layla could feel the smile stretch across Sora lips and she simply replied, "Always."

Later when the two women we asleep Sora heard a small beep from the dresser. Sora carefully left the warmth of Layla's arms and opened the top dresser drawer then pulled the front from of the drawer down on a hinge. There was a computer and keyboard hooked up to the TV. The small beeping said there was a message. She opened it and was mildly surprised to fine two messages. She opened the first which was from Nick.

 _Oi, I found it the episode is local. The buyer is in Indigo Bay._

 _But I bet you already knew that. What tossed me off is_

 _How he stopped soliciting contracts. Something is tripped up_

 _So be safe and be careful. ~ NW_

Nick was right it wasn't anything she has not heard before of figured out. She opened the other message and her eyes grew wide.

 _Keep to what you know. Let them find you. Use what you have_

 _We will meet again soon._

Sora looked back at the sleeping figure in the bed and then replied:

 _Hatred stirs up dissension, but love covers over all wrongs_

 _~Proverbs 10:12_

She turned off the computer then slipped back into bed with the only thing that gave her heaven on earth. Layla stirred and reached out for Sora and to Sora it almost looked like she was reaching out to be caught on the swings. Sora reminisced about the first day she met Layla and smiled. She never thought that an angel could love a devil, but then again, stranger things have happened.

After bursting in from the howling wind both women put their hands on their knees to gain their breath. The cold seemed to sap all air from their lungs making them burn.

"It was your idea to take the hike," Sora said as she patted Layla's back affectionately then added, "It's also a mile higher in altitude than what you are used to. We are not at sea level any more baby."

Sora stood and moved to the light of a low burning fire and then lifted the lid on the tinderbox. After she stocked the wood onto the tiny flames the room started to warm by the increase in heat. Layla, pink cheeked from the wind, slid behind Sora and held her tightly from behind resting her chin on her lovers shoulder.

"Yeah well turning 20 gives me a right to feel old for 24 hours," Layla playfully whispered into Sora's ear while wolfishly nipping at her lobe.

Her body seemed to melt when she heard a gentle rumble of laughter emanating from Sora. Layla had to admit that she was afraid her lover would withdraw back into her shell from the episode of yesterday. Out there in the middle of nowhere she was afraid of the black melancholy swallowing this lovely woman whole, and her retreating to a place Layla should not follow. However, Sora seemed to grow day by day into a blissful if not peaceful woman right before her eyes. On some nights Akria would whimper in her sleep and other nights Layla felt her lover thrash slightly in her sleep and draw forth tears from inky sleep laden depths. Many times Sora would reach out for Layla as if she were afraid that Layla would run from her. It is in those intimate moments that Layla would cry out from the reverent gentleness of her touch. Their lovemaking in those dark hours of the night left Layla feeling worshiped as soft touches, and silky lips explored and skimmed her skin. In the pinnacle of these moments Layla drowned in the admiration of her lover then would be brought back from the depths of bliss and land back on dry land as she was awakened by Sora's lips on her own. Layla loved Sora most when she laughed like she laughed just then, full of mirth and love. Layla squeezed her arms tighter around her lover and wondered many things but she knew in time they will eventually get to them, their life.

"Hey," Layla said while slightly rubbing her thumbs over the back of Sora's arm, "I believe we are, well, married. It's a little strange for me to say, but I honestly think one thing odd. I don't know how old you are. "Hmm..." Sora looked to the side and caught Layla's eyes, "How old do you think I am?" Sora asked playfully pulling from the wonderful warmth of Layla's arms to make some tea.

"Well, I'm not sure because of all of the things you have been through."

Sora already had the kettle warm when they came home it was just a matter of reheating the water and she already had the tea on trays when Layla answered. Layla noticed the infectious on Sora's Lips. Once Sora served tea, settled down on the sofa with Layla the blonde knew she was going to get know help from the raven haired beauty.

"Oh come on, help me out, "Layla pleaded, "I know Sarah told you, so come on, tell me."

"I will be 21 very soon," said Sora and then jumped from the sofa and snapped her fingers as if she forgot something.

"Really? How soon?" asked Layla when Sora came back with her hands behind her back. Layla eyed Sora and then Sora told Layla to pick a hand. Layla pointed to the left hand and Sora opened it palm up, empty. Layla sat confused then sat still as the look on Sora's face changed dramatically.

"What's that in your hair?"

Layla brushed her fingers through it and Sora kept shaking her head.

"No, not quite, here," Sora leaned close and swept her fingers through Layla's Golden hair, and pulled her hand in front of Layla. The once empty hand held a velvet blue box, and Layla's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"December 1st is my new favorite day. Happy Birthday Layla," Sora said as she looked down upon the majestic beauty of the woman she loved. She would never take for granted the gifts Layla gave her. She allowed Sora to be herself and no other, she gave Sora her life back without even knowing it. Sora could never put into words how much she loved her; her words would not be enough to relay her thoughts and feelings. They would pale in comparison to the light that had come to her in the past few weeks.

Layla took the box from Sora and slowly opened it. Her eyes flew open at the sight of a pair of amazing topaz stones set in platinum earrings. Layla smiled as she gave Sora the box.

"Put them on please," requested Layla. Sora took the box gleefully and slowly put the studs into Layla's ears hoping she doesn't hurt her. "When did you get them?"

"They are a set. I got them with the ring I got you. I told you on the roof top that I was waiting for your birthday."

'Thank you very much," Sora leaned in to kiss her lover in response to her thanks, but was stopped short. Fun coastal blue eyes sparkled when Layla spoke, "When is your birthday?" but Sora leaned in further. A moment passed between them as Layla edged her lips way but on her body, Akria had no choice and gave in.

"Christmas Day," She said grinning as she claimed soft rose petal lips. Before Layla could say anything and before Sora could deepen the kiss a tiny alarm went off. It was the same beeping she heard a few nights ago.

"I'm sorry I have a message. Come on. It probably concerns you."

Layla and Sora went to the room and got a phone call from Kalos's Cell on the way to the drawers. Sora put it on the headset and answered the phone while booting up the hidden computer as Layla's eyes widened in slight surprise.

" **Moshi Moshi** **,"** she playfully answered.

"How goes it...Sora?" said a voice distorted.

Sora's blood ran cold.

"Fine, unfortunately you have me at a disadvantage. Who do I owe the pleasure of speaking to?" she said coldly as he mind began to run a mile a minute.

"You will find out soon. Get back here to Kaleido Stage with Miss Hamilton, or you forfeit the lives of Kalos and Sarah. Let's say midnight, tonight." Click! The phone cut out and the cold mechanical voice on the other end of the line disappeared. Sora's life flipped. Her whole demeanor seemed to melt into another person and the look in her eyes ran cold like an icy river. Layla saw the entire interaction and the language of Sora's body as she slid from her Sora, her Talia, to someone...something else.

"Sweetheart," Sora voice trying to remain as close to the person Layla loved as possible, "He has Kalos and Sarah. He wants us back to Noir at midnight."

Layla's eyes flew to her watch and the blood drained from her face, "That's impossible. It took about 4 hours to get here, not to mention the traffic at the airport, scheduling a flight. It's 11am now."

"Layla, do you remember that box?" Layla nodded. How could she forget? "One of those keys on the ring belonged to a small plane in the hanger out back about a mile from here. We will get there don't worry."

Sora's cold calm was startling. Layla was on the verge of flipping out where Sora was as cool and calm as water. She was still, and calculating. She logged into the network that Layla knew nothing about to check her messages. As it turned out there were two, one from Pegasus the other from Ashes. Sora pointed out that Skylar was Pegasus.

Pegasus:

 _Two guys, two hostages, knows the layout_

 _Small artillery. Still no ID...Sorry_

Sora Grunted and clicked reply.

Moon:

 _Just found out, recalled by target. Back by_

 _Midnight, the stage, if I don't get through this._

 _You have instructions. Via Con Dios Amigo_

Layla looked at Sora and completely lost little control she had. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she screamed at Sora.

"It's a code. I need him there. If he can he will be there. No please don't scream. It's not productive and I'm under enough pressure just as you are." Sora replied placing a quick kiss on Layla's cheek.

The next message read:

Ashes:

 _I didn't know you were religious._

 _'Hatred does not cease by hatred,_

 _But only by love. This is the eternal_

 _Rule.' Buddha_

Sora smirked at the smugness of this jerk. Then she looked at Layla lost on what was happening in front of her. Then she replied.

Moon:

 _I'm not and you know that, but thank you._

 _I agree to terms. Stage, midnight US pacific time._

Then she shut the computer off and turned to the closet and threw all of their things into their suitcases. She didn't care whose went where they needed to go. Sora noticed Layla lingering close to the bed.

"Layla?" There was no response.

"Layla," she stated firmly and got her attention, "I'm sorry love but time caught up with us.

Sora, after zipping up their bags, ready in record time, went to Layla.

"I wish more than anything that we can stay here, together forever in the peace of the mountains but our moment was stolen. We can't stay no matter how the fates have delta us out hand. I can't stay here. I have to save my family. Our family love. We have to go."

"I know. I only thought we had some time, I was wish for a little stretch of time just to us with no interruptions. We got that. Now it's back to reality. And it hurts."


	17. Return

**17\. The Return**

 _You are everywhere and nowhere,_

 _Sucking my spirit from me,_

 _Beating me with my own soul._

 _Is this what you want?_

 _A broken and empty host,_

 _Devoid of all feeling but hate?_

 _I don't want this…emotion but,_

 _Your wall is there blocking my escape,_

 _Keeping me in a shadowy world._

 _Light can't break through to me,_

 _To heal me._

 _I yearn for the sun,_

 _But I am left with coal grey clouds._

 _The only thoughts I can muster are I am sorry._

 _But please let me pass,_

 _Let me be,_

 _Let me live,_

 _The life I am meant to live._

Sora simply nodded and lowered her clouded sage eyes. She knew her eyes were the eyes of a killer, a taker of people lives. They were not the bright topaz of a lover and friend, and Sora could not look at Layla for free of training Layla, tainting her innocence, her world, her beauty. For reasons unknown to Sora she could not let Layla see the depths of that murderous beast that dwells deep within the heart of Sora. Sora took Layla's bags to the living room. As Layla banked the fire and smothered the embers to ashes Sora fetched the box. Layla watched Sora take the keys and put them in her pocket. Then slam a magazine into one of the unloaded Berettas that Layla previously loaded. She made sure the safety was on and placed the cold metal object into Layla's hand causing her eyes to widen.

"I hope you don't have to use it." Sora stated flatly, and because of those words. Layla gasped, and then quickly mimicked Sora by putting the gun in her waistband.

The hike to the plane took only a few minutes as they saw the small snow covered hanger. They opened the hanger and inside were not just a plane but a small private jet. They boarded the plane and found the space tight to take off but Sora took off the ground as if she had been flying planes since before she could walk. Again, Layla became aware of the many things she still did not know about the enigmatic person she came to love.

"Alright, I set us up to go to Opal Cliffs, and then we will leave from Silver Point."

"Why are we leaving from your place?"

Sora paused for a moment as she put a pair of pilot glasses on and then pursed her lips, "That's where my guns are."

Layla realized that Sora was serious, deadly serious, and gulped down air to her lungs trying to breathe. It was not Sora, her Talia, who sat next to her flying a plane and silently planned a rescue mission, but Moon, the killer, the assassin, the animal. Layla timidly reached out for Sora's hand but flinched back as Sora pulled on the throttle. She saw a glimmer skip across her eyebrow then Sora held her hand up and out. Layla set hers into it almost taking in back for they reflected Sora's mood, ice cold. The silence was cut between the two women like a sword through glass shattering the space between them.

"Don't be afraid of me." Sora graveled deeply almost unrecognizable. Layla nodded unable to speak. Then she noticed Sora fingering her ring silently relaying that Sora was there, and Moon had not taken over completely. Talia was there, loving her while her other self planed.

Sora landed the plane about 2 hours later and found that they had nine hours to spare till the event at Noir. Layla and Sora tossed their bags on the floor in the corner of the room. Layla went to the bathroom and mere minutes later she came back to fine Sora curled into a ball on the bed facing the wall asleep. Layla wondered what thoughts flashed through Sora's mind but found that no matter how much she wondered she will never know. Nothing compared to living the moments she had lived. Layla Slipped onto the bed and lay on her back touching but not embracing Sora and quickly fell asleep to the gentle sound of Sora's breathing.

Sora jerked awake by the alarm she set on her watch and looked at Layla who was also stirring. They looked at each other then Sora shook her head. As she let the moment pass then moved with a feline grace from the bed and beckoned for Layla to follow. Sora led them to the art room and vivid memories hit both of them. The crossed the wood floors to a closet and Sora moved canvas aside with a bag of necessities, then went out a back door that led to the garage via a small tunnel. Sora put on a riding jacket but made Layla stop and strip off her shirt. Layla was astonished for this was hardly the time, and the look in Sora's eyes was so cold, but as fingertips to skin met Layla was at her mercy. Then Sora reached behind Layla and gave her a light material.

"Put this on. It's Kevlar...just in case." Layla did as she was told letting those words sink in to her reality.

Layla was not sure what to do about the silence as she slipped her shirt over her head and then the jacket. She stopped and openly looked at Sora before she zipped up the jacket all of the way. Sora had already turned and began loading her guns with magazines and putting clips into her pockets. She handed Layla her gun, some clips then turned around to bench that became a small armory. Sora finally finished and flipped the bench back into place. As Sora turned around Layla placed her hand to Sora's cold cheek and made her look at her, square in the eyes, blue on grey. The sadness she had seen only a few times before hit her as if a brick wall slammed into her chest.

"Talk to me baby," Layla whispered with her hand on Sora's cheek. Sora's snowy colored eyes mellowed to a subtle dark cloud grey as Sora leaned into her hand.

"I can't," was all Sora said before reaching up and finding her mother's moonstone draped about Layla's neck. It was the only contact that Sora had instigated between them and the motions we small and deliberate if she was trying not to scare herself away and not Layla. It was as if she wanted to keep the moment for as long as she could. Then Sora looked at her hands then took the moon stone from Layla's neck and took off her ring, her promise to Layla, and looped it around the chain, Then with chilled fingers grazed the skin of Layla's neck as her hand fell down to her chest lingering there over her promise of forever to the one she loved. Layla opened her mouth to speak but was caught her.

"Just for safe keeping. I promise to come back for."

With that solemn vow both women went to save the only family they had

The ride from Silver Point to Kaleido Stage was one of the longest Sora had felt. Her life seemed to spin through her mind, like a movie one a screen replaying every single wrong she had committed. The hate she felt for her past, for a part of her, seethed beneath her skin, setting a fire to her eyes. She could feel arms around her waist, she could feel the warmth of the other body pressed to hers but for fleeting moments she slipped away. Every mile closer they zoomed down the highway on her Suzuki motorcycle the more her muscles tightened, her back hardened from the tension in her shoulders. Sora, Moon, felt her thighs strain under her black jeans as the stress and tension of the situation flowed through every limb of her body, even through her blood.

Layla's mind and emotions whirled. She could feel the ring dangle and rest on her chest under her leather riding jacket and she knew this was going to end wrong. Feeling Sora like this, like the killer she used to be felt off, not wrong, but off. With each passing moment she found her thoughts on what she is supposed to do. Her father flew to the forefront of her thoughts as she replayed the realizations of Sora's connection her father, Alexander Hamilton, Phoenix. She was a killer because of her father; everything was taken away from Sora when she was just a child. As she saw the structure of Noir loom before then she swallowed thickly as she felt her heart clench and her gut flip.

The motorcycle turned off as Sora and Layla came to a side entrance of the circus building. A place that once brought such joy, such wonderment was now a battle ground of guerilla warfare. Nick told Sora that the target out to get Layla or herself knew the layout, knew the people. It only led Sora to think the worst. She knew them, she knew the killer, saw them day in and day out. But who was it? Sora placed her helmet on the bike and took out her Sig and checked the chamber for the bullet. Her eyes slid to Layla as she saw the woman slide the safety off the silver plated Beretta, ready. Sora had one fleeting thought before she took her eyes from Layla's: I wish she lives.

Layla felt Sora's gaze on her as she slipped the safety off and when she met those eyes all she could see now was the killer. Her wife was no longer there. The cold grey eyes of a stranger stared back at her and she was chilled to the bone. She did not see love anymore. She saw hate, anger, and worst of all vengeance. The woman she knew no longer stood before her. The only thing she really knew is that she was about to go into a place she loved, knew like the back of her hand, and was possibly going to die, or worse Sora could die. Her eyes slid once more to Sora's and then resigned herself to whatever fate had in store for them.

"Follow me. Do exactly as I say when I say it and how I say it. I love you. Please know that; please understand I will always love you." Layla could not say anything, she was not expecting that. She was expecting tactics, plans, anything but that and that almost broke to down to nothing. She almost reached out, she almost pulled Sora in to an embrace but there was something else about the way Sora said those words, something else in the air about her that made her stop. She grasped her gun tighter, readying herself for what was come to pass.

The auditorium was dark, inky dark. Sora's senses always heightened in the thrum and suspense of the battle. She and Layla slunk through the darkness staying close to the wall. She could hear Layla breathing behind her. It wasn't loud, and no one would be able to detect her because of Layla's breathing but she could hear it. The smell of the stage brought her to her next conclusion. There is blood nearby. Her sense of smell hearing, and sight seemed to multiply as that registered, heightening her alert which was already on the highest one can be. She stopped, looked around, and lifted her head. Something was wrong, and then she heard it. The click and slid of metal on metal, bullet being chambered. She dove backward toward Layla and felt the sting of the bullet as it tore off her flesh causing a slash of red to angrily slip to the surface of her pale skin. Layla Was breathing heavier, faster, but Sora flew off of her looking for the sniper, looking for anything to resemble any shadow. Breathing, listening, waiting Sora scanned the rafters, the seats, everything and still nothing. Then she heard it. The Pop! The spotlight came on and there dangled Kalos and Sarah like slabs of bloody meat. Blood…she smelled blood before and now her own boiled over. There was a catch in the air beside her and before Sora could raise a hand Layla streaked down the aisle. Sora ran to catch her and as soon as Layla began to vault onto the stage Sora pulled back on the jacket causing Layla to land flat on her back.

Layla landed painfully feeling her ankle twist. She could not breathe as she began to gasp for air. She could not hear past the pull of each breath that failed to fill her lungs. The sounds of her body failing her did not compare to the explosion. Then in slow motion she saw what she prayed she would never see a cascade of raven silk falling in a huff next to her. Blood dripped from Sora's bottom lip as her eyes slid shut. Layla looked straight above her and before she could make out the face the butt of a shotgun planted its self into her temple, blacking out the world.

Copper the taste of copper tainted Sora's tongue causing her to cautiously open her eyes, to scan the immediate surroundings. She tried to move only slightly and found that she was bound by her feet and her arms ties to her body. She tried to inhale, trying to catch a scent on the air, but couldn't as she winced. Her ribs were broken on her right side. She sat up braced against a step prop and looked up. She saw her only living relative hanging in mid air by his bound hands with the love of his life by his side. He was bruised and bloody, his eyes purple and angry. Sarah had a gash above her right eye, and a bloody lips and swollen cheek. Both of their wrists bled in little streamlets down their arms. Sora tried harder to worm her way out of her restraints but as she fell over to the side her stomach twisted. Layla laid bleeding from a gash on her cheek, and a deep dark bruise spreading on her temple. Sora felt a stream of warm wet tears slide down her cheek. She turned onto her back and fumbled with the waist band of her jeans. She winced as her fingers found metal and the flimsy blade slid out of a double layer of her clothes. Just as she began to cut away her ropes, Layla began to stir.

"Layla, open your eyes Layla," Sora demanded then when Layla's eyes didn't open Sora closed her eyes willing the loving nature she just discovered to come to the surface.

"Layla, Love, you have to open your eyes," Sora softly spoke hoping it was enough. As Layla opened her eyes there was a moment were they looked at each other in wonderment.

"My my, it is about time you came around. For being the world's most dangerous woman, the Angel of Death, Moon on a Moonless night, destroyer of souls, you were too easy to capture," said a voice just on the edge of the shadows. There was a heavy Irish brogue but it was familiar, it was a voice she heard every day. Then it dawned on her, a voice she heard every day since she came to Kaleido Stage.

"Ken?" Sora whispered to the shadow. Then the shape slid forward, first black boots, then black cargo pants pockets heavy with items, a long field knife at his hip and holstered Glock resting at his waist. The black shirt he wore hugged his body and gave him a powerful presence. As Sora looked to his face, there was a maniacal smile stretched across his lips. But Sora saw his lifeless, green eyes, and shook her head.

"You see, I am what you made me, Sora, or should I call you Moon, you former alias?" Ken walked over to Sora and knelt down next to her and gazed into her eyes, judging her. Then his gaze slid to Layla. "You have no right to have a life, have love, and have happiness after what you did"

"No! Sora don't list..." Layla shouted but a fist slammed into the side of her mouth. Sora jumped but couldn't get ground because of the ropes. She felt the blade sink into her flesh and she cursed herself, she accidentally slit her wrist there is no time.

"You will listen to me Bitch! Layla you have no idea what she is capable of," Ken yelled as she hopped to his feet screaming in his heavy accent. "She killed everything I was. My family, my mother, my sister, My Ma and my Da. My whole world. The only thing I remember was a woman, a girl, with raven hair standing with a dripping blade in one hand, and a gun with a smoking barrel in the other. When she turned to me, saw me, she slid those lifeless ice colored eyes over me as if I were a dog, cattle, cattle she let go because her bloodlust was sated, satisfied." Ken rambled on and on as Sora could feel her fingertips tingle. She looked over to Layla and saw the shock, saw the pain but he was not finished. "It was just my luck that I found the offspring of none other than Phoenix himself. I can have my ultimate revenge." Ken seemed to almost radiate with a homicidal glee then the doors flew open.

"What in the hell is going on here Ken?' Layla blanched at the voice, and Sora arched into her ropes, testing them. Just a little further.

"Yuri, welcome to the party," Ken made a bowing motion and turned his hand up toward Layla, "My gift to you."

Layla's mouth dropped open in a silent scream her mind saying over and over no, no, no. She saw the look in Yuri's eyes and for a small moment she was saved and then that grin, that slimy predatorily grin.

"Ken, I'm not sure I follow," Yuri began then in a flash of light Ken pulled his gun out gesturing.

"You fool. You want her; you want to take her, your possessiveness shows that. But what if I told you the truth, what if I told you they are, lovers," Ken looked back over to Layla and saw the necklace, and then the ring then laughed, "They are married. Take what you have craved." That was all it took to shove Yuri over the edge. Yuri the fool was manipulated as he sauntered over to Sora, knelt down and then grabbed her by the hair.

"I told you, you would never be in my world," Yuri spat as he slammed his fist into her ribs, again and again. The air rushed through her lungs. Coughing she tried to break free, as Yuri left Sora and put his hands roughly to Layla's shoulder, pushing her back. Sora could hear Kalos grunt from above, hear him only muted scream, and Ken's maniacal laughter. Then there was the rip of clothing as Yuri forced his mouth to Layla's neck. That was enough to push her. With a snap the ropes finally broke free. She sprang up to her feet feeling vertigo from the loss of blood but it wouldn't stop her. When she slid her small blade to Yuri's neck she saw something startling. Layla's hands free, Yuri's zipper up, and his fingers working at her feet. For that fleeting moment she could have hugged the man, but she felt the bullet rip through her flesh first, spraying Layla's face with it. Sora gasped but spun around trying to locate him and took another in her thigh. Now with her right shoulder and left thigh out of commission she could barely move but she stood.

"It's me you want, boy," she gritted hunched over, dripping with blood and stared down the barrel of a gun, "Take your vengeance here. Not them." Ken only smirked and pulled the trigger tearing another bullet through her right hip. Sora stumbled back and hit to floor right before Layla. Layla scrambled to Sora praying, for anything to anyone, every possible deity for the life of her lover. Pow! Sora looked over to the floor next to her. Ken's limp form sprawled onto the floor. Blood ran out from beneath him, and then she saw two figures. She told Yuri in a quiet weak whisper to cut down Kalos and Sarah. Get an ambulance.

"There is no need for that my little Moon," replied a soft gravelly voice as Sora thrashed once touched. A man with pale skin, muscular, yet slender build knelt next to Sora placing his hand on her shoulder. Layla looked on in anger, and astonishment.

"Father," choked Layla. Richard Hamilton only nodded his head and turned away, looking into the eyes of his former number one agent. Another man with a bag came next to Sora and began to take her blood pressure and pulse.

"You had us worried little one," he looked at her blood pressure and watch then his eyes raised, "and you still have us worried. The bus is on the way only two minuets out, don't die on me," ordered a familiar dark haired man with olive skin, Skylar.

"Yuri you are still fired," Sora smiled as she waved off the hands of everyone but Layla. As soon as Sora met Layla's blue eyes her eyes softened, her face relaxed, and the mask was gone. Sora slowly, painfully raised her bloody hand to Layla's cheek. Her thumb caught the tear that rolled down Layla's cheek. Sora weakly hooked her fingers around Layla's neck and pulled Layla down to her.

"Layla, I saved you," Sora croaked out, "If you fly to my arms...I'll catch you...you will never..." before Sora could finish her hand slipped from around Layla's neck and fell limp to the floor. Layla could not feel her breath, could not hear her heart beat, but could feel how cold her skin had become. As the ambulance came, Sora was literally ripped from her arms. It was Alexander that held her back. There was another ambulance for everyone. Layla screamed out for Sora, dropped to the floor where her lover had been dying on the floor in the place where she came to love her. She lost everything she had ever known in one season. She gained the world, gained a life, but lost it as soon at Sora's hand fell limp to the ground.


	18. Epilogue- Winter Ghost

**Hello Everyone!**

 **As I have promised I will give you to entire story. Finally and after a lot of people wanting this one back here you go. The last chapter of Cirque Noir. enjoy**

 **~Snow**

* * *

 **Epilogue - Winter Ghost**

 _Absence from those we love is self from self – a deadly banishment._

 _William Shakespeare_

"Sarah, stop fussing. I'm fine and the pain is barely there," Kalos pleaded as Sarah yet again checked his healing dislocated shoulder. Sarah took to mothering Kalos as if he were the last precious thing on the planet. Perhaps Layla's lost love affected Sarah in more ways than one. With the previous events it was a detrimental loss to all three people, Kalos, Sarah and Layla. Layla had never known pain, had never known despair before the fateful night she lost everything when Sora was placed on a stretcher then stowed in the back of a different ambulance than her.

Three weeks did not erase any of the loss felt in Layla. Sarah was somber but trying to be strong for both Layla and Kalos. Kalos took the loss of his last surviving family member hard. He told Sarah all about Sora, Talia, as a child dangling from swings, flying through the air, and executing somersaults before she could barely walk. Once Layla listened to Kalos tell little anecdotes about Sora. Some brought a smile to her face but most made Layla slip into a hollow state only feeling the ache in her guts as the name Talia or Sora was said over and over. Layla tried to throw herself into her work but Mia and Anna constantly asked about Sora and when she was returning and what happened. All Layla could say was she gone away and she doesn't know when she will return. Her heart broke that day when Alexander ordered Kalos, Sarah, and Layla to not breathe a word of the incident to anyone. Layla couldn't very well tell her new friends Sora died right there in her arms on the very stage they performed, the very stage she fell in love with her, and the very stage she and Layla created such happy memories for hundreds of people.

Sarah saw the wall of ice Layla threw back up once she got out of the hospital with just a graze to her leg, but a gaping hole in her chest. Sarah walked over to her young friend and looked down at her. She noticed the dark circles under Layla's eyes, her pale face, and the weight she had lost in the weeks of depression Layla dropped into. Sarah placed a hand on Layla's shoulder and then looked out the window over the ocean. The ocean probably kept both women from falling deeper into that darker place but Kate's presence always made Layla just that much better. Sarah heard a small jingle and noticed Layla playing with the rings about her neck. Layla could not stand to wear her ring after losing her soul mate, the one who promised to come back for her own ring, so she strung it on the necklace with Sora's. At least they will always be together.

"Layla, come and open your presents love. Come on." Kate's smooth British accent became a healing salve in the past few weeks even though the pain still ate at Layla's heart. Layla leaned her head onto Kate's stomach shook her head then looked up into Kate's eyes and tried to smile. Sarah pulled Layla over to the table where Kalos was trying to put together a rod and reel he got from Layla. It was no secret Kalos fished from Kaleido Stage off the service entrances. Layla received from Kalos a collection of the classical literature Sora had begun reading, and Sarah got her a lovely cashmere sweater and scarf ensemble. Then there was one present left, wrapped unlike the others seeming unimportant in its blue foil paper.

"This arrived yesterday in the mail. But you don't have to open it if you don't want to," frowned Sarah as she gave Layla her last box.

Layla's brow furrowed as she looked at the box. A rock settled in her stomach as she opened the present and then tears sprang to her eyes as she recognized the blue velvet box. She popped it open and saw on the pillow a blue topaz studded tennis bracelet that matched perfectly the earrings Layla wore and received from Sora for her birthday.

"It's like she is a phantom lingering in the world never letting go," muttered Layla to no one. Sarah reached out for the box.

"I bet she had it custom made and it just got here. I'm so sorry my girl," Sarah said as she put the box down and pulled Layla into her arms. After a few moments Kalos and Sarah nodded to each other and decided it was time to go. They had to let time come for Layla to heal. Layla was grateful for the solitude after she saw them out of her house. She felt a chill roll down her spine as she waved from her porch and saw Kalos and Sarah walking hand and hand home to their apartments at Noir. She felt a cold wind change direction so she turned around and walked back into the cottage. It was Christmas Day, Sora's birthday and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and slip into oblivion. The feeling of nothingness consumed her and became her best friend in those late evening hours. She could not even sleep in her bed, their bed anymore. Flashes of hands, and lips, and whimpers haunted her nights, and stole her dreams. She sank down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her and watched the fire letting her eyes let loose the tears she had been holding back secret from Sarah and Kalos. Finally as if tortured enough by memories her mind let go, and sleep took her into dreamless blackness.

Layla woke to a thud on the door from outside. She sleepily staggered to her feet cursing the chair as she stubbed her toe on her way to the door. The door way was empty except for large object lying to the side of the door jam. For the second time that night she felt the cruel joke called existence slap her in the face. Layla's attention was solely on that package. It had the same dimensions as both paintings Sora gave her. She frantically ripped away the paper and gasped as she revealed the work of art and a note. Layla's hand flew up to stop the animal scream from escaping her throat. It showed Layla during the Nutcracker with Anna beside her. Layla flew through the air but her face was blank, sad and blank, but still very beautiful. Layla felt no joy looking at this painting she felt a complete void of emotion. Layla finally stood back from the painting, her heart thrumming in her chest, and peeled her eyes from the painting to the card.

 _Is there a way to make an angel fly again?_

Layla gulped down another cry and flew to the door. She looked around, eyes not staying one place for but a second then skimming the area. The air in her lungs fought to stay in her chest and her heart pumped faster and faster. She almost felt faint as she saw nothing around her, and then she looked farther down the dark beach. Layla cautiously stepped onto the deck hands clutched to her sides. The figure walked with a limp as it slowly strolled away from her. The figure stopped and Layla feared the figure teased her, pushed her too far to the limits of her sanity. All of a sudden the wind picked up and threw the long raven locks parallel to the ground, like fluttering black wings. Layla stepped, no tripped off the deck porch into white sand. The dark figure turned to the ocean and looked out giving Layla a profile of the creatures face. Her legs no longer behaved her mind as she sprinted as fast as she had ever sprinted before. Closer and closer she came and the more real the mirage solidified until it turned to her. A smile spread across an angelic face, and arms opened wide. Layla slammed into them, colliding into the angel with overwhelming force eliciting a hiss of pain from the body. After a few moments of standing in the embrace of her beloved Layla looked into steel eyes.

"Is it you?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"What do you think, Princess?" smiled Sora.

"What is your favorite color?" tested Layla raising an eyebrow.

"Coastal blue, the same color of your eyes," supplied Sora placing a palm to Layla's cheek. Layla leaned into the familiar touch, the familiar warmth, when she felt the hand run to the necklace and touch the rings.

"You took yours off," whispered Sora slightly louder then surf rushing to shore. When Layla nodded Sora continued, "I told you I would be back for mine lover."

Layla threw her arms around her soul mate. Nobody could have known that vow, no one but Sora, her Talia. Layla turned with Sora and slowly made their back to the cottage so Sora could easily make the trek. Her wounds were not healed, but nothing could keep her away. Sora stepped into the space she knew so well and turned to find Layla still standing hesitant. Sora raised her arms and slowly turned in a circle.

"Why were you walking away from me, dow the beach?" questioned Layla still unsettled but the appearence of her love.

"I didnt want to wake you up, as soon as i was able to make it out of a chair at Silver point i came here. I painted, I drew, ut did didnt want to come to you yet in such a weak state."

"You are cruel Sora, You could have called, i could have gone to you, Kalos or even Sarah."

"I KNOW, and it killed me, but I couldn't let you see me like that. Im so sorry my love.

Layla broke down into tears. She was fighting with her over something so trivial and then Sora opened her eyes.

"I am here Layla now. I'm here to stay as long as you want me here. I'll never leave you again," said Sora. Layla moved and gave the woman her hand but did not come closer. The open fear spread across her face that she was still seeing a ghost told Sora volumes. Then Sora held her head down and looked at her hands as she had so many months ago.

"I will not drop you. I will catch you, and you will never fall as long as you are flying into my arms," Sora whispered. Layla finally breathed and crashed into Sora. With Sora's arms around her she took the necklace off and took their rings off. She slipped hers on her finger and took Sora's cool hand and slipped her sapphire ring on then looked into the most beautiful light grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Do you promise?" affirmed Layla _._

"With all that I am past present and future." promised Sora.

Layla kissed familiar lips and fell into the warmth of Sora's embrace feeling like life was being poured back into her. Sora never knew home but when she found herself in Layla's arms she found where her soul lived. Together a future burned brighter than the stars, a future reborn from ashes, like a phoenix streaking through a fiery sky to live another life from the beginning with two souls as one.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support and I hope you have enjoyed the story. Now I can concentrate on another Layla Sora story Proof, Maria Sama Story Places in Limbo, and a Rwby story Just in time. Hope you all liked the journey of this story. It took awhile to get to you, but after all the support from the readers I'm happy I got it to you.**

 **Have Fun Reading**

 **~Snow**


End file.
